Be My Princess : Passion Play - Charles
by fuyuharunatsuAki
Summary: Thrust into despair, she receives aid from two men who happen to be similar in thoughts, words and even their actions. She finds out the two men are not what they truly seem once they both separately pursue her, bringing her past the point of no return. T
1. Chapter 1

"_And so she concedes, allowing herself to be taken to the depths, only to see Raoul shackled and Erik awaiting her._

_Their plans have been foiled, and she is to make a choice; to accept Erik as a husband and to be with him in the darkness to save Raoul's fate._

_Christine Daae's choices are marred with blood and agony, yet only she can free both men from their untimely misery.._

_With her all now shrouded in naive courage, she paces the coldness of the cellars, __shunning out ghosts and demons from her mind so they won't __hinder her from saving Raoul and the opera house._

_As soon as she sees them, she steadfastly raises her head, finally accepting there is no way for her to go back._

_'I am here,' she calls out as she approaches the bend. Finally she gathers sight of them._

_She sees the two men wearing different expressions, alongside the aftermath of her choice once she makes them. Raoul pales upon seeing her and the Phantom smiles in glee._

_'Christine! Turn back!' cries Raoul, but it falls on deaf ears._

_'Forgive me, Raoul! I am to save you and everyone else!' replies Christine._

_"Touching... yet it is no longer a possibility that you two can be once more. Welcome," greets the Phantom. "Past the point of no return."_

_- Gaston Leroux, from 'Le Fantôme de l'Opéra' (September 9, 1909; Le Gaulois)_

* * *

There was a lot to be considered once Akira had taken residence in Charles. Aside from the deathly high apartment rates, she was also being hammered by her job in submitting god-awfully long articles which hardly get published. Life became a burden and there were so many times she wanted jump in front of a bus, yet feared getting disfigured upon her demise. She rented an apartment in downtown Charles and found it quite fair to deal with once she was able to settle in. Food was everywhere and even though it did not sell noodles and fish sticks in stalls unlike back in her homeland Oriens, she was able to keep herself from starving by making do with just cheap viands that was sold in convenience stores. Although this first paragraph didn't make any sense, let's start it off by saying...

Akira Gojo was close to dying.

Not physically though.

Days went by with her losing her mind as she found herself no longer having any desire to do anything. Everything became a chore and she admitted to herself that all she wanted to do was just stay in bed and hopefully wake up better the next day.

What happened?

1. Due to lack of funds, she had to sell their ancestral house to be able to fund herself for her move to Charles. She no longer has relatives and her own parents have both passed on. No siblings. In short, she was alone... and lonely.

2. Being a very skilled violin player, her spot in the L'Opera Charles Hall, the biggest orchestra and opera community, has been given to someone who slept their way to her place. Having destroyed her reputation and sent home in the rain after her rejection, Akira locked away her violin in her trunk, vowing to never let it see sunlight. as the pain scarred her badly for her not to play again. She couldn't destroy it as it was given to her by her late father.

3. As a publisher/copyrighter/proof-reader/writer, her articles have dwindled in publications, and she has been removed from apprentice editor-in-chief to just being back to another department slave beneath an evil tyrant who ran the office like a slave trade. Akira wanted to leave and apply somewhere else, but due to the shortage of work, she couldn't simply just be hired. Even though her credentials were highly qualified, slots were scarce making employment a cannibalistic situation.

Quarter life crises are extremely difficult to deal with, and Akira can attest as she had been drunk and depressed as she drank cheap wine bought from a convenience store while listening to Frank Sinatra's 'My Way' to ease her pain. Being in her mid-20's, she felt useless and borderline unfulfilled, and seeing her peers on social networks having good jobs and their own families made her think that maybe, she hasn't really achieved much at all. This only added to her grief and self-pity, but she clasped her hands still each night and prayed that this is just a hurdle the Lord has sent her to jump over. Akira often wiped her nose and what could pass of as tears as she still continued her life, hoping that with each new day brought on better opportunities and chances for her to move up on the food chain. She was tired from being a bottom-feeder.

For once, she just wanted to at least sleep peacefully without having to have one eye open just in case she is to be kicked out of her apartment for missing out on two month's payment for rental.

For once, she wanted to eat at a normal restaurant and be able to drink a suitable cocktail or alcohol that wasn't just 10Cruz a bottle. She liked to drink and wasn't aware that some referred to her as an alcoholic. She won't really care if she found out anyway.

For once she just wanted to be able to buy new clothes and buy herself something nice. In Oriens, she lived like a star and was able to live the life of splendor, only to have it all gone since she had to move to Charles for her job. It was unfair as the company promised to pay her generously to be able to buy back her house, however, each time she opened it up, she was threatened termination if she didn't go back to her desk and write stories concerning the monarchy that ruled Charles. It was odd though. She was Oriensian and is in Charles to talk about the Levaincois who she had no idea about.

It is to be clarified later on as the story progresses, along with everything else.

Akira was in the office one chilly Thursday typing a story about some robbery that happened in one of the banks. Five people were dead, including the robbers and three policemen.

"Can't believe shit like this happens here in Charles too... I always thought Charles was the country of love," she muttered as she clacked the keyboard.

Her officemate Fiona, a chubby girl with her same age who is Charlesian simply nodded in dismay. "I agree. Well, that happens in the business part of town a lot. Even before you were transferred here, there have been reports of the royal family's jewels being stolen. I do not understand since the Charlesians love the Levaincois, most especially Prince Edward," said Fiona in her heavy Charlesian accent. With a dreamy gaze and a swooning sigh, she turns to Akira and asks her, "He's so adorable. And very kind too, from what I have heard. He is such a fairy tale prince. I wouldn't mind volunteering to be princess. How about you? Have you ever dreamed of being a princess, Aki?"

Akira simply gave a little laugh as she worked on the details of the robbery. "Fiona, you'd be competing with the whole single women population and Charles and the whole world. Someone like him will soon be seen with a princess... and being Cinderella here in this age is not even a possibility anymore."

Fiona tutted and pouted at Akira. "You really do know how to destroy someone's simple dreams and hopes, no? Such a cynical beauty you are," she grumbled, tapping her pen on her table, a playful scowl on her face.

With a simple glance at Fiona, she gave a wry smile as an apology.

Fiona stuck her nose up in the air, swiveling her chair 180 and facing her desktop to start typing. "By the way, I have heard from the higher bosses that you might be considered for a very high profile assignment, Akira."

"Huh? Me?" Akira stopped typing, looking up at Fiona with a look of surprise on her face. It was uncanny for that to happen. "How can that be? One of our bosses hates me. Remember what I did to him when he tried to cop a feel at me at the pantry room a month ago?"

"Ahhhhh yes..." Fiona nodded with a gleeful look on her face. "It's just like yesterday you poured boiling coffee down his shirt and kneed him in the groin. The screams of agony still ring in my ears like the first church bell in June..." recalled Fiona wistfully, smiling contently. "Strange though they dropped the case you filed against him."

Akira cast a dirty look at his boss's office, pursing her lips. "Well, because he has money. I don't even know why I am still here to be honest, but if only I didn't need to pay rent, I'll look somewhere else for employment and not here beneath this pervert." She sighed as she sadly smiled to herself. "Considering I am two months behind my rent, I have nothing else to augment that..."

"I'll gladly lend you money, Akira, just please don't talk about resigning! You are the only one who makes this office bearable!", wheedled Fiona, standing up and clenching her fists as she looked at Akira pleadingly. "Let me help you for it is the least I can do to repay you for saving me."

"Fiona..."

Akira and Fiona started out with the former saving the latter from a barrage of insults when their office found out that Fiona was a former stripper. She was just like Akira several months back; trying to work it out as it was her first time to be thrust into the real world and had to make money for herself. Despite having finished a course in psychology, she wasn't able to put it to use as she was morosely blinded by love with a man who she thought was the one. It was sad. He used her skill in dancing against her by soon revealing he was in fact a pimp and threatened to kill her family if she didn't comply to his demands about working for her. Fiona conceded in tears and her life changed. Her parents shun her and only her brother, Samuel, knows where she is. She lived the secret life; office worker by day, stripper at night and was unlucky to have danced for one of her idiot pervert officemates one night, only to hear of it one morning. Fiona used to have such a great body that time, and how the men in her office salaciously looked at her drove her to binge eating and gaining weight to escape her stripper past. The hurls of insults came quickly and thickly one day, with the newbie Akira stepping in and eventually landing a punch on the guys were continued to harass Fiona. Ever since then, no one dared to cross them nor bothered to start trouble lest they wanted face Akira's wrath. There was a week where in Fiona didn't go to the office, contemplating committing suicide from either pills, hanging herself or slashing her wrists. It was when she decided to hang herself when Akira nonchalantly dropped by and found her suffocating. Alarmed, she cut the rope and sent of them to the floor with Fiona clinging to Akira as she wept, with Akira telling her that it isn't her fault and that people didn't understand. Akira often dropped by ti see her after that and kept close watch on her, with Fiona soon realizing the gold she has struck in Akira's steely facade. From then on, they were inseparable and Akira thought of Fiona as her sister in Charles. She always thought of Akira as a strong and ballsy woman, yet she knew within how she also wanted to at times cry and wallow. Fiona admired Akira's ability to mask her feelings and still maintain a reputation for being cold and emotionless, but she knew Akira hid her emotions to keep her from being too vulnerable and weak. She was the only one who saw the softness Akira possessed and though it was a rarity, she found her so beautiful each time she did so. Making it a point to always be there for her like she did, Fiona wanted to always be of help for Akira in anyway she can; even if it did meant shelling out some of her savings to help her pay her debt just so she can stay with her. After all, what is money compared to friendship?

Fiona smiled at Akira. "Money is no object, Akira. I don't even think that could pay you back for making me realize how wrong it was to commit suicide because of people treating me unfairly..."

Akira looked down and sighed. It was wondrous offer, yet she was too embarrassed of herself to be receiving help for the first time ever since she arrived in Charles. "_It will help me stay clear from being homeless for another month and having a home is indeed important after all... But..._", Akira thought. She finally looked up at Fiona and bowed her to express her gratitude. "Thank you very much, Fiona... I promise to pay you back and-"

"Don't. I would rather keep you than money. You to me are like a sister, Akira, so please, let me do this for you," said Fiona, taking both Akira's hands. "You are my extended family and I am happy to have met you."

Akira slowly nodded, smiling feebly as she is now decided in accepting Fiona's offer. Having told she was family, despite being extended, it was a heartwarming label and she adored Fiona more for that. She was already alone in the world, and having been told someone cares for her and wants her to be by their side is priceless and something she never expected ever since her first steps on the Charlesian soil.

"Sorry to ruin this lesbian moment but you, Gojo, are needed by the superiors."

Both Fiona and Akira turned to see their annoying boss watching them boringly. Akira and Fiona let each other's hands go and Akira followed her boss to the office of the higher bosses.

"What is this about?", she asked him to maintain professionalism and conversation. Doing so helped kept the situation less awkward. Secretly however, she put her phone in record and placed it in her breast pocket just in case her boss might say something to her advantage. You never know when you can use something tagainst someone to protect yourself.

Her boss didn't look at her when he answered while walking in front of her. "Some assignment involving the crime syndicates that run amuck in Charles. I think they want you to go undercover."

Akira stopped in her tracks just short of the elevator. Somehow, she heard the elevator doors open and wondered if her boss was really sure about her assignment. Clearly, he was. He was still continuing on walking and not even bothering to look at her. She heard several footsteps leave the elevator and as she followed, they seemed to go the opposite direction. Going back to her boss, are they serious? REALLY? "That could possibly get me raped, shot and worse, killed. And you need police assistance for that. This isn't some normal story that I can easily conjure from a simple interview without endangering myself."

"Who cares. As long as you have the story, that'll all that matters," said her boss nonchalantly with a careless shrug. "The deadline is on Tuesday next week."

" What? No. I'm not going to do it. Hire a P.I instead."

Her boss stopped walking and glared back at her. "Who are you to even decline?", he asked her, looking darkly at her. "This is an assignment."

Akira scowled and said, "Are you insane? If I knew, you were the one who wanted this case assigned to me because you are still not over what I did to you a month ago. That's easily readable, boss. This is a personal vendetta against me."

"And so? You deserve this. Considering you have no way to reclaim your house in Oriens and money to pay your bills, this wouldn't have arrived at a much better time. Also, this is payback for humiliating me. Let's see how you can come out this alive."

"No. Find someone else stupid enough to do so."

Akira kept her defiant gaze and heard from behind her whispering. Shrugging it off as the other employees witnessing another rebuttal between her and their boss, she just let it go since everyone knew what happened between them anyway. There was no shame in letting it known someone tried to hurt you. It was more shameful to give in and not defend yourself.

Her boss scoffed and shook his head, mocking her. "Then be homeless and kiss that house of yours goodbye. This will pay you 20,000Cruz. You DO need the money right? If you don't do this, you will never rise up from that shithole position of yours. I do know how badly in need you are, Gojo. Stop acting tough."

"First you sexually harass me, now you pine for extortion? How thick could you be?", growled Akira. "No, I don't care for money. You can shove it down your throat."

Her boss walked towards her and grabbed her arm. It was surprising to Akira how he disregarded the people who were watching their exchange. "You little bitch, first you humiliate me, then you got some nerve to decline such a prestigious offer? How pompous and conceited of you." He tilted Akira's chin up and looked deep in her eyes. "You will pay for this. You didn't let me have what I want, I won't let you walk up the ladder to get a better life. I had to pay good money to keep myself from jail and my wife left me with our children once I received the summons for your stupid lawsuit."

"Then that you deserve. You may have escaped being jailed but your life will never return to what it was before. That alone is payment for attempting to touch me."

Her boss gritted his teeth and raised his hand. "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

It was a fast turn of events. Akira found herself pushed to the side of the hallway, falling on one of the hallway chairs near the water dispenser. She barely even had time to react.

"Let go of me! I say let go of me! What is the meaning of this, who are you?!"

Akira's amber eyes darted to her boss who was on the floor and being held down by bulky men in black suits, looking like Feds. Due to her boss's shouts, the departments that line their floor all flocked out to have a peek at what was going on. More Feds-looking men emerged from the elevator and blocked the scene that unfolded in the hallways by shooing them all back from even managing to sneak a glance.

"Are you alright, miss?"

Looking up, Akira saw violet eyes and wispy silver-white hair which complimented the gorgeous face that eyed her with concern. The man was tall, handsome and very regal, an air of nobility wafted from him and Akira thought he looked familiar. He wore a white suit over an ice gray dress shirt and his square-toe leather shoes gave off a pristine shine. A gentle scent of roses came from him; and Akira, though she wasn't fond of roses in the first place, found the smell unexpectedly calming. His violet-eyes peered into her amber ones and somehow, Akira couldn't look away.

"Y-Yes, I am alright...", she answered him, her eyes locked on his as if captivated by a spell.

The man was surprised as he saw her eyes, a little awe wound it's way onto his features. He stared a little more then smiled kindly at her and extended his hand. "May I help you up? I apologize if he even managed to mishandle a beautiful angel such as yourself.. Are you hurt in anyway?"

Akira took his hand and shook her head no. Gently, he lifted her to her feet. Akira looked around to see more Feds coming from the elevator and several of her other bosses looking terrified as they were escorted out of their offices. She saw the situation calm down as what seemed to be security personnel stabilized the situation by going into departments and holing the people from going out until the place was under control. Curious of what was going on, Akira wondered what kind of mess was unfolding. Her company after all had been sources of problems concerning lies and stories of publicly known people. Whoever their company managed to target didn't like what they did and took it upon themselves to render justice. Privately, she was thankful that all she got were low-profile stories that don't even get published. Whoever brought this much security must be someone really influential. Maybe, even regal.

"Your Highness."

Both the man and Akira turned to another man wearing a very formal suit with a plaid dress shirt underneath. He was at par in terms of handsomeness and his blue eyes glimmered with a solemn seriousness as he approached them. The man gave Akira a small smile of acknowledgement accompanied with a graceful bow which made her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Such manners were making Akira wonder who they were.

"Your Highness, it seems this man is the one who we've been looking for all this time," said the latter.

Akira was quiet, but her eyes darted the the violet-eyed man who was still holding her hand. Realizing he was still holding her, she retrieved her hand and looked shyly away when he gazed at her.

"I am so sorry miss... I couldn't help as your hands are soft as clouds on a warm, spring day. I hope I have not offended you," he sweetly told her.

"Not at all...", she timidly answered him. Akira met his eyes once more and gave an inquisitive stare at him.

"Your Highness, I am to ask this of you. This man is to be arrested for libel and slander against the Royal Family," said the blue-eyed man.

"Louis, you do know my stand with regards to this. I do, however, want to know what compelled him to publicize such ludicrous tales about our family. Surely, there is a motive to be considered and I do want to understand him in his need for spreading such gossip,"

Akira looked at her boss who was being taken away to another room. She looked to the side, wondering what has been going on and what the men meant about gossip and her boss being the one they were after. The other employees of the company were brought back into their respective departments and barred off from seeing more. It was then she realized she was alone with the two men who were staring at her.

Looking up at them, she gave a smile and motioned to her own department. "Uhm... anyway... I should be going now."

The other man called Louis gave a small glance at the other man in the white suit, who stopped Akira before she was able to touch the handlebar of the glass door to her department.

"I'd like to make sure you are alright," he asked with concern. His violet eyes bored into Akira's, and his hand on her arm gave off a firm yet gentle grip.

Akira nodded and said, "Please don't bother yourself with me. A person of your stature seems to be fit to preoccupy yourself in your own personal affairs here than asking for my condition. Don't worry, I'll be alright... and thank you, mister-?"

Louis, the man in the dark suit smiled kindly at her. "Miss, Prince Edward seeks for your comfort and ease after such a display of disgusting, boorish behavior from that man moments ago. Please do not be scared."

With amber eyes going wide, Akira stopped herself in taking another step. "Prince...? Edward...?", she whispered to herself, her eyes looking at him cautiously now.

No wonder he looked incredibly familiar. No wonder his eyes drew her in. From what she recalled, only the Levaincois had such eye color in Charles and her heart took a swan-dive the more she was aware that he was still holding her arm. Timidly, she wrenched arm free from his grasp and then looked at him one more time. Mustering a small smile, she bowed her head.

"Pardon me for my rudeness, Prince Edward. I am so sorry for not even recognizing who you were. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you for watching out for my welfare and for... well, being kind. I do have work to do so if you do not mind, I'll be going on ahead. Please have a nice day and I hope that you are able to settle your affairs with one of the bosses."

"If I may say so, may I please know your name so I can properly address you?"

Akira kept mum. She stared intently at the prince before giving her name. "I hardly think you will even remember me."

"You'd be surprised how good my memory is, along with my butler, Louis," said Edward, tilting his head to the side. "I'd be thankful if you can grace me with your beautiful name."

Akira glanced at Louis who stood a few steps back from Edward, who was gazing at her with an interested glint in his glimmering blue eyes.

"It's... it's Akira Gojo... but you may call me Aki. And thank you, and Louis for being here to control the situation, if I may add."

"Akira...", repeated Edward while wistfully gazing at her. "Such beautiful eyes you have... and don't be. A woman, a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be handled in such a way.. I cannot see to it such ungentlemanly actions be left freely with no reprimanding."

Akira shyly looked down and gently, Edward let her go.

"Your Highness, I do believe it is time for the interrogation now."

Edward solemnly nodded to his butler, Louis and rounded once more on Akira. "To bring me to you today is a fateful encounter... and those eyes of yours..", he stared into her amber eyes once more, before brushing a strand of hair from her face and tucking it delicately behind her ear. "I will never forget as long as the sun shines with each day that passes by and when the fire still burns strong in every candle."

_Wooooow... This man is gonna give Shakespeare a run for his money... _thought Akira as he gazed in his eyes as well. The feeling of his fingers as they gently brushed her skin made her skin crawl in a slight pleasure that she hasn't experienced in a long time. How Edward said her name.. it was something she has never heard before.

"I apologize but I must go...", said Edward forlornly. "I do hope to meet you again.. and believe me, I shall never forget this day.. those eyes... and your smile."

Edward took Akira's hand and gently kissed the top of it. It made Akira gasp silently. The moment he let her and go, she nodded to bid him a feeble goodbye. She stayed there, looking at his retreating back and then met the eyes of his butler Louis who was walking along with him, yet he was looking back at her, his darling blue eyes glued to her as if saying something. A puzzled look crept on Akira's face as she kept her eye on Louis, and once they disappeared into the room where her bosses were brought in, she was then all alone in the hallway to mull over the two gentle stares of the men she just met.

The day ended in a heavy downpour of rain. People scampered beneath the shower, running to find shade to weather out the rain. Some, with umbrellas, braved the blowing winds and there could a up-ended umbrellas that can be seen doing cartwheels down the flooded streets being chased around by their drenched owners. It was strange, the day started out beautifully with bright sunshine and fluffy, cottony clouds that floated snuggly in the sky; only to end in a torrential downpour that made the streets packed with cars and the noise of angry horns blared into the air. It was only 5 in the afternoon yet it already looked like it was evening.

Akira looked out the window and saw the glowing red embers of the brake lights of the cars down the street. Even though she was on the fourth floor of their building, she could hear the pitter-patter of the rain and the angry honks coming from below. Her mind fluttered to earlier memories of meeting Edward and Louis, telling herself it was just a 'one time, big time' thing and that such will never happen again. In her mind's eye, she could remember how vivid and beautiful both their eyes were and how their demeanor expressed such regal grace and kindness to a commoner like her. It was a special memory she knew she'll keep in her life and she was thankful to be able to show the prince and his ally her gratitude for apprehending her boss before he could do something to her. Blankly, she allowed the lights to blur before her, and she was only woken from her trance when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Aki!"

Akira turned around to a pale-looking Fiona. Surprised, she placed both hands on her shoulder and shook her gently. "What's wrong? You look-"

"I JUST CAME FROM THE NEWSROOM!", cried Fiona. She had tears in her eyes and appeared to be in so much grief.

"And?", Akira was confused as to why Fiona was shaking like a leaf and looking scared. "What's- what's happening?"

"Your apartment-!"

Akira frowned. As she looked outside the window once more, she saw billowing smoke coming from-

"Oh my god...", she whispered.

Without sparing another word, she bolted out into the hallways, not even noticing Edward and Louis who she just passed by as she fled into the fire exit. Everything seemed to fly past her that she wasn't even aware how the rain felt cold on her skin as she ran beneath the downpour. The rain mingled with her tears, her heart throbbing heavily in her chest as she prayed desperately that her only home be spared from the raging fires that defied the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Pushing through the crowd that gathered outside her apartment, Akira pushed aside people who just watched the apartment burn. It was blazing hot and even though she knew it was dangerous to go in, she ran to the frontlines where the firemen just stood there, looking clearly agitated as the flames licked the complex. Cries of anguish echoed in the air, and Akira wielded her head to see her co-tenants sobbing and clinging to their families as they sank to the ground and grieved for the loss of their home. All she could do was stare up as well and watch her apartment complex turn into a huge bonfire in the middle of the city. The rain couldn't help to put it out as it can only cry along with her and hide her tears from the people who stood to watch in horror. Akira bit her lower lip and approached a fireman who was spraying water in the second floor window.

"S-sir... What- what happened? What's the cause of the fire?", she asked shakily.

The fireman handed the hose over to another fireman and faced her. "Apparently, there were gangs who threw molotov cocktails into the second floor of the house." He pointed to the window where he was spraying water earlier.

Looking up, Akira's heart sank even deeper within her. It was her apartment. "That... that's my...", she trailed off, not even able to say anything more. Her amber eyes reflected perfectly the horror of the fire before her and realized that she has nothing else she can do. Putting a hand to her mouth, she broke down into tears.

"Police are looking into this as a planned arson. We have yet to know who the perpetrators are as the police are not yet giving out information, but it would help if you went over to the police if you are one of the tenants, miss..." The fireman looked at her sadly and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm... I'm sorry, miss... No one wanted this to happen and it's better to escape with your life rather than save whatever you can and die while doing it."

_He's right... but... it's not that easy..._

Akira nodded at the fireman, understanding his sentiment as he patted her shoulder and thanked him for the time. She took his advice as she went over to the police squad that was stationed near the fire to give her details, where she was at the time of fire and every bit of information she can provide. She sat down in the tent, shaking slightly from the cold and the hard fact of having but the clothes on her back now and nothing else. The policeman gave her some water to soothe her nerves and wrote down all she said.

"Akira Gojo?", said the policeman who looked at her intently as if he was suddenly struck with a thought with a quick glance on the phone. He closed his notebook and nodded to another officer wearing a canary yellow raincoat.

Akira looked up and noticed the exchanged of knowing glances. "Is- is there anything wrong, Officer?", she asked, her voice raspy from being weakened by what was happening.

The policeman, known as Inspector Marquis, eyed her apologetically. "I hate to say this, Miss Gojo, but we need you to come to the police station with us. We know this is a tough time for you, but it would help if you would join us to clarify certain facts concerning you."

Akira stared at the inspector in disbelief, a sigh of dismay escaping her as she nodded and went along with the cop to the station.

"These men were seen riding along the street an hour before the fire started. Considering you were at work, there was obviously no one in your apartment. Both of them were riding a motorcycle and the CCTVs that were perched on the streetlamps caught them zooming down and lighting the molotov cocktail before throwing it into your apartment's window. As you can see, the rain wasn't strong enough to dull the fire out. Do you know of anyone having a particular grudge or motive against you? According to them, they were just playing a prank and don't necessarily know you. Of course, that is trivial since it shows in the video they doing surveillance and obviously, they were hired."

Akira's eyes watched the CCTV clip on the monitor and she felt her eyes prickle once more with tears. The two men on the motorcycle were riding in the rain and the molotov glowed orange on the monitor. As it flew and broke her window, it was only a matter of minutes and the fire raged on. The video was on repeat and Akira looked away to keep herself from drowning in the pain of losing her home and endangering the other tenants. She looked at the inspector and mentioned her earlier predicament with her boss. The inspector listened and wrote down her report, including the one where in she was almost sexually-harassed a month ago. Akira swallowed her aching heart back down into her chest and sniffed while the inspector typed something on his computer.

"Gojo VS Halmarie Hearing? Hm, I heard of this... but this case was acquitted and-", the inspector read the details of the case and looked more and more severe the longer the silence ensued. He broke the ice finally by heaving a massive sigh and gave Akira a look of concern. "Miss Gojo, I'd like for you to personally see the men yourself and tell me if they are familiar. Would that be alright with you?", he asked in a deep, authoritative voice that was laced with sincerity. "I am very sorry but this cannot really wait.

**At the interrogation room...**

Akira bit her lip, anticipating the suspects of the arson who will be brought in shortly. She was still shivering and the blanket provided by the police department didn't even warm her up a bit. She was cold inside, and no matter how many cups of hot coco or blankets can warm the emptiness within. Remembering the scenes of seeing the smoke from her office, the raging fire that engulfed the apartment and the agony and hopelessness etched on the other tenants' faces crushed her inside in one blow and emptied her soul with any positive, warm feeling that she had left. There were winds of grief blowing inside her and the darkness was looming all over her like an overgrown bat.

Akira felt like a vast dessert at night. Cold, lonely and lifeless.

Inspector Marquis sniffed beside her and said, "After my men were able to review copies of the CCTV's found in the streets of Charles, we were able to come with a development that they were actually on the way back to your office, however, seeing the Royal Limousine which transported a member of the royal family and seeing the security that scouted the area in a 50 meter radius, they lingered a bit." He took out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to her. "Do you smoke?"

"Not anymore, sir, thank you though...", she politely declined.

The inspector shrugged and lit one up. "Well, okay. I hope you don't mind." He took a drag and continued on with with tale. "So anyway, upon seeing the_ Charles L'Escouade de Sécurité d'Entourage Royale_, they lingered somewhere within the 50 meter radius and were apprehended immediately. You know how royal security forces are; won't take shitty excuses and will haul you in once they see you, they won't even be nice as you will be considered dangerous if you enter their jurisdiction of protection." Inspector Marquis blew his smoke. "At first they were questioned for their purpose in lingering and presented themselves as employees of the company when they were asked for identification."

Akira looked at the inspector in surprise. "They... worked in the same company?" The men were then brought in and Akira saw that the arsonists were in fact her officemates who were teasing Fiona when she was still a newbie. She remembered them being close to their boss all the time and she was able to put the pieces by herself. Staring at their sorry faces, she looked down at the floor. "Yes, they work for the company and I know they have close ties to our boss, Tomas Halmarie." She explained more of their current situation in the office and he could tell from her voice she was admittedly fed up being there.

"It really is hard getting employment here in Charles, miss, but I do advise you to quit while you're ahead and take all your backpay and other benefits from the company as soon as possible." Inspector Marquis finished his cigarette and disposed of it in the bin. "The Royal Family wants to have the company closed until the lawsuit they filed has reached a settlement. The company has in fact caused numbers of cases and it is bound to increase more in time. The Levaincois's are gracious and kind to all here in Charles.. and coming up against them is a foolish thing to do. Your company has been shown leniency by them, so I guess now, their patience has emptied and decided to make the people see that despite their benevolence... there is also a scary side to them as well." He placed a hand on his hip and ordered another officer in the room with them to get him the paperwork. "I guess, for every good, there is an evil, right? Doesn't that apply to everyone? I wouldn't want to be on their bad side. Good people are scary when angry. Well, I'll just call you if ever it is already safe to return to your apartment so you can come with us to see the damage and see what else can be saved." He smiled kindly at Akira, although there was a tiny glimmer of pity in his eyes as he saw her looking hopeless. "I apologize, but it is needed miss. Do you have someone you can call, like a friend or boyfriend to fetch you?"

Akira took in what the inspector said and didn't say anything more. He was right. She needed to leave and considering the company is in fact a den of trouble, she needed to move on someplace better and try to find herself once more. Clutching her purse and sighing, she bowed to the inspector and took her leave after leaving him Fiona's contact details and address just in case he needed to reach her, promising to be in touch whenever she is needed to be questioned regarding her case. She called Fiona and waited for her quietly in the lobby, the blanket still draped around her body and felt the cold seep within. She didn't move nor look up as people passed by her in the police station's lobby, her thoughts lost in the events of the day. All she thought of was her life crumbling around her and having no place to call her home anymore. It would be alright if she had money.

But no.

Her family photos which served as the only memories she kept of what she was before her parents passed on...

Her violin which she received as a present from her late father who encouraged her to play...

The documents that supported her claim for her house in Oriens..

All now gone; maybe even ashes now and littering the floor of her apartment in the form of burned, charred pieces of what Akira used to be before taking the big leap.

Akira pulled on the sleeve of her blouse and exposed her wrist which had a scar on it. Staring at it, she could feel herself consumed by her sadness and couldn't imagine another way to escape the desolation that hung around her, dragging her even lower to her worst. The darkness was upon her once more...

..and she knew it'll be clinging to her like a leech from then on.

As she found herself in the damp streets of Charles after receiving a text from Fiona that she was already near, she turned her direction to her formerly burning apartment. Now, it was just smoldering, letting out smoke in the night and she could tell the fire was already out. There was a conflict of emotions and thoughts inside her, and as she stood there it was just eating her alive. Could there be anymore problems that were lurking around her that will only pop its' ugly head out when she least expects it? How can she pick herself up now when she only has her purse and the clothes on her back? All fell apart in one swoop and it was numbing, too numbing and too overwhelming to deal with at the moment. She kept the tears that crept up into her eyes away, hoping that she still had her dignity and strength to keep until she finds a place to let them all out.

Hours ago...

The rain was pouring heavily outside and the discussion wasn't going anywhere. Edward and Louis have all talked to the bosses who were involved in the company's fabrications and were given a warning, however, talking to the owner proved to be a burden. He was cocky, stubborn and downright boastful. There were lulls in the questioning where in Louis and Edward looked out of the window and saw smoke from one of the buildings downtown outside rising into the sky. Edward glanced at Louis who seemed to see it too. Before both could make a statement about it, everything was forgotten once Halmarie spoke.

"I have nothing to tell you. If you want, you can address my lawyer."

Edward's violet eyes grew vague, his kind smile now lost the warmth it usually had. Slowly it disappeared from his lips. Tomas Halmarie glared at him cockily and all he can do was just lean back on the chair provided for him. With a simple sigh, he ran a hand through his wispy silver-white hair and calmly started once more. "Sir Halmarie, assaulting a woman, blackmailing her and still continuing to spread rumors about my family is such a vile thing to do even in this lifetime. I do not approve of what you are doing and would gladly offer a normal settlement with a promise from your behalf."

"Prince Edward knows how hard you put this company of yours up from the ground and we respect your hardwork, however, considering the filth your papers and magazines have published about the Royal Family and after knowing what you have recently done to that woman you assaulted in the hallway, this is a huge matter of concern." Louis peered into the face of Tomas Halmarie and settled down a dossier on the cold table top. "This is acquired before meeting with you, Monsieur Halmarie. A sexual assault case, several lawsuits of slander and libel. All were dismissed after you paid off the law to keep you out of jail."

Halmarie paled and beads of sweat formed on his head.

"We didn't come here to flaunt the powers our statuses have, but do know there is a huge amount of investigation that has taken place before this." Prince Edward's eyes didn't leave Halmarie's. "This isn't me exercising my power as prince and all know I don't want to do so if there are people who can do that for me themselves. I don't like the articles written about me and my family. If you do not make a formal apology to the public after signing this promise, I shall make it a point to sue you and to close this company down for my family's sake. Using misery as a means to boost up your profit is not the good way to earn a living."

Louis took out another folder and opened it.

"What the fuck is that?", asked Halmarie.

"A written agreement that you shall not create nor fabricate anymore stories related to the royal family and anyone else. I have heard you started out as a magazine about lifestyle here in Charles by featuring up and coming restaurants and other places to go to here. It was a hit for tourists, and then you got cocky. This is utmost shame on your part that needs to be dealt with properly. You may sign here," said Louis, taking out a pen and placing it in front of Halmarie. "If not, you will assured that regret will be your bestfriend after this defiant tone and demeanor you have shown us."

"Talk to my lawyer about this. I am not to make any decisions without his supervision."

Edward's aura darkened. "All I am asking is a promise for you to leave my family out of your articles. We have our own staff to do our publicity."

"All I did was stretch out the truth and people seem to be more interested in your fruitiness, Prince Edward. Compared to the other princes of the kingdom, I do believe you were voted most boring and uninteresting," Halmarie grinned. "Thanks to me, you're more interesting now than Prince Keith's secret princess."

Louis made a step to Halmarie but Edward stopped him. An icy smile spread on his lips. "That may be true but I don't care about such. My family is what's important and the fact you are conning the public is going to be a huge scandal that will be placed on your head. You may act like this in an effort to test my forgiveness and leniency, but I assure you now," Edward shook his head. "That is not going to happen."

Halmarie scoffed. "You said the same to our rival and they're still on their articles about you."

"Yes, but whose body was found floating in the river several days ago?" Edward sighed as he saw the look on Halmarie's face. "Oh, you weren't aware? Why don't you read their headline dated yesterday?" He looked at Louis and the butler took out a magazine which was by Halmarie's company's rival.

Halmarie's eyes widened. " '**Tribauld, owner of Charles Weekly Publications, found dead in river with note 'No one disgraces the Royal Family! _Vive La Famille Royale!_'**"_, _he weakly muttered, his hands shaking as he read the story.

"We didn't do it, mind you, and we won't go to such extent, but I would gladly remind you the extremists who support the Royal Family. You featured them several weeks back, yes? Killing for the sake of the Royal Family, disposing of whoever speaks ill about them. You see, by their grace, Charles is a wonderful country and the present monarchy is a huge breath of fresh of fresh air as they take care of the citizens with utmost trust and love. In return, whoever comes against them shall meet a nasty demise through the hands of the people without any orders from the Royal Family. Think of this as Prince Edward saving you from an untimely death." Louis said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I suggest you sign it now."

The air in the room thickened with tension and fear the combined into some oppressing emotion that compelled Halmarie to take the paper before him, only, Edward took it first and after reading the contents, tore it into pieces and tossed it above them, making it rain like confetti.

"I assume you have grown tired, Your Highness?", Louis asked nonchalantly.

Edward stood up and smiled genially at Louis. "Yes, I think I do want some rose tea now and to see if Miss Akira may join us before returning back to the palace. Louis, shall we?"

"P-Prince Edward! Please-!"

Both Louis and Edward turned to Halmarie who had to be held by two guards.

"I promise not to publish anything anymore! Please! Please accept my apology!", he sobbed.

Louis simply opened the door and went ahead outside, with the prince looking back at Halmarie. "Prince Edward, let's go."

Edward smiled at Halmarie and said, "I am the one who is sorry, Monsieur Halmarie; to have wasted your time. I do promise though that as far as stomaching the lies and fabrications of your company, I think it is best for the people to be the ones to deal with this. After all, my fruitiness is something you don't want to deal with so I shall take my leave now and wait what else you will publish..." The smile was then replaced by a wicked one, with the same wicked glint present in those gorgeous violet eyes. "...IF you will even live to publish another one. Goodbye, Tomas Halmarie."

Despite the pleas and ragged sobs of Halmarie that called out for pardon, Edward and Louis closed the door behind them and walked out of the hallway accompanied by bodyguards. The hallway was full of people craning their necks to get a look of the prince and the other bodyguards fended them off by blocking their way and telling people not to take photos or videos.

"Did I seem quite merciless to you, Louis?", asked Edward, who was feeling indifferent; his features in a hazy expression of confusion.

"Not at all, I think you in fact did quite well. He lost his chance and you don't need to feel guilty, Your Highness. He had his opportunity to redeem himself and he took it for granted. To even say and insinuate that he will be forgiven is such audacity." Louis sighed. "I do feel sorry for him. The extremists are ruthless and I won't be surprised if he was salvaged or something."

Edward's features were clouded with doubt and disappointment. "But to do so in the name of the royal family... I have to address this matter soon, Louis. This cannot go on."

"As you wish, Your Highness."

It was as if time slowed down when one glass doors flew open, narrowly missing hitting Louis. Out sprinted Akira Gojo, pale and obviously panicking. Louis and Edward caught sight of her face and saw tears threatened to fall on her cheeks anytime. She wasn't aware that she bumped Edward and Louis saw something dropped from her bag.

"Miss Akira!", called out Edward but it was too late. Due to the people and guards that littered the hallway, he couldn't get close to her as he watched her rush into the fire escape stairs.

Louis saw a cherry blossom keychain on the floor and picked it up immediately before anyone could see. Pocketing it, he glanced up to see Edward pushing people aside as he made his way to the fire escape as well. Following the prince, he ran after him. As soon as both of them reached the lobby with bodyguards tagging along, they can only see Akira run into the car-packed street without any regard for the rain.

"Something's wrong," muttered Edward.

Louis can only stay mum as he absentmindedly placed his hand on his slack's pocket and felt the keychain inside.

People rushed from the elevator and were steered clear from the prince as they made their way out into the street.

"Samuel! Akira- she- I heard in the newsroom, Sam!"

Edward and Louis heard a woman speaking in Charlesian and talking about someone named Akira.

"She ran out of the office just now and- I don't know! She didn't say anything more and well, I guess she headed to her apartment to see if there was still anything she could save! I'll try calling her and you go to the site to see if she's there! What? The fire started earlier and it's still not out?! Oh my god!"

Louis and Edward glanced at a chubby woman who was rushing out of the elevator who was talking on her cellphone.

"It seems she knows who Miss Akira is, Prince Edward," mutterd Louis. "Could be an officemate, perhaps."

"Could it be that the fire we saw earlier on was where she resided?" Edward asked, a frown working its' way onto his face. "How terrible for her.."

Louis took out his phone and said, "Shall I call Monsieur Marquis to inquire about the incident? We can try to acquire knowledge if she is in fact involved in the said fire."

Edward nodded. "Please. It would do good service to help her anyway we can. After all, we also need her to testify against the company so we might as well do our best to keep in touch."

But was that really all?

It was strange that a woman they just met managed to haunt Edward in the afternoon rain that plagued the city. Even Louis, who was quietly waiting for the inspector to answer his call, seemed to wonder about Akira's current condition. There was no explaining what managed to cling onto them after meeting her, but secretly, both of them recalled how her amber eyes gazed into their own, making them feel as feel they were looking into another, yet same version of themselves in another person. It was uncanny, and they weren't sure of what was going to happen next.

* * *

"I am so sorry to bother your household, Sam.. I promise to help out if there is anything else I can help you with."

"Don't! Make yourself at home and please don't act as if you're not part of the family, Aki."

"Yeah, you're my sister and Sam's... other sister, right?"

"Thanks guys... this really is a blessing."

Akira looked around at the room Samuel and Fiona had prepared for her. It was small, but very warm and homey. She settled her purse down on the table, smiling sadly as she looked at Samuel and Fiona who stood by the doorway as they awaited her comment about the room. After being given a set of clothes to use and after having a warm bath, Akira was timidly thanking them for the room they both prepared for her, apologizing for her unannounced stay with them. Sitting down on the soft mattress, she longed for her own bed back in her apartment, but shun the thought away as she saw the eager faces of the two siblings who awaited her.

"I adore this room, guys. Really, you've done so much for me already. I'd want to pay my rent here and-"

"Aki, please. There is no need to do so." Fiona went to her, took her in her arms and patted her back. "You're special to me and I will always want you to be safe. This is your new home and we would like for you to treat it as your own, okay? You are always welcome to stay here! Sammy even said you can stay here forever, Aki. So... if you don't have anywhere else to be, stay with us, please...? And also... I'm... I'm so sorry..."

Somebody has to say it. It can't lay hidden within the three of them since they had already arranged to live together until Akira can finally stand up on her own two feet.

"I'm so sorry...", whispered Fiona.

Akira knew what Fiona meant but just played it off. She knew Fiona was easy to cry and was right when she answered her. "About... about what?"

Fiona was the first one who broke into tears and cried on Akira's shoulder. To Akira, having someone cry about her current situation and ill luck touched her, but it left a bitter taste in her mouth as the feelings of desolation and anger welled within her. She embraced Fiona too and Samuel came towards them and hugged the two of them as well. The feeling of hopelessness flew out of Akira like the way Fiona's tears escaped her eyes. She felt emptier by the second. Even though it felt so warm and comforting to be in the arms of those who cared about her, she couldn't quite grasp the sincerity of everything else. Having arms around her didn't help her and only the fact she lost her memories and life in a fire born out of revenge and hatred kept her breathing.

She wanted to die.

To most this may seem so shallow and an easy hurdle to leap over, but it wasn't. Even whoever is reading this will not be able to fathom the heavy, oppressing and painful feeling of losing what you've kept so dearly in your life... until you experience it yourself. The pain doesn't come close to having a loved one pass on nor have some stupid asshole bully you, but losing part of your life which you valued, which you kept and which you preserved through the challenges you went through in your new place in life is also as painful and heart-wrenching. It is a different kind of pain, and still, it is pain no matter how and where you looked at it. If you see the people on television who have lost their homes due to the Oklahoma disaster, the Sendai earthquake and the storms that displaced the Filipinos in Mindanao, Philippines last year; you'd understand that they don't have it easy and are wary in finding ways to make up for what has been taken from them. That is indeed on a massive scale, but what if your house burned down and you find out you're the very cause of it, and there are others affected by it too?

Would you still be able to want to live and go on knowing it won't bring back the lives you and the other affected used to have?

The author would and some of you reading this would want to do so too... but for Akira, it was the end of the line. Considering she was all alone in life and no one to turn to for help, it was a huge tragedy on her part. It was a struggle to ease on out of the problems that came her way as she lacked the support and love she needed and longed for, and each time she did took so much strength from her to work it through. She already lost her house in Oriens, uncertain of her job and now, lost whatever life she had brought with her to Charles and is now lost on how and where to start over. That in itself is a whole different version of loss, a varied form of pain...

..and a difficult circumstance to just simply overcome with a smile and hope on its' own.

Along with the things that have burned in the apartment, her own heart and soul have burned itself out and all that was left was a hollow within with winds of agony coldly blowing and freezing her from the inside. She just wanted to not feel anything anymore. She just wanted all emotions, thoughts and feelings to stop.

Maybe, it would've been easier if she didn't feel anything at all.

Akira sighed as she let Fiona and Samuel go.

"Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine, okay?", she told them. Fiona wiped her tears and nodded. Samuel was not sure of what he was going to say. "If it's alright, I'd like to rest for tonight..."

Taking it as their cue to go, Fiona and Samuel bid Akira a good night, leaving her all alone in her new room.

Laying down on her bed, she looked at the window and saw the moon gloomily shining in the cobalt sky as if looking down on her and apologizing for how her day turned out. All the memories she had flashed in her mind's eye and all she could imagine was her life back in Oriens and how she wished she did everything different, but it was too late now. Tears silently made their way out of her eyes, and only her feeble sobs were all she heard as the night lay witness to her suffering. She blamed herself for displacing herself and the other tenants of the apartment, yet she knew it wasn't her fault. Through all the problems she encountered in Charles, she always fought back and gathered strength to keep her going because she wanted to live for herself and make something out of her situation. She wanted to buy back the house she grew up in in Oriens and wanted to go back to live her life there, she wanted to continue playing her violin and to perform like she did back home, she wanted to write more meaningful stories and articles that would entice people to live better lives and to be good towards others. She wanted to be fulfilled and to be able to give an example that losing sometimes in life is meant to be fought towards a brighter tomorrow.

But, what has she lost? A home, family, hope, inspiration, passion, drive, motivation, her will to keep going... too many to count and mention.

All because she felt too much and needed to fight for her own self.

All because she took too much from what life has given her and lost the ability to gauge and lost a little instead of losing all in one go.

All because she thought it was better to fight the war in one go, rather than lose the battle to live and fight another day.

All because she was swayed by what others have offered her to make her life easier and now she's on the verge of being half-alive as she cried on her bed.

She didn't want life to take from her what she loved and valued most as she learned not to stand by and just watch life happen before her. She taught herself to fight and keep on making decisions to keep herself from getting deeper into her darkness that loomed around her now.

The darkness that she tried so hard to keep at bay...

The darkness that is threatening to possess her once more.

It was when Akira was suddenly drifted off to sleep when she asked herself...

"If I allowed myself to just be controlled by life instead of me taking it by the reigns... would my life be different..?"

And as she closed her eyes, it was a secret yes to the ominous darkness that seemed to be partaking in her weakness, and making her lose control of what she has fought hard to stay away from.

The darkness of guilt, of loneliness, of pain and sadness.

It was upon her once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Flowers fade,  
The fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons, so do we  
but please promise me, that sometimes  
you will think of me!"_**

**_- a line from 'Think of Me', a song from Andrew Lloyd Weber's 'The Phantom of the Opera'_**

* * *

_"Do you think there is more to life than losing mother, Papa?"_

_Father gazed at me kindly as the sun set on the horizon. "Through all the losses you will one day encounter, you will be surprised that the losses will actually represent what you don't need, what you don't grow from and the ways for you to be better."_

_"What do you mean?", I ask curiously. "How can losing something make you better when you lose it?"_

_"Akira, losing doesn't mean all the bad has come to destroy you. We only destroy ourselves in our defeats and losses if we let them. Time will heal all and love will save all."_

_"But I remember you crying when Mama died and you were so devastated..."_

_"I was hurt, but you have to understand I needed to recover immediately. I needed to fight my pain just so I can feel relief once more."_

_I silently lower my gaze to the reflection of the sunset on the water. Father and I were at the bay, watching the sun go down as we both looked beyond to the kingdom of Charles that was on the other side. I had been given an assignment to move there and I was scared leaving father all alone. We were the only two left and I couldn't bear to be apart, but this is life and we both know we needed to be away from each other somehow._

_"Why?"_

_"I cannot wallow on something I know that I will never have again..", he told me, his voice thickening and I knew that the onset of tears was imminent. "It was either I succumb to my weakness or move on and fight.."_

_"But what if you no longer have the will to fight? Will that make you anything less?"_

_Father took time to answer. His gentle gaze wavered as the sun sank behind the mountains of Charles and we were both basking in the silence that wrapped around us._

_"No... but it will surely be a sign that you need help. And help, my dear daughter, will always be given to those who ask of it. No matter how painful, lost and defeated you are, do not take for granted the help that will make its' way to your doorstep; even if you have no idea what you're doing in your desolation. You will soon see life will turn around once it sees you fighting against the waves that threaten to capsize you."_

_Looking at father, my heart wells and tears threatened to fall on my cheeks. From beside me, I see father pull out a handkerchief from his pocket. He was the only one who know when I was about to cry just by looking into my eyes alone. _

_"Why are you crying?", he asked me._

_"Because I know you'll soon be leaving me, Dad... And because... because I haven't done anything to make you proud of me," I choked on my words. It was difficult for me to tell him such things and I knew I needed to be bold now just in case he is taken from me soon. "i want to make you proud. I want to be worthy to be called your daughter."_

_"Akira... there is nothing on this earth that will take away my pride in having you as my daughter. No matter what you have done, I love you from the bottom of my heart, kiddo. Your mother and I will not trade you for anything in this world. We are proud of having you as our daughter and we will always be there for you. Even at your worst.. well, I'll be here even at your worst since I am still here.."_

_Tears won and rained down my face. "B-But... but what if-"_

_"No matter where I go, Akira, I will always be praying for you and if you need help, I will send you an angel to guide you and lead you away from danger.. to keep you safe and to always make you choose what is best. Your happiness is my happiness. The angel I shall send will always be at the ready to come to you."_

_Father put an arm around my shoulder and leaned his head on mine. Just like those times where in I cried when I was younger, this wasn't any different. However, it was different because he was dying and I was afraid of being alone once he leaves._

_"Just like the passing seasons, we also do have them too... but you will always have my thoughts and memories in your heart and mind. You can always think of me. The laughter, the smiles and the tears... all of it is yours to keep and to think of when you feel at your most low."_

_I remember sobbing, my hands covering my face as I felt the warmth he had always shared with me envelope me in a bittersweet embrace that insinuated that my father was soon leaving. Even in his sickness and suffering, he never showed me his weakness and always offered me a smile.. I always said I wanted to be like him, but I couldn't. He was strong, I'm not.. _

_As the sun finally set over the horizon, my father's own sunset followed when he breathed his last... _

_..and it was then I knew the coldness of what dusk brought; thrusting me to an endless night that seemed to never break dawn the moment he left me._

**BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!**

Akira opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm clock and to the sound of pouring rain outside the window. After turning it off with a simple tap, she laid on her back to stare up at the ceiling.

"It was... It was a dream..", she croaked.

She remembered that particular conversation she had with her father just shortly before he passed on. The feelings that moment were so eerie and she felt it was as if he was already saying goodbye to her. Akira closed her eyes a bit and just imprinted in her mind how peaceful and content her father looked. The fulfillment and happiness he had glimmering in his eyes tore Akira to shreds from within making her clutch her chest as an onset of tears started once more. Akira stopped herself by sitting up and wiping her eyes, a large sigh escaping her as she got out of bed and realized the floor was different.

"Dad..."

Akira clamped her eyes and lips shut, breathing deeply as well so she won't crumble to pieces as she started her day once more under Samuel and Fiona's roof. After a quick bath, she got dressed and went down to the kitchen to see Samuel cooking breakfast. Samuel was a doctor and during Thursdays had his day-off. The kitchen was filled with the smell of sausages and waffles and Akira also saw some freshly prepared tea on the table. It was funny seeing him cook and be the homemaker between him and Fiona. You'd think Fiona would be the one to do it, but no. She cleared her throat and Samuel turned around, flashing her his Crest smile.

"Morning, Sammy," she greeted him, trying to seem happier.

"Good morning, Amber,", said Samuel affectionately. Ever since Akira knew Samuel, he had always called her 'Amber', due to her eyes. Samuel was in his early thirties, single and had curly brown hair and a tame goatee. For a doctor, he looked very unorthodox as he looked more of a Bohemian dude rather than some respectable man of the white cloth. One thing about him though, he wore glasses and always had it on top of his head like a headband when he wasn't wearing it. "Want some waffles and sausage to start your day?"

Akira sat on the bar stool by the island counter and looked at Samuel dreamily. "You know, I still wonder until now why you're still single, you know... Either you're way gay or just too finicky to get a girl."

Samuel turned around once more to look at Akira and snickered. "Stop looking at me that way. I might crush on you more and actually make a move on you. I don't mind Fiona getting angry."

"Haha. Very funny, Sammy."

Samuel had been known to crush on Akira for the longest time ever since Fiona introduced her to him. Akira used to be so head over heels for Samuel, but considering he was too far out of her league since he was a doctor, she fended herself off from him and decided to be friends with him instead. Other than that, Fiona and Samuel had an agreement that they can't hit on each other's friends. It frustrated Samuel so badly that he had been considering breaching their agreement, but Akira always persuaded him to not go baehind Fiona's back.

Akira poured herself some tea and inhaled the aroma of the mint mingling with the orange. "By the way, where's Fiona? We're supposed to go to work today together," she said. Her eyes darted to the clock on the wall and almost spat out her tea. "OH MY GOD IT'S ALREADY 9?!"

Samuel sighed as he watched Akira hop off her chair. "Fiona told me not to let you off today."

"But my alarm clock blared and-"

"I put the snooze button for two hours. Calm down, you need to take a break. I also need help in some errands today. You shouldn't be thinking of work after the f-"

The air in the kitchen fills with tension and Samuel freezes in his place, looking at the frying sausage in the skillet with his lips clamped shut. Akira stops herself and sits back on the stool.

"You're right... I do need time to recollect things, don't I..?"

Samuel and Akira exchange knowing looks and he turns off the stove and plates the sausages.

"I know how fucked up life is now... and believe me, I may not know how you feel but do know every cloud has a silver lining..", said Samuel as he piled sausages and waffles on Akira's plate. His pretty green eyes kindly glimmered respect and concern for her. "I remember when I was about to take my licensure exam to become a doctor.. I failed and that was when our parents disowned me. Then Fiona's crap happened and now we're living together and fighting the world like brothers and sisters should."

Akira would often remember how Fiona would get teary-eyed talking about how her brother never left her. It was bittersweet having to hear such familial love only to not experience it first-hand anymore. She has nothing more to love her, nothing more to hold value to and nothing to show her love to. Realizing the impact of her being all alone now, she couldn't help but fall back to her somber mood when she woke. After all, she has never really felt okay after the fire and it was just too difficult a slump to get up from. Come on, who'd have their lives picked up from the ground after a day?

Her eyes wavered to her tea and Samuel sat down before her.

"It may not be as dire and life-altering as yours... but do know that we have your back no matter what, Aki. That, I promise you dearly."

His pretty green eyes bored into hers and Samuel took her hand and held it in his. It was a sweet moment, with Akira feeling his warmth seethe through her own skin.

"Thanks, Sammy... I understand what you're trying to tell me... And don't baby me, okay? I think I can handle whatever it is you're going to say so don't go stop yourself most especially if I need to hear it." Akira kindly looked at Samuel with a halfhearted smile.

Nodding, Samuel said, "Alright..."

Samuel and Akira look at each other for a moment before letting go of each other's hand. Both reverted back to normal the moment Samuel retrieved the remote control from the other side of the island counter.

"By the way, what did you need help for?", she asked, biting into the sausage while staring at the television Samuel switched on.

"Oh just groceries. Why? Will you be busy today?"

The television flashed a report about the prince heading into town for a small conference to discuss business opportunities for the local farmers to expand their sales and improve their livelihood.

_"...His Highness, Prince Edward Levaincois, has been adamant in pursuing this program for the farmers since the agriculture department had been lacking in support for the local farmers in improving their livelihood schemes. Tea, roses and wine are the prime export of Charles and Prince Edward would want to maximize the profits for the benefit of the hardworking farmers who grow the well-loved products which we all currently enjoy to our pleasure. The prince feels that it is indeed time to give back to the farmers and prioritize them, along with supporting local bills intended to the farmers. Farmers all over Charles will be trooping to the event and are looking forward to brainstorming new ideas to help the Charlesian economy and boost capital for agriculture. The conference will be held downtown in 'Le Marché', near the place of last week's fire, with the prince personally inspecting the damages and offering help to those affected. Traffic will be heavy so please take caution in taking alternate routes."_

The camera gave a close-up on the prince's face as he talked about how excited he was for the conference. Akira saw the prince's profile and remembered the day she met him. In some cosmic oddity, she could still feel the kiss on the top of her hand and could faintly smell his cologne of roses wrapped in notes of his masculinity. His voice drowned out the television, and in her mind, he wasn't talking about the conference, rather, was saying the same words he told her that day. Not being able to tear her eyes away from the television, she relived that moment in her mind, only to be snapped out of her trance with Samuel, waving his hand before her face.

Looking dejected, Samuel sighed in his seat, sulking. "Even on television, Prince Edward does really captivate women into spells of sighs and swoons."

"What? I just spaced out since the conference is near my old apartment," said Akira, playing it off nonchalantly. "I thought of dropping by and seeing it myself to search what hasn't been burned."

"I guess that's a pretty good idea, but shouldn't you wait for the inspector to call for approval?", asked Samuel, taking a bite of his waffle.

Akira remembered the inspector and couldn't help agree privately with Samuel. Her apartment is after all the target of the men who burned the place down and she needed to cooperate throughout the investigation that was still ongoing to find out who was behind it and why. Inspector Marquis did update her with developments, but not the parts where in that told her who, why and when can she move on. She took a sip from her tea, thinking of new ways to get into her apartment and still see what can be saved, however, she was flitting back to the part of the news that said the prince will be there himself to extend help. Not the she wanted help, but she did want to thank him properly for saving her in the hallway.

But is that even a good reason?

Would he even really remember her?

She finished her breakfast without another word, with Samuel in the background laughing to Adventure Time.

"Maybe I'll call the inspector first to see what could we do today since we're downtown and near the marketplace... I do want to see what's left of my old life though," she said plainly, feeling a little sting in her chest.

Her old life...

Akira only prayed that the police or whoever was going with her will give her privacy to crumble and sob once she sorts her life out and leave what has been turned to ash.

Samuel nodded. "That's good to know. Hmm... You sure it's not because the prince of the roses will be there?", he teased.

"WHAT?! No! Sammy, he's not even my type to begin with," she answered.

"Okay, okay! I'll just finish up cleaning and you can call the popo for approval. And.. Aki?"

Akira was about to clean up her area when she glanced up at Samuel. He had a brotherly concern on his face as he gave her a gentle smile.

"Hmm?"

"Everything will work out, okay?"

Samuel didn't let her answer anymore as he started collecting the dishes and started washing them, his back turned to her.

Blankly, Akira simply stared. How she wished he was right.

She was thankful for the morning bond she had with Samuel, yet within she was still hollow. It was difficult trying to seem better just so Samuel and Fiona won't worry about her, but it was just too hard to keep up knowing life wasn't really being nice to her. No parents, old life gone and uncertainty in her future, what else could there be for her when the life she knew were burned to ashes instantly? Akira knew in her heart that she will always be indebted to Fiona and Samuel, and she wanted to repay them for their kindness and concern, but how could she when there was no light to lead her to her solution.

She sighed as she went up to her room to phone the inspector.

It was strange to be honest. The pain of everything seemed to boil down, leaving her paradoxically too numbed out and too sensitive to properly comprehend her current state. Akira's mind was jumbled in thoughts that only contained her parents, but mostly her father, how to get her life back and how to find the will to go on. Each thought proved hard to forget, even shut one's self from, and it tortured her knowing she was carrying such a cross that only she can bear alone. Did she do anything to deserve such karma? Has she been too ignorant in managing her life that life itself decided to teach her a lesson?

What reason?

Why her?

"Hello, Inspector Marquis speaking,"

Akira was awakened from her thoughts the moment she heard his voice boom through the earpiece. "Inspector Marquis, this is Akira Gojo."

"Miss Akira! What a coincidence, I was also going to call you to be honest,"

"Really? About what?"

On the other end of the line, the inspector could be heard typing. Akira imagine the inspector doing his work while his phone was wedged between his ear and his shoulder.

"I received news that the apartment is now safe to inspect, but of course, thorough safety measures are to be implemented still. I don't know how many gallons the firemen hosed the apartment with, but it's still drenched until now. I will be dropping by later in the afternoon to head an investigation there so I guess it's best you come along too. I would want you to salvage what can still be saved and hopefully, we take a lot of it too."

There was a little relief that took over her, and Akira sighed deeply to dispel her apprehensions in not being allowed to enter yet. It was kind of the inspector to look out for her. A little smile formed on her lip as she heard someone call on the inspector from the other side of the call.

"Thank you, Inspector. I'll text you when I am on my way," she answered him.

"That'll be wonderful, Miss Gojo. I hope things are looking well for you."

"I hope so too."

She ended the call and laid down on her bed for a moment, staring up at the ceiling. There was anxiety ridding her from head to toe as she couldn't stop but think if there is still anything left to be saved in her apartment. After all, the authorities did say that the whole apartment complex was ravaged by flames. Akira turned to her side and her eyes darted to her bag.

"What the-"

She bolted up and took her purse. Looking at it, her face fell once she realized her cherry blossom keychain is no longer there.

"Ah fucking hell..."

The cherry blossom keychain was the last thing her father bought for her and it always made her feel better when she sank into bouts of gloom. The keychain was as big as the inside of her palm and it was flat. The blossom's pale, rose gold petals open widely once the lock is opened. The keychain was a small music box that played her father's favorite piece which he loved to play on the violin with her whenever the petals are wound up around its' faded gold pistil. Whenever she missed him, she'd wind it and wind it, the gentle tinkling notes sending her to sleep with dreams of her being with her parents and just enjoying her time with them as if they never even left earth. It was sweet torture for her, but her parents', mostly her father's memories, kept her alive, just barely, so she can go through her life and not lose hope. She didn't mind the tears and longing that flooded her within, that only escaped her in the form of tiny tears that didn't do justice to the overpowering her loneliness she felt. A little happiness was all she wanted, even if it was laced with the bitterness of wanting to be where her father was. His most favorite piece was daintily and tenderly played by the little blossom he customized for her and conveyed his message to her perfectly even without words; a message of love, hope and happiness that he wished lovingly to his daughter that he dearly cared for and adored even until his dying breath.

Silently, Akira cried, covering her face with her hands.

Even that small memory of her father was now gone...

...what else could she still save?

* * *

_**On the other side of the city...**_

"Has she called?"

"As a matter of fact, she did. She told me she was heading on to the apartment to still look for anything she can save."

Edward sighed as he leaned back in his chair, looking at the wall, but seemed to be looking beyond that. With legs crossed elegantly and his posture graceful, that little moment of wonder didn't deplete his regal stature one bit. His mind kept on thinking of the case he was to file against the publishing company where Halmarie worked, but it was more preoccupied by the woman that he assaulted. Call it fate or circumstance, but ever since her eyes landed on his, he's never had a moment without thinking of her. Louis, his butler, noticed the prince staring off. He knew that the prince was indeed wondering about the girl with the amber eyes who they met recently. Both were aware she was involved in a fire and ever since then, Louis kept on dreaming about her face that showed nothing but grief and desperation that time she bolted out her office. He didn't know about the prince, but secretly Louis found her beautiful even still.

"Anything bothering you, Prince Edward?", he asked, looking kindly at the prince.

Edward didn't return Louis' kind gaze and just said, "Nothing really...", quite blandly. "Did she say she was going with someone?"

Inspector Marquis blew cigarette smoke away from the prince. "I didn't bother asking. But really, I don't understand why it's only her you're asking me to track down."

"I need her to back me up in closing that publishing company down, kind inspector," answered Edward with his usual princely smile. "Her testimony would prove to be useful for us and would spare others from being involved in their own selfish acts just to make profit from someone else's life."

"Miss Gojo lost her home and probably everything important she has held on to, Prince Edward... If you saw how devastated she was, I would think even you wouldn't want to put her in such a situation so soon. You know how creepily amber her eyes were? Looking into them when I conducted her interrogation, I actually thought the sun lost its' warmth and could die anytime," recalled Inspector Marquis, his face giving off sympathy. "It was eerie."

Edward was put to silence with the words of the inspector. His violet eyes wavered and felt himself get ashamed for thinking of such without even assessing another person's situation, let alone feelings. Clamping his lips tightly shut, he quietly sighed to himself and twiddled his fingers that rested on his knee. Thinking of Akira Gojo, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her untimely misfortune. He was deeply sorry and even though she was rather unlucky to encounter such a tragic moment in her life, he also had his own troubles and problems to deal with. He was sick and tired of the people making use of his life as their past-time topic. He knew it wasn't avoided, but acquiring unclean profit from it was just too much, most especially after he and his family were kind and helpful to the citizens of Charles. To him, they didn't deserve the lies and gossip, to even have his sexuality doubted as to why he hasn't found a princess yet compared to the other princes of the countries that surrounded Nobel Michel that were already engaged. Even the young prince of Oriens found himself a princess at eighteen and was to marry soon. Edward felt so left behind and inadequate. Of course he knew that having a princess isn't simply the basis of a good prince, but of course he wanted to be happy as well. He wanted someone to accept all of him and shoulder the responsibilities of his destiny, commoner or not. Edward just wanted things to fall into place, not only for the sake of his country, but also for himself. Being the next king, he needed to be sane and happy enough to be able to rule with a sturdy hand, a strong heart and an open mind. He couldn't help but think about the prince of Liberty, and grimly think that the country, though being the richest, will soon sink lower into turmoil due to their prince's egotistical and close-minded personality. Edward was the complete opposite and he wanted balance for himself. He didn't want to fall trapped into his misery about pushing himself into being a good and effective king, yet was a wreck of a man with no direction in his life.

"Your Highness, I do believe we must get going now, the conference will be starting and lingering here asking about Miss Gojo will only make us late. I am sure Inspector Marquis will update us with the latest developments of her whereabouts. You might even see her later," said Louis.

Louis knew that thinking face Edward had on at the moment. He knew how bothered Edward was about the whole case that was unfolding into a scandal. The prince often confided in him that he knew that closing the company would send people into the slums of unemployment and along with that, their loathing for the prince they will see as 'someone who is just saving his family's royal ass from intrigue and criticism'. Louis knew of the trouble Edward was going to cause for this, but displacing the employees of the company meant the better good for them too; at least, they need not be affiliated anymore with a company that created lies just to pay them. Sometimes, Louis wondered until how long Edward planned on kissing the whole ass of Charles. He could tell Edward was so sick of it, but he was known to be so benevolent and lenient in his actions that he had to uphold them and not tarnish the Levaincois image. Bringing forth a new side to Edward would not only be alarming, but also troublesome on Louis' end considering he'd be bombarded with interviews and would have to also change how his relationship is with the prince. Thinking it over, Louis thought maybe it won't be such a bad idea... At least they'd both be honest enough with themselves without having to put up such a fruity and flowery front. He was sick of them having to pretend. Even between them... he was tired.

"I guess you're right, Louis. I'm so sorry. I just really want this case to be finished so that we can all move on."

Edward stood up along with Inspector Marquis.

"So sorry for taking your time, inspector. I really do just want this solved to give myself a little peace of mind," he calmly said, shaking the inspector's hand.

Inspector Marquis squeezed back firmly, nodding along. "I understand, Prince Edward. I'd do my best in updating Sir Louis later on. Will you be really visiting the apartment later after the conference? I'll gladly send you a map to take the less packed streets downtown to the apartment. I'll make sure to close down the street to keep people out and-"

"That won't be necessary."

"Huh? What?"

Edward released the inspector's hand. "I'd want to be a normal man for once and see the apartment in my own capabilities. There is no need to close the street. I am in fact there to assist if there is still anything to be done and saved. Anything to help clear off before extending help as a prince, inspector."

"I'll help too then, if you do not mind, Your Highness," said Louis benignly. After meeting a firm nod accompanied with a thankful smile from Edward, Louis turned to Inspector Marquis and shook his hand too. "We shall see you later on, inspector. I will ring you to let you know we are on our way."

While they were on the road to the conference downtown, Edward and Louis were talking about the things needed to be discussed. Along with the programs for the farmers and the livelihood projects intended for them, there were also business ventures in the tea department that Louis suggested they get better acquainted with after the event. Handing over his researched notes and several papers from their local government units reports, Louis started his consultation with the prince.

"It would mean so much for the farmers to not only produce rose tea, but to infuse them with other blends such as vanilla, raspberry or earl grey; and even something rare like herbal teas made from rosemary-eucalyptus, and even maca root for women. There is a wide horizon for teas to expand, but we need approval from the farmers if they are also willing to expand their productivity and attend seminars in growing other blends in their rose tea gardens."

Edward gave little thoughtful look at the research Louis did in his hands and skimmed the pages, looking at diagrams and figures in profit.

"I approve this. I would like to see the variety of teas we can export and hopefully be in the field with Oriens in tea manufacturing. This could be assigned in the beverages committee. How about the wine?"

Louis nodded and took out another report about rose wine. "See, rose wine is endemic here in Charles and is also one of the main exports of the country, making us the number one and only producer in all of Nobel Michel."

"How about the world?", asked Edward, a little furrow on his brow forming.

"We cannot argue that there are other producers, but what adds what can be said as 'oomph' to wines here is that it is produced as well by the Royal Family, making it a luxury drink and quite a commodity to be distributed around the world. To have rose wine affiliated with the Royal Family makes one feel like royalty as well when one drinks the wine that comes from Charles," explained Louis. "It's an honor to drink something royalty has produced and has drank too."

"Do you feel like royalty when you drink it?"

Louis' blue eyes grow wide at the question. He knew he heard right, but he wanted to hear it again to be sure. "Sir?"

He looked at Edward. There was a shroud of tiredness that covered him and made him grumpy. In a way, Louis was partly happy Edward can truly be himself apart from his usually fairy-tale persona, but the other half made him awkward since he cannot be seen in such a light by the people who look up to him. Louis wasn't sure where that thought came from, but it was becoming a recurrence often.

Edward's violet eyes glance at Louis. "I said do you feel like it when you drink it, Louis?", he asked again, curiously wondering at how Louis really felt. It was strange how he lately felt combative and even borderline snide, but it always dwindled to calm whenever he realized he was doing it to Louis. Maybe Edward was just tired, maybe it was something else. He wasn't sure. Lately, he hasn't been sure of anything but he played it off. A prince not knowing what he's doing is a far worse form of destruction compared to an accountant in a chemistry lab. If that prince turned king and he still had no idea what to do, it'll be an international tragedy.

Louis kept mum for a moment. This was a trick question and he knew whatever he would answer will have the power to inspire or derail Edward's current mood. Lately, he noticed Edward's stress eating him up and watching him watch videos of the gossip shows on Youtube that featured him. Louis knew that Edward was getting antsy, and he needed him to be on his side. Maybe being too nice already got stretched to the limit.

"It makes me feel... special." Louis stuck on his answer with his blue eyes stuck on Edward's. "Like I am one with the bigwigs even in my position as an ordinary person, yet it takes me back to what I really am and even savor the wine more since it's a rarity that I will get to drink that again."

Edward, upon hearing Louis's words, reverted to his usual benign self. His violet eyes no longer had the sharp gleam in them. "Louis... you're not just a butler... and come on, we go wine tasting all the time so it's not a rarity to you."

Louis let out a sigh of relief within him and the tension in the cabin of the car dissipated quickly.

"It makes me happy when you say that, Your Highness. Thank you for that," he said. "And I know, I am merely speaking from an outsider's point of view. But what do you think about that idea?"

Edward nodded his head. "Well-thought out and cuts quick to the chase. Though I might need for us to meet with the producers and the marketing and publicity staff with regards to how the wines from the Levaincois estate will be imaged as. Will you set an appointment for us tomorrow?"

"Yes sir."

Louis jotted down on his iPhone the schedule and what else he needed to do for the meeting. Beside him, Edward was reviewing his reports and was muttering parts of his speech later on while writing new additions to his lecture and debate for the conference. Both of them were quiet and engrossed in what they were doing, when Louis shifted in his seat and something gently sweet chime from him several times like a slowed song.

Edward looked up at Louis, surprised at the sound.

"What is that wonderful sound coming from you, Louis?", he asked astonished. "It sounds like a music box."

Louis was frozen a bit and felt his pocket. _The key chain of Miss Akira... doubles as a little music box..?, _he thought. The demure chimes died down and a breath of relief escaped him.

He looked at Edward to still see the prince curiously staring at him.

Should he tell Edward of Akira Gojo's key chain?

Different reasons on why he should and shouldn't came to mind. Though a lot and seemingly jumbled up at the moment, Louis decided to lie.

"Oh it's just my business phone, Your Highness... I had forgotten changing ringtones and it alarmed me too. How embarrassing."

Edward gave Louis a calculating gaze and nodded. A calm smile spread on his lips before he returned back to revising his speech.

"It's a cute ringtone. I mean you can play that to calm yourself to sleep. It suits you, Louis," he sincerely said to his loyal butler. "Gentle and delicate."

Louis's eyes stayed on Edward for a second, his smile dissipating as the prince's words about him being 'gentle and delicate' lingered in his ears. "Thank you, Your Highness," was all he said and returned back to his work too.

Traffic seemed to pile up, yet the two of them were unaware. Breezing through the streets, both of them grew quiet as they watched the life outside the limousine play before their eyes. With so many troubles on their shoulders along with apprehensions about the conference happening in a few hours, both of them decided to rest a bit and mellow out their frazzled nerves by watching their surroundings as they drew near to the venue. Outside, the sun was shining and both of them can only stare up at the sky...

...wondering where the woman with the amber eyes was and if her eyes still shone brightly like the sun.

* * *

"Aki, come on, don't be so fussy. Let me be the one to pay for your stuff."

"Sammy, no, it's my stuff, I need to pay for my own stuff. I'm becoming a nuisance to you guys already and I just want to lessen the hassle of having me there with you."

"Who told you that? Jeezus, stop it. You're not a nuisance and Fiona and I are happy that you're there with us!"

Samuel and Akira were at the grocery store. Both of them were bickering for several minutes now ever since Akira brought up the part where in she was going to pay for her things at the counter. Samuel had rejected the idea of getting two separate carts and Akira was just too embarrassed to have Samuel wheel the cart around as they started on putting things in it.

Samuel looked around and grinned once they entered the produce section. "Since Fiona isn't here, it actually looks like were a couple, don't you think so?"

Akira looked around as well, nodding. "Yeah. If Fiona was here, she's be all over your case, Sammy."

"'_Oh my god, Aki, look! Make-up! Eew, Sammy, stop looking at Aki that way! Oh my god, a sale on chocolate!_'", Samuel said exaggeratedly, imitating his sister with a prissy voice. Rolling his eyes, he shook his head. "That Fiona. I don't even know why she'd even put on the 'no hitting on friends' rule."

"Consider her keeping a harmonious relationship with everyone in your clique, Sammy." Akira felt bad at first when she found out about the rule, but hell, it was also for the best. If she and Sammy were together, she'd be bunking in his room in their house. Thank God for Fiona. "Imagine if we'd broken up, it'll be awkward."

"Ugh. Whatever. Oh, get some broccoli, by the way."

"Fiona hates broccoli, Sammy."

"She needs it, it's good for her." Samuel wheeled the cart to the tomatoes. "I'll just be right here. Get some Brussels sprouts too and your choice of leafy vegetables. I'll be making some hot pot tonight."

"Alright."

Akira walked over to the greenery part of the produce section and had some broccoli, sprouts and Chinese cabbage weighted. A small nostalgic smile formed on her lips as she recalled how she'd often go grocery-shopping with her father when he was still alive. They'd often flit though aisles, talk about the items on the shelves and linger at the tea section and think of pastries that go along with the tea blends on display. What is supposed to be a short errand would often transform into hours of father-daughter bonding filled with lessons and new innovative ways to enjoy food. It wasn't that that made grocery shopping enjoyable. It was the fact that both of them were talking animatedly about anything and that spending time together and talking about anything made it all worthwhile. Her father would often let her grab something she really wanted as a treat for accompanying him to the usually effort-maximizing chore, and it was a treat for her to grab whatever she wanted and she'd look forward to going to shopping with him once more.

_Oh dad... Even here at the produce department, I still can't hide the fact I miss you dearly... I wonder if you're going crazy in heaven since I am shopping with Sammy and now picking out vegetable which I really hated doing before.. Maybe it wouldn't hurt this much if I did help you pick out vegetables when you and I used to do this together..., _she thought to herself.

Tears turned her eyes glassy and from behind her, she felt someone approaching.

"You can go outside for some air, Aki. I'll finish over here and you can just meet me by the meat section,"

Turning around, Samuel was standing behind her. He took the weighted produce and stuck the price tag on the bag that came from the scale.

"Sorry... I thought asking you to join me would take your mind off things, but I guess I just made it even worse...", he apologetically muttered, looking sad.

Akira poked him on the nose and shook her head. "Sammy... Don't think stupid thoughts.. I just remembered Dad, that's all.. We used to do this all the time together and believe me, they're good memories, so please, don't take it too hard."

Samuel nodded in understanding and Akira said she'll be back soon.

Outside, the cool air blew her long, wavy, kohl-brown hair and ruffled her wavy bangs. Akira's eyes wandered all over the place, finally seeing the traffic that was forming on the downtown area. She wondered what Fiona was doing at the moment. She wondered if her apartment didn't burn, would she be at work still and having the same, usual clashes with Halmarie?

With a sigh, Akira let the thought go. It wouldn't really do anything special since it'll only make her even more frustrated.

She looked to her left and saw a delicatessen and thought of getting Samuel some coffee as a 'thank you' for offering to pay her things too. She didn't want to disgrace her host so in little ways, she'll show her appreciation. Buying coffee or even helping out in the chores, she thought she needed to do more and promised to do so once they get home. She told herself she'll help Samuel with dinner. Akira went inside and purchased her coffees, finally stepping out and seeing a flashy cream-colored limousine park before her with an escort of several cars and police bikes. She was about to stare at it longer when the police blocked her path and Akira could only stare at the beefy men. Looking at them, she remembered the Feds-looking guys back at her office the day when her apartment caught fire. It was when she realized it was the same men. One of the men took off his shades and raised his eyebrows when he saw her.

"Oh, you again," he said in a hard voice that seemed to be on steroids as well.

Akira stared at him. "Are you one of the men who was in my office when you came to get Halmarie?", she asked.

"Yeah! That was me! I was the one who hauled your boss in one of the rooms. Miss... Gojo, if I remember correctly?"

Akira nodded, impressed at the bodyguard's memory.

A thought then struck her.

_If they're here... that means... _

The door of the limousine opened and Edward clambered out, his eyes fixed on the delicatessen but only to go immediately to her.

It was as if time stopped, everything around them slowed down and eventually freezing the moment their eyes met.

Akira stood frozen in her place, her eyes growing wide at the vision of the prince before her. It was unbelievable. Edward's face was in awe as well, but his lips curled into a magnificent smile as he gently pushed aside the bodyguards and walked over to her.

"I can't believe I'm brought to you once more...", he sweetly told her.

To Akira, his gorgeous violet eyes shone like rose quartz under the sun, his silver-white hair gleaming like frost and his smile an eyesore in the broad light of day. She could smell him once more; his blend of roses with musk that she wanted to smell over and over again. The Crown Prince of Charles stood before her like an apparition, only Akira shun the thought away once his fingers brushed her cheek. His smile became wider, showing his pearly whites; a playful, joyous twinkle in his eye. It sent Akira's heart beating like a drum.

"I am not dreaming then. Those eyes like the sun...", he muttered to himself, his hand now gently resting on her cheek. "...now looking my way once more.."

Akira bit her lower lip, not sure of what to say. Truth be told, she was surprised of seeing him again.

"What're you doing here?", she asked Edward, still not over the shock of her being with him once more.

Edward smiled at her, retreating his hand from her cheek. "I am here for a conference in Le Marché, but I seem to be losing my focus since I am brought once more to you, Miss Akira. I might not even want to attend.. but that I cannot forsake. How about you? What brings you here downtown?"

"Just doing groceries with the brother of my bestfriend...", she answered him blankly, still surprised. "I am currently staying with them since my- well, I decided to just move on to save some living expense. It's more practical that way."

For a moment, Akira saw Edward's face waver to the side. He looked sad, his smile no longer there as he looked deep on thought.

"Is there... something wrong, Your Highness?", she asked, peering at Edward.

Edward snapped out of his thoughts and smiled wider, seeing Akira's face closer to his. "Such close proximity introduces me to the sun without having myself go blind and without burning to death... I can't imagine a much better view to keep me focused on my talk today..", he told her gently.

Upon realizing she was staring, she immediately looked away, embarrassed, and met blue eyes that stared at her from the other side of the limousine.

It was Louis. He had a pensive stare to him, yet Akira couldn't stop looking. Something about his blue eyes made her... curious.

She smiled at him feebly and said to Edward, "Your friend doesn't look too happy to see me, Your Highness..."

Edward wielded his head and saw Louis coming their way. "Who, Louis? I doubt. Louis, it's Miss Akira!"

Louis's face didn't budge. Standing before her, he then gave her a smile that sent Akira's heart racing once more. Being in front of two equally handsome and gorgeous men, it made Akira quite awkward. She couldn't handle the attention.

"My, it's a lucky day for both of us to see you here, Miss Akira. Are you attending the lecture as well?", asked Louis genially. His blue eyes still had the same gleam of interest since she first saw him, but it was kinder now and seemed to radiate gladness.

"No... I am just helping the brother of my friend with his errands...", she said.

"You're not at work?", Louis questioned, his eyes slightly wide.

Akira noticed the sideways glance Edward gave him. "Uhm... no... See... My apartment burned down recently and I'm just currently residing with them until I find a new place to live. It's actually not far from here."

Louis bowed his head low. "I am so sorry for my rudeness! I didn't imagine such misfortune to befall someone like you, miss. Please forgive my insensitivity."

"Please raise your head... uh, Louis, am I correct?"

Louis straightened up once more and nodded. "Yes, Miss Akira." Louis had a forlorn expression on his face. "Again, my apologies for my impertinence. I didn't mean to offend you."

Akira shook her head. "Not at all, Louis! Please, think nothing of it. Anyway," Akira smiled at the two of them and bowed. "I have to go back. My friend might be worrying about me and I don't want to cause anymore trouble for them..."

With a bow to each of them, Akira turned her heel and headed back to the grocery. One last fleeting look left her, with Edward and Louis staring back. She could feel her insides diving. What was it with both their stares? It's as if they know something and to Akira, it just felt... mysterious; like as if there was something more that hid behind those eyes. Thinking it was better to shrug it off than make a big deal out of it, she took a step into the grocery, walking into someone and almost sending the coffee to spill on her.

"Akira!"

Looking up, it was Samuel, looking pale. He let out a heavy sigh of relief once he saw it was her and ran a hand through his hair.

"I was wondering where you went! You were taking long and-", Samuel spotted the take-out cups Akira held in her hands. "Is that for us? Is that coffee?"

Nodding, Akira sighed. "Sorry, Sammy... It's just that I wanted to buy you some coffee since we weren't able to have some. I hope you like it."

Samuel took one cup from her hand as he slung the bag of groceries on his shoulder. "Well, what else did you do? You did take long in-", he stopped talking, his eyes growing wide as his stare went past Akira.

Akira followed his line of vision. Before she could even speak, they were then surrounded by bodyguards, with both Edward and Louis going in the little huddle. to join them.

"Oh my god," was all Samuel could say, and he dropped his head in a bow. Thank god he didn't drop the bag or else the eggs will all be put to waste... and eggs were expensive to be realistic. "It is an honor to meet you, Prince Edward. I can't believe you're here gracing us with your presence! My name is Samuel and I am just too thrilled to finally see you in the flesh! I know it sounds wrong but, I can't help it!"

Edward gave a little laugh. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Samuel. I am happy to see you accompany Miss Akira today. Anyway,", he turned to Akira with a smile on his face. "Miss Akira, I have a proposal for you."

Akira raised an eyebrow. "A proposal...? For me?"

Louis nodded beside him. "Prince Edward will be in a conference until this afternoon and after that, he'll be dropping by the burned down apartment which you mentioned to help out."

"I understand... but what is your proposal?"

"Please consider His Highness's offer in working for the Royal Family as part of their PR and publicity staff," Louis simply said.

"I'd want you to work for me, Miss Akira. Going back to your company after such a misfortune will not lead to any good solutions. I hope you consider this offer." Edward kindly smiled at Akira.

Samuel was stunned. Akira was too.

However, she looked away and lowered her head a bit.

"I... I'm not a charity case, Your Highness..", she muttered hardly. "Plus, I don't know you. I'm so sorry, but I cannot accept. I wouldn't want to fail you at any aspect. Please find someone else."

The looks on their faces were priceless. Even the bodyguards looked taken aback despite the shades covering their eyes.

Akira Gojo was purely egotistical and felt somewhat insulted. A little pang in her chest grew to gigantic proportions and she can only look back up at Edward and Louis.

"I understand you want to help me, but there are others who need you more than I do."

Akira felt ashamed of herself for putting her ego first and rejected the kind prince's offer to his face. However, she thought hard and saying 'no' is her only choice. She's already indebted to Fiona and Samuel, she didn't want to add any more to her list. How would she be able to repay the prince when he's worth more than what she is? She didn't want to be indebted to anyone else. Akira didn't realize she was closing herself off from the world right there and then. All she saw was her avoiding more tallies to her list and not seeing the broader opportunities. How can she move on if she needs to repay people back even before taking a huge step? Why her? Did they want to make an example of her of their efforts in making them seem accessible to the people? Was she really that hopeless that even the powerful extend their hands to pick her up from the ground? If so, at what cost? So many questions and thoughts came in her mind. Akira wasn't even sure if they were right or wrong, but she couldn't bring to herself to accept. She didn't think she was worthy of such kindness.

"You look like you're one who'd gladly brave it out in the world no matter what."

Akira looked up at Louis. He wore a kind smile with his blue eyes glimmering with respect for her. It was a beautiful sight and it just made her feel calm. It was like watching the waves of the sea kiss the shore delicately during sunset. She couldn't help but think that she sort of shared a moment with him.

"Don't worry, I understand how you feel, Miss Akira, and I respect your decision."

"If I offended you, I apologize," said Edward hurriedly, the tips of his ears going red.

Before he could lower his head to apologize to her, Akira saw the still-shocked looked on his face. She felt so ashamed now. To even refuse the prince... women will be waiting to kill her if they found out.

"Prince Edward- please don't-", said Akira, reaching out gently to stop him from bowing his head to her. Her palm landed on his cheek. "I don't deserve it."

"...what...", was all Edward could say.

Even Louis looked curious.

"I apologize if you are taking this the wrong way, but I cannot be indebted to you.. I think it will be best for me to, like what Louis said, brave it out on my own.. But it doesn't mean I am not thankful." Akira's features softened. She lowered her hand from Edward's face, his features softening too and he seemed to finally understand. "You are too kind, Your Highness, but I just can't simply accept.. To compensate..."

Akira thought it was good to let people in even a bit. After all, she was staying with Fiona and Samuel; however, help coming from the prince was a whole different level.

"If it is true that you will be dropping by later the old apartment to help, I'd gladly need help in sorting things that can still be saved."

"I can't see why I cannot say no to that," said the prince sweetly. "If anything, I'd gladly carry the boxes myself. I'll gladly get this suit roughed up if I have to."

Akira's face then turned serious. "On one condition," she said in a low voice, her eyes going to Louis as well to make him understand he was included too.

"Whatever is it? I bet it is nothing His Highness and I cannot do," said Louis.

Edward nodded his head. "Anything. Name it."

Akira took a while before answering. She lowered her head so her bangs would cover her face and not have her eyes seen. She knew it was going to be difficult knowing sorting through what remained of her stuff will be different. Since they were there to help, she would appreciate it if they were stronger. At least, she would be able to harness some of their strength to control her emotions if she broke down and cried.

"Please don't look at me if ever I start crying."

Edward's face was clouded with an expression Akira couldn't read. Louis, on the other hand, simply gave the prince a sideways glance with his lip in a tight, thin line. Both of them nodded, one after the other.

Akira raised her head and broke into a gentle smile. "Well, Samuel and I wouldn't want to keep you so we'd better go on our own way and so should you. See you later then, Your Highness... and Louis.. if ever."

Akira bowed, followed by a shaken Samuel. She didn't even bother have them say goodbye.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Samuel was still under the influence of adrenaline from the rush of being a few feet from the prince.

"OH GOD, YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME HE KNEW YOU!", he said loudly, his eyes wide. "He's so damn handsome up close! Even Lord High Steward Louis! I can't understand it!"

Akira wryly smiled. Both of them were walking on the sidewalk, a huge bulk of people walking past them as the sun shone gently in the sky. Her mind was still recalling the prince and his butler she met again once more. What were the chances of being brought together once more? She couldn't help but some divine force was actually toying with her now.

"What? You're not even excited?"

Disbelief etched itself on Samuel's face.

"Why should I be?"

"Because that's the prince? With his loyal butler? They're both handsome and-"

"You seem to be more excited than me, Sammy."

Samuel calmed down and sipped his room temperature coffee and said, "I don't get you. That was the prince of this country offering help to you and you just flat out rejected it. If it was Fiona, she'd even offer her ovaries for service. She'll even force herself on the prince if she has to."

"Well, I guess I am not that 'enchanted' with them compared to the usual woman," answered Akira as she sipped her cafe au lait. "Anyway, would you be going with me to the apartment later?"

Samuel then sighed. "You already got Prince Edward and Louis to help you. Besides,", Samuel raised the bag of groceries. "I'll be making hotpot tonight and I do need to head on to the hospital to accommodate a patient. Be sure not to miss me too much."

"I will," nodded Akira, thankful for Samuel's company.

Raising her eyes to the clear blue sky, she saw looming, heavy clouds of gray hovering just outside of town. Even the sun seemed to shy away from it as the clouds looked too mean and imposing. There was a troubled feeling that crept in Akira's heart and it made her feel quite nervous. Walking with Samuel on the street, she caught sight of his face and as they passed beneath the shade of a fire tree, it's reddish leaves strangely cast a red shadow on his features, making it look horrifyingly look like blood. Akira felt herself turn cold, stopping in her tracks as her eyes grew wide. In her mind's eye, she saw a vision of him dead next to Fiona. Call it intuition, but there was something that didn't feel right. It was as if someone was watching them. As the crowd walked around them and lengthened the gap between her and Samuel, she grew paranoid, and with good reason. As the crowd thickened around them, she noticed a man in a black suit wearing a fedora just a few meters ahead of Samuel looking at them maliciously as he stealthily approached them. Akira watched the man take out a gun from his suit, making her blood run cold. On bated breath, she didn't wait anymore. The man was there to kill. The look in his eyes were of a murderer.

"SAMMY!", she screamed, running to him and looking terrified at the man.

A throng of women passed them by and she kept close to Samuel once she got near him, holding him in her arms to make sure he was still there. She could tell he was shocked at what she did, but she didn't care. Someone was going to hurt him and she wondered who. Even if she weren't sure if it was really them that the man was targeting, she couldn't take any chance to just treat it nonchalantly; however, his eyes were looking at her even though his face was veiled by the shadow of the fedora he wore. The look the man gave her was familiar and it made her feel as if she was recalling a certain part of her life that wasn't long ago.

She was sure she even saw the scar on his cheek...

_...but... that's impossible... _she thought as she clung onto Samuel tightly. _He's not free... He can't be..._

As soon as Akira felt the crowd pass them, she looked up and looked around. The man was nowhere to be found. Was she just imagining things?

"B-But-", Akira pointed to where the man was and wielded her head everywhere to even look for a trace of his shadow. There was nothing of the man to prove he was there.

"Aki?"

Akira shook herself from her trance and saw Samuel's face before her, looking worried. She was speechless, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. What was going on?

"What's wrong? You look pale... Do you feel dizzy? Are you drinking the iron supplements I gave you?", Samuel asked.

Akira looked at Samuel and placed a hand on his cheek, checking his face for any trace of blood or anything wrong with him. Samuel blushed at the contact and it brought Akira back to the present once she felt his warmth. Her pulse was still rushing and she felt cold all over with what she saw.

"Sorry... I sort of spaced out, did I?", she breathlessly said, but still, her eyes were darting everywhere in her sockets.

"...yeah. What's wrong? Really? You scared me when you screamed my name and hugged me all of a sudden."

Akira stared at Samuel and shook her head. "I'm so sorry... I must be sleep deprived.. Sorry for scaring you, Samuel... and the irons supplements you gave me for my anemia are almost gone so... yeah." She drew in several breaths and calmed herself down.

"Come on.. Let's go home. Here, you're gonna drive."

Samuel handed over the keys to his car to her. Akira looked at him questioningly.

"You need my car to transport your things later on. A cold bath will wake you up more so you can haul your ass to your apartment and face your darkness, okay?", he said determinedly. "You said I shouldn't baby you, so I am not. I want you to face your darkness and come home to us enlightened even a little."

He took her hands in his and held them tightly.

"You will be better, okay? Once you collect your things, the path to a better tomorrow will come following later on. This hurdle is just a tiny, little hump. The little darkness around you will soon be gone... if you want it to be. I am rooting for you no matter what so make me proud!", he happily told her. "Come on, my shoulders are aching from the groceries, they're not exactly light, you know."

Akira watched Samuel go ahead. The moment he let her hand go, it felt familiarly close to the coldness she felt when her father breathed his last. She couldn't help but feel there was something wrong.

It was like as if Samuel was saying goodbye as well.

Both of them continued their way to the parking lot, the earlier tension dissipating. Akira couldn't help but quickly think of the man once more.

Was he real?

It was when they passed the area where the man was, and Akira saw a fedora being blown by the wind by their feet.

* * *

Louis sat down, a serious thought lingering. He couldn't help but backtrack to when he saw Akira again earlier on. It was strange how fate brought them to her. The way she declined their help was way cheeky of her, but he couldn't help but understand her.

In a way, he felt they were in the same situation in terms of repaying someone.

Louis grew up an orphan and when the orphanage he was staying in was about to be closed down, he met Edward and was whisked away to Charles palace. They were inseparable, and he swore his entire life that he'd stay by Edward's side no matter what and serve him until his dying breath. Compared to Edward saving him from being homeless, Louis can only serve him as his loyal steward, and more importantly, his best friend. Through the years, they mirrored one another, the calmness of each other their refuge during times of distress, their smiles an infectious treat as they both roamed the halls talking of their dreams and aspirations.

However...

Years went on by and Louis just wanted to be free and explore the world apart from the Royal Family, but his debt to Edward would often make him feel guilty, even toss his dreams aside in practicing in what he loved most, playing his violin. Louis's violin was the next most important thing he had. It was the only thing that reminded him of his family before he was given away and it was his friend when Edward can't be there to help him. Playing it made him calmer and it made things easier for him to accept that for his whole life, he was indebted to Edward's kindness. Even though Edward told him to go on his way and celebrate his own life, Louis would say no and say to Edward that he'd rather be by his side. It wasn't necessarily untrue...

...yet it caused a grudge in him whenever Edward was someplace better than him.. which was because of him.

Louis sighed in his seat as he sat by the by-lines of the stage and heard the voice of Edward through the speakers above his head.

"...yes, and due to the research conducted, it is seen here in this proposed slide that profit will surpass if we are to maximize tea blends and infuse them with international herbs."

Louis eyed the crowd. They were all listening attentively to Edward who explained the research he did. Louis lacked sleep in creating the diagrams and slides for Edward to use and he felt bitter inside that he wasn't given much credit for it. He stood up and left the hall, heading into the tent which was set up for the prince to stay in before the conference. Breathing a little sigh, Louis then remembered something the moment he placed his hand in his pants pocket.

He took out the cherry blossom keychain and examined it. It looked weathered and frequently used. Louis removed the lock and the petals slowly opened, revealing the weathered gold pistil that shone under the tent's warm light. He saw on the pearly_ capiz_ shell petals little, but intricately drawn cherry blossom petals that seemed to drift softly in the wind from a delicately painted cherry blossom tree which stood in the backdrop of an amber sunset. The whole scene was painted on the petals and went around it, making Louis tweak the key chain to be able to see the whole scene. The key chain gave him a sense of remembrance and longing, and wondered of his own family, yet only thought of memories he had with them that somewhat misted his eyes. With a heavy breath, he sat down in front of a vanity mirror and wound the little key chain and heard the music tinkling sentimentally. It filled the tent in a sad, nostalgic yet, romantic gloom; with Louis slightly tearing up at the adagio-paced piece that put him in a heavy state of yearning... but he didn't know of what. His blue eyes glanced up at the mirror and saw his reflection. A tear streamed down his cheek and immediately he thought of...

"...Akira..."

Saying her name in a whisper made him close his eyes and imagined her face once more in his mind. He could picture her winding the key chain in her tiny hands, her tears flowing down her beautiful face as she held her knees close to her chest and lost herself in the oblivion of her heartache. As the key chain played its' song once again, he could've sworn he felt some part of her pain the more he listened to the song.

Louis breathed steadily to control his emotions and when he heard hurried footsteps come nearer the tent, he opened his eyes and closed the key chain in his hand gently, locking it so it won't play its' song when Edward was around.

Why was he suddenly not wanting Edward to find out?

"Master Louis? Are you there?"

Louis wiped the tear from his face and cleared his throat, standing up quickly as he paced the inside of the tent. A bodyguard peeked from the flap and breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing him.

"What is it?", said Louis.

"His Highness is asking that you join him on stage to congratulate you on your work regarding your research."

Louis stared surprised at the bodyguard and without saying anything more, followed him back to the conference hall.

He was taken aback by the standing ovation he received for his work. Before him, he saw hopeful eyes and expressions of gratitude and thanks for his hard work. It was the first time he's ever acknowledged at such a grandiose scale. The thoughts concerning Edward moments ago completely left his mind.

"What's with the face, Louis? Of course I cannot simply take the credit for the hard work you've done," said Edward beside him. He took the mic and said, "Everyone, I am to announce that I put Louis as one of the heads for this project. After all, he is the one who has thought of all the ideas. I am only here to implement but I do would want you all to support this as I will also give my all for this business venture to work out for the betterment of our agriculture! _Vive L'Charles!_"

"_VIVE L'CHARLES!_", shouted the crowd.

Louis went red in the face as he bowed to the crowd who celebrated his research. It felt good and his insides were churning with excitement, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Edward was still sharing his spotlight. He decided not to make anything of it and just bowed to the crowd once more before being escorted along with the prince back to the tent.

"What a whirlwind!", he exclaimed, drinking from a bottled water Edward handed him."I have never expected such reception from the people!"

"It's only righteous to put you out there and have them recognize that it was you who thought of it all, Louis. I was merely there to present, but it's not mine," said Edward genially as he stretched in the chair he sat in.

Louis looked at Edward and his eyes wavered. His heart sank within him and felt so horrible for thinking that Edward wanted all the good to happen to himself only. _I'm so sorry, Edward... For thinking that you were selfish... I just couldn't help myself and I don't know what came over me..., _he thought.

Edward sighed and then stood up. "I think it's time to head on to the apartment to see Miss Akira and help her out. Are you rady for some hard labor, Louis?"

The smile in Edward's eyes didn't betray the fact he was excited to see her once more. Louis nodded, but felt a heaviness in him grow. His mind imagined images of Edward and Akira. He then remembered seeing Akira and Edward earlier on, with the latter putting a hand to her cheek and-

"Louis, are you listening?"

Louis's eyes darted to Edward who was eyeing him oddly. "S-Sorry, Your Highness, I was just still overwhelmed from earlier on...", he lied. _More on overwhelmed seeing you place your hand on Miss Akira... _said his mind. Louis couldn't breathe after what his mind had said. What was happening to him? "Shall we go? It is already time to be on our way there. I'll call Inspector Marquis."

As Edward nodded, Louis went out of the tent and called the inspector, his heart still beating wildly from the rush of emotions going crazy inside of him.

He wasn't even aware that he had placed his hand inside his pocket, gripping the cherry blossom key chain tightly in his hand.

* * *

Akira parked on the side of the apartment and saw some of the tenants going in and out, hauling boxes and things covered in soot and ash. She got down from the car and looked at the window of her unit. The broken glass did nothing but cause her a pang in her chest. She walked inside and saw the other tenants inspecting their units. Some cried tears of joy upon seeing their homes somehow still intact, their doors only taking all the burns. Some were grieving as their things were burned to ashes. It was when Akira realized that the fire had strangely ravaged the units that were on her side of the apartment. As she went up to her floor, she saw the other tenants of the units in her row looking quite... relieved. She passed them by and made idle chat, listening to them express their relief that their apartments weren't really destroyed. Looking over at her own apartment and the rest that followed on her row, they couldn't help but express their apologies as the apartments after hers were the ones that caught most of the damage. It made Akira feel even worse. With that taken into account, it meant that the fire spread from her apartment and down the hall, burning the other units that followed after hers. She bade the other tenants good luck and exchanged wishes of happiness and strength before moving on to see the damage the fire did to her home. She slowly walked and stopped before her apartment, not even bothering to face it. As she was about to do so, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Miss Gojo?"

Akira turned to see another tenant. It was the old lady who lived right beside her. She remembered the old lady as the one with the nine cats. Fiona often said that she was the 'crazy cat lady'. The old woman looked frailer and thinner as she approached, her physique emitting a gloomy demeanor as she wrapped her poncho around her chest. Akira remembered the old lady usually giving her fresh cookies each weekend and she even babysat her cats.

"Oh hello... Are you also here to-"

A loud crack broke the silence of the peaceful day.

Akira's cheek stung painfully and tears were forced from her eyes. She turned her head slightly to face the old woman once more who was shaking like a leaf before her, tears welling in her eyes.

"It's all your fault! Harold, Tibbles, Fluffy and my other cats are dead! You bitch! This apartment burning down is because of you! You should've been the one who died and not them!", she shrieked, making all the the other tenants wield their heads. "The police told me the arsonists were after you! But you weren't there to save us all the trouble and warn us! You just simply were out, while we had to watch our lives burn to a crisp! Do you remember Mister La Croix from Unit 2B? His wife and daughter burned and are now fighting for their lives at the hospital! You used to to share laundry duty with the middle-aged divorcee from the apartment next to mine, right?! Well, her five year old son died in the fire! She can't even bury her son as she's still looking for his remains in the burned shambles of what used to be her home with him!" The old woman gestured to the ones down the hall who were eyeing Akira with hatred and loathing. "Look at the others! It's because of you our lives are reduced to ashes!"

Akira could feel the anger in her voice and she couldn't bear to look at the old woman. Her heart was constricting and she could feel the stares of the people around her.

_She's right... Lives are destroyed because of me and people died because I wasn't there to stop it.. But I didn't know... I didn't know what was happening.. I wasn't even aware it happened... I didn't want this to happen... I didn't want to cause pain in their lives.. Why are they all blaming it all on me..? _

Akira forced herself to look up and meet the eyes of the old woman, however she was met with another slap from someone else. She fell on the floor and felt blows of punches and slaps hit her. Tears fell from her eyes and she tried her best to protect herself by extricating her body from the one who was now hitting her furiously. No matter how much she tried, the person clung onto her like a leech and continued to hit her. Akira could feel the hatred and anger, even the loss of whoever it was.

"Please! Please, I'm sorry for causing this to everyone! I didn't mean to cause you all this and I didn't have knowledge that this was going to happen! Please, stop hurting me!", she screamed and sobbed at the same time. In her mind she was thinking her scalp was already bleeding and she'll be a mess knowing bruises will soon mar her.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! MY SON DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

The divorcee got on her knees and pulled on Akira, grabbing handfuls of her hair and trying to rip it out her head. Akira's screams echoed down the halls as the divorcee dragged her to her apartment, tossing the lithe Akira inside. She fell on ashes and before she could get up, felt someone grab the hair at the back of her head and pull her head up. The divorcee, who once looked so ravishing each time she saw her, was now ugly and horrifying. Akira let out a scream and tried to get away from her, however, the old woman now blocked the doorway.

"HELP MEEEE! PLEASE!" she cried out, but the other tenants sorrowfully watched her, averting their eyes to avoid meeting her pleas.

"I scoured for days now... I looked for him for days... but still, I cannot find my little boy's body to bury..", said the divorcee, tears running down her once beautiful face. She forlornly looked at the burned playpen which had all kinds of burned things and not even one can make out a trace of a burned body. She turned to Akira, a psychotic glare escaping her eyes and a murderous grin spread on her lips. "But you... you will find my son, Akira. You babysat him thrice, right? You'd know what he looks like... if I don't bury my son soon, I will have to burn you alive myself and bury you instead to make it even for losing my son in the fire you caused.."

The old woman approached her and threw something covered in a shawl which landed on her lap. "Open it," she ordered Akira. "We don't understand how you could even still live knowing others paid for your life. You don't even deserve to live in happiness because you caused us pain and loss, child. Truth be told, you are the same as dead now, so killing you off won't really make any difference. Whoever those men are after you couldn't make a good job. Why don't we do it ourselves to give us some peace of mind that my cats, her son and the others deaths, along with the lives you shamelessly destroyed are not in vain? No family and no one who loves you to take you in... why, you're just a body roaming this earth. Surely if anyone kills you, no one will look for you. Now open it, and you shall see what you will soon look like."

Akira, with shaking hands, opened the shawl and screamed bloody murder. It was one of the old woman's cats, she didn't know which. Scurrying back to the wall to get away from the disgusting burned feline, the divorcee and the old woman laughed maniacally at her. She raggedly cried in fear as she looked up at them, her eyes wandering to the other tenants whose faces showed pity for her, some showed resentment and some wanted to help, but couldn't as the others pulled them back, telling them not to get involved. Clamping her lips shut and trembling in her place, she looked at the apartment and saw the playpen. There was a cabinet on it and she could feel not only was the divorcee's son's body burned, it was also crushed beneath the weight of it. She often bragged it was made from_ narra_ wood and imported from Southeast Asia. No wonder she couldn't find her son. She didn't even bother move it or have someone help her move it.

"Now our lives are destroyed and we have no idea how to continue on. No one will help us reclaim our homes... Our lives will no longer be the same. My son will never come back, Akira. Never... You see how your very existence destroyed ours?", said the divorcee. "And Leticia is right, you're actually dead now, having no one to love you and care for you.. Maybe it was also your fault your family died.. It's possible, right? You're nothing but bad luck. An omen that will kill us all off if you leave this shithole still alive and breathing."

How painful it was to hear, but Akira only nodded slowly to agree, her eyes going opaque.

_She's right... Her son died because of me... If only I had listened to myself and not have gone for work that day, I would've stopped this and... But they're dead.. Monsieur La Croix's wife and daughter could be dead now too and it's all my fault... I was at the office, not even thinking of other people and... Why am I even alive? I don't even need to be here and feel all the pain. I don't need to be here living freely while others are grieving for the loss they incurred while I was out just living my life.. But, it's not my fault... Why am I the one to blame..? Is my existence really that worthless? Is my only purpose to destroy lives and make others suffer? _

Akira couldn't comprehend the weakening tightness in her chest. Tears still continued to trail down her face and she saw now that blood stained the dress she wore. Wiping the side of her lip, she felt a sting and realized it was cut. The divorcee left her for a while and took something out from one of the rooms.

"What now, child? Shall we end it for you as well?" said the old lady.

Akira looked up. For some weird reason, she felt numbed out now. Even though her body was aching from all the physical abuse she took, her heart was in so much pain that she couldn't feel even a sliver of it as it was too saturated for her mind to even process it.

Is this what it means to give up?

She felt her insides sinking into some hole within her that she never knew existed. How life was so cruel... so unforgiving..

And so unkind.

"You crazy old bitch, you should've been included in the fire for an early cremation," she said in an emotionless tone. "Even if you make do with killing me off here, it won't return your retarded cats back from the dead."

Akira tried to cover herself when the old lady got down on her knees and pulled on her hair and hit her again and again.

"Insolent brat! You have the nerve to speak up to me in such a tone!" After hitting Akira round the head, she turned to the divorcee. "Hurry! Before the authorities come!"

From the doorway, the other tenants now looked terrified. It was becoming out of hand. One by one they took out phones and called for help.

"Hey! What're you doing?! Stop it!"

"It's already wrong to blame her! She wasn't even aware of the fire and it's not her fault!"

One of the tenants, a man who Akira remembered she helped with his son get a part-time job in her old company suddenly bolted from the scene. "HEEEELP! SOMEONE HELP US!"

His voice trailed away and was soon heard from down the street. Several others followed and some got on their cellphones calling for police, scampering away to the lobby and hailing help from their neighbors.

Why couldn't they have done that sooner, God only knows. Only their Altarian tenant was left, looking at them wildly.

"Stop this now! You're only going to get all of us into trouble by hurting her! She's not even retaliating and you're just imposing yourself on having her take all the blame!", cried Mister Gaudi, the Altarian craftsman who lived at the end of the floor. Akira remembered that moment he gave her an Altarian bowl and she was surprised to know it cost a lot. Apparently, he was a very known craftsman in Altaria whose works cost millions of Cruz a piece. Her heart sank knowing she destroyed her home too.

"I'm sorry, Mister Gaudi...", she said, looking at him as he stood frantic by the doorway while the old woman put a hand to her neck and pinned her to the wall, slightly suffocating her.

For an old woman, she had the strength of an ox. What did her prune juice contain? Steroids?

"No, do not be sorry, child! It is not your fault and your life is already in danger before the fire, right? You didn't know! You didn't know that fire was going to happen! Stay strong and help will come!", he eagerly said, looking worriedly at the hallways and back to her. "Hold on and keep strong!"

Akira sadly smiled. _Keep strong.. I have nowhere else to get that from... _she thought. "Please no.. Go and leave us... They're right, Mister Gaudi... I should pay for this. I cannot simply leave this place and live my life as if it was the dandiest of things to do.. I mean, they won't be this angry and ruined if their only family didn't die. It's only right I pay them back... They're right, Mister Gaudi so please-"

"THEY'RE NOT!", he bellowed. He finally decided to go inside and yank her out from the old woman's grasp, but the old woman rounded up on him with a knife she hid in her poncho.

"You hag! How DARE you threaten me, a Gaudi! You have no right to point such a weapon at me! Let Akira go!", he yelled, fists balling.

"No!", she cried, tightening her grip on Akira's neck, forcing tears from her eyes as she tried to breathe. "It won't bring my cats back and her son! How about you, the fire ate your house and now you're homeless!", retorted the old woman. "For a rich man, you live in a dump, and you waste your money on trivial things! No wonder you are alone! No savings, nothing! You're just like all of us! Admit to yourself that she is at fault and that she has to pay! Look at yourself! No more living in grandeur! Go back to Altaria!"

Gaudi shook his head. "It doesn't matter, money is meant to be spent and I am content! I will always earn lavish amounts of Cruz with my talent but I am done living the high life and I want to be living with purpose! Luck is on my side just as long as I am alive!"

Akira faintly smiled. She remembered that was what the fireman told her that night. But was it really worth living knowing people loathe her for something she could've saved them from? More importantly, could she really have stopped the fire from happening?

Thunder broke through the sky and it was then the skies were now gray with heavy clouds that signaled rain. From the outside, several moments of silence followed. As footsteps emerged from one of the rooms, rain now heavily poured.

"The end is near," said the old woman gleefully.

The divorcee returned with several bottles in her hands.

"Isn't this nostalgic? This is just like the night of the fire, Akira. Come, let's relive that night since you're now here, and you will be the one who will burn into ashes."

Opening the bottles, she doused Akira with them and a chemical smell filled her nostrils. The old woman stood up and stopped Gaudi from doing anything. From the outside of the unit of the divorcee, she heard footsteps rushing down to where they were. The divorcee knelt before Akira and opened bottle after bottle, soaking her with what smelled like acetone and strain removers. Akira took the opportunity to bolt away when she opened the bottles, but was only pulled back by her hair. The divorcee forced her to drink the chemical in her hands, but Akira fought back and pushed her away with all her might and sending her to fall on her ass, with Gaudi taking the chance to subdue the old woman when she looked at the commotion behind her by wrenching the knife from her bony hands before pushing her with his weight. Before Akira could even get off her knees, the divorcee grabbed her by the ankle and both of them were now rolling on the floor. The Altarian made his way to them, only to fall as the old woman grabbed hold of his leg, sending him to fall down. The old woman reached for her knife and stabbed him, making him howl in pain. His eyes met Akira's and it was enough for Akira to shriek.

"MISTER GAUDI!", Akira screamed in horror, but the divorcee now was able to send her to her back. "YOU KILLED MISTER GAUDI! YOU KILLED HIM YOU CRAZY OLD BITCH!", she spat out at the old woman. She wielded now at the woman on top of her. "YOUR SON WILL NEVER COME BACK, SO WILL HER CATS AND YOU WILL BOTH GO TO HELL ALONG WITH ME IF YOU PLAN ON BURNING US ALL!"

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!", she screamed, taking out a lighter from her dress and straddled Akira on her midsection. Placing her hand to her neck and squeezing the breath out of her, she turned on the lighter with her free hand while Akira struggled to break free. Goddamned heavy, big-boned divorcee. With eyes gleaming with malice with the lighter's flame flickering diabolically in her eyes, she said, "If you're scared of dying alone, I'll be with you, don't worry. We'll say hello to my son together. Are you ready, Akira?"

Akira couldn't fight anymore. Her strength was dwindling fast. She looked at Gaudi who was alive and trying to reach out to her, but the old woman was planning on stabbing him once more as she watched him get on his knees to save her. Tears escaped her eyes.

Really?

Someone will die tonight once more because of her?

Her vision was blurring as her breath was getting more and more labored.

The sound of the rain...

The sound of Mister Gaudi's voice telling her to fight and keep it together and that he was still alive...

The sound of the old woman and divorcee laughing...

The sound of heavy footsteps coming closer to where they were...

...it was all becoming fainter.

Her heart was the only thing she heard.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...", she mumbled. "Let's get this over and done with... I don't belong anywhere."

Akira watched her life flash before her eyes and tears didn't stop their escape. In her mind she wished she could've done something and now that she's destroyed lives and hurt other people while she tried to rebuild her own, she didn't see the point of living knowing others have lost what's important to them.

But..

She lost something important too, right?

Why is it she's being put through the blame and made to suffer for what she didn't even know and do in the first place?

_If I were to live... Would I actually be able to do anything to help them? Will my apologies matter..? Will my kneeling before them make the pain go away? If I told them that there is more to life and that moving on will heal all... would they tell me the same thing? I don't know... I don't think so..._

"At least you're being obedient now... Do you now see what a worthless bag of bones you are? Unloved, alone and unwanted... Don't worry, I will cleanse you of your pain... our pain, Akira... Cleansing through fire..", whispered the divorcee. "You are to face God clean as a slate.. And I will see my son soon."

_Cleansing through fire... How beautiful..._

"Are you ready?"

Akira looked to her side, her line of vision becoming more and more unclear, her eyes going opaque and her mind going blank.

"Are you ready to be cleansed?"

With a nod, she saw the divorcee smile.

"Good girl," she kindly whispered, raising the lighter and muttering a 'Hail Mary'. As she said 'Amen', she flung the lighter away from her.

Akira then saw everything ablaze around them.

"You will soon understand the pain of my loss... and that even dying will not pay for it. You're not going to heaven, you're not fit for purgatory... and not even hell will want you."

From her blurring vision, she could see more people enter the apartment, yet the flames glared angrily at her. Yet from the blur of people, she saw someone in white break through the curtain of black that spilled into the unit that was burning. As the fire raged around them, whatever that white was seemed to be glowing.

Akira smiled feebly. It was beautiful to see.

_An angel coming to get me this early... An angel braving the fire for me... An angel sending me to heaven.. An angel setting me free.._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Akira no longer felt the labored breathing. It was as if a weight was lifted off her. More accurately, _pushed _off her by whatever that white thing was.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!", it hollered, and the shadows on the walls make out a man and a woman.

The woman pounced on the man, but he was too tall and he easily flipped her off his back before he could kneel down to Akira. She heard the divorcee gasp loudly.

"YOU'RE- YOU'RE- WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!"

The sounds around her remained muffled, yet she could make out what people were screaming about. The fire was spreading everywhere and she could make out a blurry, hobbling figure of Mister Gaudi escorted by the black things that entered. From the curtain of black, she saw blue eyes glow like sapphires in the fire, growing wide. She tried to reach to it with her outstretched hand, but she couldn't move her fingers. She was too weak from all the beating she took and just wanted to just close her eyes and just rest...

...in peace.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! UNHAND ME! THAT WOMAN DESERVES TO DIE!"

Akira could make out faint thuds as she faced up the ceiling and could see flames licking the paint. She heard the divorcee shrieking like a banshee and Akira could make out her shadow being dragged away, her screams still heard out the unit. She heard a loud 'SHHHHHHHHHHH' and the fires seemed to dim before it even reach her.

"Please tend to her! I will put out the fire with the extinguisher along with the others! Hurry you lot! We do not have much time! It smells of acetone and you others can spray the other stuff before it reaches His Highness and Miss Akira!"

_That... That voice..._

Akira followed the direction of the voice and saw someone in black putting out the fire with what appeared to be a fire extinguisher. It was when he faced her way that she saw sapphire blue eyes once more. As she tried to find words to say, her vision was obstructed by someone in white.

"AKIRA!"

She felt herself hoisted up in someone's arms. It was comfortingly warm. Slowly, she turned her to face whoever it was who held her.

Beautiful violet eyes worriedly stared down at her and she felt a rough yet unusually tender touch on her cheek, brushing her hair away.

"Please speak to me! Akira, can you hear me?"

Akira felt herself being shook gently, but she didn't answer.

"SHIT! LOUIS! SHE'S NOT SAYING ANYTHING AND SHE'S BLEEDING!"

_Louis...? Louis is... here? If so... that could only mean..._

"Louis... is here?", Akira managed to whisper. She heard someone rush to her after a heavy thud resonated on the wooden floor. She felt someone hold her hand and check her pulse.

"Yes, Miss Akira, I am here!", he answered, but he sounded so far away. "Please try to keep awake! Help is close by!"

Akira tried hard to swallow and tasted blood and chemical ooze down her throat.

"I'll get her water, Your Highness! Please stay here and keep her awake!"

_Your Highness... Prince Edward... Sammy called him 'prince of the roses'.. _

Looking up at the violet eyes that stared at her in dire worry, she felt the rush of tears from her eyes once more.

"Miss Akira.. it's me, Edward, can you hear me?"

Akira nodded feebly. "Your Highness... it's all my fault... If only I just accepted your help... If only I saved the others here... She was right... I did deserve this and living after this has no meaning anymore if others are hurting because of me... I don't belong anywhere. I'm meaningless..."

"No! It's not your fault and this couldn't be avoided!"

Akira felt herself getting embraced. That moment, it was the best feeling in the world. She could smell the scent of roses and musk once more, and it sent her sighing. It was indeed Edward holding her. The touch was the same, the comfort it seethed through was too.

"But you're so stupid for not letting me help you... Don't say 'no' to me... No one says no to me...", Edward whispered, holding her close to him.

"You smell of roses and musk..."

"Please stay awake! LOUIS!", yelled Edward. "Akira, we're gonna leave, okay? I'll hold on to you tight, don't worry."

Akira felt herself get weaker as Edward hoisted her up and both of them left the unit, with Akira held close to Edward's broad chest. The divorcee's words echoed in her mind and it sent jolts of pain to her heart once more, causing another uprising of tears to leak from her.

Could it be true what she'd said? Not even hell would want her?

Edward gave her a tender, yet worried look and added, "I'll hold on to you until you say 'yes' to me."

Akira Gojo, who used to be afraid of the thunder and rain, didn't realize the boom that rattled the walls of the apartment complex after hearing what Edward said. As she felt the rain fall on her skin and the cold air to blow around them the moment they went out of the apartment, it was the first time she felt comfortable beneath the dark skies that seemed to cry along with her and the thunder that voice out the anger of the two men with the beautiful, jewel-colored eyes.

Even though she didn't know where she was headed now, all she wanted was to sleep.

"You'll stay for a while, Prince Edward? But Miss Akira-"

"Take her back to the palace. Send the best doctors there instead of bringing her to the hospital. Bring her friends there too, Louis. I'll just talk to the inspector and explain what happened."

"Yes, Your Highness... however, I hate to break his to you, but Miss Akira's friend got shot earlier this afternoon."

Akira's ears prickled. _Friend...? Who got shot...?, _she thought. She tried to move, but her body felt like lead.

"Her friend..? Who? God, what's happening? Is this related to-"

"It doesn't matter for now, Your Highness, she can still hear us and it's not good for her if she knew who it was..."

"It is a casualty?"

"Inspector Marquis said she's... critical."

_She... Oh god... Please don't let it be... No... _Akira pleaded to whoever can hear her to stop with the inevitable.

Akira could feel Edward's chest puffing up and down and she knew he was controlling himself.

"Bring her back to the palace, Louis. Have an ambulance bring you there, I'll follow suit in the limousine once I get all the details."

"Understood."

Akira could feel herself now getting put on a gurney and wheeled in an ambulance. The whole time she had her eyes closed. As she felt herself inside the ambulance, she felt someone hold her tight. The smell of roses lingered in her nose and was lulling her to sleep.

"I'll be with you later on.. Louis will be with you for now and you do not need to worry," Edward whispered to her in her native Oriens language. "I promise no one will hurt you.. I won't let anyone hurt you. Trust me... Please trust me..."

Akira nodded. Arms enveloped her and a sense of security overcame her. Edward nuzzled her and left her with a kiss on the temple. When Edward left her, she felt lonely, but the gentle touch on her hands left her at ease. She heard Edward and Louis talking but couldn't understand as the sound of the rain, thunder, and crowd drowned out their words.

The ambulance door suddenly closed and Akira could make out a faint scent of rose-amber emanated from her right. Opening her eyes, she saw Louis staring at her and the ambulance now lurched forward as it maneuvered out of the street and into the highway. His sapphire eyes sparkled with worry.

"Miss Akira... it's me Louis. Are you coming through?", he asked gently. His voice was meek and like a sweet lullaby to her.

"Your eyes..."

"My eyes, miss?"

Akira raised her hand a bit and felt something warm wrap around them. She knew it was Louis holding her hand. "They're like sapphires...", she managed to mutter to him.

She couldn't see how Louis looked like, however she felt him squeeze her hand and felt something soft land on her skin. It was tender...

_It almost felt like he kissed me..._

Akira closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Miss... Please save your energy.. If you must sleep, do not resist it," said Louis in a firm voice which still contained a bit of his warmth.

"But Prince Edward said-"

"He's not here to tell us what to do."

Seconds of quiet passed them by.

Akira was close to falling asleep. She felt Louis shift in his seat, then she heard a little creaking noise that sounded so familiar.

"That noise...", croaked Akira and she felt tears left her eyes. "That's like my little key chain..."

Louis didn't say anything, but instead, a gentle tinkling sound filled the ambulance, the little song taking away the pain and sending Akira to sleep. It was then Louis stroked her hair with the most delicate of touch and Akira sighed, the piece playing inside the cabin of the ambulance. It felt easier to breathe, and she felt safe.

"No one will hurt you anymore...", she heard Louis whisper to her. She could feel his hot breath in her ear and the scent of him now engulfed her. It wasn't overpowering but it made her sleepier.

Nodding, Akira curled up into a ball and went nearer to Louis unintentionally, seeking some form of warmth. She managed to feel his arms around her, his head on hers.

"You're also warm... like Ed-"

"I am the one here with you, so please...Say nothing more and sleep now..."

The slow chimes of the, whatever it was, now transported Akira to the same sunset she dreamed of earlier in the morning. It was still the same.

Only, it wasn't her father she was with.

The rain pouring outside the ambulance seemed to be tears from the sky which happened to grieve with Akira as she slept soundly. She wasn't aware of what was happening at the moment, her spirit lingering in her sunset along with the other two she won't remember when she wakes up.

She won't even remember how beautiful their eyes were.


	4. Chapter 4

**Night-time sharpens,**

**heightens each sensation **

**Darkness stirs and wakes imagination**

**Silently the senses abandon their defenses ...**

** - 'Music of the Night', from Andrew Lloyd Weber's ****_Phantom of the Opera  
_**

* * *

_I dreamed of fire that was bound to purge me of my pain from this earth.. only to be saved by angels with eyes colored from the rainbow.. I never imagined of such comfort to exist, even if the flames of agony lick my skin and melt my heart until it is simply nothing but an unfeeling puddle on the floor._

_Where am I now? I don't know where I stand.. _

_ If I look for their eyes once more..._

_ Will I be led to where I should be..?_

. . . . .

* * *

Edward put his head in his hands, his violet eyes peeping through his fingers wildly. He blankly looked at the paperwork on his desk and felt the drive to continue them crumble. Breathing deeply, he looked at the time, a small build of anticipation creeping up within.

How many hours has it been?

Has the days proven to be much kinder now?

_"Is she awake yet..?",_ he asked himself, his eyes following the movement of the seconds hand. Realizing it was already almost midnight, he stood up and left his office, his feet bringing him to the guest room where Akira was.

Edward Levaincois hasn't been himself ever since he rescued Akira from what could have been a homicide back in her old apartment. To see someone so defenseless and alone be teamed up by people who blame her for some misfortune that happened to them, he was rattled to the core. The blood and bruises on her, the smell of some chemical clinging to her skin was plastered on his mind. To hold her close to him while the fires raged around them and to throw a woman across the room to save her was the most extreme thing he'd done as of late. He balled his fists as his mind took him back to that heinous night. It wasn't easy forgetting such scenes and the manic look on their faces...

...were the sources of all his current nightmares.

Even the words that escaped them, the accusations and the fingers pointed to someone who couldn't even control the events happening in their own lives..

Is that what's going to happen once the proposed agricultural amendments take place and suddenly goes wrong?

Will he suffer that same fate?

What about when he turns king and is subjected to deciding for the whole of Charles?

What if national crises emerge from his ruling and the people get to suffer for it?

Will he encounter the same?

Edward felt a little chill down his spine as he remembered how cruel the women were to Akira and imagined himself in her place. To put the situation of not being able to do something about the fire and to even come back to pick up her own life, she was subjected to such disgusting acts of despair. Edward imagined what if he was aware of a brewing revolution or even an economic downfall and tried to make up for it by making new solutions to lessen the damage; obviously people will be angry and it was then he thought of riots and protests, having him be loathed for such irresponsible kingship and thoughtless planning. He knew he was getting ahead of himself, but it was highly unlikely that what happened to Akira will be on his head too and maybe even more gruesome at that. Planned murders, assassinations, people suffering and dying for him and the number of casualties from opposing sides and varying opinions... Edward felt his heart race at the thought and his hands to turn clammy. Walking the dimly lit hallway, he took in several deep breaths to stave off the nerves that was now making it hard for him to walk. He felt that he cannot face Akira as he knew she might be too discombobulated to give him a straight answer with regards to what has happened and to talk about the developments Edward has acquired from the case after sending Louis to accompany Akira back to the palace days ago.

Under the pouring rain, Edward received the alarming news that Tomas Halmarie, the boss of Akira from the publishing company, has escaped and is now out for blood and vengeance. Edward was worried since he knew that Akira was a target, maybe even a main target, and now realized the danger she was in after her best friend Fiona Sommerlay was shot in broad daylight by what witnesses had described as a man 'wearing a dark coat and fedora'. Now that Fiona's brother, Samuel, is missing too, Edward couldn't have Akira out of his sight since not only did he need her safe; he needed her alive to contribute to what she knew about the company to shut them down. He hasn't even brought up her sexual harassment case to add to his list of aces. Turns out she wasn't the only one to be harassed. Edward was also told that the divorcee who planned to burned her alive was Halmarie's ex-wife, who not only was angry at Akira for her son dying in the fire, but prior to that, was angry at her for allegedly 'having relations' with her husband. After leaving her husband, she managed to find Akira downtown and moved in, planning to take her revenge on her for what has happened. It only worsened when her son died in the fire and the craziness ate her up, making her inconsolable with the need to equalize the damage that was done. Now that Edward had gotten all the important details, he wondered if there was any light at the end of the tunnel they were in. He had received all the information he need and was now thinking of ways to mitigate the killings and harm, but always was struck dumb each time he thought of Akira and how she cried in his arms, how she looked near-death and thinking she had no place in this world; that dying was a better way to equalize the pain she had caused others and that everything was her fault.

Edward stopped for a while and closed his eyes.

"Akira... It's not your fault... It's never your fault...", he said under his breath, his hand balling into a fist. "I will make you see you belong. I will make you see that you're just affected by others' selfish intentions... like me. You will not get through this unprotected... I shall not leave you alone. No one will hurt you."

Opening his eyes, his violet orbs showed an eager determination that made him walk to her room once more.

_"..it's all my fault... If only I just accepted your help... If only I saved the others here... She was right... I did deserve this and living after this has no meaning anymore if others are hurting because of me... I don't belong anywhere. I'm meaningless..."_

Stopping once more, he felt himself go weak hearing Akira's ragged voice in his mind.

_"Will I also be saying such if I fail others and if I try my best to meet everyone's expectations...?", _Edward thought.

Possible. Probable. Plausible.

Still, there was the open chance of that happening and it wasn't easy on him. Edward was close to crumbling in his quest to be the best king for Charles when his time comes. Hours of king training and lectures, more and more meetings with other people and different nobles and the idea of his responsibilities getting more important and dire that dispelling it could mean a national disaster.

Then there was Akira.

She was showing him the consequences of what he was going to do and be, only, his effects will be on a much grander scale, and a little mistake could mean not only verbal attacks. It could even cost him his life. Actually it will. Not only will he and his family be ruined and maybe even ousted, there could be bouts of protests and violence and Edward was scared that failing and just being himself will only cause nothing but trouble.

But the thing is, how can he resist and fight it?

He was born for the people; the public, the Charlesians to love and adore..

..and that was all he's ever given them.

Thoughts, ideas, expectations and preconceived notions of who and what Edward Levaincois is.

The gentle, always smiling and kind prince.

The ever-so-polite, good and wishy-washy prince who did nothing wrong.

The calm, assertive and mellow prince who didn't raise his voice nor showed any form of hostility to anyone who disliked him... if there were any.

The well-loved, adored, pined for, admired fairy tale prince.

In short, the _**perfect** _prince, His Highness Edward Levaincois of Charles.

What wrong with this?

**_EVERYTHING._**

Edward could feel his head hurt, but only pushed on to go to Akira's room. Thinking of her, he couldn't help but feel what she was feeling; only she had no one to value her and show her that it was okay to be her. He, on the other hand, had people to do that for him, yet he chose not to show everything he is for fear of being unloved and shunned as a result. Akira was free to drown and wallow in her sorrows and insecurities on her own with no one to tell her that she is loved and cared for; and Edward was free to bask in the love he was being showered, yet he only projected the good in him to keep them happy and retain their concern for him. Both are wrong in its' own way and Edward couldn't believe it himself that even though they were both different people obviously, their situations and feelings, along with thoughts and apprehensions were familiarly close. She had no one to be by her side to help her cope and deal, however he had all the people but he couldn't give out anything they weren't aware of about him. He came to realize he complimented her and she of him, but Edward can only wonder more what else Akira was. Her eyes haunted him, that the first time they saw each other, he never got her out of his mind and always thought that she was watching him through the rays of the sun, even through the fire of his fireplace and the light of his lamp. There was more to her, as for someone who needed some form of help and belonging, she rejected his offer and would rather brave it on her own.

Edward was struck with astonishment and disbelief each time he thought of it, but was admiring her candor as he saw that she was free to be who she is. She wasn't one to be held down by others, but rather, would rather be her own rock to sink herself willingly further into her own depressing abyss. Akira didn't perk herself up to impress him, and didn't even acknowledge what title he held. She just saw him as another person and didn't bother press on and egg herself onto him.

He even got the impression that she didn't care about him at all.

And that got Edward wondering.

For someone like him who always had the love and attention and the 'yes' of everyone, how can Akira work him up so much to have him think of ways to have her accept him?

And finally, Edward admits to himself. He was jealous of her.

Jealous because she can be distorted, forlorn, hopeless and weak.

And to him, it was beautiful.

She was already beautiful with her amber eyes, wavy hair, pale skin and gorgeous features, but to show her 'ugly' was something that charmed him.

Edward wanted to be like her, wanted to be free and just out with his frustrations and anxiety.

But it was a difficult wish.

It got him thinking, what if he started now?

Edward immediately retracted that thought. He shouldn't be thinking of such things. It was making him more and more insecure and paranoid. He cannot be weak nor depressed! The people are depending on him and if their future king shows no promise of strength and hope, what will the people become then? How difficult it is to be placed in such a world full of double-edged swords and hidden traps, along with people who dare not see with their hearts...

Again, Edward mentally affirmed himself in eradicating his weakness and doubts. There was no room for that. He had an image to uphold. There is no need for fear and self-deprecation. He was the prince that has his own brand of power, the kind that intoxicates the people with his warm smiles and charms, the kind that wills the citizens to cooperate by tapping into their hearts and sentiments by prioritizing them and telling them how important they are to him, the kind of prince who is forgiving, lenient and benevolent, who doesn't exercise such strict authority unlike the heartless prince of Dres Van who is seemingly clouding the whole country with rules, rules, and more rules.

In Charles, love and freedom is the rule.

...which is also the same rule that imprisoned Edward in his shackles of self-loathing, uncertainty and deceit.

Before it consumed him, he shook his head and huffed.

"No... I don't want that... I can't do that. Not tonight, Edward.. Not ever..", mumbled Edward as he approached Akira's room, raking his hand through his hair, eyes glassy with anxiety.

Before he went inside, he said a silent prayer for her to at least wake up soon. He needed something to get his mind off his thoughts. As he turned the knob, he sensed someone was watching him, making him turn to see who it was.

"Louis... what're you doing here?"

His butler Louis stood several feet from him, his face showing a stoic expression. The moonlight that seethed from the windows illuminated his features and the effects were ghostly, his usually gentle and vibrant blue eyes locked on his like a wolf on its' prey. He wasn't wearing his suit jacket, and his sleeves were rolled to his elbows. Louis looked unusually manly, and Edward was surprised at the muscles his butler had on him and wondered how Louis was able to work out considering he's so busy all the time. Louis looked tired and lacking sleep, yet his posture was still pristine, making Edward straighten himself unconsciously due to years of etiquette practices. They both stared at each other for a bit, with the prince wondering what has gotten Louis looking so somber. Louis seemed to notice the pensive gaze Edward gave him and slowly, one side of his mouth curled up slightly, as if almost sarcastically.

"Did I scare you, Your Highness? My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you," said Louis, bowing his head.

Edward sighed with relief. "A little... I am sorry, I must be tired..", he answered, becoming less tense. He saw in Louis's hands was a silver bowl and a towel. "What's that in your hands?"

Louis took time in answering but after a little exchange of calculating gazes, Louis finally spoke, almost in a whisper.

"I am back to change her towel," said Louis in a quiet voice. "Are you here to visit her, Your Highness?"

Louis walked over to him and gestured for Edward to open the door. Edward did so and both of them went inside the dimly lit room. The only illumination was coming from the lamp on the bedside table, causing the shadows to look menacing, yet Akira's face looked simply peaceful even though it was marred with bruises and cuts. She had bruising on her temple and a cut on her lip. Edward watched as Louis sat on the edge of the bed and change the towel on her forehead.

"You'd never know from her face right now the hell she went through three days ago..", mumbled Louis as he placed the cold towel on her forehead. He placed his palm to her cheek and the top of his hand on her neck. "She's still high.. Her fever is still the same.. I guess it's her body releasing the stress and the beating. If this continues on, we may need another opinion from the doctor. We might not be aware but some organs might have been damaged."

"You're right..", was all Edward could say.

Edward looked at Louis, watching him check on Akira. Louis's face was in a strange expression that he'd never seen before. He looked quite bothered. Considering if it was other people, Louis would rather let the maids or others handle it since he would rather prefer to be by his side and help. However, Edward didn't imagine Louis to tend someone else who is not him so easily. There was an unusual feeling that clutched at his chest just by watching Louis be the one to care for Akira, and it made him feel somewhat annoyed. He couldn't describe what it was in him, but it made him uncomfortable seeing Louis that near to Akira.

"Louis, don't you think it's wrong?", Edward asked.

Louis stopped what he was doing and turned his head to look at him.

"Wrong, Your Highness?", he questioned. Usually, he'd be surprised or eager to correct whatever it is; now though, there was nothing in his eyes but a new, unknown glimmer that Edward couldn't explain.

Edward wanted to ask if Louis himself found it wrong to be in a woman's room at midnight. Seeing the fact that she's unconscious and alone, if it were him, it'll automatically look bad. His mind was a frazzled mess, and seeing Louis stare at him in a way that was new to him was just... peculiar.

"About being...", Edward couldn't continue on. There was something that provoked him to say it, but he simply decided to just shrug it off. Maybe Louis is tired and is just really frustrated with how things are recently.

Just before Edward was about to continue on with what he was going to say, Akira groaned, making him rush to her on the other side of the bed.

**. . . . .**

Louis forgot that Edward still had to say something. Turning his head immediately towards Akira, he saw her face contort as she put a hand to her head.

"Nnnnnnngh...", was all she could muster at the moment.

"Miss Akira, are you awake?", said Edward on the other side of the bed.

Louis glanced at him through the corner of his eyes and saw the worried expression on his features. It made him feel off towards him, and he can only stay mum to let Akira gather her consciousness.

_"What's Edward doing here anyway? Has he even finished his paperwork?", _he thought, a knot forming on his brow.

Akira breathed deeply as she opened her eyes which cast an eerie reflection of both of them. Her amber eyes darted from Edward to Louis over and over again. There was sleepiness with a hint of pain on her face, but nevertheless, Louis couldn't help but think she was still beautiful even after what had happened. He handed her a glass of water which she took from him, her fingers brushing his skin lightly.

After several huge gulps of water, she handed to glass back to Louis. "What're you... where am I?" she croaked while removing the towel on her forehead, straightening up. Her eyes were now glassy and she looked frail. There was a somber mood that emanated from her.

Looking at Edward, he met his stare and urged Edward to be the one to answer by giving a little nod.

"You're... in Levaincois palace, Miss Akira," said Edward. "I told Louis to bring you here from the apartment and-"

"Apartment...", mumbled Akira, thinking for a moment. "You mean... I didn't die?"

"Fortunately no... but almost."

Akira ran her hand through her hair. With a sigh, she stared at the sheets, seemingly recalling what transpired in the apartment.

Louis couldn't help but feel sorry for her, however, there was a relief in him that calmed him with the fact that she was there alive and breathing.

"I hope you didn't mind, but His Highness made arrangements for the authorities to block off the apartment so that no one aside from you and the bodyguards will be able to check your own unit. I think that is a better plan so you don't have to go through such mishaps again..", said Louis.

Akira nodded, not even sparing both of them a look.

Edward placed a hand on her shoulder and patted her gently. Louis couldn't do anything but watch Akira look at Edward. It made him... irritated.

"We apologize if we cannot veer away from what happened, but do know we do not want to bring you back to such horrific encounters again, Miss Akira. The fact that you merely escaped by the skin of your teeth if he had not come is something we want to avoid since who knows what other forms of danger will lurk once you are alone. If you plan on checking your apartment, do let us know to make the necessary arrangements," Edward explained.

"I'd like to see my apartment tomorrow then," Akira told Edward, but Louis audibly sighed to her right, making her turn her head to him. "Do you have something to say?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Miss Akira, please do not decide hastily," said Louis strictly, yet his voice was still a gentle breath. "We'd rather be at ease knowing you will be going back there once you have fully recuperated. We can't just allow you to go ahead and overlook your current state."

"Louis is right... Until your bruises heal and your wounds have clotted, we cannot risk you." Even Edward's tone was serious.

Akira just looked at both of them, eventually scowling as the seconds wore on. "You can't tell me what to do."

She clambered off the bed, obviously annoyed with having told she couldn't. Seeing her purse on the table near her bed and her shoes placed neatly on a rack by the vanity dresser, Akira snatched both from their places and proceeded to the door. Louis just met Edward's stupefied face and knew that he had to be the one to take hold of her reins. He stood up and caught up to her before she could even get her hand on the doorknob. With a firm grab on her elbow, he turned her to look at him. Even he was surprised to do such to a woman for the very first time.

"What do you think you're-!"

"You're not safe to be seen wandering on your own. Your friend, Fiona Sommerlay, has been shot in broad daylight outside your office three days ago. It could've been anyone, but Inspector Marquis suggested it was a ploy to bring you out to stick like a sore thumb. By doing so, you'll be an easy target that is ripe for the picking-"

"Or killing."

Louis didn't bother turn to look at Edward. His blue eyes stared in Akira's amber ones and he could see them grow wide with rage, fear and disbelief all at the same time. Who knew such eyes could convey such emotions all in one go. Seeing himself reflected in them, Louis silently wished he could stare into them more. Having such a close-up of her face made him want to peer closer and longer, but there was no opportunity as there was another person in the room. He also couldn't get over the fact that he seemed to be... _different, _in his reflection in her eyes. It was as if he was another person. Strange, but that was the impression Louis got from looking into her eyes. He only wondered if Edward could feel and notice the same.

"Louis, will you please leave us so that I may explain to Miss Akira the gravity of her current situation?"

Louis snapped his head at Edward's direction. He gave Edward a glare to which Edward didn't return. All he gave was a serious expression.

What was Louis thinking?

To even come up with a conclusion that Edward wanted to spend time with her alone and shut him out, it was bothering to Louis. How could he even theorize something like that?

Edward isn't like that. He wasn't some opportunistic fox who'd make away with his title and impose himself on her.

...but why is Louis's inner self protesting so much?

"Your Highness, such explanations will wait for daybreak. I cannot allow you to just be left in here with her alone since it does not look proper and you do know my job is to uphold propriety. I hope you do understand, however-"

"I understand, but do know my position does not exclude me for whatever happens... yet you, you come in here close to midnight and tell me that you are tending to her?"

There was a tone in Edward's voice that told Louis that it hit a nerve in him, however, he wasn't pleased with the idea of being left alone with Akira.

Louis let go of Akira and turned his attention to Edward. "And with that, what do you hope to imply?"

"The maids could be the one to do it, yet you are the one doing so. Despite being a steward, you are still a man stripped off the title," answered Edward who now stood up and walked over to them.

"And so are you, Prince Edward, but do take into consideration that I was the one who was in the ambulance with her and the check-ups. It wasn't new that I be the one to be updated with her diagnosis and proper treatment by the doctor who examined her. I told the maids of this and made sure that they'd be able to put her in their schedules despite the preparations for the return of your parents soon. I should update them that you allowed for Miss Akira to stay here, but seeing that you are concerned and was the one who saved her, I think it'll be better if this was both kept a secret."

What Louis partly said was true, that he didn't report Akira's presence in the palace to the king and queen. It was a lie though that Louis had told the maids. He willingly wanted to care for Akira since she got to the palace and there was something in him that said that wanted to be the one to do it alone. But of course, he wasn't going to tell that to Edward. Edward's violet eyes gave Louis a hard gaze, a calculating one, which seemed to be weighing on what he'd been told. Louis knew he was personally a bad liar and could hardly keep a straight face when lying, but he hoped this time it would pass.

"Sorry... I am tired and everything has been such a mess.. I so want to tell her what she's currently in, however I must have skipped the part where in she needs to stabilize herself before incurring any more stress. Pardon me, my selfishness has no room here. Forgive me, Louis." Edward looked at him apologetically. With a sigh, he said, "I guess this will have to wait, but I do need to finish my paperwork.. I just needed to let her know so we can move on to the next step, but i have overstepped my boundaries."

Louis sighed in relief, at ease that Edward couldn't see through his lie. His blue eyes mellowed the glare and bowed his head.

"My apologies in my strictness, Your Highness, but not only is this for Miss Akira, but for you as well.. The stress must be way above you head and I hope we put this behind us. Shall I make you a pot of tea?", Louis somewhat felt guilty, his heart in a conflicting game of tug of war at unverified emotions at the moment.

Edward nodded. He went to Akira and took her hand in his, kissing the top of it.

"Our apologies for putting up such a display, Miss Akira. I would have to say no to your wish of going to your apartment tomorrow. It is not only dangerous, but also, your health and state of mind is being taken into account..", he softly explained to Akira.

Akira looked confused the whole time Louis and Edward's exchanges were happening, however, she understood their point of view and lowered her head.

"It doesn't matter... I am the one who should be sorry for not even being sensitive to your worries." Akira timidly smiled and put her purse back on the table and her shoes by the dresser. She sat on the bed, looking at both of them like a child with wide eyes. "Don't worry, I'll rest up. I must be just jittery from everything."

The three of them were then plunged into silence.

Louis cleared his throat and gestured to the wardrobe. "Your boyfriend dropped off clothes the other day before he-"

Akira raised an eyebrow. "Boyfriend?"

"The man you were with at the grocery store," said Edward.

"Oh no, that's Samuel, Fiona's brother. We're not together. I call him Sammy."

Both Louis and Edward slumped their shoulders at the same time accompanied with private sighs of relief without noticing the other doing it too. It seemed to perk them up.

"Well, Sammy brought along clothes for you and said he'll be back to check up on you," Louis gave a little smile.

There was a shadow that formed on Akira's face as she lowered her head. She seemed to be thinking about Samuel too and Fiona.

"What did they say about Fiona..? And is Samuel going to be safe..?"

The question once more brought upon an uneasy quiet. None of the two men spoke, making Akira look up at them with her eyes glassy and full of confusion. Louis felt his insides rumble as he knew what he was going to say next may either make or break their current situation.

"She's in the clear, so don't worry. Samuel is doing okay and is still doing the rounds at the hospital," said Louis, his smile still existing on his lips. He didn't notice Edward quickly giving him a strange look. "It's best for you to recuperate soon to return to them. I am sure they'll be very happy to see you better and happy."

Akira nodded as her eyes wavered. "Alright then...", she said, smiling at both of them. "I understand."

"We'll leave you to rest, Miss Akira... Sleep tight and sweetest dreams. I hope to see you tomorrow for breakfast." Edward gave her a sincere smile and was the first one to leave the room.

Louis gave a nod and stared at Akira's face. There was something odd at how she was smiling. It was as if she was... hiding something.

"Good night and sleep tight, Miss Akira..", he softly said, closing the door behind him.

As he heard the door click, his gaze went to Edward who was walking ahead, his hair a ghostly white beneath the moonbeams streaming from the window. Louis followed him without saying anything. The hallways were quiet and eerie, with thoughts of ghosts and goblins jumping from every shadow usually creeping in his mind, but now, there was nothing but a hollowness that blocked out every scary thought he usually had when roaming the hallways at that ungodly hour. After their exchange in Akira's room, he knew it will be up for discussion once they both reach the hallway where Edward's office and chambers were. He felt guilty and ashamed of himself for putting up such a defiant tone of the prince, but he also couldn't help himself. The complicated feelings inside him were growing and he wasn't sure what was going on.

Both of them were now in the main hallway and Edward stopped making him stop as well.

"Louis... you lied to Miss Akira about her friend in the hospital and her brother...", murmured Edward.

Louis knew he was going to be inquired about that. It's just that Louis had no choice.

"I had to, Your Highness, otherwise, Miss Akira would still be putting up such a childish attitude and will make it harder for all of us to be sane to think of what is proper to do. If we tell her that her friend Fiona is still in the ICU and her brother Samuel has gone missing, imagine the hysteria that will only possess her in her weakened state. She'll go crazy, and we do need her sane and able to help us in shutting down that company she used to work for."

Both of them didn't say anything. Minutes wore on and Louis was now feeling that maybe lying wasn't good.

But he had to. Logic and reasoning should win now over emotions and sentiment.

If they told Akira the truth it'll be harder for her to bear and would be clawing her way out just to go and find the people she is staying with. Impaired minds leave more room for danger and loss.

"I do believe we made ourselves look like inbred asses back there..", Edward turned around and there was a glum disposition about him that moment. He was talking about their rather heated exchange.

Louis couldn't help but agree, but the relief of Edward accepting his reason for lying to Akira was even a better treat for him since he won't be told off for doing so. "_I guess Edward understands... He's one of the smartest people I know after all,_" he thought. Louis sighed and slowly nodded, his eyes lowering in shame. "Indeed we have... and I would like to apologize for what I've-"

"Louis...", Edward walked to him and lowered his head before him. "No, you were right... I have been thinking about myself lately.. and I didn't even bother make any effort to think about you, Akira or everything that was happening. I thought I was but... I was just being selfish because I am wanting to have this finished soon so I can move on to find out what is the next step on my way to being a good king. You're strong, Louis... To lie to Miss Akira to be able to have a steady hand on the next course of action... my heart wouldn't be able to handle that. I am not saying what you did was wrong, but you know that I wouldn't have the courage to see her going ballistic. You're ahead of all this and I am glad to have you by my side to help me in areas where I lack."

Placing a hand on the prince's shoulder, Louis shook his head.

_"What was I thinking... How could I even have such ill thoughts and feelings towards Edward...", _he asked himself. There was a sincere and genuine gleam in his eyes knowing Edward understood what he'd done. Like an older brother to a younger one, Louis ruffled Edward's hair. "There is much room to learn and discover what is right and wrong, good and bad and even light from darkness. What matters is you know where you stand and that you know how to resist when you know it's not proper. However, sometimes, to be able to have a better grasp of things and be in control, you need to do the risks and truth be told, those risks are not always proper."

Louis thought he saw Edward's eyes avert from his but only thought of it as a trick of the dimly lit hall.

"Well, shall I make that pot of tea now?", asked Louis to lighten the mood between them.

"I think I'll pass... I have not been feeling quite well myself and tiring myself out from these thoughts will only impede me on my duties."

Edward tiredly smiled at Louis, who found it quite odd.

Edward Levaincois will not give up having his tea no matter what the situation is.

Something must be wrong.

"I understand. Will you need me to assist you back to your room?" he asked. Louis felt a little worried that maybe Edward must be mad at him. He, after all, somehow managed to embarrass him in front of Akira.

"No need, Louis...", Edward said as he shook his head. "I would advise you to head on and sleep. We all have been tired and I think rest is all we need to feel better in the morning. Good night, Louis," and walked into the hallway going to his chambers.

Louis couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Normally, Edward would gladly have him by his side as they walked to his room talking about anything random.

Something is indeed wrong.

"Your Highness!", Louis caught up with Edward. "Are you angry at me? Please do let me know and I will take responsibility for-"

"Louis, no. I am not mad at all... I just I just want to sleep and have my mind rest from all these things happening around us. Look at yourself, you are tired and obviously more nervous than before!", chuckled Edward. "My dear Louis, you need your downtime too! Don't think of me as angry. The past few days have been quite... active, don't you think so?"

Hearing Edward laugh, Louis felt relief sweep him. Maybe he has been thinking too much about it.

"I guess so... My apologies, Your Highness... Don't let me hinder you from your sleep. I'll check up on your paperwork tomorrow and rest myself."

Both of them bid goodbye to each other and headed on separate ways.

The night was full of tension and Louis could only feel the warm water running down his back comforting him as he stared blankly at the tiles in the shower. After deciding to take a bath to clear his mind, he realized it was actually making him more confused about everything. The publications company, the burning apartment, Halmarie, the extremists...

The Levaincois, well, mostly Edward, had a lot on his hands and more on his shoulders meaning Louis had to deal with them too as his personal butler and friend.

Everything was a mess, and he had a feeling that it was going to get messier.

And then there was Akira, the woman with the amber eyes that looked like the sun and showed him a side of him that he didn't know was there; that he could actually feel and think ill towards Edward.

Louis finished his bath and dried himself. Looking in front of his mirror, he saw his reflection looking back at him, but Louis barely recognized the man who stared back. Without any words and descriptions, Louis didn't want to see more of his reflection and dressed up in his pajamas, eager to get to bed to sleep away the thoughts in his head. He blankly wound up her cherry blossom key chain which he took from the bedside table and the heart-wrenching tinkle of the song played like a haunting melody in his room. Grasping the little music box in his hands, he could feel the edges poke the soft skin of his palm, making him aware that whatever was happening to him was real. Staring up at the ceiling, Louis wasn't sure what he was thinking at the moment or what he should think about first, but his mind's eye saw Akira's face and recalled how she was earlier on. He wondered how she could be possibly feeling. To go through such and still smile even though there was no feeling behind it...

He knew there was something behind all that. Her smile didn't seem right.

Maybe it was the fact that Louis couldn't imagine going through what she did; the torment of the abuse she sustained from her co-tenants, blaming her for something she was also and most importantly, the victim of. He couldn't see how she was able to keep herself sane after having endured all that, yet to see her still going on and not wanting to jump off a cliff impressed him immensely. There was strength in her, and Louis admired her for that, but her eyes...

Her eyes betrayed all that she showed.

Louis could remember the wavering glimmer in her eyes and he remembered how he saw his reflection earlier that evening. It showed him to be something more ominous and his usual calm and lamb-like facade wasn't there. He even remembered how her smile seemed out of place when her eyes were as opaque as a frost-covered glass door.

But that wasn't all he thought of.

He thought of how she still looked beautiful even after everything, how her features, though usually looking somber whenever they met, was still attractive. She was in her own form, a variety of Pandora's box. She was strangely alluring, mysterious yet innocuous, interesting and very different from all the women he has been with, seen and met. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he could sense there was something more to her that met the eye. Louis's eyes could no longer see the ceiling, as he was now seeing a whole different scene above him. Visions of him and Akira together, talking and just simply getting to know each other deeper, with no one else to tear their time apart.

No Edward.

Just him and her.

_I know she's just like me..._

_I know she's something more than what I see and I know that I won't be able to help myself from knowing what it is... I know I might be getting myself into such trouble, but what else can I do... What else can I say... I can't resist now, but I know I must.._

_I can't let this disillusion me... but... Akira... Why is it you're so... _

_...familiar to me..?_

Louis can only fight his conflicting emotions, rolling over and staring at the little key chain that played its' nostalgic song he had in his palm. Even the beauty of the little key chain wanted him to open it up and explore what makes it tick.

And now, he's feeling the same towards Akira.

"You... you'll let me in, won't you...?", he asked it, his mind showing Akira's face. "You're like me too, aren't you?"

Louis wound it again and let the music calm him and answer him, and as he looked out the window to pacify the thoughts in his mind, he had just accumulated enough sand in his eyes not to be able to notice the shadow that was running outside the palace grounds.

* * *

The apartment after midnight made Akira gulp as she stared at the darkness that awaited her. Apparently, the apartment was going to be demolished soon so that there will be a new one built as the city engineers have posted a notice that the building was unsafe to be living in after the fire. Crossing the yellow tape that blocked off the area, she proceeded into the dark apartment, thankful for the clothes Samuel brought. Wearing dark-wash jeans, a blood red wool sweater and her black ballet flats made it easier for her to move in and only her phone provided light so she won't attract attention as she searches for items that can still be saved in her unit. There was no one in the apartment and it kind of seemed ghostly and scary in the late, ungodly hour.

She couldn't help but fear that there may be robbers awaiting her, but she didn't care since she had her tazer with her and vowed to taze anyone to death if they take her by surprise. Her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, the sounds of the still bustling downtown comforting her and telling her that somewhere, life was still normal and going on its' usual route.

Akira finally reached the floor of her apartment and wondered what happened to the two insane women who tried to kill her.

Not only that, what happened to Fiona after being shot by their old boss.

And with Mr. Gaudi.

But more importantly, wondered how in the world she was able to meet Edward and Louis again.

The twist of events have incredibly left her weak, but she couldn't stop herself from not being able to gather the remnants of her life. Before she could make a break to fill in the missing pieces, she needed to save what she could. Nothing has to stop her, but Akira could feel something was brewing. Remembering the looks on Louis and Edward's faces hours ago when she asked how Fiona and Samuel were, there was just something wrong and their kind faces were in tight smiles that seemed to be so fake.

Akira gripped the doorknob of her unit and turned it, its squeak loud enough to cut through the silence that was all around her. Lightly, she pushed her door open and held her breath as she awaited the scene that will unfold before her.

The night was calm and cold, with only the silvery moonlight to illuminate her dark apartment. The room smelled of charred wood and there was a certain sickening sweetness that lingered, making Akira wistfully sigh as she saw her favorite room freshener on her mantle still intact. With each aching step, she felt her heart sink lower in her chest, making it hard for her to breathe as she finally saw her apartment in full view.

All her furniture were almost burned and her curtain rod had fallen along with what remained of her curtains. Her bed was burned and her linens were just solid black and her carpet was now ashes. Akira looked at her apartment and tears silently fell on her face. Quietly, she walked to her wardrobe and saw that her things and clothes were mostly burned, but what struck her was her truck laying in the deeper shadows. Pulling it out with all her might, she managed to haul it out from the closet and there was a relief in her to see that her trunk can be saved. Opening it, she saw her violin case and tears burst from her eyes as she missed her father terribly that moment as she stared at the black violin case that seemed to me sadly smiling at her. Akira tried hard to keep her sobs quiet, but her ragged breaths made it hard to do so. She then wandered to her bedside table and saw the drawers were also burned, but hoped for the best that she could still save some photos and documents. Pulling it open, all she could see was black. Reaching inside, all she touched turned to ashes, but she felt some photos were still intact as she got to the bottom of the drawer. Pulling them out, she could only gather four photos of her and her family; nothing more, nothing less. The photo album was no longer there and it confirmed her worst fear of losing the documents to her claim to her house in Oriens.

Aside from her few clothes and shoes, a few photos and her violin; she has nothing.

Akira put her face in her hands, her chest just heaving sob after muffled sob, not even able to hear anything around her but her cries and beating heart. It was unfair. She had lost so much and was now unsure of where to go after all the mess has been solved. She should've died. She should've jumped before a bus or just allowed those two freaks to murder her instead. She wasn't even an optimist to begin with so this was hardly something to be happy with.

"I... I've got nothing now...", she breathlessly sobbed.

Each breath was painful and the more she was aware of the truth that is now finally upon her, it hurt so bad that breathing hurt, crying hurt and basically, living beyond that moment will now be excruciating.

And then...

"Cry if you must. I promise I won't look."

Akira's eyes flew open despite the blur of tears. She could hear someone calmly breathing along with her and found herself mimicking whoever it was, and she eventually found herself calmer now and breathing no longer hurt. She felt tight arms around her, with a very familiar smell engulfing her in warm security even though the findings of whatever was left in her apartment was dismaying.

"B-But-", she protested to look up, but whoever it was just held her tight, with a hand at the back of her head stroking her gently.

"I did promise you I won't look so I won't... Not unless you tell me."

Akira felt herself get hugged tighter and her eyes mellowed as soon as she saw the reflection of who it was embracing her on the broken glass of her window.

"Prince Edward...", she managed to say.

There was no mistaking the silvery hair that glowed eerily in the darkness.

"What're you-"

Edward sighed and placed a hand behind her head, stroking her hair tenderly. "I followed you. I knew you were planning something since I saw you looking quite eager to have me and Louis out of your room. And like he said, you are one who'd gladly brave it out on your own... but not someone who'd gladly deal with their misery alone. I want you to know you are not alone."

Akira closed her eyes and sighed on Edward's chest. It was comforting, but she felt the shame creep inside her.

"Please don't...", she suddenly said, pushing off gently, but Edward wouldn't budge a bit.

"I won't let go."

Akira stopped herself from crying once more. She even managed to stop herself from breathing. Edward noticed her not flinching nor breathing and looked at her, tilting her face up to meet his gaze. the soft pads of his thumbs gently wiped her tears away.

"Why bother stop what shouldn't be? If you need to cry, I want you to. I won't look. I promised you that...", he quietly told her. His violet eyes saw himself in her amber ones. A chill ran down his spine as he saw another him staring back, looking dead and lifeless, but at the same time looking in pain and lost.

"I am so sorry, Prince Edward... I just am not used to people seeing me like this and I don't want people seeing me this way." Sniffing, Akira wiped her eyes and sighed, her eyes going to her trunk. "That's all I have left.. along with a few photos and clothes that were not burned.." A small, sarcastic smile spread on her lips, her eyes losing the luster it had as the fact dawned on her that she's got to live with barely anything in her possession. "Well, like they said, I was lucky I got out alive and still breathing up to this second... I don't really feel lucky at all."

Her amber eyes looked at the state of her apartment and shook her head. Akira sadly smiled. Looking around, she could see the ghost of herself living her life and at that time of the night, she was just probably reading a book while eating cherries or nori on her couch. The vision of what her life has been vanished, leaving her with the sad reality of her burned down apartment, the sickly sweet smell of burned wood and ash littering the whole space. Luck wasn't on her side.

"Please don't say such things..."

Edward sighed as he looked all over the room, heart sinking in his chest as he couldn't imagine how Akira could be feeling at the moment. Quite frankly, it was impossible. He was a prince for god's sake and all he knew was abundance and everything he'd ever wanted and needed was always provided to him even without him asking for it. In a way, it made him feel guilty for having much, and standing close to Akira proved to be awkward considering she has nothing but her trunk left in her possession.

His violet eyes wavered as he said, "I may not know how it feels to lose everything, but... do know that even if you think this misfortune will forever befall you, I have to say that I don't believe that." He went to the window and saw the moon shining brightly in the sky. "You can't simply give up... there are more things for you to look forward to and you're hardly seeing the blessings you have now."

Akira scoffed. What the hell is Edward talking about?

"Blessings? Look forward to? Your Highness, there is nothing for me to look forward to and look around you, these are the blessings that were given to me when I left my homeland and they're gone now. If you're saying living and just having my trunk left is a sign of hope, you must be really insulting me," said Akira stoically. "What other blessing is there? Tell me, then maybe I could believe you somehow."

Edward turned to look at her and took her hand, pulling her closer to him. "Well... you haven't considered me...", he muttered softly. "And maybe the moon told me to follow you tonight just so you can believe that even though you think you've lost everything, this is an opportunity for you to start anew."

Akira looked up at Edward, his eyes shining kindly at her, and she felt warmth radiate through his sincere smile on his lips.

"You may think that we're different. I am merely given a title and a position to serve Charles, but given this circumstance, I would gladly like to have you depend on me, however, not as a prince if you may. Let me help you, Akira..."

"But like I said, I am not a charity case. I don't need help from you so you can make me an example of your good deeds and volunteer work." Akira lowered her head, only to have Edward tilt them up to meet his gaze once more.

"How many times do I have to say that no one says 'no' to me? I am not going to make you a charity case or some beneficiary of my willingness to help. Do you really think I am going to subject you to such humiliation?", said Edward, a small knot on his brow forming.

Akira scowled at him confusedly. "Why do you want to help me anyway?", she asked. "There are other people who need you more than me and I can do things on my own. I'll find a way and-"

"I want to help you as a man, not a prince. And I want to help you because you need protection from people who'd want to hurt you. I want to protect you."

"I do get it, but why single me out from everyone else?"

Akira's defiant gaze locked on Edward's and he felt like he needed to convince her now. There was nothing funny about having someone thrust into a wild goose-chase with some vengeance-seeking murderer/extortionist/libeler. Lives are at stake and Akira needs to understand that she has to accept Edward's offer. After all, if she cooperates, it'll be hitting two birds with one stone.

Edward thought for a moment without breaking his eyes from Akira's. In his mind, he recalled the moment with Louis in the hallway. There was no point in lying anymore. With a mental apology to Louis, he closed his eyes for a while before opening them once more to meet Akira's amber orbs staring up at him.

"Because... I have all the details that you need to keep yourself safe. Contrary to what Louis told you hours ago, this time, I won't baby you nor sugarcoat anything because doing so will only impair you and me in making the necessary moves to survive this. However, I do would want to be frank with you now, so I apologize in the bluntness of what I am going to say. Do know though, I don't intend to hurt you at all. I just think it's better you know what we're in."

Akira was baffled. "W... What..? What do you mean?"

Edward's violet eyes sadly glimmered, a shadow forming on his face as he continued on. "Your friend Miss Sommerlay got shot and is still in the ICU until now. We're coming up short with donors for her blood and her brother, Samuel, has gone missing for several days now. We don't know his whereabouts and I do believe this unfortunate turn of events is related to you and your boss, Halmarie. The divorcee you used to live in the same building with was his ex-wife and has been planning a vendetta against you ever since she has come to know the sexual harassment case. She moved into the building to be near you, yet has never really been able to make a move on you since you were known by the other tenants and it could compromise her if she did touch you there. She had no time to do so since your only routine has been work and home and you barely went out. That is so far the details I acquire from Inspector Marquis."

Akira gawked at Edward, her hands gripping his arms and she allowed him to pull her close in a tight embrace. She could feel her knees weaken, her eyes to tear up once more and her heart to rush like a jackrabbit on speed in her chest. It finally confirms her worst fear that the man in the fedora she saw when she was with Sammy was in fact Halmarie, and that he was out to even things out between them. Another thing was Fiona's lack of communication with her and Sammy. Considering her close ties to her and her brother, it was odd that Fiona hadn't been able to text for the whole day when on a regualr day, she'd even text Akira even though they were just seats away just to gossip or remind her of something. Last was the divorcee. She indeed remembered the woman moving in after the last hearing before the case was dismissed. There was indeed a strange vibe the woman brought, and Akira now understood. She blamed her for their separation even though she had nothing to contribute to it since her husband was at fault. All she did was save herself and fight back as she didn't want to be included in the list of the other women Halmarie molested and touched wrongly. Akira let out a shaky breath, with Edward holding onto her tighter so she won't fall to the ground. Lost for words and thoughts barely forming anything logical, she just closed her eyes with a wish that she hoped could be heard by anyone listening.

_Fiona... I can't believe it... I'm so sorry.._

_And Sammy... oh God, Sammy, where are you..._

_Please God, don't forsake them.. If there is anyone who should perish, it should be me.. _

_It should only be me... _

_Please God... Listen to me just this once.._

She felt Edward shift in his place, his head on hers while his arms stayed where they were.

"If it's any consolation, I am to move Miss Sommerlay to a much more private location far from the hospital she is staying in. I am aware of the threats and there might still be people planning to kill her off just to lure you out. I would want you to stay at the palace until the danger subsides. That way, I can only feel at ease knowing you're safe and near me. And also... I want to help you because I want to. I willingly subject myself to helping you and protecting you because not only is it my duty, it is also my personal decision to not have you be in harm's way."

Akira's eyes grew wide in shock. She pushed away from him, but he still kept her close to him. "B-But, I can't do that! What if someone DOES follow me there and what if you get hurt? Either way, I'll be dead and I don't want you being involved the least! Please rethink your ideas and retract your recklessness! I can't answer for you if something happens and I- Your Highness, please, this isn't a game!"

"Sweet Akira, no one would dare infiltrate the palace in such a manner lest they want to killed on the spot," Edward casually said, his eyes gently twinkling. "And who said this is a game to me? The fact I already included the words 'kill', 'danger', and 'shot' in all that I have told you means I don't play around. Most especially not this time.

Akira couldn't break away from his eyes. There was a relief that swept her within, with his warmth still enveloped her. Her mind was a mess and her heart was just tireless. She sighed heavily and feebly nodded, finally realizing where she is now.

The only question is, _what's next for her?_

Edward was leaning on the window sill of her apartment, feeling the cool breeze blow softly, messing his hair. Having Akira in his arms was something he'd never expected, but he just couldn't have her breakdown on her own and not feel that someone was watching out for her. The smile on his face disappeared as he pulled her closer to him, a little breath escaping her as he placed his cheek on her hair. He had to admit, he was also scared and worried. What he's doing is probably going to cause a huge uproar in the palace but he needed to do so just so lies won't circulate in the city of Charles about his family. Only another prince can understand his plight, and Edward wanted to save his family the unnecessary scandals because even though they seem like the normal, strong royal family; deep down, they're insecure and easily affected whenever the people say they can't do their duties right and that they are not really looking out for the citizens. That was just a simple things that can be easily shrugged off, but for Edward it wasn't.

Going back to his earlier thoughts, he was perceived and known as the 'benevolently perfect' prince.

The prince that didn't raise his voice.

The prince that didn't have anything bad to say about anyone.

The prince who'd willingly forgive and be lenient, who'd always be giving and understanding.

The prince who won't harm anyone even though he's hurt and made fun of.

The prince who can't stop smiling.

The prince who is just too perfect.

But in reality, Edward was just tired of this facade.

To shut down people who'll put their family to shame without them doing anything themselves, to punish them and send them to jail will prove to the people that Edward, though kind and good-natured usually, is not to be abused and pushed around. To right the wrongs of the extremists who kill criminals in their name; Edward will send them to prison as well for acting like heathens and for using their name as their banner for unrighteous bloodshed. To become the monarch deserving of the love and respect because of his kindness and iron fist, Edward still had a long way to go.

But how can you stop being perfect in everyone's eyes?

Edward deeply inhaled and heavily exhaled his frustration, with Akira finally looking up at him once more.

"Prince Edward-"

"Just Edward, Akira..."

"Edward... does Louis know you're here?", she asked him inquisitively.

He simply shook his head.

"WHAT? You mean-"

"I sneaked out... and it was the first time I got smacked in the face by a tree branch because I didn't see where I was going. I thought such things can only in the movies. To be frank, I even lost my eyeglasses somewhere in the grounds."

Akira could see a silver blush creeping on Edward's face as he timidly smiled at her. It made her feel warm and she felt her cheeks get hot, heart racing at the adorable sight that is Edward shyly scratching his head now. Breaking her stare from him, Akira freed herself from his hold and walked to her trunk, opening it and piling the still-wearable clothes she had in her closet.

"Do you play the violin?", Edward asked her. "I saw a violin case at the bottom of your trunk."

"Yes. My father and I used to play violin a lot when he was still alive." Akira closed her trunk and dusted her hands. Thankful that Edward won't see her, her eyes misted over and turned opaque at the memory of her rejection notice from the Charlesian orchestra."But I lost all the desire for it. Unscrupulous people just took it away and I wasn't even given a chance to play fairly. It's fine... some things are not really meant to be continued. I just can't let go of the violin yet since it's the last thing I have that reminds me of my family."

Edward eased from the window and walked to Akira, taking one end of the trunk then lifted it up. "I'd love to hear you play, Akira... I'd want you playing and filling the palace with music. It will really make me happy. It'll be wonderful, you can have a duet with Louis."

Akira raised an eyebrow and lifted the other end of the trunk. Her mind pictured Louis's face, but felt a little guilty since Edward was out the palace with her that moment. "Louis? He plays violin?"

Nodding, Edward's face brightened with a cheerful beam on his lips. "Ah, the two most amazing violin players I know happen to be him and Prince Roberto of Altaria. No doubt whenever we're in the mood to party with our butlers, he and Roberto usually are the ones who provide beautiful violin music. Why, if you are willing, you can be a trio!"

Edward's eyes suddenly looked saddened.

"What's wrong?", Akira asked, noticing the sudden drop of Edward's shoulders.

"I suddenly don't like that idea," he replied to her. He started walking and Akira followed, both of them carrying the trunk out of the apartment. "Wait, are you sure you have nothing else left? We can come back and-"

"I am sure. I didn't really have a lot of things when I went here. Wait, tell me. What's wrong? You seemed happy talking about me, Louis and Prince Roberto being a trio, but now you're glum." Akira puffed her cheeks and looked embarrassed as well. "But I guess i understand, I might end up ruining them and dragging them down if I play. It's been long since I last played it... I probably will sound like a cat being massacred if I try it."

"What? Oh, no Akira. I am curious to hear you play and judging from the wear of the case, I can tell you use it often. Well, if that happens and you get acquainted with them, I won't be able to solo you like this... And even though people regard me as generous..."

Edward apologetically looked back at Akira, his violet eyes giving off a meaningful stare. Something in him was breaking free, and having Akira look at him in such a way and being close to him was creating an opportunity for whatever it is to come out in the most unexpected moments; however, he can't just simply ignore it. Ever since he's gotten to see himself reflected in her eyes, he's never had a day where in he hasn't thought of her. That's like ignoring the sun even though it gives you light, life and warmth. And it's the same with Akira, but Edward wasn't still sure what she was giving him yet, but he knew he'll be needing more of it soon.

"...I'd still want to be selfish with certain valuables if I can... Like right now... I really don't want to share moments like these with anyone else beyond this point. Somehow, some vain part of me is actually wishing for you to feel the same too."

Akira couldn't come up with anything to say, and Edward only smiled at her subtly before walking again.

Surely... that didn't mean anything...

...right?

Whether Edward meant it or not, Akira still couldn't resist having a little blush and was thankful of the dark for concealing her cheeks. It made her heart beat frantically once more in her chest, a warmth spreading in her that she was finally getting accustomed to. She glanced back at him, feeling as if she was walking on air.

_How strange..._

She only stared at his back and wondered of his words. Akira wasn't aware of who Edward Levaincois as a person, let alone a prince. To her, he may be flirting with her now, or simply just being polite and comforting in her time of need. She's known of him as a prince who rivals the brownie points of a saint and is forever pictured in a benevolent, angelic smile when seen in public. In truth, it sort of freaked her out a bit. Someone can't be this nice and not have anything to hide... or maybe he was just such a good guy that people are just creating shit about him because they got no dirt on him. As they got down the apartment's lobby, Edward led Akira out the back of the complex and there was a black car that was parked, hidden under a large tree.

Akira watched Edward stow the trunk in the backseat. "Strange, I didn't hear you come in," she remarked.

Edward went to her door and opened it for her. "I came from the backstreet because the road leads to the main highway immediately without having to go through the main city. My lady, may I help you in?", he politely asked, taking her hand in his. "And also, your apartment is facing the main downtown avenue so probably it was too noisy when I came around."

_Or probably I was too busy crying my heart out..._, she said in her mind. "I guess so..."

She took a seat and Edward smiled at her charmingly before he closed her door. Watching him walk to his side, Akira couldn't help but sink in her seat's backrest, a small smile forming on her lips as she couldn't believe he of all people followed her. To even have him comfort her and embrace her even though she's just a commoner and no one and nothing really special; it made her fluttery inside, even a bit sick since she wasn't used to such human affections. But she had to admit, it felt really good to have someone who didn't know her care like the way he does. Of course, she wasn't going to tell Edward that.

Edward opened the driver's side door and got in, finally starting the ignition and they were off into the national highway. It was then Akira noticed Edward was wearing a black hoodie, dark jeans and Sanuks. She had to stop herself from smiling wide. It was nice to know even the prince liked Sanuks and wore hoodies. It was easier for her to feel at ease with him in the car, even though it was a Benz that wasn't released yet. Edward saw the face Akira was making and secretly found her adorable.

"What's with you trying to stifle a gorgeous smile, Akira?", he asked, with one hand reaching over to her and just simply brushing his knuckles on her cheek.

Akira shortly giggled. "Sorry.. I just didn't imagine you wearing hoodies and Sanuks," she told him. "But I must say, you look really good in them, Edward."

"Well, what did you expect, some suit of armor or my royal uniform will be my usual day-to-day wear?"

"Something like that. You are a prince and everyone expects you to always look your best. I don't think people do see you much outside your suits and royal garments."

Edward nodded. "I'm just like everyone else, you know..", he told her, his eyes now on the road, a little line forming on his forehead. "I also want to wear clothes that are comfortable and I just want to be out of anything to constricting from time to time. Even princes want their days off too like everyone else." Edward couldn't help but lace his words with meaningful tones that voiced out his frustration in himself. He just cannot resist the idea that Akira actually understands him based from what she was telling him. "And even princes tend to want to be themselves too. To not smile all the time and to be angry sometimes.. Princes aren't always perfect, I must say."

Akira wasn't aware of the current face Edward had on. "I know... No one is. I don't really care about you or what you are to be honest. I don't really like treating someone good or bad because of their status or whatever. Respect is respect and no one is above that. I actually like seeing you doing and being what you want. And thanks, by the way."

Edward couldn't help but swoon himself at being told that she didn't really care about who or what she is. His hand gripped the steering wheel tightly, with him fighting the urge not to look at her and not the road. His heart was pounding beneath his hoodie and everything felt warm and comfortable. During that timte of year, he didn't even need to turn on the AC. "Thank you... for what..?"

Akira looked at him. "For letting me carry my trunk with you. I know you could've easily carried that yourself, but it's comforting to know you were considering my words and feelings... Like you remembered I am happier braving it out instead of being dependent on someone. Thank you for that.." She ended with a smile, her face relaxing and for Akira, it was another moment etched in her heart that she felt genuinely happy.

Both of them were silent as the car cruised down the highway, the lights glimmering in their eyes as an unspoken beginning was happening between them..

...and someone else will be very upset because of where they currently are.

* * *

Louis was walking along the palace grounds early that morning, looking very serious. Some of the guards reported to him and said that they heard someone running through the labyrinth late in the evening several days ago and indeed saw shadows by the CCTV. Upset that the news came late and that he wasn't woken when that happened, Louis didn't bother lengthen the sermon and proceeded to inspect the area himself without any help from the guards. He was worried that maybe it could be some assassins sent to finish Akira off, or some spies sent to report her whereabouts. However that was impossible. All is kept under control and no one has come to know the people involved and what happened recently in the apartment.

Walking through the rose bushes, he saw Akira walking before him, looking around the place curiously. He saw she was wearing a simply royal blue cotton dress and gold doll shoes with her hair up in a neat ponytail. To him, he's never seen someone look so simplistically beautiful and he couldn't deny the excitement he felt to finally have his time with her. It was now or never.

"Miss Akira!", he called to her.

Akira stopped and looked back, a tired smile forming on her cherry lips upon seeing Louis approach her with a gentle wave. "Good morning Louis... You're up very early."

"I should say so myself on your behalf, miss." Louis charmingly beamed at her, his sapphire eyes twinkling in the morning sun. "What brings you here to the gardens this early?"

"I woke up due to the overwhelming smell of the roses. I have never woken up quite mellowed out like this." Akira placed her hands behind her and deeply sighed. "Truth be told, I have never really been accustomed to roses... but seeing the roses here in the palace, I am just amazed at how beautiful they are.. I mean, they come in different colors and the smell is just heavenly. Look at how big they are too!" She glanced at Louis and went closer to him, sniffing him by the shoulder. "Just like you. You smell of them too and your own blend is just different. It's quite... subduing."

Louis felt a blush rise up his cheeks, seeing Akira gently smile. His mind however, lost the will to thrill him as he remembered being compared to Edward. Even without her saying it, she's comparing them in terms of scent now. It was a bit paranoid on how he managed to come up with such, but he couldn't help it.

_Really...? Even in scent, I have to be at par with him?, _he selfishly thought, but he retracted knowing it could show on his face, making Akira curious.

He didn't want to ruin the morning. This was his time alone with her, and he did want to take the opportunity to get to know her better without _anyone else_ wrecking it for him.

Shaking his head, Louis pushed away the thoughts and gazed once more at Akira. The position of the sun shone beautifully on her, her amber eyes mingling and mixing with the sun's rays. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, and the urge of wanting to get close to her was getting more and more bothersome. Louis finally returned her smile and gestured to her if he could walk alongside her.

"Are you... asking if you can go ahead?", Akira asked, her eyes as wide as buttons. "I am sorry... I am not really familiar with royal hand gestures as the only one I know well is not really that royal nor nice.."

Louis chuckled, a grin spreading on his face showing perfect teeth with his eyes crinkling in amusement. "No... I was actually asking if I could walk alongside you and keep you company, if it is alright."

Akira blinked several times before nodding. "You didn't need to ask, Louis.. I am not a member of the royal family and there is no point in asking me. Of course I would want your company."

"It'll be my pleasure," he said, bowing regally at her. "But of course, an honor as well."

"Oh stop it with the formalities. Please just call me Akira, or Aki, for short."

Louis stifled a smile. "As you wish, Akira," he murmured.

There was a tenderness that oozed from Louis, and Akira felt immediately at ease with him. How he softly laughed and sent his blue eyes into slits charmed her, and was impressed that not all butlers actually come in the form of Alfred (Batman's butler). She listened to him talk of his chores and his day to day life, with Louis telling her that he was glad to be with someone who was interested in knowing what else he was doing. Akira just told him she wanted to know him since his job seems very interesting and challenging. To even have Akira say such made Louis blush, turning him red like a tomato as he walked beside Akira under the cheerful sun. Both of them continued to walk in the expanse of the gardens, with Louis pointing out that even roses had different names, and can also be used to make wine. Akira was dumbfounded. At the end of the discussion about roses and its other uses aside from accessories in wooing girls and potpourri, Louis promised Akira he'd make her taste rose wine during her stay, just as long as it was with him. Louis couldn't help but be selfish, it was after all chance that made them meet early in the morning... he might as well have another reason to see her again. They passed by the greenhouses where the other roses were, and Akira wanted to peek inside but Louis had to stop her since they would be spraying growth enhancers on the roses at that time of day.

"Just a quick peek, come on. I mean, after all, who knows, I won't be able to be here for long and I want at least a memory with me seeing roses as big as my head," she argued. Akira separated from Louis and peeked a the gap and saw the gardeners spraying the flowers. There were roses of different colors and sizes, some on pots on shelves and some hanging from the ceiling. "Wow... If only I can take a photo of this..."

Louis took her hand and tried to persuade her. Watching her peeking through the gaps is making him worried. "Akira, you can't. We can go back later, I promise. Now isn't really a good time."

"Why?"

"Because-"

As if on cue, Akira got sprayed in the face, sending her to stumble back into Louis's chest.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit-", she cussed. It stung painfully, making her eyes water.

"Christ, see? Come on now, to the kitchens to wash your eyes."

Louis went pale as he walked with Akira to traipse back with him to the kitchens to wash her eyes out. He hasn't even got the chance to realize he hasn't let her hand go. The moment they passed by near the labyrinth, that was when Louis saw something sparkling on the ground which was partly hidden by grass. He made it a mental note to return for it later on. It could be a clue on who was the one wandering the grounds that night.

Inside, Louis led her to the sink. Akira bent a little to wash her eyes, with Louis haphazardly opening the tap and helping her get some water to rinse. Louis took out a clean towel from the linens closet, and as he returned, saw Akira blinking to adjust her vision.

"Louis, is that you?", she asked, tilting her head as she tried to regain her vision back.

"Yes. Can you see now?"

"Not yet."

"Sit down."

Louis made her sit on a barstool by the island counter and assisted her as she took her seat. After sitting down on a barstool himself before her, he wiped her face gently with the towel and Louis marveled at his unexpected closeness to her when he got to see her features up close. Long eyelashes and dainty freckles on the bridge of her nose with cherry lips and an innocent little expression on her face called out to him. He could hardly imagine this was the same girl who lost everything and got beat up in her old apartment recently. His blue eyes raked her face, and he could still make out the bruises and scratches that marred her skin. He placed a hand on her cheek and gently stroked her eyelid, his thumb sliding on the apple of her cheek, making him feel snug as he deftly tended to her. A tender smile spread on his lips, his mind transporting him back to his younger years back at the orphanage where he grew up. Something about Akira brought him back to home, made him realize that he still had things to be thankful for despite the fact he was abandoned by his parents and left to fend for himself alone in the world. Somehow, he wished Akira could see that she also had things to be thankful for, and not only because she was able to live through the hell she experienced back then.

"This brings me back to when I was still in the orphanage..", he softly murmured.

Akira opened her eyes and saw Louis's face near her. It sent a healthy flush to her cheeks, and even though her eyes still stung from her stupid attempt at wanting to see the roses, she couldn't look away at his current nostalgic aura, her own heart feeling the longing emotion that emanated from him. It spoke to her, it was as if she was seeing herself in Louis whenever she'd remember her father and her younger years. It was the same exact look, the same exact longing look.

"You grew up in an orphanage?", she asked, rubbing her one eye as it started to itch. "Goddamn it, it's starting to itch..."

"Stop that." Louis took her wrist and lowered her hand and tutted. "Really, and rubbing your eyes is going to help."

"But it will make the itch go away."

"You're such a little kid.."

Akira frowned a little at Louis, only to see him smile kindly at her as he placed a hand on the side of her face. Bewildered, Akira melted into his touch, her eyes not leaving his as she saw herself in them reflected affectionately. With a little sigh, Akira felt his breath and relaxed at how at home she was with him; and it was strange because she rarely felt at home with anyone quickly. She met him a couple of times and all those opportunities, he always gave her a look that made her curious as to what he was thinking. Now, hearing him talk about himself and see herself in him, it was comforting. It was just like having a kindred spirit in the form of Louis. Akira now wondered who he was outside the title of butler...

...just like the way she was curious of Edward without the title of 'prince'.

It was uncanny having to think of them both similarly and differently at the same time, yet she couldn't resist herself from not getting to know them and understanding them. Having been brought together again when there are a million other people in the world, there has to be something in it for the three of them.

They only need to know what.

Louis can only remember all the years he has spent in the orphanage Edward saved him from with a longing that has always visited him when he was alone... and he's alone most of the time. He can only be stricken with bittersweet relief knowing he's in a better position now and was given a chance to have a life that didn't lead him to becoming homeless, let alone a criminal doing everything just to be fed and clothed. Being an orphan meant having all necessities be stripped from you, even wants become impossible; but Louis didn't really have a hard childhood. He was cared for lovingly by the nuns who took him in and taught him all he needed to know. He made friends and was adored by all, yet all the good things like new clothes from donations and delicious treats were always sacrificed to those he thought deserved better. He always told himself he can live without such and can have the next batch, but still continued to give way to the others and put himself last. He always wondered if he was always meant to be the guy that 'finishes last', let alone the guy who'd give all and leave nothing, not even take nor steal what was never his. Louis was THAT nice and just superbly benign...

...and often times he asked himself, '_Until when?__'_

"You remind me of this kid I used to care for when I was still staying at the orphanage. He'd often get into huge amounts of trouble and I was usually the one who'd catch him and be there to help him. We'd stay up all night and talk about everything, only to sleep when the sun is already peeking through the night sky and we'd hardly feel sleepy. It's been like that for several years and as grew up, I grew to care for him and love him like a brother. I never wanted to leave his side, but he was the one who left because he got adopted and I never knew what became of him. Until now, I think of him and still wish him well in my heart."

Akira could hear Louis's voice get thick with longing. In a way, she felt quite sorry for him. She felt like Louis was always the one who got things last, the one who only stood in the shadows and was never in front to be cheered for and put first. He put others first before him, sacrificed for the betterment of the people around him and didn't complain. Looking at how Louis had the demeanor of a timid lamb, she only wondered what was hiding behind those blue eyes of his that were as deep as the ocean. She wondered how Louis would be feeling if he was put into those positions, how he'd look, if he'll still smile or still be as gentle as ever. He seemed so sweet and kind, so easy to get along with and just purely benevolent...

Just like...

"Prince Edward, what brings you here to the kitchens?"

Louis lowered his hand quickly and stood up. Akira looked behind her when Louis looked surprised when he looked at somewhere else. There stood Edward, leaning on the doorway of the kitchen. He had a very indifferent expression on his face. He was wearing his pajamas still, clad in a bathrobe. His hair was messy and he did look like he just got out of bed. A small curl on one side of his lip rose the moment his eyes drifted to Akira. Louis somehow noticed Edward having the similar tired smile as Akira did, making him glance at Akira too.

"Good morning Louis... Akira. You're up pretty early." He sleepily walked over to them and hopped on the island counter, facing them. "Sorry for barging in, I just woke up and needed to walk around. I feel so out of breath."

Edward's hazy violet eyes flickered to Akira's direction, her lips drawing a straight line. She remembered what happened hours ago and didn't want to seem obvious for fear of getting on Louis's bad side. After all, what they did is against the rules and both of them are after all in pretty difficult places in terms of the case and the threats on their lives... well, more importantly, on hers.

There was an awkward tension in the kitchen that even some of the maids and butlers who were there passing by made it a point to leave quickly or not go through. Louis gauged the situation and noticed Edward and Akira weren't looking at each other. Both of them looked pretty... guilty. It seemed odd seeing them off as if they did something wrong which could ultimately bring them both in a light he'd never expect. Shrugging it off, Louis thought it just could be the recent events taking tolls on them, however, there was a feeling in him that told him to dig deeper.

"Some tea, Louis?", croaked Edward to break the ice.

Louis immediately got into butler mode. He started taking out a tea set and cans of tea leaves. His time spent with Akira which was abruptly cut short was forgotten as soon as he remembered of his duties. Even though he was annoyed with Edward, he was still, after all, his butler and bestfriend. "What do you prefer this morning, Your Highness? Good morning, by the way, I apologize for not greeting you sooner. I am just not accustomed to having seen you be here in the kitchens at this early hour. Do you not feel well?"

"I must have been sleepwalking. Then again, I don't mind sharing a cup with you and Akira to break the tiredness I am feeling. Worrisome as always, Louis.", answered Edward.

Louis gave him a furtive gaze, with Edward noticing it too. He bravely met his butler's suspicion and after a few seconds of staring at each other, he let himself give way. On the other hand, Louis couldn't shake the feeling there was something else afoot. Maybe there was even something he didn't know. Edward is acting strange. Being someone who grew up with the prince and knew his every move, Louis could tell if there was something different. And there was.

Declining to have tea when Akira finally woke up.

Declining his company back to his room that night.

And now being in the kitchen even before he even was ready for a new day.

This was a peculiar occurrence.

Louis couldn't stifle a frown as he prepared tea. Behind him, he could hear Akira and Edward talking, but he didn't want to hear it. His vision blurred and he was just annoyed.

_What the hell is he doing here..._

_He shouldn't even be here..._

_Why do I have to share with something I know I made the chance for? _

Louis's thoughts were becoming grimmer and more selfish, his face contorting in agitation. Though he was facing the gardens and the sun was shining outside, he can only see the dark clouds looming him, his eyes no longer the bright blue, but now somber and lacking in their usual sparkle. In his chest, there was a bitter feeling in him as he saw Akira and Edward's reflection talking. Watching them, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Akira's gorgeous smile, his heart wanting to be the one to cause her such a smile.

It wasn't fair, he was already the one who was with her and now Edward's here and again taking his place.

_Is it ALWAYS him?_

_Will he always be the one to get all? Do I have to step back and put him first again?_

_He's just using her, he's not even being honest on why she's here!_

With hands now trembling and teeth gritted into a snarl, he still continued to pour the hot water into the cups before him. His mind was an uproar, his chest tightening at the disgust he half felt for Edward barging in on him and Akira. All he wanted was a little time with her alone, a little time to be the one to comfort her and to be the one to do something for her. It was unfair how Edward was still taking all the glory and all he can do was watch from the sidelines and wish that he could be the one to do something for someone who lost everything...

...just like him.

Even though Akira could still say she has her purse, clothes and her life, Louis knew that deep inside, she was dead and she had nothing else to hold onto. Having no family left and no one else to trust, Louis knew how exactly that felt and seeing her with Edward who had all his whims catered to before he could even say anything was just short of help and there was nothing the prince could relate to. Louis personally felt that he and Akira are the same; both know what loss feels like, what emptiness is and how difficult finding yourself is after being stripped bare of what you've known all your life. To him, Edward doesn't know the meaning of loss and sacrifice, not even the pain of rejection and abandonment, not even the feeling of guilt and sorrow. His life had always been perfect and full of blessings, and Louis can't simply see the prince being able to deal with those stably. Louis just wanted Edward to be honest, to be man enough to tell Akira that the reason why she was there in the estate, and it is not because he wants to keep her there. Deep within Louis, two sides of him are arguing, fighting and opposing.

His better self tells him to just stop thinking ill of Edward, to just see the Edward for what he has always been; a kind and understanding person who, in his own power and ability, will help anyone without anything in return. The Edward who saved him from the orphanage that was going to be destroyed and made him his bestfriend and confidant. The Edward who trusted him and loved him like a brother, who treated him like family and was always there for him as well. The Edward who cared and always thought of him, who never spoke harshly to him when he did something wrong and who never looked down at him for being an orphan and for being unwanted. The Edward who solely protected him from his parents, from the staff and from the other princes for taking home someone who he barely knew and cared for. The Edward who always trusted him to be there by his side.

His other self, on the other hand, has been a real pain. The truth it voices was that Edward has indebted Louis to serve him for the rest of his life, that Edward has become too needy and lax as he always expects Louis to be there to catch him and keep him from anything too hard or too uncomfortable. It was a fact that Louis was always the one who did his speeches, the one who stayed up to research his projects before approval, the one who always guided him in his decisions which were always right and correct, the one who let Edward take all the good and the best and the one who was on the sidelines, watching and clapping with everyone else for the prince's job well done, which was in truth, all Louis's doing. Louis felt that Edward was taking all that was meant to be his, the achievements that he was unrighteously commended for; and he felt that Edward didn't really care, just as long as he can always depend on him to be there to serve. Louis didn't see himself as a butler anymore. He felt like he was more of a pet.

Put Akira into the picture and Louis was close to going crazy in irritation. Edward placing himself in his shoes when he himself cannot relate to what had happened to her...

What was Edward thinking?

Was he doing it on purpose?

_Surely he does know I am here and that there is a thin line for TRYING to comfort someone and PRETENDING to actually know what the fuck they're going through, right? How could he be so thick! And here I am serving him when he deviates from his usual routine and acts so magnanimously in front of Akira. Akira doesn't need a prince. She needs someone mature enough to tell her that her life has reached a hump and that she has to get over it with her will. Edward cannot be fit to do anything for her emotionally and mentally. He doesn't know what loss is. He doesn't know anything. He cannot be seriously considering keeping her here like me. She's not a pet, not a slave and most of all not someone asking for donations and not someone who can be easily won over by his stupid Prince Charming act. Shit, I don't understand how can be so-_

"Louis!"

Louis snapped out of his stupor, feeling something burn his skin.

"AH!", he cried, dropping the teapot and sent it crashing to the floor.

A stifling silence engulfed the kitchen.

Louis, Akira and Edward all looked at the teapot that lay in shards on the floor. No one said a word and started picking it up. Akira kept glancing at Louis, who looked quite distracted as he absentmindedly took the pieces of the teapot near her.

"Louis... are you alright?", she asked him.

With surprised eyes looking at her, Louis nodded and sighed. "Please do not mind the mess. I am sorry, I must be lacking sleep. Please do go on out to the gardens for some morning air and let me be the one to take care of this."

Edward stood up and took Louis by the arm, looking worriedly at him. Edward gave Louis a calculating gaze, his face expressing concern for his butler's earlier distraction. "Louis, are you alright? If you need to take this day off, it's alright, I understand. I wouldn't want you exerting too much and neglecting yourself," he said, taking Louis's hand and putting it under the tap.

The cold water eased the burning sensation on Louis's skin and he glanced at Edward his questioning blue eyes. In his heart he felt the guilt once more eat him alive for his earlier thoughts and he was relieved he didn't voice them out and hurt Edward.

_What am I doing thinking of such... I can't.. I just can't... I'm so sorry..._

He then turned his head to look at Akira who was now cleaning up the remaining pieces of the pot on the floor with a broom and dustpan she took near the bin by the counter. Seeing her look so concerned for him, he felt his heart and insides throb for her, his inner self waging another war that fought between his selfishness and his giving heart.

_But... but Akira..._

A maid went inside the kitchens and was surprised to see the three of them.

"Ah, would you please be kind enough to finish this? Our guest, myself and Louis would like to go on with our schedules. Master Louis will be resting today, so I hope that you will still be able to keep the chores afloat?", Edward candidly smiled at the maid who immediately nodded after giving a little curtsy. He turned back to Louis and said, "Do go on back to your room and rest, Louis. I cannot have you overworking yourself to the bone and not being one hundred percent well. Don't worry about me, Akira and I will be close by and Inspector Marquis is going here to give us more details on the case."

He patted Louis on the shoulder and put his hand on the small of Akira's back to escort her outside the kitchens. Akira followed him, yet she looked back at Louis with a worried stare, a questioning gleam in her eye and a little lonely twinkle that wanted to make sure he was okay.

The sun may be shining bright outside, but the shadow on Louis's face was growing, his blue eyes blazing as he kept his gaze on the two.

"She... she can't be with you...", he mumbled to himself.

But his heart just said to stand down.

Torn and alone, Louis was unsure of what he wanted...

...but through all the uncertainties, he knew he wanted Akira.

Without him knowing, Edward wanted her too.


	5. Chapter 5

Akira sat beside Fiona's bed, holding her hand and feeling very nervous. The sterile scent of the hospital room she was confined in made her feel oppressed as she was reminded of her father's last minutes, making her feel even more horrible than she already was. The only color she could see was the daisies she brought along with her to at least give a little life to the otherwise drab and stiff room. Akira was seated beside Fiona's bed, on the only chair that was provided as Fiona wasn't to accept visitors unless approved by the authorities. Security had been heightened as today was the day Fiona was to be moved to a therapy center near the Levaincois manor so that Akira can have access to her and the royal guards can monitor the place. She watched Fiona peacefully sleep, despite the fact she could feel in her chest the sinking feeling of anticipation once she wakes up. Her amber eyes focused on Fiona's calm face, her hand softly squeezing hers to let her know that she was there for her. She didn't know how to tell Fiona that Samuel was still missing, and that she was to be moved to another facility to be saved and kept from harm. Akira bowed her head and bit her lip to keep herself from crying, however, it proved to be difficult since she feared that Fiona could be angry at her.

"Oh Fiona... I'm so sorry...", she mumbled, lowering her head on the top of Fiona's hand. "You weren't supposed to be a part of this.. I just don't know how I could still even face you even after you got hurt because of me.."

Tears fell from her eyes and on Fiona's skin.

Guilt consumed Akira, her whole being shaking as she wept quietly and held tightly onto Fiona's hand. She couldn't forgive herself for having the one who loved her like family got hurt because of her. Fiona, from what she found out from Inspector Marquis, was on her way to the convenience store across their building when she was suddenly shot in broad daylight by a man who witnesses described as Halmarie. He immediately fled the spot, with the bullet lodged in Fiona's abdomen, leaving her to bleed to death if it weren't for the authorities who happened to be passing by spotted her then rushed her to the hospital. Fiona had to undergo operation, almost taking 4 hours to remove the bullet that damaged her intestines, along with an alarming 50/50 on her life. After the bullet was successfully removed and given to the authorities as evidence, Fiona was soon in the ICU fighting for her life and needing blood.

Fiona...

Sweet, caring and loving Fiona...

Akira still couldn't believe she was involved. She couldn't believe how heartless life could be.

A warm hand gripped her shoulder firmly without hurting her, making her crane her head. With amber eyes going wide, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Sammy!", she choked, deftly letting go of Fiona's hand and standing up to embrace him.

"Hey, Aki..."

Samuel was there in the flesh!

Relief partly swept Akira, with her hands planted on the sides of his handsome face. The tears didn't stop, but Akira didn't care. Looking at Samuel's face, she absorbed him with her eyes before giving her a tight embrace once more. She felt his arms wrap around her.

"Sammy... what happened? Where were you?"

"After I found out Fiona was shot, I took into hiding until the mess died down. I was able to be alerted by Louis, Prince Edward's butler when I brought over clothes for you, that I needed to be somewhere far to deviate any attention from me or you and Fiona for a little longer. I actually took a flight to Liberty, since it was water-locked and I am on the protection list of their country's police too. Apparently, Charlesian authorities alerted the Liberty counterparts and I was made to stay in a well-protected facility there... Well, more on a hotel, but I was guarded 24/7. I know I was already supposedly missing before I brought your clothes over, but I had to lie low. I just flew in via private jet using Prince Edward's influence, and landed several hours ago. I don't mind the jetlag at all so I rushed here as quick as I could." Samuel thankfully smiled at Akira. "Prince Edward told me how worried you were and he took it in himself to have me secretly brought here to see Fiona.. I am forever grateful.. Later on is the transfer, from what I have been told. I'll be staying along with Fiona at the therapy center until she recovers. Police said it was important. Aside from that, I just found out that the therapy center lacked doctors. I want to return the prince's kindness by volunteering there."

Akira broke their embrace. "What? And where did you go? I almost had a heart attack when I found out you were missing! And thank God for the security you received! You have no idea how much I almost lost my mind when I was told you disappeared!"

"That was the plan," Samuel sheepishly said, scratching his head. "And I am sorry, but I got scared too. But, how about you, are you alright?" He extended a hand to Akira's face, placing his warm palm on her cheek, his eyes expressing worry. "I am aware of what happened at the apartment. I am sorry that happened to you, Aki.. You didn't deserve that.."

"What happened to Aki?"

Both Samuel and Akira turned their heads to Fiona, who was already awake and looking as if she never got shot. The sparkle in her eyes and the flush of her cheeks were there. Both were stunned as she tried to sit up, with Samuel snapping out and helping his sister sit up on the bed.

"IDIOT! YOU MIGHT RUPTURE THE STITCHES!", he hollered at Fiona. "You shouldn't even be up yet and now you're barging on my time with Akira even after you got shot? Dear God you have the heart of an ox!"

Fiona frowned at her brother and hit him round the head. "You ass, you shouldn't even be yelling at patients! Is that what you do at the city hospital, Sammy? Dear God, people should have second thoughts when allowing themselves to be under your care!", she retorted, her voice a little raspy. Her sleepy eyes wandered to Akira who was sitting beside her, amber eyes happy to see her. Fiona returned her smile, taking Akira's hand in hers as she said, "That Halmarie should know how to shoot. He missed my heart and aimed somewhere else. Thought he could leave me to bleed to death? Nuh uh, not this woman."

"With the heart of an ox," coughed Samuel.

Akira ignored Samuel and reached over to embrace Fiona. Her heart swelled seeing Fiona still had the same warm she always showed her. Burying her face on Fiona's shoulder, she deeply sighed. "God, you had me worried... Oh Fiona... I'm so sorry!", she cried, muffling. "If it weren't for me, this shouldn't have happened and I am just really sorry... I don't know what else to say but thank God you're alright!"

Fiona stroked Akira's back. "Don't be... You had me worried as well, Aki... Knowing Halmarie was out and doing shit to lure you out for his taking, I couldn't be at peace with my self and decided to come back to earth. Also, I heard what happened to you back at your old apartment from one of the policemen. The inspector, I think. He was here earlier with Prince Edward." She gingerly pushed Akira away, a horny grin on her face. "I saw him in the flesh, Aki... He was so hot.. and he knew my name."

Samuel audibly expressed his disbelief.

"For a woman who got shot, it's amazing how you could fawn over the prince in your current condition," he stoically said, shaking his head as well. However, his features softened, a brotherly affection coming from him as he patted Fiona's head. "But I am happy you are alright.. I am so relieved you're now awake and safe."

Fiona, Akira and Samuel exchanged smiles. It was a happy reunion for them, seeing each other again for what seemed like an eternity.

A knock on the door broke their moment, with Samuel calling out to whoever it was outside to go in.

"Edward..", muttered Akira, standing up and along with Samuel, gave a bow.

Edward sauntered in the room with a paper bag in his arms. Seeing Akira, he walked to her and took her hand in his then kissed the top of it. It made Fiona and Samuel squeak, with Akira going pink in the cheeks as she contained her feels. Edward gave a nod to Samuel and to Fiona.

"Nice to see you are awake, Miss Sommerlay," he greeted.

"Please, call me Fiona. I am surprised you know my friend, Akira," beamed Fiona, whose eyes danced as she glanced from Edward to Akira. "Well, not that I am not aware of all that has happened of course."

"Fiona! No saying you eavesdropped on the prince and the inspector!", warned Samuel. Fiona was about to retort, but Samuel dashed to her and covered her mouth with his hand. "Pardon my sister, Your Highness, she still has a few screws loose in her head."

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "No worries, I am happy to see you three are seemingly back before all this happened. I am partly to blame as I was the one who sort of started all this and you all got involved..."

Akira frowned.

_No... It was because of me, Edward. What are you saying? You were there to have settlement with Halmarie and he spat on your kindness with no regard for his actions... Don't take all the blame, _she thought.

She watched Fiona, Samuel and Edward talk about the transfer to the therapy center that will take place in the afternoon. It was a wonderful to look at, with Edward looking comfortable talking to both of them intimately. In a way, she felt a little anger build within her, as she couldn't understand how people who work for tabloids and gossip columns can stand dirtying someone like Edward. He was kind and gentle, helpful and sincere; and Akira cannot fathom how anyone would want to work knowing they're bringing down someone like him. Akira's frown was still plastered on her face, and it wasn't that easy to remove.

"Akira? What's wrong?"

Akira looked up to see the three of them looking at her curiously, with Edward's features expressing concern. She quickly smiled to hide the fact she was thinking too much.

"So sorry... I remembered I still haven't eaten lunch," she timidly said. "I'll just be quick. I'll grab a sandwich from the restaurant by the lobby."

It was half-true though. She hasn't had lunch yet and she wanted the three of them to talk for a while. She just wanted some air and some time to reflect a bit so she won't ruin the cheery atmosphere in the room. Akira didn't give the three of them room to argue as she left the room as fast as her feet could carry her. Now that she was alone, she was free to think to herself.

Akira remembered the happy and smiling faces of Fiona, Samuel and Edward. Feeling guilty at how she was all bringing them down, there was a little pain that formed in her, that made her aware that the only common link among all of them is her. If it weren't for her...

Fiona wouldn't have been shot.

Samuel didn't have to go into hiding and his life threatened.

Edward didn't have to take responsibility of her.

The other tenants didn't need to suffer their recent fate.

Mr. Gaudi wouldn't have been stabbed.

Halmarie and his wife would still be together and they didn't need to go psycho and hunt her down.

As she paid for her chicken sandwich, Akira thought it was better to eat it in the gardens where the sun was shining and the flowers were blooming. She was distraught and dismayed with herself that it got her thinking if she really deserved to even still bask in the warmth Fiona and Samuel are still sharing with her knowing she got them into a life-threatening situation? She found a bench that was facing a gorgeous fountain of angels who were carrying jars. Birds flitted on their heads, jumping and chirping joyously as the water poured from the jars and quenched their thirst. It was then Akira noticed that the flowers around her were roses similar to the ones in Levaincois manor. The scent was heavenly and intoxicating, making her lose track of her thoughts for a while as she looked around the open gardens with a small smile on the corner of her lip. She watched families take strolls with their ill loved ones, smiles on their faces and tight clutches on their hands. They were lovingly tending to them, assisting them and showing how much they cared, and Akira was all alone, watching all the love flow around her while she can only sit on her lonesome... and her sandwich.

"Another angel on the bench? How odd. Would she allow me to sit beside her?"

Akira froze in her place for a moment and smiled wider, albeit rather sadly.

"Be my guest."

Edward sat beside her, his own masculine version of the scent of the roses tickling Akira's nose. He gave her an affectionate smile, his violet eyes sparkling. A gentle breeze blew his hair, and he sighed at the calming atmosphere around him.

"The day is beautiful, isn't it?", he asked Akira. His head was turned up to the sky, his eyes squinting at the sunlight.

Akira sighed as well, looking up. "Yeah... I haven't seen the sky this clear for a long time..."

"Well, you must not have been looking up at all, then." Edward turned his head to face her. "Why did you suddenly leave? Fiona and Samuel told me to follow you as they both need to talk about the current transfer later on. Are you alright? Do you not feel well?"

Akira tightened her lip. There was no escaping now.

"I just felt like I didn't belong," she answered him. "Considering I have brought nothing but misfortune to the people I know, I don't know why they could still accept someone like me who barely has anything to offer now. All traces back to me and the more I linger, the more people are bound to get hurt. I don't want that... I just want to live on my own and just be free from all this.. I don't want to hear people are suffering and hurting because of me. My conscience can't take it."

Akira placed the sandwich beside her, looking down at her lap as the feeling of shame loomed all around her. Her appetite flew away with the birds that flew in the sky and she can only bite her lip to control her frustration. She couldn't even look up to meet his gaze, let alone allow herself to be so near him. She was awkward at the thought that she might even cause trouble for him as well. She didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of her, and she can only tell herself not to get too attached for fear of someone getting stabbed, shot or whatever. Akira now wanted to be on her own, but there was something in her that yearned for someone to understand her and tell her that it was okay to feel that way; that there was nothing wrong for living after what has happened. Edward could feel the ominous aura Akira had on her shoulders, however, he just smiled at her, and simply tilted her chin to have her face him. After surveying the area for anyone who could be looking and seeing there was no one, he quickly he leaned in...

….their lips meeting in a light, secret kiss.

_What... WHAT IS THIS? Did Edward and I just-?!_

It was a mere brush of the lips, however, Akira's eyes grew wide, her heart beating frantically in her chest as she could feel Edward's lips on hers. She hands gripped the fabric of her skirt, with her slowly exhaling her shock away as she felt him finally press on a bit more on her lips. She closed her eyes shut and felt Edward's lips slowly separate from hers, making her look at her hands immediately on her lap which became pale from the kiss. She didn't want to see what he looked like after. Akira felt so shy now, and after what she'd just said, she now felt like an idiot. It was unexpected, the kiss, and she wasn't aware that she was panting in embarrassment about it. She saw Edward's hand land on top of hers, his warm palm covering her small hand in his, making her look back at him once more. All she saw was him looking unapologetic of what he just did, his violet eyes in an intense stare.

"Have you never been kissed before?" Edward questioned, going gray with his voice dropping an octave.

Akira flinched at the sound of his voice, a furious blush escaping her from her cheeks to her chest. Thank God she was wearing a scarf. "N-No- I mean, yes, I have! I just wasn't expecting that and-"

Akira couldn't process what she wanted to say as she was stammering and stumbling on her words. Realizing she was sounding more of a fool, she just closed her mouth and kept silent. All she could feel now was the blood rushing all over her body, her brain pounding from what just happened. Slowly she tore her gaze away from him, swallowing what she couldn't say, if there ever even was anything at all, but she was just blank.

Beside her, Edward bit his lip, staring on ahead at the fountain that masked the beating of their hearts. His hand on hers tightened its hold on her, with him processing how mind-numbing it was to steal a kiss from her. He's never done something of that caliber, and he couldn't even tell her that he had given her the gift of his first kiss. When he felt his palms were becoming sweaty, he retracted his hand, both of them snapping out of their awkward situation, clearing their throats and straightening their postures.

What drove Edward to do something so spontaneous, he wasn't sure; but looking at how depressed Akira was, he wanted her to understand that he sees otherwise from what she'd said. He couldn't get over the feeling of her lips, the sweet taste of her cherry lipbalm that he tasted again as he ran his tongue on his lower lip. He noticed the weird combination of her scent; a mixture of cherry blossoms, musk, amber and mint, and it strangely made him even more sensitive to her. He'd never seen it nor sniffed it, but it wasn't over-powering nor too strong. In fact, it was a mysteriously seductive and irresistible scent.

Just like Akira.

Edward turned his head to the side to glance at her once more. Akira was now just looking around, her hands propped on the edge of the bench they were sitting on. He can't help but smile as he watched her.

"You mystify me, Akira...", Edward meaningfully told her, looking down on the rose bushes before them that lined the base of the fountain.

"Hmm? Me?", she said, astonished.

Edward nodded.

Akira scoffed lightly. "You must be mistaken, Edward... I don't really find myself 'mysterious'. I'm just plain normal like everyone else."

"And that's what's bothering me."

"What..? I don't understand."

Edward sighed. He didn't understand himself as well.

Strangely, it was Akira who seemed to be so oblivious to who and what he was ever since they met. Not to be overconfident nor pompous, but he was always used to beautiful women fawning over him, wanting him to linger in their presence, however Akira wasn't even really interested in him. She just shrugged him off, too engrossed in her own sadness and frustration to even notice him extending a helping hand to her. She treated him normally, not even bothering to change her demeanor whenever he'd be with her. Akira was just going on along the waves of her life, purely showing her direct agitation to how life destroyed her both financially, mentally, emotionally and emotionally; however, not once did she beg for help nor mercy, not even a little light on the darkness that has come upon her.

Edward balled his hands into fists on his knee, his head dropping low.

"I was just supposed to keep you to aid me in the investigation...",, he murmured, his voice close to a whisper. "That was supposed to be all..."

He dry-washed his face and ran a hand through his hair. Thinking back on the day he met her, he made it a point to keep her until the investigation is over, to help him dish out the dirt and grit about the company she worked for. That was all he saw her as, but days gone by with him wondering about her each time the sun rose and set, his mind thinking of how she was managing even after what has happened to her. He grew concerned, he grew to care for someone who he doesn't even have anything in common with, and that scared him half to death since it was just his first time to feel such a thing. What triggered all that was she still managed to be strong, that even in her weakest she stood her ground without having anyone to support her. She was free to be miserable and free to reject anything thrust at her just so she can wallow in her own sorrows first before putting herself back together once more. Looking back on how adamant she was on declining each hand he offered to her, he couldn't resist not wanting to be closer.

Like he'd said, no one says 'No' to him.

Her facade was a hard barrier to break even more now that all the world has turned its back against her..

..and he wanted to expose the softness that lay within her, the vulnerability and the tenderness that she keeps so well-hidden.

Edward finally understood how she was. Akira Gojo wasn't some woman wanting a prince or a fairy godmother to save her. All she wanted was simple: Akira just wanted to be free; free from her pain, her longing, her loss and her darkness without anyone to tell her it was wrong to stay in that purgatory for a while and gather all she has left to be able to find her relief. Akira Gojo wasn't weak. She chose to face her demons head on and was fighting for her life with no army behind her. There was tremendous strength behind those searching amber eyes that Edward has never seen before, a glint of courage to earn back the freedom she so deserved from the clutches of the evil the world beat her with. She was alone, but always valued her being alone with a pride that exuded not conceitedness, but independence and liberation from all that was bound to hold her down and turn her into something she isn't.

And finally it all made sense. Edward Levaincois also wanted to be free as well; free to be weak at times, free to be irrational and angry without anyone telling him it was unbecoming of a future king, free to make mistakes and most of all...

...free to be a man, to be the man HE wanted to be, and not to be the man his followers and critics want him to be.

The way his heart was beating now was erratic.

Akira frowned. "Excuse me?" she asked, looking at him oddly.

"You... you infuriate me."

With her mouth falling, Akira looked bewildered at the sudden change of Edward's words. What's gotten into him?

"WHAT?", he loudly said. "I infuriate you?"

Edward looked half-mad and half-frustrated. "But you also charm me; and I am not sure how I feel towards that, but I am sure this is something I have never expected from this situation." Looking at Akira, he grabbed her arm to keep her from stomping off. "This shouldn't be, but it should and you have been nothing but a mystery that frustrates me and seduces me at the same time! I have never encountered this, I am not prepared, and looking at you now, I know I am not making any sense but I have to be honest that I have not come to recognize such flurry of emotions!"

"I don't even have any plans of seducing anyone and whatever you're going through, I am not wanting any part of it! I am confused as fuck, but I know I have done nothing! What the hell are you talking about?", she retorted, yanking her hand back and standing up. Akira glowered at Edward, obviously miffed and at the same time confused. "You kiss me and now you tell me you're angry at me? What's wrong with you? I don't want to be here and try to yield to your princely tantrums, you jerk!"

Edward took her arm again, prompting him to get on his feet. "Jerk? I am just merely being honest here! Don't you dare turn your back on-"

Akira pushed him away and shook her head, her hands in an 'I surrender' gesture, looking off. Confused at what he was on about, she couldn't bring herself to sit there and listen more after he told her to her face she infuriated him. There was a baffled thought in her mind that told her maybe Edward couldn't get across what he wanted to say, but emotions ran high with her and she didn't want to hear any of it. Maybe not now. Maybe not ever. Amidst the tension, all she did was just walk on without even bothering to look back. Slinging her purse back on her shoulders, she stomped off leaving Edward, only to stop after several steps as she saw Louis standing a few meters from them. Her amber eyes met his stoic gaze and saw his sapphire orbs soften as he looked at her. She felt ashamed for a while, only to allow her annoyance with Edward to return.

" Hi, Louis...", she muttered under her breath as she passed him by, but she continued on and left Edward and Louis on their own.

The gardens were now empty, with only Louis and Edward standing, facing each other with indifferent expressions on their faces. A cool gust of wind cut between the overpowering silence, their eyes not breaking off from their glares. Louis took a deep breath, his chest puffing out in a way Edward knew expressed his disapproval.

"What did you do?", asked Louis in a grave voice, his blue eyes narrowing at Edward. They were deeply blue now, not the usually calm and mellow blue he usually had in them. "Have you gone mad and just pushed on what you wanted?"

Edward frowned. Louis just had to come at the wrong time. If he was there to save Akira, surely by now he'd also know she didn't need the saving, right? He said it himself when they met downtown, that' she'd rather brave it out on her own'; so why was Louis acting as if he's done something so wrong to generate such a glare from him. In fact, he had not been completely oblivious to what Louis has been recently. He's been more indifferent, more stern and usually disapproved when Akira was taken into account. Louis would usually be lenient and understanding, but recently, he'd been nothing but argumentative, evasive and most of all, aloof. Going back to the present, Edward said the first thing that came to his mind, without knowing it was his heart that was actually talking.

"She doesn't need a prince to rescue her, let alone _you_ to cover up for me or her. And I didn't push on nor forced her, in fact she was willing enough to let herself accept me. I don't know why you're being so uptight on this all of a sudden," he replied.

"I am not here to cover up for anyone. You're old enough to do that for yourself." Louis took a step towards Edward and tilted his head to the side as he gave him a calculating gaze. "You should have been honest from the start, Edward. Using her just to your entertainment is not really something the future king should do. If you think she will aid you on your quest to relieve your family the unrighteous gossip and criticism you have been born to endure, I doubt she will do anything for you at all. Leave her out of your own battle, Edward; she doesn't deserve to be a pawn in your game."

"'Using her'? Louis, what in God's name are you on..? Do you really think all this time I am using her for my own sake?", Edward asked in disbelief to cover the pang of truth that stabbed at his heart. Louis was right, but now it was different. Edward feels differently now. Seconds ticked by, with Edward finally scoffing lightly. Could it be that maybe... Louis was angry he kissed Akira? "Surely you were here and watched all that unfold quite nicely, am I right? Why are you even asking me what happened? You saw what went on, Louis."

"Unfortunately, I did see all. I didn't even like it. However, being your humble servant, I need to be around you at all times. I just hoped I came too late so that I didn't see it, or maybe even earlier to keep you from doing something even more stupid."

Louis's eyebrow was twitching. He had in fact seen Akira make her way to the gardens earlier on and after confirming security for the Sommerlay siblings, he wanted to follow her, however, Edward was already there sitting beside her on the bench. He heard and saw everything, even the kiss. It replayed in his mind like a badly burned DVD, and it won't leave him. He saw the premise when Edward took her chin, and he wanted to rush over and stop it from becoming true. However, he couldn't. His legs felt like lead and watching them made him crumble. Louis felt betrayed, and whether it was righteous or not, he didn't really care except for Akira only and wanted her to realize that she didn't need to hurt herself more by giving in to Edward. Going back on his recent thoughts, he still kept his word that Edward doesn't have the ability nor the attitude to help Akira. With what he was doing, he was actually tricking Akira into believing that with him rested her solace, and it frustrates him because Edward had to use her to have a leg up on his primary intentions with regards to the case they were all involved in. Edward can't be responsible for her and he can't be the one to make her see what she needed to get up and move on in life once again. Edward was too particular with his image, even though he hated to admit, and he could be ignoring the fact that Akira could be the one who will bring out the worst he had yet to know within him the more he affiliates himself with her. On both their parts, it was selfish and unfair and will only end in resentment for both parts. Edward can't be himself, can't even show his anger nor show a lack of strength; so how can he be able to have someone like Akira who blatantly showed her animosity through her eyes? Even with just Louis, he still masks his emotions with his trademark smile and benevolent cover; that in itself was still hindering Edward to be at home with anyone. If you take into consideration their current situation, Akira didn't need fairy tales nor happy endings and storybook lies; she needed the warmth of truth and trust, the reality of her life and her freedom from her animosity with the world.

Louis was brought up aware of the harshness of life, the coldness of the night and the cruelty of the people who he sought belonging with. He knew how loss is and what pain of abandonment and loneliness was. He withstood the years with a hope that someone will also feel what he felt and will find his other missing half in whoever that is. Louis didn't bother deny himself, even in secret, his anger and resentment. He told himself there was always the bad in this world to test the good, that there is devastation and suffering to mold you into something you'd never expect. That even in the closest of friends, there is always resentment and neglect, most especially when the other is indebted. One had to sacrifice his all, and had to put others first before him, because that was what he was taught. Life was a cruel teacher, but he was an eager student who easily learned the hard way. Louis gave up his needs and wants, his secret dreams and goals just to pay back Edward for saving him from eventually dying the streets. Now though, that Louis is seeing himself in Akira, he was disgusted at how Edward seem to be nonchalantly egging her into his affections when in fact, the comfort she needed was a vision of her putting her life back together. It wasn't the protection she wanted to have, and she didn't want to be indebted to Edward. It was that obvious that Akira has made her choice and now he's corrupting her. Louis couldn't fathom his emotions, but he knew he wanted Akira, and that was clearly evident now. There was something in her that he had yet to unveil, and he wanted to be the one to get through to her and be further into her mysterious, obliviously coquettish demeanor.

And he knew Edward felt the same about her, he didn't even need to say anything. The kiss was proof enough, sincere or not.

To Louis, Edward wasn't subjected to those forms of scarcity from the moment he was born until now. He always portrayed the forever-optimist who only saw the idealistic good in everything without even opening his eyes to the realities waving in front of his face. He wouldn't dare open his eyes to his own butler's feelings, and for Louis, the years they spent together have been nothing. He wasn't a friend, he was only a pet. He had all the grandeur and all the best, and he wasn't even seeing the genuine people around him, who are close enough and stayed with him through all his ups and downs. He seemed to always have no specific thought, no original emotion that he allows himself to just be swayed along with whatever life and fate has offered him. Edward didn't realize that he was already hurting people who didn't really deserve it. Louis could see where Edward's actions are leading, and once Akira seems to see that he saved her, she'll just be another Louis to him, a pawn and a pet who he can access to his liking.

Contrary to his other person, Louis and his better self could tell that Edward was partly genuine in his attempt and gestures, yet was still torn between his own choices and the princely responsibilities he had to accomplish. Either way, it wasn't looking good and though he wished Edward would just back off from Akira, there was still something in Louis that wanted to save him too from committing a mistake that could potentially bring forth his own ruin.

"It's hard, isn't it? To do everything and feel, even think and see what you want without the need for people to know and see themselves... How do you live with that, Edward? I have served you all these years, but I am just curious on how you could still maintain such a darling facade, so, how DO you make it work?" he asked sarcastically, crossing his arms on his chest, a sardonic smile on his placid face. "Look at yourself, hiding behind such a face when in fact you and I both know I did strike a nerve within you... You're torn, you're tortured, yet you still keep yourself in a light that everyone appreciates."

Edward returned his smile, a wicked glint in his eye. More and more, Louis was stabbing at his heart with words that only shell out the paralyzing truth. Despite the agony he now felt because he was in another heated exchange with Louis, Edward can only privately admit that Louis was right. Louis had always been right, he just didn't want to accept it yet. Louis was more of a man that he ever was since Louis, though at times mum and silent with regards to his own grievances, always meant well and was more free than him in terms of being just a normal man without having to be perfect for everyone else. Edward envied Louis for living in a world where his choices everyday didn't require approval from anyone and that he was just himself most of the time. Louis was calm and serene even in his worst, and there were rare times he'd seen Louis boil over, but still, he was still freer to express himself. Edward wanted something like that, a little liberation from the perfection he'd been accustomed to. He just wanted to breathe, be normal, make mistakes and just be a man. Personally, Edward thought Louis was at a better place than he was. Even at the present moment their rebuttal was disturbingly becoming deeper, Edward cannot put up more defenses to his aid in pacifying his butler and friend. He still cared about him, even though it was obvious that Louis was conjuring up ideas in his mind that he wasn't sure of and had no particular basis in. Something is up, and Edward needed to know soon what it was. He didn't want it poisoning Louis and eventually him, their lifelong friendship and their bond. He knew whatever Louis was mad about usually meant well for him, but taking Akira into account now was making things even more complicated. It wasn't that he was putting the blame on her, but it was more on how he has become ever since he met her, and Louis didn't seem thrilled by it.

Edward was now somehow aware that MAYBE Louis fancied Akira as well, and was upset because he'd taken the chance to make his move on her. A wave of guilt passed him, only to go ignored as Edward shrugged it off.

_So what if he was upset, _he thought at first, but then shook his head. _What the hell am I even thinking? But... _

Tracing back to that morning when he helped Akira with her things, he saw her that morning in the gardens in Louis and felt extremely jealous that there was a smile on her face that was not caused by him. He mindlessly went out of his room and saw then in the kitchen, with Louis putting a hand on Akira's cheek which made him agitated. Now that the truth was becoming clear now without being put into words, Edward secretly admitted to himself that he did intentionally wanted Louis out of the way to solo Akira without having any interruptions. Louis proved to be a better man than he is, and could even possibly make Akira smile more, but if that happens...

Edward would end up losing both Akira AND Louis. The realization sent a chill down his spine.

At that moment while he stared in Louis's eyes, he felt his insides churn from the anticipation of the storm that was raging among the three of them. Whatever brought them together had a mission and an intention to bring out the truth that they so long hid, and it turned uglier as time went by. With cautious ears and mouths, they tread on eggshells in each others company, only to unveil something they were surprised to see that has long been dormant in them. Sometimes, things don't make sense at first, and Edward couldn't grasp yet the gist of all the emotions, but he knew there was darkness in them that will soon be brought out into the light. He only feared the possibility of losing themselves to it, not knowing Akira and Louis thought and felt the same too.

The demons are soon out, and the ulterior motives are now rising to the brim.

It was both unbecoming of them to fight...

...and slowly they were noticing that they are no longer the same anymore.

Akira, on the other hand, still wallowed in her own hell; desperate to suffer on her own until she wakes up one day with the real sun she was hoping for shining on her face. She denied herself the comfort and ease she deeply wished as she still held on to the pain that she only thought was the only thing keeping her alive. She was strong, but used her strength in drowning herself more in her hopelessness. The Akira that used to be was dead, and was replaced by an Akira that was lost, empty and obviously self-deprecating.

"Louis, if there is something you want to say, say it."

Edward's grin disappeared and was replaced by a sorrowful frown. His eyes possessed a plea that asked to stop their emotions from getting the better of them. Louis's face was now stoic and emotionless, yet his eyes seemed to absorb the gleaming plea in Edward's eye. He averted his gaze and sighed quietly, trying his best to control himself and his palpitating heart.

"Please, just... Akira doesn't need to be into deep much further, Edward. She's already lost so much, and only making her believe that with you lies the answer to all her heartaches is too cruel and a big of a feat for you to even pull off." Louis shook his head forlornly. "She can't be given more false hopes and mediocre relief. She's too volatile to even pacify. Without knowing what makes her tick, what makes her ail and smile, and what makes her open herself, you'll only end up resenting for even trying. Akira cannot be blamed for that and you shouldn't deviate from what you really wanted to do."

"I understand, Louis, but I can't help it," answered Edward. "I am not going to apologize nor seek your approval. If you think I am unfit, think what you want, but I am not going to stop trying. You said I need to be honest, well, I am being honest now. At first I thought she was just going to be a leg-up for the case against Halmarie and his company, but all the times we met her, I just couldn't resist not wanting to know her, even more after she blatantly told me not to help her. She's someone I am jealous of."

"What? Jealous?", Louis furrowed his brow.

Edward looked down and said, "She's free, Louis, just like you are. Free to be yourselves. If I can't have that, I want to have someone like her to do that for me, I want her to be free with me because I know I never will be. I can't just be myself and act upon my heart's whims without thinking of others. I want to be selfish and wrong at times, I want to be proud and conceited, even miserable and challenged... That's what being human is and I will bleed to have a slice of that. There is so much in me that is wanting a little bit of room to breathe, Louis. Don't you see? You've been with me all my life and based who I am now on the hero of the comic book you lent me years ago, and like him, I also want to be normal and not treated according to what rank or status I have, or what family I am born in."

Louis ran a hand through his hair, his deep blue eyes showing pity mixed with distress. "Edward, you don't know what the cost of our freedom is. Your title, your kingdom... it won't come close to what we paid for. The sacrifices and the grief we had to endure... Freedom does not come cheap, let alone, for a lack of a better term, free," he explained. So he was right that Edward only saw the tip of the iceberg. "If you remember, the hero in the comic book put first the principles he had because his powers came with big responsibilities. He wanted to be someone who will help and someone who can people rely on. He sacrificed his freedom and became indebted to fate, vowing to devote his deeds for the benefit of what he held dear. And you're right, he wanted a life outside his title and debt... but his freedom came at a price that he simply cannot pay for once he was there to make the decision. Edward, Akira's freedom is different from your perception of what it truly is, and the same applies to mine. For you to understand, you have to be one of us. You will only know and relate if you've been in the same ditch that we climbed out from. And how sure are you you'll live through what we did? There is no guarantee."

"There is no guarantee in this world, Louis. I cannot guarantee I am right or wrong about all this, but one thing I know I am sure of is..."

There was no use in hiding it further. It was bound to go out anyway. It's been hankering in both their hearts and minds that it now deserved to be addressed.

"I know you have feelings for her."

Louis glanced up at Edward, his eyes partly going wide.

"And I respect them... However," Edward's gaze turned serious. "Just because you are my friend, doesn't mean I will give up on her. After having a taste of what freedom is through her lips, I want more of it and I don't want to share it. I know you are more capable of having her, but that won't impede me from doing what I can. I'll show you how wrong you are, Louis. I am not going to give leeway because you are my friend. We're both men, and this is an agreement made by men. I don't care what you think of me now and I shall not pry on why Akira is your choice, but I will make you understand that even though I am at a handicap, I will still emerge victorious."

Louis was taken aback by the boldness of Edward's proclamation. How he said so chilled his blood, yet a fire ignited in him that signaled a challenge that was to be accepted... in time. He didn't want to be reckless and easily swayed by his emotions. One thing about being Edward's butler, was that he actually sort of controlled Edward's life in a way with regards to schedule and travel opportunities. It was strangely working for him, but he thought it was sneaky and cunning. Looking at Edward, he wondered if he was oblivious to that fact. Louis ultimately sighed and thrust his hand out for a handshake. He vowed to be fair in front of the prince, but once Edward tries to do something sneaky, gloves will be off. He knew Edward won't be doing something that low, but chances are now that they've reached a whole new level of mutual understanding, Louis needed to be more alert. Edward is still Edward and his charms and intentions will always be pure and meaningful, and Louis's abilities are at par with his; they only differ in methods and tricks of the trade. In terms of grandiosity, Louis had nothing to compare, but he was above with regards to emotional understanding and that is something Edward can't compete with.

But really, are they really having this conversation? Was it worth the trouble? To set aside their bond and go for the same thing knowing it could end in ruin for both of them? Both were riles in their emotions, but their own demons were taking over, glazing their eyes with the lust for the goal that was Akira's heart; to end her suffering and be the one she will choose. It was uncanny how this finally was brought up amidst the threat on their lives and responsibilities, but this proved to be more powerful. Seeing themselves mirrored in each others eyes was a tempting and irresistible vision that turns one into narcissistic love fool who slowly succumbs to the bittersweet poison that is passion. It was coursing in their veins now, it was the fire in their eyes and the beat of their hearts. In one way or another, even though in ruins they will all fall into, going blind and weak from the pleasures of passion is not that much of a consequence they feared. They feared more in not going for it, seeing the ugliness that hid behind tender smiles and kind words. Their demons are now roaming the world with them, telling them what to do and say, and the three of them have no holy shield to keep them sane enough to see through the visions of overwhelming promises, hopes and relief that is not really bound to happen. For their innermost desires, they sacrifice themselves, and they are willing enough to pay with their blood, sweat and tears.

Even possibly, their lives.

They didn't fear Halmarie and his search for revenge.

They didn't fear the extremist who will soon show them the gravity of their selfishness.

They didn't fear losing what good is left in them, not even the sanity that was hanging by the skin of their teeth.

They didn't fear bringing themselves to their own knees.

They didn't fear fate claiming their penances once they commit what was not supposed to be done.

Not giving in to their deepest and most desperate of fantasies and ignoring their souls' pleas is what they fear the most.

What selfish and distorted thoughts but there is an explanation later on. Though their irrational logic impeded them now, Edward and Louis wished that they be spared from this seductive nightmare that was unfolding.

It felt too surreal and both of them wanted to wake up from it, but it didn't want them to resist.

"As a man, I accept your challenge, but do not expect of me to treat you as a prince. I am recognizing your words made by a man, not as a person of royalty. I will be fair and just in this, but let me warn you, I am not going to be forgiving and you need to acknowledge defeat once it is waving in your face." Louis's face softened, a sight Edward knew he was long going to miss. "But more importantly, please rethink of what you will do. There is still time, Edward. This is partly me wanting you to not pursue Akira, but I would hate to say this is not going to work out well for all of us."

"Then why aren't you backing out yourself?", asked Edward, looking shrewdly at Louis.

"Because like you, I want to be selfish and not share, Edward. It's rare to find someone you can relate to and can be yourself with, and that is something you need to be acquainted with fast, if I do say so myself," said Louis, lowering his hand. "You know, there is no need for this handshake when in fact, chasing after her has already begun when we met her. Earlier on, you even amped up your game by kissing her. With that said, there's no formality to this."

Edward understood what Louis meant. His violet eyes glimmered darkly beneath the sun's rays, his usual kind smile on his lips but now was hiding his own intentions. Though a part of him was sad at where they were now, there was no turning back. He gave Akira his first kiss and he can never take it back from her. They were both being honest with themselves anyway, so what is there to lose?

Both of them were men, and both of them wanted something they knew won't be easy to get, and that makes the thrill of the chase.

Louis no longer saw Edward as someone he served, but now someone who he was at par with. His sapphire eyes glinted in grim approval of where they are now and it seems as though they are now far from where they were earlier on. For what? All because of sharing feelings for a woman who tapped into their most dangerous pleasures and fantasies? It seemed shallow, it seemed pointless, but the woman they both want wasn't just "some woman".

She was their Mirror of Erised, showing them their hearts' desires.

* * *

**No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
my words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears,**

**I'm here, with you, beside you,**

**To hold you and to guide you**

**Say you love me every waking moment,**

**Turn my head with talks of summertime**

**Say you need me with you now and always,**

**Promise me that all you say is true,**

**That's all I ask of you**

**Let me be your shelter  
let me be your light  
You're safe, No one will find you  
your fears are far behind you...**

**All I want is freedom,**

**a world with no more night**

**And you, always beside me,**

**To hold me and to hide me..**

Excerpts from the song, 'All I Ask of You'; from Andrew Lloyd Webber's

'_Phantom of the Opera'_

~ — ~

"...a butler convention? And you're leaving today?"

"Yes. It's a monthly thing. I apologize I wasn't able to tell you sooner but I'll be back soon, most probably in a week or two."

"Oh, okay. That's... sort of long. I wonder what you'll be doing with other butlers.. Anyway, uhm.. you just came here to tell me that?"

"...is there anything wrong with that intention?"

Akira shifted on her bed. Seeing Louis seated on the chair by her dresser, she simply sighed and said, "Nothing... nothing at all. I was just... curious."

Louis smiled at Akira and stood up from where he sat. He walked with an air of grace in each step he took, making Akira slowly lift her eyes to meet his blue ones the moment he took his seat of the edge of the bed. He visited her that morning to see her, curious of how she was since he wasn't able to see her when he and Edward came back from the hospital. After knowing her whereabouts, Louis always asked for updates about her, begrudgingly reporting to Edward who was head over heels in worry for her.

"You should come back to the manor..", he softly said, sighing lightly. "It's been a week. We all miss you there and it's not the same waking up not having to see you in the gardens."

It's been a week after her blow-over with Edward. After leaving him and Louis alone in the gardens in the hospital, she went back to Fiona's room looking considerably agitated. She didn't bother tell them what happened, but asked Samuel to drive her to the manor to collect her things and went back to be with them once the transfer to the therapy center was made. She stayed in one of the rooms next to Fiona's, making sure to not leave her side, being content by just watching her sleep and tend to her to keep her mind off Edward. However, Akira still thought of him when she was alone. She was still bothered with their exchange, the cyclone of words that was left clouded beneath confusion. It haunted her, the smell of the roses from everywhere in the therapy center made it so difficult for her to move on from that moment. There were times she wanted to contact Edward and apologize, but her usual hot temper hindered her. She was still annoyed with him, but more on confused, with his unusual outburst. It was odd of placid Edward to be so outspoken, but she hated to admit, it was refreshing to see another side of him. Maybe another moment alone with her thoughts can make her settle down and figure out what Edward was prattling about. Akira was sure he didn't mean to hurt her feelings. Thinking back to the night she spent in her old apartment with him, thinking back on how warm his embrace was...

...and the kiss in the garden...

How Edward seemed to be sharing something he hasn't shared with anyone using his lips; the defenselessness he intimately possessed that made her understand that though he's a prince, he still had more to learn and experience, also, more to empathize as a man. Edward was always kind, tender and benign in words and actions, but his lack of range in his emotions must be daring him to push on to the edge now, wanting to know more of what is around him and be more of a man that is to be recognized as such. There was an angst in the kiss, a hidden anguish that lay unknown but only to him. To make her feel him and have her eyes be opened to his reality made it hard for her now to stay mad at him.

Edward didn't want to hurt her. That is a fact. He was just... "new" to what he's feeling that moment.

Keeping silent, she simply embraced her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth; pouting like a child who was making a decision.

"Maybe once you return from the convention, I'll go back..", she answered Louis, a smile spread on her cherry lips. "I promise."

Louis returned her smile, disheartened at the images that filled his mind. The gardens in the hospital where Fiona was confined proved to be a source of insomnia for him as he tossed and turned in his bed, willing the image of Edward kissing her. His blue eyes only shone a meek shine, for his insides still mourned that day. He wanted to take it back and stop it from happening, but it has been done; and day by day since then proved to be a challenge as he still thought of Akira at the same time still serving Edward. Louis was tired and it has been taking a toll on him, his conscience tearing his soul apart about it. Lowering his eyes, there was a sinking feeling in his core that felt regret with what he'd said to Edward. The heated exchanges were unnecessary, with his mind rambling thoughts at a rapid pace, his heart attempting to keep up but failed. His selfishness had consumed him that day and even before that, yet his soul was reaching out for the reason not to give in. He cannot simply abandon his place and let himself be seduced and deceived by his incessant desires to be the one who will take all, all in the form of Akira, whose eyes didn't waver in showing him the languish and diminishing spirit he'd denied all this passing time. An enigma, Akira was, to cause him great distress; only to make out the good all this madness was bringing him. He had a cause to forgive himself for vandalizing Edward's person, and she was the one who showed him that wanting something for yourself is not bad when you know you have given up too much all throughout your life. In her own loss, Louis gained a piece of her that he'd dealt with excruciatingly as he grew older and wanted to show her that she will not be alone nor on her own to find herself and her happiness. He wanted to give her his strength, to give her a piece of him to keep for herself, so that in every moment she feels that there is no one to understand her, his heart and thoughts will always comfort her since he's her kindred spirit.

Louis wanted to give all of him to her, to inspire and keep her strong, to have her know that someone knows how much of a cross it is to be all alone now in this world and not have one permanent smiling face to wake up to each morning. It was such a wonderful, tender plan, such a generous display of affection, but all is lost when his mind shows Edward's kind face which reminded him of their bond.

How he saved him from being victim to the world's cruelty.

How he treasured him as a brother and friend.

How he'd always want him to be with him and not leave his side no matter what.

A pang of guilt once again subdues Louis and his colorful plans with Akira shatter like shards of glass in his chest. It was not bound to be a possibility. His mind now conjured their promise in the gardens of the hospital; their unearthly transformation into men who they never knew and the words they spewed like poison corrupting their bonds and hearts. In his mind were their voices, reduced quietly yet audible enough to take in by their whole beings; the gleams in their eyes their swords clashing beneath the garish rays of the unforgiving sun that lay witness to their promise as men.

But Louis, now, couldn't keep it. He didn't know about Edward, but now, he couldn't keep it.

It wasn't even formalized, not recognized for the kiss was the bridge that burned his field of vision, making him unable to cross the boundaries to get to the woman he felt was his other self. It was enough to admit he'd abhorred Edward that moment, that he'd wanted to throw himself at him for stealing a kiss; but only to retract his thoughts to the fact that he's too late in deciding where he did lie in his decisions since all he did was sulk like a brat. Louis told himself in his mind what a fool he'd been, when in fact he could've had all the chances he can if only he made them happen instead of thinking Edward's sneaky plans in having him out of the picture with Akira. There were sides of him that pushed on with that, but he made his propriety win him over, thus immediately closing his doors to the bubbling desires that stewed in the blood that coursed through his veins and into his heart. Sitting before Akira, he realized his place now, finally understanding that he was always meant to sacrifice and give way to the ones who need it more. Louis now understood Edward needed Akira more, and that she was someone who can show him to be honest with himself like the way she was.

Like the way he was being painfully honest to himself now.

Looking back at Akira, Louis reached to her cheek, hoping to touch her softness that made him feel the warmth of belonging as he saw himself in her eyes; her eyes that showed him the loneliness she had to treat as company, the loss of not having anyone now. His blue eyes couldn't break away from her amber ones as it felt like home, however his heart constricted in his chest as he finally decided what to do.

He was going to back off, like the way his hand finally backed off from touching her once more for fear of not wanting to let her go..

_..but is this really what I want...?_

"Louis...?"

Akira's warm palm on his cheek felt like heaven from the cold freezing his heart. Her eyes expressed sincere concern once Louis tasted the salt from the tears that trickled down his face. He watched her eyes go wide, her other palm the other side of his face. Her thumbs wiped the tears that kept on flowing, with Louis broken before her as he confirmed in himself that he had to give up once more. He told himself he won't give up Edward and come forth as an ungrateful man who chose his own wishes instead of preserving his lifetime blessing of being valued by the one who will soon be the most powerful man in Charles. There is nothing more joyous than having someone value another, and that was the only thing Louis had that came close to fortune and luxury. Having Edward was enough and all that he'd done for Louis is beyond earthly payment. His place as his confidant and adviser was much more important to him now, but his heart was making it diabolically hard for him not to recognize his own blossoming feelings for the woman who showed him what was missing in him; a home, a haven of comfort and acceptance without the precautions of propriety and society. She showed him a new responsibility in aiding her in her own despair and to be her ally when the time comes that she no longer can stand on her own. His misery and loneliness bound him to her, his search for someone to adore and care for like he did back then with no talks of leaving him ever again. Akira longed for someone, and Louis couldn't bear to accept that second that maybe...

...it wasn't him she could be looking for. And it hurt him deeply that the tears he shed burned his skin... the agony of wanting to be that person, but couldn't.

"No,"

Louis stood up and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. With his back turned to her, he gritted his teeth as his face contorted in the most heartbreaking of expressions, his whole body shaking like it did back then when he was to give up and surrender to the sacrifices he had to offer. It was final, however...

What is the right thing to do now?

Will backing off from her be the best thing to do?

Will he ever be put first by anyone?

Closing his eyes, he swallowed the lump the formed in his throat and tried his hardest to calm himself down.

But how could he, when the one thing he wanted was already there before him, easily whisked away in just one kiss?

_I just want to be with her... To have her see that I understand her.. To have her only see me as the missing piece to her soul so that we can make each other whole again and be free from all that binds us to our own heartaches. If it is to early to feel such, when is the right time then? When is the proper moment? I know it is wrong, but if I wait longer, I might die and wither away forgotten as I have waited in vain for anyone who'd take me. How is this so difficult; to choose the hand of the friend who saved me from my void, or the hand that I held and have felt her longing beckon to me to be there and not leave. To either choose the eyes that showed me a new life ahead, or the eyes that showed me a life I have never known before.. Why am I to be the one who has to undergo this folly, when all I wanted was just..._

"Louis... why...? Why are you crying..?"

"I'm sorry... I'm just so sorry..."

Louis turned around and saw Akira now off her bed, standing before him in her nightdress covered by a bathrobe. Seeing her like that made it hurt more, and as soon as she took a step to come near him, he shook his head and took a step back.

"Please, don't. Don't mind me at all."

'But, Louis, I-"

"Akira, please.. Don't make it harder for me to distance myself from you.."

Akira looked dumbfounded.

Edward was angry at her, now Louis wants to distance himself from her. What the hell did she even do, anyway?

"Louis... I don't understand... Why are you-"

"Because I can't be near you the way I want to," he answered her, his voice shaking. Louis's blue eyes were now glassy and red, his eyelashes having little dewdrops of tears. He put a hand to cover half of his face as he gritted his teeth in sheer frustration. "I cannot be near you the way I wish to be.. I cannot smile at you the way I want to.."

Akira couldn't breathe. Seeing Louis in such a state alarmed her considering she wasn't aware of what she did to even cause such a meltdown. She took another step near him, but he retreated a step, begging her not to come any closer. She wanted him to come nearer, to allow her to hold him the way he held her hand back in the apartment which assured her that she was going to be okay.

"Louis, please let me just come near you and let me do something," she pleaded, partially scared that if he goes out like that, it'll be wildfire among the other employees of the therapy center. But other than that, if he leaves her room distraught, she knew that things will never be the same again. "What do you mean you cannot be with me the way you want to, and smile at me the way you want; Louis please don't leave like this. Please don't go without telling me what is it that hurts you. I want to know. I want to understand you.."

There was a pained smile on his lips that formed, his eyes lowering to the blur of the floor.

"Coming from you... those words to me are closest to what love is..", he half-whispered. A shaky breath escaped him, his fingers wiping his eyes. Louis managed to calm down now and slowly inched his sea blue eyes to lock on Akira's amber ones. "Akira... I feel for you the way the sea feels for the sun.. To have its' comforting rays reach the cold, dark and deep abyss beneath the waves that rise in up desperation to try and catch whatever warmth and light it could. Over and over again, the waves of my heart reach out but time and again I fail.. but each time your eyes meet mine, I try harder, hoping that your warmth will heal me all the way through and so that I may return the favor by dousing the fires that rage in you which burn in anger and sorrow for the losses you've sustained.."

It was beautiful.

Akira was stunned. She lost all words and simply looked back at him, completely restrained at what he'd told her.

"But I digress now... I cannot win over the moon that is near the sun I long for... The moon that takes the sun's light and shows the sea how beautiful it is by glowing at night, with only the sea looking up in longing to be the one the sun shines for.. All the sea can do is reflect the sun, with waves grasping the image like a dream; alongside the sea reflects the moon at night, only relying on its' glow to have a glimpse of the sun in the cobalt sky. I am the darkness of the depths and in me is the deep trench I want to fill with you.. but I have no choice now, do I? My values as a man and as a servant to the royal family vary widely, but my decisions are limited to considering the agreement of all and the eradication of any other issues that are to come about. I don't need you to say anything more, Akira, since I know you are incapable of returning anything for me. I just wanted you to know this before I go on ahead and leave this part of me to drown in my heart. I know its strangely soon... but it only takes a moment to know what you have wanted ever since."

Louis's tender gaze disappears, only to be replaced by his usual, stern butler face that he's usually seen wearing in public. The professionalism in his eyes washed away the softness he gave her earlier, his face looking as if nothing happened. It was that quick.

"My feelings cannot simply change unfortunately. And that is something I have to endure as I exercise propriety in all aspects of my life." He slightly lowered his head to keep his eyes from getting seen, that reforming tears of his affirmation was now coming to recognition. "After all, I am Lord High Steward Louis, and my decisions are not to be questioned unless it deals with the royal family I serve for. I hope that you understand, but it would probably be best if we forgot about this once I leave this room."

Akira was shocked at how quick Louis morphed. As he looked back at her, there was no trace of the affection in his whole being. In perfect poise and handsome stature, Louis looked perfectly normal again. It was as if nothing really happened. Digesting all that he'd said, all those meaningful things he'd told her, Akira was surprised he actually felt for her that way. He was right about it being too soon and it did astonish her, but there was a churning feeling in her as he looked in his eyes that wanted him to just keep on feeling what he felt for her. She wanted him to want her and comfort her, to show her more of his side that she felt a deep relevance to; and she wanted to see more of him and know how he was able to keep himself alive even after being abandoned and having lost his family and once never had anything of his own, but it was such a selfish thought. Selfish or not, Akira couldn't help but think back to that morning in the gardens, how he nonchalantly told her stories of his youth and was surprised at how kind and giving he really is. The smiles Louis gave her, the timidness that made him adorable, the caring sparkle in his eyes when she got sprayed in the face with fertilizer. Akira could remember how he'd tell her of his loss and heartaches, yet still wished things well and sacrificed himself and whatever he had just so others can be happy. She recalled how soft his hand felt on her cheek and how it was oddly assuring her that things will look better since he'd been through loss and loneliness all his life. Louis was considerate and meek, always thought of others and put them first without complaining. It hurt her to have him always give way, to be always thinking of others without any second thought in aiding them, comforting them and making them feel safe. The ambulance ride back to the manor after her scuffle in the apartment was peaceful and she knew it was because of him. Before she passed out, she remembered the warmth of his hand, the gentleness in his voice and how he stroked her hair to send her to sleep. It bitterly reminded her of home, how she was cared lovingly and was never left to be alone. Thinking of Louis now told her that maybe in opposed to his solitude, he learned to cope by caring more for others, to love others more and to be there when it counts even without them asking for it. Akira felt her heart sink inside of her, as she came to a conclusion that Louis had never really had anything and anyone else aside from Edward, but it was different. Louis deserved someone who'd love him more, who'd never leave him and someone who will show him that it is okay to want, dream and to go after whatever happiness he had wished in his heart. It hurt her that there could be a possibility that some of his dreams were ignored or he gave them up for others, just to see them happy and smiling.

But when was Louis actually happy?

When was the last time he was told that he was loved and cared for?

Was there ever a time Louis became selfish and just put himself first?

Louis was someone who lived his life for others and Akira couldn't believe someone so selfless lived in this world. His meekness and humility rivaled that of a saint and like Edward and was never one to be full of irrational and mindless complaints towards other people. He was always listening to everyone, taking into consideration feelings and thoughts, then working a way around them in a way to have all be happy. His smiles were always so genuine. Louis was just...

Akira now couldn't comprehend the emotions waging in her.

Louis, after baring a side of him to her that obviously shocked her to the core just like Edward, it was impossible for her to go about her day without over-thinking things. Her life was being threatened, her friends were in danger and she lost most of who she was in an unforgiving fire brought upon by the mistakes of other people which she was blamed for. Even through the fear and turmoil of the case and hazards around them, matters of the heart still reigned over that, making her question her sanity. Akira didn't know which was a lesser evil: to fear for her life which is in jeopardy or to impair herself with the affections of the men who were protecting her to alleviate the scare. It was frustration that was luring her into giving in to her want to forget the horrid things that have happened, to dope herself out with whatever form of leisure or pleasure she can access; but she was terrified of not coming back alive and breathing if she did so. Emotions and feelings were spiking and dwindling in intermittent moments, with Akira unsure of how to cope as she couldn't figure out the direction she wanted to go. She was still stuck in her guilt, in mulling over her failure and loss at her life. With all that has happened, how can it be dealt when the people around her couldn't even give her a sense of where to go and get her will to live back? Where will she find the honesty she needed when all is a secret that is usually thrust in her face when she least expected it? Who can she trust when she has been beaten down by people who she shared her life at a time? What can she do to finally just see the light at the end of the tunnel and just be back to her normal life without murderous individuals on her tail, ill-timed love problems involving a prince and his butler who happened to be bestfriends, and soul-shattering thoughts about her own personal shortcomings and loneliness? So many questions for a woman her age and not knowing where to start at the moment when feelings are too sensitive to breach and logic and reasoning have been compromised are indeed proving to be a test.

If you were in the same situation, would you be able to find a way?

Would know where to begin when all is happening at the same time?

Can you deal people blaming all their misfortune on you?

If you life was in danger, would you still be able to not worry and still make time for love?

Personally, as the author, I don't have an answer to this, to be honest. The difficulties are too obscure and too complicated to deal with head on and it will require a huge amount of life force for me to even alternate my frame of mind. You know how drugs are addicting? Because they do that for you. They show you what you want to see and feel good doing it. However, drugs don't only come in form of cocaine, heroin, weed and etc. Akira, Louis and Edward have come across their own drugs and will be taking more of it, the delicious high it provides giving them more reason to rethink of what they are now in. Having the high is a peaking comfort and pleasure, but once it vanishes immerses one in a distraught sense of reality, and darkness is just waiting to possess you.

Fear is a drug that immobilizes one, making them cower at the slightest form of stimuli they are not familiar with.

Anger is a drug that wages the poison deep within one's self, making the one who is angry hungry for the taste of revenge.

Guilt is a drug that eats you from the inside and rots your heart from ever finding happiness again.

Desire or Lust, is a favorable drug that induces one in a dream-like state, imagining all sorts of scenarios, possessing anything in your wildest dreams and eventually hankering for it like the air that you breathe or the water you drink. Desire for money, lust for flesh, desire to be adored, and lust for being the only one; all in their own rights are never good.

Jealousy brings about the monstrosity hiding in our deepest selves. It takes over us, controlling us by manipulation, slandering others in thoughts and words, creating another version of others in the way we want them to be, making them look unfavorable in our eyes just because they have something we clamor for. It is the death of friendships, the death of goodness, the death of happiness.

And...

Love is a drug that happens in the most crucial and unexpected of situations. It is neither friend nor foe but it feels good when hit with it. Be warned, however, that there is a possibility to overdose and that love is sometimes deadly as it seeps through each living cell in your body, taking over and no longer giving you control over your logic and reason.

Then, there is passion.

Passion is a double-edged sword. Whoever wields it has the power to make things his with will and effort, even by thought and words. It as a fire that warms and gives light, but a calamity that burns and destroys when handled wrongly. It is the drive to a dream, or a descent into the darkness once it is corrupted by the other drugs mentioned.

What is the cure? How can one rehabilitate themselves into a normal state of mind? Impairment in life is never wrong, but not a good thing. It alters your person, your thoughts and your emotions... and then that is when everything spirals absurdly into a whirling-dervish of disembodied voices and thoughts that make you do things you're barely unsure of. See where I am leading to?

Taking them and allowing them to take over is bound to make one high enough to do the unimaginable. And soon, the unimaginable will lead to the most enticing sins one can only dream of.

Akira is not dumb, but is too naive at the moment, her heart doing somersaults at every twist and turn. With all the emotional pressures she is subjected to, what could she do to cope when the mental and emotional drugs are doping her out of her mind? Her feeling and thoughts are far from final, far from confirmed and stable; and now the people around her are losing it too. Edward has gone and confused both of them, with Louis melting down before her in his own way.

Now she is told to forget all that was said, but will doing so make things better?

She blinked several times to make the rising tears in her eyes subside. She knew that even if they eventually forget about this, things will NEVER be the same afterward and it will only haunt her time and again..

..just like Edward's earlier misunderstood declamation which kept her awake at ungodly hours of the night.

Akira walked up to Louis and peered in his eyes. She saw herself in them and saw a little flicker that seemed to be fighting to keep his emotions at bay. With a tiny sigh, she nodded and took a step back.

"I understand, Louis... I'll forget everything. Anyway, you may leave. I'll make up my bed now and get ready for the day." Turning to face him with a strained smile on her lips, she said, "It was so nice seeing you.. Please take care on your butler convention. Come back safe, okay?"

She turned her heel and walked over to her bed. Taking her pillows and the blanket, she made up her bed, carefully patting the runs straight. She didn't bother see Louis to the door as she felt doing so might provoke her into asking more questions, and being her, she didn't want to ask more unless the person was willing to say anything. Her ears listened to Louis' footsteps walk towards the door, only to stop. Akira straightened up and clapped her hands, looking satisfied at her neat linens. It was then she heard footsteps again and shrugged it off as maybe Louis was already leaving, only, the sound was coming towards her.

In a flash, she felt her herself get turned around and pushed on her mattress by her shoulders, and saw Louis' blue eyes looking down at her intensely.

"L-L-Louis-?! What're you doing?", she asked breathlessly.

Louis was struggling. He had Akira beneath him, his hands holding her wrists at the side of her head with his knee between her thighs. There was fire burning in his chest and all over him, his eyes just taking in all that he can that minute as Akira looked up at him stunned, chest heaving up and down at the sudden turn of events. He couldn't bear see her turn her back to him, the immediate dejection at the sight made him cry inside, making him rush to her.

"Louis?", Akira asked again.

Louis didn't answer Akira; instead, he lowered his head, slowly closed his eyes then kissed her deeply. With eyes going wide, Akira slowly breathed through her nose, her whole body stiffening to the contact made. As the kiss lengthened, she relaxed and her eyes slowly closed too. They stayed that way for a while, with Louis pressing on a bit more, with Akira sighing as she let him. His grip on her wrists loosened, with Louis finally breaking off the kiss gently, his hand stroking her arm as he let himself lay on top of her. He placed his head on her chest, his arms wrapping around her waist. Listening to her heartbeat, he closed his eyes, a faint smile forming on his lips. He felt so calm, so at home that he didn't want to leave and just wished he could stay in her arms for a little bit longer. Akira was looking up at the ceiling, her heart a fluttering butterfly in her chest. All she did was embrace his head gently, and stroke his hair. She didn't know what to say. Having been kissed by Edward and now him, things no longer made sense. What was happening? Where does she stand now?

Without saying anything more, Louis let her go and stood up. He fixed his tie and cast one last fleeting look at Akira before he left her room. The walk to where he was parked was clouded; he didn't even remember who said hello to him and if he managed to present the visitor pass he had with him. Inside his car by the parking lot, he bit his lower lip and couldn't believe what he had just done. His heart was racing within him, his thoughts cannot veer away from the lips he'd just kissed. Holding her key chain in his hand, he asked himself why he hasn't returned it to her after all this time. Louis couldn't bring himself to do so, and in fact he didn't want to. Not just yet.

That was the only thing he still had that belonged to her. He may, after all, have given up his chances to show her how he felt, but at least he still had a part of her, even if it was in the form of something she owned. Louis promised himself to return it to her one day.

He just wasn't sure when... and the promise was lost as soon as he finished winding the little music box, and the gentle song resonated in the car's cabin while he thought of him and Akira together as he drove to the convention.

Distancing from Akira would probably the best thing to do... for now.

* * *

"A job at the Levaincois manor?"

Akira looked up from the parchment containing Edward's cursive handwriting telling her that there was an opening at the palace for the Royal Family's media and publishing department. It wasn't a top position; but it sure was something that could help somehow. She received the parchment two after Louis had left for the convention, and was now sitting in Fiona's room and Samuel and Fiona who were both direly interested in the delivery.

"Tempting, really. If I knew how to write well, I'd gladly leave my job and trade with yours," said Samuel who looked over at the parchment. Taking it from Akira's hands, he sniffed the elegantly crafted paper. "Damn, he really knows how to charm women, that Edward! I could learn a thing or two from that kid!"

Fiona sighed, a dreamy smile on her face. "Dear me, Aki, if only I wasn't still under Sammy's tyrannical methods of recovery and rehabilitation, I'd gladly whisk that off your hands, but do take it, won't you?" she wheedled, taking Akira's arm and nuzzling her. "I want to see where this will be going for you and don't worry about us! I got Sammy under control!"

"What? You? You can barely walk and need to be wheeled around everywhere and you're in control?", protested Samuel, tapping Fiona's head.

"OUCH! Hitting patients! What kind of a doctor are you?!", Fiona retorted.

As Fiona and Samuel bickered in the background, Akira tore her eyes and smile away from them to focus once more on the contents of the first page of the letter. She saw the words '..transpired recently' and knew that she better not let Samuel and Fiona know for now what had happened between them. It's not that she's hiding anything, but she'd rather not let them get involved since they need to focus on each other as of now. She'd tell them when the coast is clear and the threat on their lives are no longer in red.

* * *

_To Miss Akira Gojo,_

_I would like to apologize for what had transpired recently. It seems that I have been brash about my words, completely out of line and would like to be man enough to say that it gives me great displeasure to recall it each night and have myself sighing heavily at how I was such, as you said, a jerk. I admit I poorly reacted in such a way, to even compromise the composure that I am so usually able to exhibit with finesse, but if you may please grant me this chance to make it better, I'd sincerely make up for what kindness I lacked earlier on. I hope you do not close your lovely self to me, and I hope you can forgive me for the trespass I have done._

_As a man, I have found myself in a situation I am not accustomed to, and the beating of my heart has been irregular since I have come to see myself in those sentimental eyes of yours. I don't need to understand why it is, because the answer rests with you each time you are near. There are no words for the answer, as I would rather be lost in the wonder of what you've done to me, rather than lose this feeling and no longer know what happiness is. Time and again I wish for your safety and always ask how you are, and the only way I'll be able to sleep soundly again is when I get to see myself in your eyes once more. Please do reconsider in returning to the palace. The roses in the gardens have lost their luster and seem to clamor for the sunlight shining from your eyes instead. I will always be waiting for your arrival and hope that each time the door opens, it's you that's on the other side._

_Again, I am really sorry for being such a jerk._

_Sincerely and truly yours,_

_Edward Levaincois_

_(P.S There is another page and would also like to briefly tell you about an opening here in the palace. Louis recommended you for it. See on next page.)_

* * *

"Guys, do you really think this is a good opportunity?", Akira asked, putting the parchment in her bag.

Both Fiona and Samuel turned their heads to look at Akira, their bickering put on hold.

"What? Of course! That's a rare chance for you to be working with the most powerful family in Charles, Amber!" Samuel said, looking wildly. "Look, I'm a doctor and I'm willing to trade my job for yours. Does that make sense?"

Fiona agreed. "This blockhead is right. I mean, not all get that chance, and who knows, maybe you're the next princess he'd sail into the sunset with," she sweetly told her.

That remark alone made her blush, making Akira frown defensively as she stood up and slung her bag on her shoulder. Her mind thought of the kiss they shared before boiling into a frenzied stew of confusion. Heart pounding and palms turning clammy, she swallowed the lump forming in her throat, finally nodding her head to Fiona's approval.

"Good girl! Now go, you wouldn't want to keep that position waiting, right?"

Samuel shrugged and sighed defeated. "And now I come against the prince himself, damn Amber, I can't really have a shot at you now can I?", he dramatically said.

Fiona hit him with a pillow and cried, "You're not supposed to go hitting on my pretty friends!"

"Akira's your only friend, Fiona! And geez, why are you even friends, anyway? Now I can't do what I want because you're such a huge hazard along the way," Samuel huffed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, SAMMY?!", Fiona threw another pillow at Samuel, kocking his glasses asked off his face and both of them were now back to arguing as if nothing about Akira ever came up. Akira smiled sheepishly at them, their bickering a good sign of luck for her. Maybe luck is indeed on her side now.

~ — ~

Edward was laying on his bed that morning, his eyes focused on the warm sunshine that bathed his room in a tender light, relaxing him as he willed himself to go to his office to retrieve his documents. He had just eaten breakfast and was finally dressed up to go to a meeting in Altaria, but due to his sleepless nights and poor appetite from exhaustion, he didn't feel so well. He just sniffed and sulked, laying on his belly, blinking slowly as he tried to rest a little before he left. He was just waiting for the call from the airport to tell him that their jet to Altaria was ready. He blanked his mind as he stared at the light the passed by the curtains, thinking of Akira and her eyes that came close to the sun. A small smile formed on his lips, his visions blurring as he felt himself go to sleep...

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"No, Louis... Just five minutes...", Edward grumbled, rolling on his back now, placing an arm on his eyes.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Five minutes, Louis,"

"Your Highness,"

Opening an eye, he looked at the direction of the door and mustered his strength to speak up upon realizing it wasn't Louis. "Yes? Is there anything I can do? Has the airport called?", he croaked, barely moving with his hand still over his eye.

"Not yet, however, Miss Gojo has finally arrived,"

Edward bolted up to the door and swung the door open, his eyes wide albeit bloodshot. "Where? Where is she?" he asked.

The butler escorted him to the main hall, but he got left behind as Edward sprinted to the main foyer. He felt weak for several days now and there was just a spark of strength that flooded him immediately the moment he heard her name. He saw a figure alighting from the drop-off and was now making its way up the steps to enter the manor. Heart filling with excitement, their eyes met and there was no mistaking those amber eyes.

"Edward..."

Akira saw Edward by the door of the manor looking dashing as ever and wearing a rather rumpled navy blue cotton blazer over a black-purple gingham top and khaki slacks that fit him gloriously. His pointy black loafers tied his look together, however, the look was discarded as Akira noticed a little tiredness coming off him when he made his way to her. She frowned a little seeing him like this and as she saw him up close, she saw the dark circles under his eyes and the sluggish gait he had. His smile though, never wavered.

"Are you still angry at me?", he weakly asked, and he had to clear his throat afterward.

Akira didn't answer him, instead, she narrowed her eyes at him. His normally sparkling violet eyes still shone, but it wasn't the way they used to be. Standing on her tiptoes, she gave him a scowl as she saw how red his eyes were.

"You're sick, aren't you?", she asked him sharply as she lowered her heel. "You don't look... normal."

"No... I was just... well, I ate a bad bagel and had stomachache." Edward grinned and it somehow seemed to placate Akira a bit. Seeing the suspicion and worry in her eyes, he couldn't control his feels within him seeing her look at him that way even after what happened between them. "I'm happy you're back... and what do you mean 'normal'? I'm still normal like the birds flying in the air and the normalcy of blooming flowers in the daytime.."

Akira cleared her throat, looking slightly pink and looked away. "Well, you're not giving off some sonnet and its odd.."

Edward didn't bother care anymore if anyone saw.

He pulled her in his arms and closed his eyes, relief washing all over him. He now felt better, his heart calmly throbbing in his chest as he held her close to him. Nuzzling her, he squeezed a little tighter.

"I thought you hated me that much and didn't want to come back anymore..", he whispered to her.

Akira sighed quietly in his embrace, feeling happy now that they're finally okay. She couldn't stay mad at him, and after all, Edward didn't mean to be such a weirdo. She was curious however, on what he really wanted to say, and hoped that they'd resolve it soon because she can no longer contain having such twists in her current situation. Hello, her life is in danger?

"I can't hate you... I don't hate you..", she answered him, stroking his back. She didn't know if it was just her or her hormones, but Edward did feel hot to the touch. "You're a weirdo but I don't hate you, okay?"

Edward nodded and said, "Okay, a jerk AND a weirdo. I'll be fine with that.." Letting her go, he placed both hands on the sides of her face and smiled sweetly at her. He wanted to take the moment to absorb the fact she's really there with him and that he'll be seeing more of her in the manor. His heart however swan-dived as he realized he might be in Altaria for a couple of days and might not be able to see her until his meeting is over.

"What's wrong?"

"Well... it's just that I'm leaving today because I have an agricultural conference with Altaria in the afternoon. I do hope this finishes early and well, I get to spend time with you and talk things over...", he forlornly said.

Akira nodded earnestly and sighed, patting the top of his hands with her own. "What're you sad about, I mean, it's your job to do so. At least, you can make a difference for the people, Edward.."

"I guess you're right..."

"What do you mean you guess? I am right, Edward..."

Edward smiled happily at her bold answer then took her hand as both of them walked back into the manor. Whenever there were maids or butlers passing by, they'd let go, but as they were out of sight or earshot, Edward will take Akira's hand once again and hold it tightly in his. They made their way into his office. Once the door closed behind them, Edward pinned Akira to the door, his lips crashing onto hers with his arms snaking around her.

It was bliss for him seeing her again after all the days that passed by without him knowing what was happening to her. All Louis told him was she was at the therapy center. Due to the piling paperwork he had regarding the agricultural proposals that Louis had come up with for the farmers of Charles, Edward didn't imagine the vicious need to upgrade on Charles' agricultural aspect. The country was flourishing yet, there was indeed more room for improvement, and Edward completely had underestimated Louis' research entirely, thinking that it'll be easy to approve them. It wasn't. Days and nights wore on and he'd read until the sun rose sleepily in the horizon, his concentration focused on the mind-opening facts that was in the hardbound proposals. Edward thoroughly worked himself to exhaustion, jotting down notes and suggestions for the proposals that he had already read, only to redo them and hoping for a better alternative for what he'd just approved. There were some that needed revisions, some were already approved for the king to review and some were still waiting in his office to be read. Edward was tired, his mind burned out from too much thinking and his body was suffering for it. The only thing that kept him going was thinking of Akira and her smile, how she said his name and everything that they secretly shared. Now, seeing Akira again and having her in his arms brought relief, his frustrations dissipating from the softness of her lips on his. Even for a little while, he felt himself feel revitalized for him meeting in Altaria.

He never imagined he'd feel so strongly about someone who he barely knew, but the connection he had with her was something cosmically irresistible. It wasn't the fact that she was just beautiful, smart and even at times unaware of his advances, but she just didn't really have any interest in the title he possessed, making her so different from all the women he'd come across with. To look at him unfazed with those 'forget-me-not' amber eyes drew him to her, add the part where in she said 'no' to him and there was a fire that started within Edward that told him to warm her cold solitude and frozen heart. Akira was brazen and completely uncaring of him, making him want to make her notice him and it was crazy since he's never wanted someone that badly. Now looking back at what has happened, he can understand why Louis wanted her too; she did what she wanted, felt what she wanted, did what she wanted and didn't bother with anyone else. Her freedom to be herself was a lethal attractant for him, and ironically, it was something that Edward wanted for himself, but if he could live his freedom through her, with her by his side, he'd be the happiest man alive. Nights came by when he'd wonder if she hated him, and his heart would only sink in his guilt for voicing out wrongly what he felt.

Being the prince who charmed women with his words, why, to Akira he was lost and completely dumbfounded.

To even manage to unintentionally offend her, it was something he never expected to do.

But that's how it is, right?

When you feel something for someone, you become lost and confused, but deep in your heart you know there is something there. You just don't need to say it in words; you just feel it. It doesn't even need to make sense at first because along the way, you'll understand soon enough if it's real or not. And Edward now understood that he adored her for being herself, for being ballsy and even angry when she needed to be. To fear and cry without anyone having to tell her it was wrong. He wanted her to show him that it was okay, and that he felt compliments his search for himself in the eyes of someone who didn't see him as a prince. Akira saw him as a man, just a simple man who she can shrug off, say 'no' to and be awkward with. Hell, she may not even be aware of how he felt about her, but Edward was sure within himself that it didn't matter. All he cared about was being with her, having her bare her vulnerabilities to him so that he can understand that it's something normal and something that's not wrong. The quest for perfection is no longer adequate, as it only made Edward more insecure and frustrated, impeding him from performing his duties diligently. Smiling all the time and kissing everyone's ass made him seem prone to abuse, but now that Akira is back, he was hoping that he'd be a little more strict and taken more seriously. After all, he was getting the notion that being usually attributed to roses, evil witches and moon fairies isn't really good as it makes him look too easy to fool.

And Edward wasn't. He just didn't have the gall to say 'no' nor to hurt anyone.

But he knew he had to, or else he'll go insane.

Edward can no longer stand to think that people have mistaken him for someone they can all sweet-talk to get their way. He was someone worth the respect and the fear just like his counterparts in Liberty, Dres Van and Philip. He wanted to show them he had an iron fist to rule Charles without relinquishing his goodness, if only people didn't abuse it so selfishly. He needed Akira, he wanted Akira, not as just a mere tool to see where their current case lies and ends; but he wanted her wholeheartedly for himself, to show him that being true to yourself is also admirable, that admitting your anger and being mad or saying 'no' is acceptable. He wanted her freedom, he wanted her to free him.

He wanted her to be free too, not by anyone else's hands, but by his alone.

To serve the country he loved was a responsibility, to free the woman he now loved as well is too.

But is it safe to call it love? Or is it just a diversion from the tedious road of being king?

As they say, if you love something, you have to learn how to set it free...

...and that was what Edward wanted to do.

Edward placed a hand to the side of Akira's face, kissing her lips again and again as she slowly reciprocated, thought hesitant. He just couldn't take that, he wanted it pure and everything; no hesitations and no second thoughts. He riled his body to her, making her exhale a little grunt as she scrunched up the lapels of his cotton jacket. There was no reason for him to hold back on his feelings; it was just him and her, and no one was there to stop him.

_Her lips... her smile.. her eyes... Everything... I want it all, all for myself and no one else's.. Not even Louis. _

The thought of Louis innately tortured him, but it cannot be helped. Edward felt strongly for Akira too, and what Louis couldn't seem to understand was the fact that Akira could probably be someone who can make him happy his whole entire life despite the fact he's taking his father's place as king. Being a king needed some backbone, and Edward needed the support from the woman who he has set his eyes on. He knew the looming tension ahead but, Louis is not there to confront him. Edward will take all that he can until he can make Akira see that he's the one she needs to be able to move on from her little purgatory. She has suffered too much, and being with Louis will only make her suffer more as sharing their grief and agony over their losses will be a fruitless attempt at recovery and a life of happiness. Edward wasn't doing this out of pity, but if only he can make Akira see that he's now there to be her ally in her life, she won't need Louis to show her another version of loss just so she can feel better about herself. She didn't need that.

What was the point of sharing only your losses and pain when you can take the losses, fill it up with something new, move on and live like there's no tomorrow?

Edward's heart was aching for the friend and brother he has in the form that is Louis, but Akira was someone who can free him too from the chains of perfection in which he was raised to uphold. Louis implemented it on him everyday, giving lectures on what is right, what is correct, what is proper and what is acceptable; but what he failed to see was how he was suffering inside as he listened to his tutors prattle on about acquiring the people's acceptance, love and devotion. Edward knew of those as it was already a given; that the people's trust was more valuable than their economical income.

But what about respect? Isn't that important too?

Edward thought of Louis as he felt the heat from his body rise as his lips didn't leave Akira's. Somehow, he felt Louis was putting too much pressure on him, that Louis bent to the rules of the Royal Conclave rather than act as a friend and as a brother who'll tell him that it was okay to be himself. Instead however, he pushed him to the brim, telling him that he needed to follow that protocols of the Charlesian government and to pacify their inquiries with regards to all that is related to the royal family, the government, the citizens and the country. There was a pang in his chest that MAYBE he was blind-siding Louis with regards to the same woman they are both aiming for; but, they weren't even anything and was free for the taking. It was Louis missing out since he was somewhere else and it just so happened Akira was back, and on his own recommendations. There were two sides in Edward that fought, but to just be human little bit, he let his feelings take over, rather than the rationality of being fair and waiting for Louis to pursue Akira justly. That isn't the case.

"_**All is fair in love and war"**_, right?

"Please... Please kiss me, Akira...", he whispered to her lips, his body's weight now on her, her curves painfully tempting him. "I need you... I want to know you don't hate me.."

Akira couldn't break free, and now didn't want to. The kiss seemed to lift away all the bothering thoughts in her mind, leaving behind the taste of Edward's lips and the heat he passed onto her body. With her heart beating fast and her mind going blank, she let him kiss her, his body encompassing her in dizzying warmth that felt so right. Deftly she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back as he bit her lower lip, then going back to taking her lips once more. Their frenzied kissing dwindled to something a little more sentimental, with their breathing now matched as Edward slid his lips from hers and trailed light, tickling smooches on her jaw and on her ear.

"Are you still angry at me...?", he groaned in her ear, as he tilted her chin up with his fingers, his thumb brushing her lip softly.

Akira closed her eyes at how luscious his voice sounded, making her relax in his arms as she let out a little moan. Her skin broke out in goosebumps, making her take Edward's face in her hands and she kissed him boldly, with Edward's eyes growing slightly wide in surprise at her candor.

"No, I don't.. I was just weirded out, but like I said, I don't.." she timidly answered him.

Smiling, Edward leaned in to kiss her once more and led her to the couch. As she sat down, Edward went to his table and gathered his needed documents, along with his glasses and walked back to where Akira was. He sat beside her, crossing his legs elegantly as he propped his elbow on the backrest of the couch, his head resting on his hand. He took Akira's hand, pulling her to him, prompting her to sit closer.

Edward's eyebrows slightly met in the middle as she fidgeted and he asked, "Do you not want to be near me?", he asked her sadly.

Akira sighed. "No... I am just wary someone might come in..", she answered. Her eyes wavered to the decoration on the coffee table. They were blue hydrangeas and it reminded of...

"...someone like Louis?"

"No.. and besides, he's at a butler convention, right?"

"How did you..."

Akira looked up, curious. Edward had an unusual frown on his brows, his violet eyes inquisitively twinkling.

"Louis... came by the therapy center the day he left for the convention and told me to come back here..", said Akira, but her mind showed her the images of what had happened in the room.

Louis breaking down.

Louis looking defeated.

And Louis above her as he kissed her.

Even the feeling of his lips still lingered hauntingly even after Edward just kissed her minutes ago.

There was silence between them. Only the ticking of the clock in Edward's office and the noise outside the window can be heard.

"He went to you? And what else did you talk about?" Edward was curious but he felt angry at Louis' audacity to go behind his back and visit Akira without him knowing. "So that's it, he piles up my workload just so he can sneak off and-"

"Edward, he didn't come there to just chat and do anything else."

Akira wasn't comfortable with Edward looking pissed, all the more with his tone of speaking regarding Louis. Somehow, she wanted to tell Edward of what had happened and wanted to clarify everything but seeing how Edward is, thought better not to add fuel to the fire. She felt his hand's grip on her tighten a bit more, and in an instant was pulled to Edward, sending her landing on his chest. His arms embraced her, his cheek on her head; and Akira's eyes just went wide with the aggressive Edward acting like a jealous boyfriend. Tighter he held her, and Akira had to wrench herself free from his grasp.

"Y-You're hurting me," she told him, but Edward didn't bother let go.

Edward tugged on her to move closer, and she did. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, sighing as he calmed himself while mentally apologizing for tugging on her. He didn't know how needy he was becoming and wasn't sure himself what was making him do so. The sheer fact Louis was able to make a move on her without him knowing was bold for the timid butler, and Edward felt that he's ahead in pursuing her. Did they do anything else besides talk?

"I've never been jealous... I don't want to be jealous..", he murmured to her hair.

Akira let Edward hold her for a little while more. Thinking on how the two men vary immensely from each other, she couldn't help but feel indulgent of their affections now and thought again when she remembered Louis' wanting to distance herself from her. She looked back at the hydrangeas on the coffee table, remembering the solemnly melancholic eyes Louis' possessed when he told her of his feelings, but only to uphold his true calling and not be one to taint his relationship with Edward. Again, Akira felt Louis was depriving himself, but if that's what he wanted, then so be it. It's not that she chose Edward, hell she wasn't even sure of what she felt now, but she didn't want to jeopardize Louis and Edward's relationship by drowning in their pursuit. It felt nice, it felt sinful to have two men fight for her, but it was wrong...

...was it?

She didn't even tell them to, but they're the ones who're putting this up between them, not her.

Besides, she had more things to do. More important things to think about. She can't frolic in her deceiving emotions and delve into having both of them for herself. Not now, not ever.

….but really? When the temptation is already too good to resist and she can forget the fear and longing that has been torturing her since?

It is after all... a wonderful way to forget things...

"Would you want to come to Altaria with me?"

"What?" Akira pried herself free from Edward's embrace and saw him looking serious. Looking back in disbelief, she shook her head and separated herself from him. "I can't! I mean, I just got here and first of all, I want to be here to be able to get a job and save a little with what wages I can earn, plus- what the hell is that?"

A siren was heard all over the palace, and outside the window there were guards running around carrying-

"Guns.. Someone must have infiltrated the palace...", muttered Edward, taking Akira's hand in his and both of them ran out of his office.

The whole palace was in turmoil. Maids and butlers were all over the place, closing doors and locking windows. A sickening smell of burned meat and wood filled the east wing where the kitchens and staff rooms were located. Smoke wafted through and made it hard to see. Some guards were inside and upon seeing the prince, ushered both of them to retreat to the prince's chambers. Gunshots echoed outside, with everyone reduced to screams, crouching down as they led each other to hide and save themselves. Edward and Akira ran up the steps, both nervous at what's happening. They passed by hallways, seeing masked men exchange shots with the palace guards and some bodies were already littering the gardens. They hurried up and was at first cornered by several masked men, only to be saved by the palace guards that were coincidentally on their way to check on the prince. They hastily ran into Edward's hallway and stopped, catching their breaths before his door. As both of them were about to enter Edward's room, both of them stopped when they heard voices inside.

"Are they hiding in there?"

"Shut up woman, if they were, I would've found them by now."

Akira's mouth fell open. The voice belonged to Halmarie and his wife. Edward and Akira retreated their steps slowly to not make noise and provoke whoever was inside to go out and investigate. Quietly, Edward led Akira to the library near his room. As he closed the door behind them delicately, both of them went up to the ladder of the shelves and found themselves in the archives area. They crept deeper within the aisles of drawers, hands to cover their noses and eyes squinting as they walked to the back. There was only a small window that provided some light, other than that, there was nothing else. As soon as they caught their breath, Akira ran both hands through her hair and looked wildly at Edward. He was obviously shaken too, but he was still calm and obviously thinking of a way to escape. If Halmarie and his wife caught them in the archives area, they'll be goners.

"Akira, calm down," he whispered to her, holding her in his arms. He leaned in to kiss her, but she just pushed him away and disregarded the kiss. "Akira, please."

"I don't understand; why are they here?", Akira furiously asked, eyes wide with fright. "Hasn't anyone caught them yet?"

Edward put a finger to his lips and as if on cue, the door to the library opened.

"I heard someone go in here. I know I heard this door open when we both got out of the prince's room," said Halmarie.

"Well, there is nothing wrong in checking this place out. We might consider ourselves lucky and find them hiding here."

Both Edward and Akira prickled their ears, eyes going wide as the vengeful couple was getting nearer to them. Akira looked around the room and saw a random chair. Stealthily, she walked to it and carried it back to where Edward was.

"What are you planning to do?", he asked her.

"Unlock the window and go out!", she told him. "You're the one who knows where this leads to and you'll be safe on the roof. Just lie low until the situation is contained."

"Are you fucking insane?! I'm not going to leave you here to deal with those two! Think of something else!"

Akira grimaced a smile and shrugged defeatedly. "Edward, I have no choice. It's me they want, and you can't just be the sacrificial lamb for this mess I caused."

Edward pulled Akira close to him. "Shut up and don't be dumb. Please, I won't leave you. That's what I promised you."

"No, Edward, don't be a fool!", she argued. "You're more important than me and you need to-"

"No, you stop being a total idiot!", Edward retorted, then kissing her deeply hoping in his heart that she listen to him.

Akira blinked her eyes several times once he parted his lips from hers and tutted. "Tsk. Damn it, fine! Go up first and pull me up next."

Edward nodded, discreetly standing on the chair and quietly opened the window, then gingerly making his way out to the roof. He was relieved that the roof wasn't the usual sloping kind and was happy to see he was standing on some concrete ledge which led to where the watchtower for the guard post was. Several guards saw him and rushed to him, with Edward batting them away to quiet down and keep watch for anyone who might be coming up the tower to apprehend them. Extending his hand to Akira who looked up, he furiously gestured for her to take his hand.

"Come on! Hurry up before they find you!", he hissed, his eyes going wide in urgency.

Akira didn't say anything and reached up, but didn't take his hand.

It's time to face her worst fears. It's time to stare at Death in the eyes once more.

"I'm... I'm sorry Edward...", she muttered as she stepped down the chair.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!", Edward yelled. He wanted to clamber back in, only to be held back by the guards who didn't listen to his protests. "Let me go! Save Akira! She's in the library by my room! Hurry!" He frantically ordered the guards to go to her, then looked back at her to make sure she was still there. He couldn't believe what she was doing. "PLEASE! TAKE MY HAND AND JUST BE WITH ME HERE!"

"It's me they want, Edward. I need to understand their reasons for doing this. I can't live with myself if they still hunt me down after today,"

"DON'T BE SELFISH AND JUST LET ME PULL YOU UP!"

"Don't fight with me! I can't let you do this to me again and I can't sleep with one eye open! Let me do this for my sake!"

"AKIRA!"

"Stop, Edward. It's useless. I need to do this for me. It's not your fault whatever the outcome is. I'll take responsibility this time."

Both of them stared at each other. It seemed like a totally good plan to buy some time and have them both distracted so Edward can get away. It was true she was indeed scared, but there was nothing else she can do but to do her part and keep the prince safe. Compared to her, Edward was a valuable commodity for them, and having Edward in their possession could mean a huge advantage for them. Akira looked up at Edward, who returned her gaze with a glare as if he already knew what she was going to do.

"I'm up here!", she said loudly, her eyes glued on Edward's. "Be safe, Edward."

Edward went pale and was hauled off from the window, despite his shouts.

The door to the archives opened, with Akira looking back at the couple, her eyes indifferent.


	6. Chapter 6

Akira got down from the archives, now at equal range and place with Halmarie and his wife. Seeing them once more made her blood boil and turn cold at the same time. She kept a good distance, making sure not to seem too eager and too cautious. Buying time is what she needed now. If there was indeed help rushing to her now, the better she keep them distracted to keep herself alive and them spilling out their guts. Maybe, she could even convert them.

"You said you want me, here I am. Now, what do you want?", she said in a hard voice to mask her nerves.

Halmarie grinned evilly, looking satisfied at the woman who stood before him and his wife. In his hand was a gun, and in his wife's was a switchblade.

"You have got some pretty balls to come out here and be away from Prince Charming," he mused. "Tell me, how is it like living the life of a princess while all of us are to rot in our hells?"

"Why are you still talking to her!? Shoot her now! She's already here!", said his wife, Irene.

Akira kept a steady gaze at the two, now feeling braver.

"It wasn't paradise, Halmarie. I could barely sleep with one eye open, and you burned my life to the ground with me barely having anything to save. Your own fault drove you to this mess. It's not my doing." Akira didn't falter. "You don't need to involve everyone else around me. Shooting Fiona, hunting her brother and now the prince who so kindly took me in... it ends here."

Halmarie gave a laugh.

"You think it's easy for us to just settle it with a single bullet to the head? How noble of you."

Irene looked at Akira and unsheathed her blade. "I never understood how you could be so arrogant and now be with the prince, nestling in comfort and fortune while we live destitute, our family torn apart because of you and my son gone!"

"Again with this garbage? Your husband attempted to touch me in a way I disapproved. The proper thing to do was to report what he's done, and that I did to save others from having the same fate. I didn't want to be another notch on his bed compared to the other women in the company he's sexually harassed, Mrs. Halmarie. I didn't want to be another one he's dealt with 'all the way' per se, for his own benefit."

Irene Halmarie grew pale. It seems she has been left out with that fact. "You mean- THERE ARE OTHERS?"

"Others before me, aside from you. More than five, I think and that's just WITHIN the company, who knows how many more outside the company's walls," answered Akira. Seeing them now look shaken made her feel confident and she rattled her brain more for whatever tidbit she can use on them. It's good to prolong the talking to keep away from the shooting.

"So you- you didn't do it in a hotel room?", she asked in disbelief.

Akira shook her head. "Why would I file a complaint if a hotel room is taken into question? He imposed himself on me by force, I fought back and reported him."

"Tomas! You told me she-"

"Why would you believe what this bitch is saying?! She's the reason why our son is gone! You wanted to exact revenge on her, and now we're here to do so!"

Irene hit her husband and broke down crying. "YOU LIAR! YOU TOLD ME THAT SHE WAS THE ONE WHO-"

"Does it matter now whose fault it is? Our son is gone because of her and you blame me?!", cried Halmarie to his distraught wife.

"You told me that there was no one else except for her and that you never went to others!"

"Irene, you're going insane again! This is why our marriage couldn't work out! You're still a nagging psychopath and you're not exactly right in the head! We're here trying to kill this woman and you argue with me for what I have done?!"

Irene broke down in tears. She was such a beautiful woman... and now to be fed with lies and her son gone, no wonder she now looks like a witch. Throwing herself at her husband, she pummeled him with hits, wailing and sobbing at what she'd found out. There was a struggle unfolding and Akira knew it was time to bolt out of the library and run outside. She looked from the couple to the door and soon realized she had enough time to escape them.

Halmarie slapped his wife and kicked her while she was down, with Irene crying out in pain.

"YOU. JUST. DON'T. QUIT. DO YOU?!", Halmarie enunciated per word while he stomped on his wife mercilessly.

Akira was frozen. She knew that her life was in danger, however, seeing Irene made her feel pity. In the second she thought of how she almost killed her, how they almost both burned but it all flew out once she saw Irene bleeding.

"STOP IT!", Akira cried.

She ran to Halmarie and pushed him away from Irene. Crouching down on her knees, she lifted her torso, with the woman weeping in despair.

"You pig... You pig..." she said over and over again, grasping onto Akira's jacket.

Akira glared at Halmarie who was now getting up from the floor. He saw his gun and took it, aiming it at the two of them.

"The three of us will die today. You will no longer cause me pain, and you will no longer nag me deaf and last, I will escape all this scot-free," he proclaimed, walking slowly to both of the women.

Irene sat up, her face contorted in fury. "You... you deceived me, Tomas... Why? Why did you do this to me?"

"Why? Because I wanted to and because I can. The world is for my taking and I deserve all because I worked so hard to put that company up from the ground, only to be destroyed by this woman who doesn't recognize power. With all that I have earned and with all that I accomplished, you willingly came to me, Irene. You offered yourself to me and I can only take you because you were an asset to me, and you were also good in bed. What makes you think the son I had with you was worth it? I am not ready to be a father, I am just exploring what the world has to offer and you think you can hold me down? It's lucky that you found out of my case that it drove you out from our house. At least I didn't have to kill you to dispose of you," said Halmarie.

Akira couldn't believe how shameless he was. To not even be aware of his sins and his deeds.

"You're a vile monster! Your own self-interests and selfishness made you into a demon!", cried Akira.

"Yes, yes, so I have been told. But you, to have some parasite like you destroy everything for me because you think doing this will get you off scott-free is something unforgivable. You don't know the hell I went through in jail. I have been molested and beat up for the articles within the cells and you're out enjoying your freedom because of what you thought was chivalrous. You're stupid, Gojo. Stupid for thinking such and stupid for selling your house just to go here when you didn't need to,"

Akira paled and lost her backbone. "What do you mean... I didn't need to?"

Halmarie laughed coldly. "Didn't you ask the recruiter and the HR department? Oh yeah... that's right, I didn't tell you. When I saw you, I immediately wanted to fuck the cum out of that cunt of yours so I made it a point to reduce you to something so desperate that you'd come flying to me for help. Did you think I hired you for your credentials? I don't care if you worked for the Oriensian paper or took a part time at some government publications. I wanted you here because your face and that body can boost my company and I can sell you to the investors given the chance for some more business ventures. Also, the company entitled you to living quarters here and keep track of your house since you are not from here. Those are foreign employee benefits and it's a mandatory to have some thanks to Prince Edward. That actually cost me money. All processing papers are paid for by the company once you're hired already. You have no idea how much it bugged me having you pester me about it again and again, but you fell for it when I told you I'll fire you. that in itself, is illegal too. Why didn't you report me for that? Stupid bitch. It is true, Oriensians are so easy to fool. Look at you now. What's happened to your house? Will you still be able to get it back? With the fire I planned, I do believe all documentations to get it back are ashes now right? You're such an idiot."

'The fire... you planned?"

It seemed there was more his wife didn't know.

Akira began to lose strength at what she'd heard and couldn't believe how heartless he was. No wonder her articles were never published.

She even did all-nighters for those.

"You... planned the fire, Tomas?", Irene cried.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Our son DIED from that and you had me believe it was her fault!", she shrieked. She was about to say more when Halmarie shot her, the bullet grazing her shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you I don't even care about that little shit?!", yelled Halmarie. He walked over to them and kicked his wife aside, took Akira and put her arm behind her. "Looking at you completely incapable of doing anything now, I must say I enjoy seeing you not being able to put up a fight by scratching me on the face or pouring coffee down my shirt."

Akira grimaced and struggled, but Halmarie put the gun on beneath her chin.

"Now, now you feisty slut; Prince Edward wouldn't want me blowing your brains out and disfiguring you." Halmarie laughed maniacally as he trailed the nozzle of the gun down her chest.

In one swift move, he tore open the bodice of Akira's dress. The pearl buttons trickled down to the floor, rolling to different ends of the library. The only thing covering her was her skin tone bra. Delighted at what he was seeing, he was about to touch her breasts when Akira struggled, only to be punched in the stomach to make her stop. Yanking her hair up, Halmarie looked at her face and gave a sharp slap. As she faced him once more, blood trickled from the side of her lip.

"Aren't you going to scream and beg for mercy?", he asked mockingly. "This look quite suits you well. shall I have a test run before His Higness does?"

Akira was angry and furious. She spat in his face and her eyes defiantly brought back the day he attempted to touch her again. "Go to hell, Halmarie. You can have your way with me, but you will never see daylight outside of prison again."

"Haha, that if they can catch me alive after spilling my load in you." He turned to his wife who was writhing on the floor as she clutched her stomach. "You can watch me finally get back at this woman. I'll fuck her like I fucked you, Irene. Watch me or else I'll shoot you in the head."

Akira met Irene's eyes. Between women, there was an understanding now that traveled between their gaze. Irene slowly got up, looking imploringly at Akira.

"You... you didn't have my husband touch you?", Irene asked.

Akira shook her head no. "And I didn't kill your son..."

Irene sadly smiled. "I always liked you... but when I lost my son I couldn't see clearly because Tomas said it was your fault. I'm sorry..."

"It doesn't matter now, Mrs. Halmarie..", Akira said, a small smile on her lips.

"Please, call me Irene instead."

Irene Halmarie lunged at her husband and the three of them all crashed to the floor. Both were once again in a gun tug-of-war, with Halmarie and Irene's strength at par with each other. Scrambling up, Akira wanted to help Irene. It was obvious that her husband was too strong for her, and that it could become a bloody mess if he wins. She tackled him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she aimed to suffocate him so that Irene can escape. Tomas was choking now, with him reaching back and grabbing her by the hair as he tried to get Akira off him. Irene coughed and held her throat, with Akira still choking Tomas.

"Irene, run!", Akira screamed.

Irene scrambled up and fled the library.

It didn't matter now that Irene was gone and didn't even help her, but Akira could buy her time to escape and be free from her psychotic husband. She didn't know what triggered her to put Irene first, but she felt it was the right thing to do since it was her he was after anyway. Going back on the trouble he'd caused, to even shoot Fiona and endanger the lives of the people around her, even brainwashing his own wife to his own motives was far too cruel for anyone to do. She couldn't have anything but anger fuel her as she tried her best to hang on his back for dear life and strangle him. He did too much and caused too much trouble because he thought there was nothing he couldn't get nor have. He didn't have her, and that's his only reason for returning. To tell her she destroyed his life and plans that revolved around his own self-preservations and interests, all the better then that she came up and reported him. Working in his company was hell for her; the minimal wages, the crappy projects and the articles she lovingly wrote were called trash. Instead, he made her do something she didn't want, opted to rape her and now, he's still wanting to take everything and blame it on her? It was his fault that he lost his wife and son! It was his fault his company now lost all future projects and investments! Why was Akira being blamed for it when she was just someone who didn't want to be a victim of his selfishness? He was the one who took everything from her! He burned her apartment and the lives of the people who were not involved with her. She almost died because of unlawful blame and was now lost in her fight for a life that was hoping to be rebuilt again. All the pain, guilt, fear and blame haunted her, made her hate herself more for even still having people care for her. All Akira did was what she knew was the right thing... why was she now subjected to such situations where in she had to fight for her life?

Is that the cause for righteousness?

"YOU- BITCH-!"

Tomas Halmarie retreated to the wall quickly and banged Akira against it, making her let go of him. He fell on his knees, trying to regain his breath and Akira struggled to get up so she can leave him. She managed to get on her knees, however, he grabbed her by her ankle and pulled her back down, sending her to fall on her belly. He clambered on top of her, turned her around and ripped the skirt of her dress.

"GET OFF ME!", she shrieked, pushing Halmarie off as tears fell from her eyes.

Halmarie put a hand to her throat and strangled her, making Akira choke. Her fingers grabbed onto his hand, trying to wrench him free.

"That's useless, Gojo. And you might as well enjoy this. After all, this is what working in my company is all about anyway. Sooner or later, you will be reduced to this but to other wealthy investors. You must be happy I'm the one getting first dibs first. This'll be new too, considering the prince will later on have my spoils."

His fingers stroked her thighs and his eyes had a carnal glint in them. He was on the process of yanking her underwear down and Akira was shrieking for him to stop, writhing so it won't go down any further. He just watched her squirm and listened to her, enjoying her looking so helpless beneath him. Seconds ticked by and Akira was tired. She couldn't help but cry as Halmarie simply ran his hands on her body, grinning as Akira contorted her face in disgust. He leaned down to kiss her, with Akira moving her face away.

"You're still not going to give up?", he asked. "You're pretty stubborn."

"You're disgusting...", Akira said through gritted teeth.

Halmarie delightedly laughed. "I love a foul mouth on a woman,", he said. He spotted the blade Irene had and took it in his hands, positioning it in between the valley of her breasts under her bra. "I'll fuck that foul mouth of yours too."

He raised the blade and the fabric of the bra started to slowly rip.

"HANDS UP!"

"What the fuck-"

Both Halmarie and Akira looked to the door to see the royal security aiming their guns at them. Edward rushed to the forefront despite attempt to keep him at bay. Seeing Halmarie was distracted, Akira wrenched the blade from his grasp and stabbed him square in the chest several times. Muted gasps came from the door. Slowly, Halmarie looked back at her then spat out blood which landed on Akira's skin, making her frantically push him off her.

For the first time in her life, she stabbed someone. Possibly, she could've killed him off too.

She let out a scream as she realized what she'd done, and she bawled her heart out as the authorities now took over. She slumped into a garbled, weeping heap, disgusted at the blood on her hands and on her skin.

Everyone was shocked at how Akira stabbed him; most especially Edward. It wasn't just one or two times. He rushed to her, covering her with his jacket, however, she refused him. On her own, she pushed him away then stood up and ran from the library.

"Akira!", he called out, and followed her into the hallway.

He watched her briskly walk, her sobs echoing as she just wanted to be away. He could make out that her dress was torn, the bruises on her body once more evident, and it broke his heart knowing what she did must be a complete shock to her system. All he wanted was to hold her and keep her with him, embrace her tight and not let her go until she calmed down.

"Akira, wait-!", Edward caught up with her by grabbing her by the hand.

They were already in front of the door to her room. Akira didn't look at him, instead she yanked her hand away. She saw the blood on her skin and refused to let him touch her when he reached out for her again.

"Don't touch me," she said in a shaky whisper. "I killed someone..."

Edward took one step closer, to which she retreated. He took a step, making her retreat back, only to come short of spaces as she found herself out of space as the door was now behind her.

"You're making it difficult for yourself by refusing me to touch you," he reasoned, taking her hand once more...

...only to receive a slap from her.

"Are you just like him?! Are you going to force yourself on me too?", she angrily said. "Leave me alone!"

Akira opened her door and left Edward there, stunned. She was angry and terrified of what she'd done, the blood now drying on her milky skin. She went inside her bathroom, turned on the shower and scrubbed her skin raw as she cried her heart out, mourning what she's done, the blood on her body hard to wash out with water alone. With desperation, she poured some body wash on her, and with the loofah scrubbed hard until she could no longer smell the blood. She couldn't make her mind process a single, proper thought as she watched the suds go pink. Akira could feel the stinging pain and knew that maybe she may have scraped her skin but she didn't mind. She just wanted to erase the fact she stabbed someone, but knew it was far from being fully erased in her memory.

Outside, Edward closed his eyes, listening to Akira's ragged breaths. He knew how scared she must be and how horrible she must be feeling, but she needed someone to comfort her that moment. He understood that she wanted to be alone, that she wanted to mull it over by herself for a while; but he couldn't allow it. He was scared when she told her to go on ahead to safety almost an hour ago. Now that he was with her and can feel her again; he didn't want to let go anymore.

It wasn't her fault that she had to do it. She just did what she can to save herself.

Edward went inside her room. He closed the door behind him and took off his jacket, discarding it to the floor as he also took off his socks and shoes. He went inside the bathroom to see her standing beneath the shower head, the water trickling down her body a dizzying red from the blood that was washing off her skin. He could see her skin going raw from her rough scrubbing.

"Stop doing that!", he told her, snatching the loofah from her hand, finally dropping to the floor as Edward took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Struggling a bit, Edward became rough on her by pinning her to the tiled walls beneath the shower head, his hair now becoming wet, along with his clothes. Edward saw how vulnerable she was now before him. His hand was on the opposite side of her head, his other holding her wrist up at the other side. Something in him wanted to alleviate the horrid things in her mind and within her, his own body wanting to delve in her innermost demons and purify her of her current frame of mind. He couldn't believe how she was able to handle all this and not break down laughing and crying at the same time. At least, she was still her; not wanting to be with anyone most especially when she needs it most. His eyes wandered down to her lip, seeing the dried blood, he kissed it, tasting metal as he felt the caked blood melt from the heat of his lips. Blankly, Akira looked to the side and felt his lips gently easing the pain where Halmarie slapped her. She tilted her head to stop Edward, but their lips met in a kiss that started out slow and searching. There kisses grew warmer, with Akira no longer rigid as she let him take over for her. Edward's tongue parted her lips open, finding hers and it was enough to make her tilt her head to the side, the water raining on them making it a sensual experience of reconciliation from the slap she gave him earlier. Tongues swirling in building heat, Edward's hand let go of her wrist; the warmth of his palm landing on the cold skin of her hip. His hand wandered up against the water's current, up her midsection; defying her when she shook her head, only to push on higher to the partly ripped band of her bra. With a single finger, he pulled it and send it landing to the floor with a wet clomp.

Akira broke free from the kiss and said, "Edward.. no.. Don't..", as she bent and picked up the loofah. "We can't."

Realizing what's happening, she covered herself before him and turned back to face the tiled wall. She was fully aware of what was going on, her heart not being able to contain the heavy pounding it was doing. She started to wash herself now, working her hair in a lather and rinsing while she knew Edward was still behind her watching. Her dress was a soapy mess around her waist and she took it off, her whole body shaking from knowing Edward was still there. All she had on now was her underwear and God forbid he still be there when she takes it off.

"Edward... please leave..", she requested feebly. "I can't bathe with you still there and I don't want you to lose propriety.."

Edward combed his hair from his eyes and moved behind her. Closer, he held Akira tight, with her back on his chest. He placed his head on her shoulder, breathing steadily as he shook his head.

"You told me to do that earlier on.. I can't do it now.. I might lose you again."

"Edward..."

"Please... Let me remove that scent of fear on your skin and let me replace it with my love..."

Akira couldn't move. Should she?

A knock on the door broke their reverie and shocked Akira for fear of finding their not-really-there indiscretion, but Edward remained placid. The knocking continued until a voice called out Edward since it was already time for him to leave for Altaria. Partly, Akira felt sorry for him. After what has happened, he still had work to attend to. Somehow, she felt relieved. At least he will be safer there until everything is back to normal.

"I should be going... they're probably looking for me and I do need to go," said Edward, his tone a ghostly whisper of loneliness escaping his lips.

Akira nodded without facing him.

"Won't you kiss me goodbye to assure me you'll be here when I come back?", asked Edward.

Slowly, Akira turned her head and simply tapped on her cheek. Edward simply smiled, albeit sadly.

"Better than nothing then...", he mused lightly, then pecked her on the cheek. "Don't leave, okay? I'll call you..."

Under the pouring water, Akira listened as he left her. Her mind was a huge mess, causing her to sink to the floor and hug her knees to her chest.

What happened earlier on was beyond what she imagined.

With the possibility of her probably killing someone for the first time, she felt so disgusted at all that has transpired. What the hell was going on? Why is it so difficult for her now? Tears exploded from her eyes, the only thing she can do after all is cry it all out since she hasn't really thought of anything to do to alleviate all the stress she's under. All she wanted to do was leave the palace, say goodbye to Fiona and Samuel and return back to Oriens to no longer involve herself with the mess she's started with everyone. But she can't just do it the way she wanted.

She owed people for their kindness and thought it better to stay with them to repay them for their kindness even through only her presence.

Akira bowed her head and let the water beat down on her back as she let her tears mingle with the shower. She wondered how she can be back to normal again, how she can find herself and build herself up from the trauma and the haunting experiences she had to go through. It'll be hard, but going back on her father's words, she had to and needed to. She needed to find a cause for living again, even if it did not mean for herself. Things will never be easy, she knows it already.

"Dad... why does it have to be me who has to go through this..", she murmured.

There was no point in listening for an answer. She was all alone and the reality hit her like a ton of bricks. She knew the Fiona and Samuel will always be there for her, but she didn't want to be another thing for them to mind while they're also putting their lives together. She adored and loved them, but she was hoping for something more. She wanted to be free from the people who she has gotten into trouble and wanted to give them the gift of freedom so they can lead normal lives that do not need to deal with someone as selfish, difficult and complicated as her. Akira now confirmed to herself that she burdened them, that she made live inexplicably horrendous because of what she is meant to deal with. She no longer wanted them to carry her cross. Thinking of Fiona and Samuel, she mourned the fact that she will be saying her goodbyes soon to them. They may not understand why, but she needed to be away in order for her to start on her own. She can't be dependent on other people for help and comfort. Akira Gojo once more wanted to do things on her own.

...but...

...what about Edward?

...what about Louis?

* * *

"Helloooooooo, earth to Eddy!"

Edward looked up from his proposal and saw the faces of the other princes all focused on him. With his usual smile, he waved his hands to dispel the momentary pause from their discussion. They were in the middle of a detailed talk about agricultural amendments in their own respective countries. They were planning to share plans and courses of actions to benefit from each others' resources. Edward had been tired from his flight and what had happened earlier was still disturbing him. All he thought about was Akira along with a prayer that she was okay back in the palace. Try as he might to focus, he still couldn't bring himself to catch on. It was still bothering him that someone had infiltrated the palace, plus, Akira was obviously traumatized with all that has happened. He looked at the proposals before him, but not even a word nor punctuation mark seemed to be getting inside his head.

"Really, you shouldn't have come if you're just planning to waste all our time. We don't want to repeat ourselves," said Keith Alford, Crown Prince of Liberty. His green eyes latched on hotly at Edward, the obvious displeasure of his distraction unappealing to him during his speech about labor taxes and benefits.

"My apologies. I have been quite under the weather lately," he told them. "Please do go on."

Roberto Button, the prince of Altaria, raised an eyebrow, a curious and playful look on his face. Leaning over the table, he peered in Edward's eyes, only to simper satisfactorily at his friend's current demeanor.

"Seems to me a woman has caught ye attention," he teased, a grin spreading on his lips. "Is it anyone we know?"

Edward serenely shook his head. "Not one bit."

"Shouldn't we be discussing important agricultural aspects of our kingdoms rather than have a go guessing who his romantic interest is?", huffed Glenn Casiraghi, the youngest prince from Oriens. With a bored sigh, he said, "Personally, I don't need to know since all over the Oriensian foreign ministry, she's already popular as the woman who lost her everything in a fire and escaped a beating."

"What? And how come we are not aware of that? A beating? A firecracker, that woman must be!", exclaimed Roberto, who now poked Glenn again and again on the shoulder. "Come forth with information, Glennypoo, our royal meeting depends on it. Or else I'm gonna cut this meeting short and won't let you take the floor. You can't seriously have us believe your country's cherry blossoms can be included in pasta and cannolis?"

Glenn scowled at Roberto and swatted his hand away. "Stop. Doing. That! And quit adding our national tree blossoms to your national dish, it's completely degrading! And I can't do that, that's classified information until she has undergone her stress debriefing back in our country! And we don't like subjecting our citizens' privacy to the world's scrutiny. AND STOP IT WITH THE NAME CALLING! IT'S ANNOYING!"

"WHAT? You go tease us like that and you say nothing?", Roberto's face fell. "You're such a woman... I should call you Glenda. Such a little tart you are for teasing."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

An interested gleam in Edward's eye appeared, his violet eyes heading to Glenn's.

"And what does your humble government say about her?", he asked mildly. Edward had a feeling that some Oriensian intelligence has indeed caught on with what has happened in the palace lately. Oriensian secret service is indeed on top of the list when it comes to surveillance and citizen protection since they are leading in the IT world, and also, in migrant labor. It is only natural they track the welfare of their citizens abroad. He only wondered if it was now published in the media. He prayed that it hasn't in order to safeguard Akira. She needed it. "She is, after all, Oriensian; and I must do commend you, young Glenn, for your proposal for foreign assistance and surveillance for all your migrant workers without causing an international fuss."

Glenn furiously blushed with Roberto teasing him. "Well... we do want our citizens safe after the illegal recruiters sent overseas workers to work for Nerwan. We're still asking for Prince Leonardo's cooperation with that matter. Seems he's still quite ticked off with Dres Van recently. But not to worry, she's on the priority list to get back since she can't be living destitute in Charles.. unless you're bound to do something about it, Prince Edward?"

"I am working on it... She might not even need to go back to Oriens, unless for a vacation," said Edward.

Surprised, Keith then spoke, "What? She's not royalty?" He gave a scoff and looked at Edward with a condescending stare. "I always hated your inherent and cheap pity for commoners, Prince Edward. I am not really surprised you go forth and have a pick from the dirt when you could be picking fresh from the flowerbeds, as you would usually say. I am absolutely in disbelief considering you have the most fickle of choices in your tea sets, when it reflects poorly on women. What did you do, just smile at her like you usually do and compare her to your ever famous 'moon fairy'? That always works, doesn't it?"

Edward returned a cold smile to Keith, his violet eyes lashing daggers at him.

"Indeed your arrogance and sharp tongue has come forth once more from its' lair, Prince Keith. I do advise you to keep such insensitivities to yourself if whatever your intention is a means to provoke me into leaning over this table and hitting you square in the eye with my fist. You do know I am one of the tallest here and reaching over is no problem for me." His violet eyes gleamed malice, making Keith's green eyes waver from his stare. "Your foul mouth and disgusting attitude has far reached the limit of my tolerance and considering the butlers aren't here, I don't think there's Luke to stop me from doing what I want. You've caused me far too much anxiety in dealing with your pompous little ass, Prince Keith. I always mitigated for your sake as to not sever ties with the people you insult and humiliate as you will be needing them one day, but do understand, crossing me and acting like a spoiled elitist brat will no longer work for you when I am around."

All the princes were now looking anxious, except for Joshua who agreed with all that he had said; and it seems only Roberto was happy that a fight was unfolding. Raising his hands in the air, he looked so thrilled at the escalating tempers between Keith and Edward. If their butlers were there, this wouldn't ensure continuation and Edward would be controlling himself, still smiling like he'd usually do and letting Keith's obnoxious remark roll off his shoulders. He, after all, has taken so much disrespect from Keith and without Louis around, he thought it was the perfect chance to say what he's been wanting to say.

"Oh yeah! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!", he chanted. "Somebody put Keithster in his place! Edward, the upholder of respect and morals, has come to save the day!"

"Shut up, Prince Roberto, this isn't the playground and you're not ten!" Wielding to Edward, his face contorted in anger. "Are you seriously saying that I am insensitive and that you're planning on hitting me?", retorted Keith in a higher tone of voice, looking partly riled and evasive. "You can't do that! That's not proper, Prince Edward!"

"Well, you said the first part on your own, and the second part I bear no shame." Edward stood up and leaned over, looming over Keith, making him retreat to his chair. "The dirt, as you say provides what those flowers need to bloom and do consider finding more than soil, Prince Keith. In dirt you see diamonds and oil, even sometimes, where dead bodies are buried so do not treat the humble earth as you would your servants. And being a total dunce with your remarks is unbecoming for the future king of Liberty. Think about that."

Edward sat back on his chair, and Keith simply looked red in the face; obviously humiliated. A small curl on the other side of Glenn's lip formed as he tinkered his phone, and Joshua seemed to be satisfied with the Liberty prince's now timid demeanor.

Roberto burst into applause. He was the only one making joyous fun out of the little argument. "Alright! Edward wins!", he clapped. "Seriously, Alberto misses out on the best scenarios! Dang diddly darn butler conventions! This'll make for awesome chatter with Old Al once he gets back. I should've recorded this and posted it on Youtube. This could go for a million hits in thirty minutes."

No one said a word after. Keith pretty much looked subdued and couldn't meet Edward's glare before him. Obviously, his pride went back in it's hole upon realizing he's coming across one of the most intimidatingly nice princes in the world and in doing so might prove a permanent ban on Nobel Michel. Glenn was just texting on his phone while Roberto was grinning at all the gray faces on the table around him. The meeting room in Villa Altaria was shrouded in tension, but he was just too happy to let everyone lose focus on their task at hand.

"Stop looking so glum everyone! We're men! We're meant to fight for our dearly beloved, no matter what social standing!" He then slapped Keith's hand lightly. "And you, Keithster, shame on you for belittling Edward's girlfriend! Not to worry, a pat on the fanny won't fix! I'll tell Luke to haze you half to death once you return to Liberty Manor. I bet Cathy would approve to put some humility in that mane of yours! Take off that fur coat too, that's probably the root cause of all your evil."

"I wasn't belittling her, I was merely stating a fact that he can't be with a commoner!" he meekly said, embarrassed tinges appearing on his cheeks. "Jeez, I don't know how such things are fun for you, Prince Roberto. And hazing is illegal, you nimble-minded-"

Roberto's eyebrows shot up as if to hint something and Keith didn't say anything more and pretended to read his presentation again.

Joshua Lieben, the prince of Dres Van pounded his fist on the table, looking aghast at the turn of events in their meeting.

"Like school girls you bring onto the table such needless gossip! I am here to discuss about the possibility of our grapes and geraniums to be made into wines and tea for Charles' experiment! I, the prince of Dres Van, took time off from my royal duties just to be here to meet with you for an economic summit concerning our countries performances in the agricultural sector! I haven't had my floor yet and you're wasting all our times by interfering in Prince Edward's affairs like nosy parents who have nothing else to do! We're princes! We have priorities! WE. RUN. COUNTRIES!", he growled. He ran a hand through his purple hair and looked disappointed. "This isn't child's play, you lot! Are you all boys to be so interested who this woman is? Royalty or not, I am here for an agricultural sharing of plans! Not to be part of some episode in Lonely Hearts Club concerning ill-fated love affairs!"

Roberto nodded sympathetically. "Seems like you know how that feels, huh, Joshie?", he asked.

"What?", asked Joshua, his earlier outburst soon forgotten. "Know what feeling? I don't know the feeling you're talking about!"

Edward sighed. "Indeed he does know, Prince Roberto. The denial is strong in this one."

"Denial? Are you making fun of my gender?" cried Joshua, looking half-bewildered and half-angry. "Is that the feeling you're talking about? I'll have you know I am straight! I am a man, and I make use of my manliness all the time! I have no reason to be ashamed of my gender and there is no reason for you to question it for I have no reason to deny it!"

Roberto sighed dramatically as he met Edward's eyes. He shook his head and took Joshua's glass of wine, exchanging it for his empty one. "Apparently, the alcoholism is strong too, Eddy."

Glenn stifled a smile as he didn't look up from his phone , with Keith clamping his lips shut to keep from laughing at Joshua's expense. Joshua, however, looked terribly lost.

"You lot are inexplicably the most ridiculous bunch of princes I have ever socialized myself with," he remarked. "And give me back my glass of wine!"

"What? No! You getting drunk is making you paranoid as hell and Jan is not here to tell you the things you like to hear so that you won't go making a fool out of yourself. Accept this as a way of us helping you overcoming your disease, Joshie; this is cold turkey."

"We ate steak, not turkey! Look at Prince Wilfred's plate, he hasn't finished his! I don't have any disease!" Joshua was lost in translation. "I don't understand what you're saying! Stop talking in limericks and riddles! I want to discuss fondly in nurturing agriculture!"

"Agriculture, he says. That's Prince Joshua masking the possibility that he does weed and is corrupting us to bong with him," said Edward, and the other princes break out laughing, the earlier tension now dissipating into the air.

"That explains the different world he's usually in," piped Glenn, and another round of laughter escaped them.

Joshua was now confused and simply reached over to retrieve his glass and downed it in one gulp, mulling over what they're laughing about.

Prince Wilfred Spencer, who was silently listening to all of them bicker as he rummaged the contents of his phone, put down his wine glass and cleared his throat.

"Prince Edward, I'd be very thrilled to have you and your special lady attend my birthday soon," he quietly said, still looking at his phone. "Her eyes are quite stunning and I do love her smile. It's already published in The Prince's Times that you helped her from the scuffle in her old apartment after your meeting with your local farmers. Journalists got her photo from her friend's account. And she's on Facebook too."

"Huh? She's on the internet? How'd you know?", asked Joshua, who was seated next to him. Peering over, his face showed approval as he nodded his head. "Well, commoner or not, I don't think it'll offend you if she dances with me? After all, face it, there is an impossibility of you and her tying the knot because of... certain circumstances."

Edward's smile was now plastered and seemed completely forced. Those 'certain circumstances' couldn't have come at a better time to be mentioned.

Roberto bolted from his seat and ran over behind Wilfred and Joshua. Upon seeing the photo, Roberto's mouth fell, his gaze going to Edward. Soon, the remaining princes took out their phones and asked for the link which Wilfred managed to access. Glenn didn't say anything, but Keith was in a marvel.

"Those eyes! I've never seen anything like it," he remarked. "Even commoners can look like this? I can't believe this."

"Idiot, not all commoners look like shit as opposed to what your airheadedness is always thinking." Roberto then took out his phone. "Akiraaaaaa... Gojo. Hey Ed, are you gonna hit me square in the eye if I add her on Facebook? My account's private anyway so-"

"You're disgusting. Adding such a beautiful woman to your throng of lady friends on your account." Wilfred eyed Roberto oddly, his blue eyes gleaming a hidden insult.

"Shut up, Wills. And you haven't accepted my invite."

"Don't." Joshua sighed annoyed. "Prince Roberto will harass you with game requests and Candy Crush crap. Say, Prince Glenn, how do you block such requests?"

"Oh, it's easy, just click here." Glenn showed Joshua.

To Roberto's dismay, all the other princes joined in. "Wow, very funny guys. You're not being really good princes if you don't accept invites."

Keith scoffed and said, "If the invite comes from you, it's worth the ignore."

The princes all broke out in laughter, with Roberto stealing phones to accept his invites. Soon, Keith and Roberto were now chasing each other, with Roberto reading out professions of love from an actress named Laura.

Edward smiled to himself. It's not that he was happy for the fact his friends are interested in Akira, but more on the fact she was his and no one else's.

"Okay, I vote the welcome party for the butlers to be held in Levaincois manor!", said Roberto, raising his hand, as he threw Keith's phone to him. "Anyone else?"

Wilfred nonchalantly sipped his wine and said, "Well, it IS tedious to do something for Claude and he does and will obviously complain about the mess after so..." He raised his hand too. "I second the motion."

"I don't want to go through the hassle of preparing for Jan. I am not even in the festive, welcoming spirit so holding it at Prince Edward's is the wisest since he's always at the ready to prepare happy parties for everyone to get drunk in," said Joshua, as he poured himself another glass of wine.

Keith sighed audibly and simply said, "Luke isn't worth all that preparing. He's poor on his job and does nothing to appease me."

"Neither is Yu," muttered Glenn beside him.

Roberto nodded at Edward, who now looked completely outnumbered.

"Alright Ed, we're gonna party like it's the 1700's by the time our beloved butlers are back," he happily said.

"I didn't even say yes yet, and what makes you think I want you to be at my palace?", he smilingly asked them.

Edward was curious and knew they were interested in seeing Akira. At least he'll have a reason to show off a little and play smug a bit. Their meeting continued on, with Edward finally discussing the provisions for the division of agricultural sectors for flora, produce and resources. The other princes seemed very interested in his reviewed proposals and were impressed and detailed the presentation was. At the end of the meeting, they've all come to the conclusion to work together in helping each other and utilizing resources, imports, exports and commodities to further improve the agricultural departments of each of their respective countries. All the princes praised Edward for his intellectual insights and contributions; even Keith was stoked to be importing their sequoia and oak trees to be tried by master craftsmen from Charles. He returned smiles and thanked them, not bothering to tell them that it wasn't initially his idea; that it was more he rephrased and revised the original jobs done by...

"Louis must've been really proud of you, Eddy! I know you've always been quite the smarty pants among all of us, but you and Louis do make such a great team!"

Edward smiled and sipped his glass of mine as the night wore on discussing the party that was to be held in his home. He was told he still had a week to finalize all their plans befor he can go back to Charles. Personally, he couldn't wait to be back and see Akira again, take her to wherever she wanted and just be alone with her to spend his time with her before things became once more complicated once Louis came back. He couldn't wait to see her eyes, her smile; couldn't wait to count the little freckles on her nose and kiss the living breath out of her. Edward has never found himself this smitten with someone so different from all the girls he's met, and falling for her was just right as he couldn't imagine himself with someone else. He thought of taking things slow, carefully reaching out to her parents for help with regards to his plight as he already wanted to stand in the altar with Akira by his side. That sense of earnestness in him was urgent, and he didn't want her finding her life somewhere and with someone else as he'd already to sworn to himself, that moment when he'd seen the ring Glenn was using to put on his bride, that he cannot accept if it's not Akira he'll end up with. It will devastate him, destroy him, even kill him if his demands were not met with a yes from his parents and the Charlesian Council. When Joshua mentioned the 'certain circumstance', he can only ball his hand into a fist. If Edward needed to fight tradition and arrangements, he will. He wasn't afraid nor intimidated by them and anything or anyone who'd oppose to his feelings for the certain amber-eyed lady with a very volatile temperament and a completely somber aura.

However, his thoughts revolved around Louis once more.

Once he comes back, he has to choose.

* * *

"So you're not going to say goodbye at all? That was pretty stealthy of you sneaking your things out. Wouldn't Edward be furious once he finds out you're gone?"

"Well, he's not yet back. It's been a week and and I did hear a certain rumor floating about that his parents will be back from Oriens soon. I wouldn't want to be there freeloading when I'm barely a guest nor a visitor.. Everyone in the palace has been nice to keep me a secret though, as if I never set foot there in the first place."

"You're not freeloading. You got a job in his publicity department."

"I haven't even started yet and we haven't discussed that when..."

"Okay, okay. But are you sure? This is a pretty bold move and I would want you losing yourself anymore."

"Very sure. If there is anything too dire, I promise to call you. And I'll send you the final address of my new home so you can come visit with Sammy on weekends.."

"Are you sure you don't want Edward finding out?"

"Nope. I just want to be a blip the instantly disappears from his radar. I am a nobody to begin with after all."

Akira visited the therapy center one afternoon, feeling lonely back at the manor since she had no one to talk to. Even though she was placed under the care of the maids and butlers, she didn't want to be such a burden to them and did her best to help by helping with the dishes and cleaning; but was always told to leave the chores to them and just do what she wanted. Now that the case with Halmarie is over and that he's now dead from the stab she caused, she no longer had any reason to stay in the palace. She needed to get out and live on her own now. Even though there was still a spare room in their home for her with the threat on their lives now lifted, Akira still wanted to leave. Akira and Fiona were by the gardens taking a leisurely stroll that day to help with her rehabilitation.

"By the way, where's Sammy?", said Akira as she walked alongside Fiona.

Fiona laughed a little. "Oh, during the time you were gone he actually met a lady doctor and he's currently dating her now."

"That's good. I mean, he's in his thirties and should be inclined to getting married now."

"Well... what about you? Prince Edward seems pretty taken by you and from the looks of things, I think he really does feel something for you."

Akira stopped walking as they crossed the bridge. She looked at her reflection on the water.

Did he, really?

"I don't know... There's no affirmation nor discussion about that, Fiona. And me? I think he's just being... nice. After all, that's all he's been to me."

Nice? Hardly, when they almost went all the way if it weren't for his trip to Altaria hindering him. Personally, Akira admitted to herself that she will allow him given the chance, but didn't want to due to his standing and the consequences it will entail. Plus, considering her complication as a person at the moment, she didn't want him encountering difficulties in dealing with someone like her. Edward was going to run a country, with millions of people looking up to him and trusting him with their lives; what is the worth of her own life when a million is already on her shoulders even before he was born? That was the sad fact, and now that Akira had heard it from Fiona herself, she couldn't help but accept the fact that Edward does care about her; and not as the one who'll aid him in his quest to send Halmarie to jail. He's already dead, what else does he need her for? There were times Akira had tried to flee the palace, but on Edward's strict orders, she wasn't allowed to leave until he came back. That in itself proved to be care and worry for her current state, but Akira felt she didn't deserve it even though Edward tenderly indulged her with it despite her declines. She wandered day by day in the palace, thinking of when he will be back from Altaria; sitting on the steps of the drop-off to hopefully spot a car in the distance that brought him home, but it's already been a week and he's not yet back. Thinking back to that fateful day that Halmarie was to meet his demise in her hands, she often thought of her wishing that she allowed him to take her to take their, whatever it is, to a whole new level; but she couldn't. She cannot return freely his gestures and emotions at that frail moment, and it made her miserable thinking that maybe all is now lost. So where does she stand now? Where is she going to be from this point on? She can't forever stay with Edward, and that is a known fact that is now coming close to slapping her in the face. She needed to make her own life and not leech off him and his kindness. She needed to be strong and find herself. If people were to find out who she was, why she was with him and why he was keeping her, it'll be a huge mess caused by her once more. She didn't want that. Aside from that, Akira no longer wanted to worry him nor make him paranoid... But to break it all down to the number one on her list, HE'S A PRINCE.

She's just some nobody he took pity on. That's all, nothing more, nothing less; but affirming it hurt like fuck.

Fiona stood beside her, looking at both their reflections on the water. They watched the koi fish swim and gracefully maneuver through the water like as if they were in a dance. Fiona knew what Akira was feeling, that a part of her somehow felt something for Edward too, however, she was too traumatized to feel something for anyone considering all that has happened to her recently. It's no wonder she can't affirm her emotions, not even be sure of what she felt; but Fiona knew Akira too well. The soft, sad smile on Akira's lips expressed a little affection for the prince to which she knew she won't verbally admit.

"Aki.. it'll help if you told me the truth too sometimes... You can't just deal with all that in your chest."

"It doesn't matter, Fiona. He's a prince and I am just someone who doesn't believe in all that fairy tale bullshit. You know me." Akira smiled at Fiona. "I don't need to hurt myself with that. I do like him alot, and he's helped me dearly like you and Sammy have; but pursuing anything with him is reaching for the moon. It's impossible. It could even worsen my sanity. You of all people know I have loss issues..", she said coolly, but the pang in her heart was just too heavy for her to resist feeling. "And given my personality, we're not compatible."

"Aki...", was all Fiona could say.

Akira sighed deeply and felt the wind blow gently, messing their hair.

"I may seem selfish and downright stupid for rejecting him, but I don't want to hurt myself and fall in love with someone who I know is only momentary.. I long for happiness with one person, Fiona.. Not to end things one day, part ways and wish each other well while my heart bled on my sleeve as I watch him say 'I do' to someone else.. Edward is... he's amazing and caring, tender and just... he just makes me feel like I'm someone he's needed all this time..."

Akira's amber eyes wavered up to the sky. Birds were flying above their heads, their song wafting with the air. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest now, making her place a hand on her heart to tone down the tightening she felt, but it couldn't be dampened. She felt hot tears fall from her eyes and her lips tried hard not to grit her teeth in bitterness as she now realized she's already close to returning what he felt for her. Wiping her eyes, she sighed, pacifying that alarming fact.

"I can't, Fiona. I am already giving in to him... I don't want to give what little I have left away..."

It was a beautiful day, and the sun was shining warmly on their heads; but it wasn't warm enough to thaw the frost building in Akira's heart.

She needed to stay away, but how could she when he's the one her heart was now slowly beating for?

Fiona hugged Akira and placed her head on her shoulder, consoling her the best way she can.

"Aki... the mess with Halmarie is over and done with.. You're alive and you are doing well. Your father is proud of you and I wouldn't want you to still dwell on your losses when you have me, Sammy and your life to treasure. If it can't be Edward, there's someone else who is waiting for you to see their feelings for you. There's someone patiently waiting and wondering what it's like to be loved by you."

"Are you talking about your brother?"

Fiona suddenly broke into a chuckle. "Idiot, no."

Both of them broke into giggles and now shifted their conversation to making fun of Samuel who was on his date. Akira was going to miss these lighthearted moments with Fiona, but she needed to get her life together first before coming back. She gave them her worst when they deserved her best, and she thought of finding herself first before coming back. A new life was what she wanted, she needed; and she wanted to return to Fiona and Sammy a better person, free from all the void of her sadness. Fiona hesitated, pleaded with her to stay with them, but understand that it's something Akira needed to do for herself and held on to her promise that she will be back soon. After helping Fiona with her therapy, Akira and Fiona exchanged tearful goodbyes; with Fiona giving her a long hug and asked her several times to stay with them but was understanding enough to let her go, and left the center along with her luggage. She dragged her trunk, thankful for the wheels it had on the side of the highway to the waiting shed; her violin case in her other hand and a hope on her heart that she can do herself, her father, Fiona and Sammy and all who cared about her, proud in her mature decision to rough it out again. With what little money she had, she was able to find a small place for her near the opera house where she first tried out to audition to be part of the orchestra, a little hope in her to MAYBE try again if she wasn't able to get a job in a week. Her financial resources were enough to last her a month, but she needed to make a move if she was aiming to go back home to Oriens and reclaim her old life back.

The bus that was to bring her into town arrived. Akira gave her luggage to the conductor and took one last look at Charles castle, a tear rolling down her cheek as she said a quiet apology to Edward who she wasn't able to say goodbye to. She even thought of Louis, and remembered his promise to go rose wine tasting with her, and also said sorry that she couldn't wait for him. In her heart and mind, she needed to do this for herself, and she knew they will understand. The case was over, there is no reason left for them to still be in contact; and most of all there was no reason valid enough for her to stay and threaten their relationship as brothers by affinity. It was never meant to be with either one of them anyway, never meant to work out in a cosmic sort of fashion since it only happened in books and movies. Akira Gojo didn't believe in fairy tales and all that crap. She believed in life, that it wasn't always pretty and that she needed to be on her own to have a better understanding of all that has happened to her. That is the gift she can give herself and the people she's left behind. She gave the majestic Charles castle one last smile before climbing into the bus and soon, she was on her way to leave the horrors, the sadness, the trauma and the feelings she's had forming as she looked forward to closing that chapter to an eventful and fateful encounter with two men she's never expected to meet over and over again.

"Goodbye," she muttered to herself, as she took her seat, staring out the fields of roses that was soon becoming less as she neared the city. The scent of the roses were wistful and nostalgic, that even their blossoms seemed to be waving a tearful goodbye to her.

All the memories was a haunting reminder of how broken she is, and she still is, and that needed to be cared for and repaired soon. All the promises she will keep when she's ready, but now, she has to go; even if it meant not seeing the people who deserved her goodbye. Akira was selfish, even this last time as the bus drove further down the highway, away from where her heart really wanted to be as of now.

Akira sat on the opposite side of the bus...

...not aware of the limousine that passed by on the other side of the road, rushing in the opposite direction to the palace with a silver-haired, violet-eyed man inside, hoping to be just in time to stop her from leaving.

It seems that the life she's left behind wasn't ready to let go of her yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wishing you were**  
**somehow here again . . .**  
**wishing you were**  
**somehow near . . .**  
**Sometimes it seemed**  
**if I just dreamed,**  
**somehow you would**  
**be here . . .**

- _Chorus from '__**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again'**__ from Andrew Lloyd Webber's, __**Phantom of the Opera**_

* * *

There was never a shortage of sleepless nights.

Not even dreams came to present themselves as breaks from the harshness of life.

There was a gloomy breeze wafting in the hallways of the Levaincois manor, and the colors of the roses weren't as vibrant as it was before.

Ever since Akira left the castle, everyone who came to meet her and be with her was shrouded in deep sighs here and there while chores were done and while duties were to be finished. There was always a hushed discussion on where she could've went, where she was now and how she could be possibly doing.

Edward Levaincois passed by the bus Akira was on in the highway back to his home once he was able to receive a message from one of the head butlers that Akira had managed to sneak her things out from the palace. By the time the limousine was able to park, he bolted up to her room, only to see a note that said 'Goodbye' and 'Thank you' addressed to him and Louis. Louis had also gotten word of her departure, making him hasten in his way back from the butler convention. He ran to where Akira had once stayed and saw Edward hunched over on the bed, crying to himself as he held the letter in his hands. There was no explanation on why she left, just the 'goodbye' and 'thank you' there and nothing more.

How long has it been?

One, two, three weeks?

Edward had asked Glenn if there was any trace of Akira within Oriens, but there was none. No one landed in Oriensian soil with that name. He scoured the streets and had his people ask around, but there was none. Where could she have gone? how come she'd disappeared just like that, like a blip on the radar that was never to appear again? Every night when he'd retire to his room, he'd only have the sun to look at to keep him complacent otherwise he'd break down and cry again. His emotions have never been this complicated, he'd never been so in love, so attached to someone who saw him outside of his title and place in society.

Louis however, was still paralyzed from Akira's sudden disappearance. At night he'd often send himself to sleep by winding her music box and letting it play until he dozed off, only to wake up once it stops. Pain doesn't sleep at all, and won't let him even catch some sand to send him to slumber. He'd wind and wind, listening to it and replaying Akira's happy face, her smiles and tears in his mind and wondered if she was alright wherever she was. There were times he cursed the convention and if he only knew that Akira was going to leave, he wouldn't have gone. There was still the rose wine tasting he promised her... and he needed to return her key chain.

But there was another thing that was missing.

Edward and Louis haven't really talked to each other after their blowover. Aside from the time they would be needing to be together to talk about what has happened, they also need the guts to admit that there was something wrong in both their parts to be able to see past their wrongs towards each other.

After all...

...they'll never see Akira again anyway.

* * *

"Are you settled now, miss?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Rules are simple: no boyfriends past 10, no alcohol in the main fridge, no noise, no smoking in the common area and no pets. Phone calls are until midnight and only up to ten minutes maximum. You are to keep your own balcony clean and you are to secure your locks and windows all the time."

"Yes, ma'am."

The landlady bid Akira a good day and left her alone. Looking around at her new apartment, Akira sighed. It wasn't much, and it was sort of similar from her old one. Same window, but the only difference is she now has a terrace that overlooks the distant figure of the Charles Castle and the fields of flowers outside the downtown hustle and bustle.

"At least... no one can throw molotovs here and ruin my life again..", she murmured as she sat on her bed.

Her new apartment was somewhat small, however it was homey. It had wonderful cream colored-wallpapers that had lovely miniature roses stretching all over and around the room at the top and bottom of the wall panels of dark blue. Beautiful chateau-esqe furniture were sprawled in the room, that even her bed linens embodied it to the last thread and stitch. Her flooring were made from tiles of Griotte marble which complimented the wall panels and the dainty pastel yellow curtains. The ceiling had a beautiful rose-shaped chandelier and the ceiling had an assortment of painted rainbow roses and their vines with thorns. It had a luscious feel to it, a sort of whimsical, Alice-In-Wonderland type of appeal that Akira adored upon laying eyes on it for the first time.

It even strangely reminded her of Edward and Louis.

Akira laid on her bed, looking up at the roses above her head and the medley of colors all melted before her eyes. Her mind was transported to the time when her life was still in danger, with Edward and Louis always appearing in the most convenient of times when she least expected them. Having met them was surreal and even though she was able to move on bit by bit, there was something numb in her that wanted to see them again. But they were better off without knowing where she is as trouble may follow and their lives may once again be reduced to nothing but a quest to find themselves. The emotional stress and coping was hard to keep up with, and even though the memories of the warmth and softness of their lips still remained with her, she couldn't help but try her best to move on and just forget them. She hasn't even had contact with Fiona or Samuel and wanted to keep away until her life was back on track. She wanted to give her best to them the next time they see each other and they deserved her in her happiest for they were able to cope with her sadness and not take offense in the fact she was the one that got them into trouble. Akira owed them that.

Somehow, she owed Edward and Louis that too.

If ever there was a chance she will see them again, she wanted to repay them with a most sincere smile.

"Oh shit, I'm late!"

Akira bolted up and took her violin case, slung her purse on her shoulder and ran out of her apartment. How could she have forgotten? She had an audition to attend to that morning and an interview in the afternoon to get to. What the hell was she doing thinking of Edward and Louis?

Her bike was parked outside the lawn of her apartment complex and immediately, she took off running on her bike and was soon speeding down the sidewalk while her skirt flew gracefully with the wind. Her new short haircut was a beautiful change to her, but her amber eyes were still the same; somber and still pretty much calculating no matter where and who she looked at. With her violin case on her back and purse on her basket, she rode the streets, hoping that somehow, there was hope as she made her way back to the opera house she auditioned in before.

And hopefully, it was a yes.

* * *

"Auditions? There are also auditions during the renovations?"

"Yes, for the new violinists, Your Highness. I have heard them to be quite good as soon had migrated from Altaria to be part of the orchestra. And there is no need to worry about the renovations, the auditions are being held at the rehearsal hall so there is no need to ponder on the work being done. "

Edward placed his chin on his palm as he looked out the window of the car. Louis was beside him, professionally answering emails on his phone and checking their schedule on his organizer.

"If that is what's happening then... then alright. Seems to me like we will be winning this years competition, eh?", mused Edward, smiling genuinely as the sun shone outside. He watched as the citizens went by with their lives, happy smiles on their faces. Children tugged their mothers to Le Marche and couples walked along the River Amour while holding hands and kissing.

Louis nodded, a small smile spreading on his lips too. "I believe so, Your Highness.. Oh! Oh my, I have forgotten to give the people in the orchestra a heads up since you are passing by," said Louis. After making the call, he pocketed his phone and sighed. "I finally managed to catch up and Mr. Gaudi's rep said that you are welcome to pass by to see the renovations in place of the king."

"That's good. I just hope it reaches Mr. Gaudi in time. We do need to talk to him soon about some of the woodwork and glass sculptures that need to be remastered."

"I'll check on that and send them a text to update."

"Thank you, Louis."

Both of them were silent as they drew nearer downtown to the opera house and passed by Akira's old apartment. Silently, Edward and Louis looked at it, and on their own looked at other separate landmarks as they tore their eyes away. The apartment was being rebuilt and there were workers and scaffolding everywhere. The people looked as if there was no fire, no brawl ever occurred there. It was uncanny to think it's been months since the incident where in Akira almost got killed by her co-tenants and was the beginning and end of the whole mess. The street and the citizens looked as if there was no care in the world to prioritize, their smiles and laughter infecting each other as the royal limousine passed by. Both Edward and Louis silently wondered where Akira was now, what she could be doing and how she is; however, there was not a trace that was left of her. Even Inspector Marquis had no information on her whereabouts and it was upsetting how someone could be so stealth in leaving no scent... she's not even anyone trained in hiding or espionage.

"She's... nowhere to be found."

Louis looked up but didn't face Edward. His eyes were latched on the partition wall which kept them from the driver.

"Akira... she's gone... is she?", asked Edward. "She's not anywhere and I don't know where else to look. Do you know where she is? Are you seeing her? Please tell me if you are...". He placed his face in his hands and sighed heavily. A few minutes wore on and he now lifted his head, his eyes locked in Louis's. "I just... I just want to see her..."

"Your Highness, I-"

Edward looked at Louis, disbelief etched on his face. Louis returned his gaze.

"I don't know what to say to you, Edward."

Louis was completely floored. He didn't expect Edward to be so blunt. The look in his eyes was something Louis has never seen before. Within him, he hated to admit that there was a certain blame that was directed to Edward for Akira's departure from the palace. If only he didn't need to leave for Altaria, Akira would still be in his company and Louis would still be able to see her once he came back from the convention. So many things have happened, so many words have been said...

...but where did it all go?

There wasn't anything good that came out of it and even though Louis still adored Akira from the bottom of his being, he knew that having her around will only cause the animosity that had separated him from Edward during the Halmarie affair. To even think ill things of Edward and be someone so selfish and not think of his welfare; it made Louis upset that he was torn within between saying it's good Akira was no longer with them and wanting her to come back. His heart however wasn't in favor of saying it's good she's gone. Since he still has her key chain, there was still a part of her that clung onto him, hoping that one day, he'll get to see her without having to think of Edward anymore. He wanted to be the one to return her key chain and be the one Akira chooses at the end of the day.

But it wasn't that simple.

He was aware of Edward and Akira, and possibly the kiss in the hospital gardens must have found its' way into her heart. Louis knew that since he left Akira in Edward's hands, he was aware that there could have been instances where in the two must have been getting closer. The infiltration of Halmarie and the hooligans could be the trigger since Edward was losing more of himself when she left. Louis understood that Edward was in love with Akira, and that he wanted her to be with him; but Louis felt in him that he couldn't just give up on her when there are certain circumstances that need to be taken into account. Edward wasn't free to love anyone he wished lest she be of noble birth, and if he fights for her it will only lead to a huge conclave full of criticism and harsh judgement about the Levaincois's and the path of marriage which Edward was supposed to prevent in the first place. He took on the Halmarie case in his own hands to free his family from the rebuke of society based on the lies on the tabloids, and now he was going to cause it if he cannot undergo the norms of his position. Louis felt sorry for Edward, even somehow wanted to help him, but there was also himself to think about.

Louis wanted Akira too. He loved her as well.

"I don't know where she is," he told Edward, his face showing the same seriousness. "You were the first to arrive after she left and I have always been with you ever since i came back."

Edward clamped his lips shut and leaned back in on the seat, a defeated sigh escaping his lips.

"I apologize for... all that I have said." Edward placed a hand to his face, covered his eyes and continued on. "You are my best friend and a brother that I have always looked up to and cared for. I'm so sorry, Louis... I love her.. I am suffering because I can't see her..."

There was a silence and the air was filled with an unspoken acceptance.

Louis knew there was nothing else to do now. As he pat Edward on the knee after seeing the tears escape from the side of his face, he also felt tears run down his own face as well when he took in Edward and gave him a brotherly embrace filled with submission and understanding. He only wondered if Edward felt his agony through it, but knew that there was nothing else he can do.

He can sacrifice a once more... even if it was the one who showed him the real sunshine in her eyes.

"I'll... I'll help you find her.. She'll... she'll come back to you, Edward. I'll give you my word on that," muttered Louis, but it took most of his strength, his vigor leaving him once he said the words that meant he has to let go again.

Edward let Louis hold him, with Louis patting Edward's head as he tried his best not to let the prince know he was in pain for the decision he has once again made. At least, Akira wasn't there to kiss to make him regret what he has done. Even if it hurts, even if it kills him... there was something in Louis that willingly submitted itself to Edward's unspoken request for him to no longer pursue her, and also to help look for her. It tore Louis within, but what can he do? Who can he choose?

_But I am suffering too... And knowing I have to give her up to you once more, my suffering is prolonged.._

The drive to the opera only consisted of tears, bleeding hearts and hands tied to their decisions. Both of them hoped though that a little music will help ease the pain.

Even if just a little.

* * *

Akira bit her lip as she fidgeted in the waiting room of the opera. She was the last auditionee left for the day and the nerves were already eating her alive. Her eyes were focused on the sheet music she took from the bottom of her trunk, her eyes scanning what she needed to play. She's played the piece so many times, her father usually her duet; and it only brought on bittersweet memories of the life she used to have that had been years too long and gone. Looking at her purse where her cherry blossom key chain used to dangle, she felt her heart quiver within her, wondering if she can push on with the audition knowing she hasn't had time to practice nor play her violin even a little. She did practice a little several hours ago, but something seemed odd as she played. It sounded so wrong. She wasn't even aware of someone entering the waiting room as she was used to the people just coming in and out. As she shifted in her seat with her violin back in its' case, she felt dread and nervousness creep in her veins as she knew that anytime, her name will be called. Will she be accepted? Will she be rejected?

"So, what'll you be playing, Ms. Gojo?"

Akira looked up and saw Mr. Gaudi, her former co-tenant back in her old apartment, smiling joyfully. He wore a gray business suit and he looked like Santa Claus without the red get up. His fatherly smile has never wavered, and showed extreme sincerity as he looked down at Akira.

"Mr. Gaudi!", she exclaimed, standing up and bowing to him. Akira's eyes grew as wide as buttons and immediately felt his hand on her head.

"Such a surprise, my dear! To see you in the opera house at this time and you have cut your hair too. I have always wondered where you have gone and hoped that you are well. But seeing you here, I am happy to see you are! Are you here to audition for a part in the orchestra?", he asked, his beetle eyes twinkling beneath his wizened, silver eyebrows.

Akira nodded, looking timidly now with her amber eyes lowering to the floor. "I am, sir... But the thing is, I am not sure of myself since it has been long since I have played my violin."

Mr. Gaudi looked at her violin and took it out, handing it to Akira along with the bow. "Give us here a sample then,"

Akira then finally remembered what she was going to ask. "But, Mr. Gaudi, what're you doing here? I do remember you being a craftsman and all... so I am not sure what your motive here is when there are no shows."

Mr. Gaudi laughed heartily, both hands on his Santa Claus belly. "Oh child, you must be educated of my work. I am the one overseeing the renovations for this opera house as commissioned by the king. I also am one of the judges for today's audition since I will be hand-making some of the instruments."

Akira looked to the side when she heard the word 'king' as it is preceded by 'prince' and she thought of...

"Prince Edward should be here today but I have not received any confirmation from his butler." Mr. Gaudi seemed unaware of Akira's surprised reaction. "Hmm, maybe some other day then." Mr. Gaudi checked his watch and turned to Akira who now looked completely dazed. "And you child, you were rescued by him in the apartment. I recalled that night and thought of how tender it was when I saw him carrying you out in the rain. Haven't you two... well, contacted each other after?"

The knowing tone in the old man's voice made Akira smile wryly. "Uhm... he was kind enough to let me stay in the manor but I left as soon as Halmarie was... disposed of. I didn't want to burden His Highness with my presence in the manor knowing I am not really doing anything to contribute to him, well, except maybe I have an ace against Halmarie but that's no longer needed." She didn't need to expound on the recent events as talking about Edward gave her a numbing twitch in her chest. "I took the time to gather my things and left so that I can start anew and he can go back to his own life without worrying about me."

"Seems to me you're pretty bummed out about that," Mr. Gaudi pointed out.

Akira slowly looked up at the old man who had an understanding smile on his lips. Without saying anything, Akira lowered her head and looked to the side. She wasn't ashamed of what she felt, but somehow, she wanted her emotions to not be one-sided.

"I may not be aware of what had happened but since I was commissioned by the king to renovate the opera house and the other sculptures here, I did see Edward from time to time. He asked me about you and if I ever heard from you," he told her, as he stroked his beard. "He looked completely distressed and seems to me that he's smitten by you."

"Haha, flattering as it may seem, I am not really inclined and allowed to feel anything for him, Mr. Gaudi. There are some things I am better off not diving into for fear of being rejected and left alone to cope," answered Akira.

Strangely, knowing that fact made her long to see him again, his violet eyes and his kind voice... EVERYTHING, she wanted to see him.

"Then you shouldn't be auditioning if you're that scared then, Akira." Mr. Gaudi gently picked up the sheet music on the chair and smiled. "This piece... you're going to play this piece?"

It was Edgar Elgar's, _**Salut d'Amour,** **Op.12**_**.**

Akira slowly nodded her head.

"Why this piece?", asked the old man.

"It's because-"

"Miss... Akira Gojo?"

Both Mr. Gaudi and Akira turned to the door and saw the usher holding a piece of paper as he peeked his head inside the waiting room.

"Is it my turn now?"

The usher nodded. "Please gather your things and you will be playing in the rehearsal hall. A pianist will be there to accompany you and- oh, Mr. Gaudi, you're here. Come along and please hurry up. There are people dropping by for the renovation and I was told they didn't want to wait."

The door was left open and as soon as the usher's footsteps could no longer be heard, Akira suddenly remembered Mr. Gaudi's question.

"Mr. Gaudi, the reason I am going to play Elgar's 'Salut d'Amour' is..."

Akira stopped as she saw Mr. Gaudi put a finger to his lips, a fatherly smile etched on his wrinkled face.

"Child, it's better to answer my question by playing that piece with your heart. By then, once I hear you, I'll understand why."

Mr. Gaudi gave Akira a wink and mussed her hair as he passed by and left her alone. Akira was left dazed, but her heart was overwhelming with gratitude for having seen the kind and fatherly Mr. Gaudi who, in his own way, provided her with a little boost of confidence and warmth that made her eager to play.

_Salut d'Amour... or 'Love's Greeting' was a wonderful engagement gift of Elgar to his wife. My father and I used to play this all the time because the whole piece reflected his love for me as a father always finding precious memories with his daughter. This piece is the reflection of love in all its' forms, in all its' versions and is never hindered to just a certain type of love. It can be about love for a partner... for a child... for a parent.. for one's self. For a friend.. a mentor.. even a pet... The whimsical and nostalgic song of the violin tells the story... and I should too. _

Akira, with a deep breath, took all her things and walked out of the room. The hallways going to the rehearsal hall felt so long and lonely, but only the loving melody of love's greeting that played with a hum on her lips made her warm and calm; and gave her a feeling that maybe...

...love was coming back home to her once more.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Akira gathered all her strength and walked centerstage. The judges were seated a few meters before her, their spectacles glinting their strict creed and high standard choices in music; making Akira somewhat on her toes. There was Mr. Gaudi, however, who gave her a solemn smile from his seat on the panel, and it paved the uneasiness that coursed through her as she tightened her hold on her violin. Akira looked around, but the whole hall was dark and she can only make out shadows moving along the rows and having their seats. Some stood on the sidelines, and she heard minimal whispering and try as she might to prickle her ears to listen to what they were saying, all she heard was the adrenaline being pumped in her ears. He eyes couldn't see beyond through the dark that lay outside the warm light of the spotlight, and she can only wonder who else was there.

"Akira... Gojo?"

A white-haired man who looked like the reincarnation of Beethoven wearing round glasses raised an eyebrow at her as he placed down her audition details. There was something about his gaze that seemed to be full of interest and inquiry.

Akira nodded and bowed. "Yes, sir."

"How are you... related to the Gojo who played violin for the Oriensian orchestra?", he asked curiously.

Akira narrowed her eyes a bit. Her father couldn't have played for the Oriensian orchestra. Her father was a simple government employee. She wasn't sure of what to make of the question and found herself unable to answer.

The Beethoven looking judge sighed and straightened his seat in his place. "Well, for one, you are indeed his daughter. Your eyes are a complete giveaway. Judging by the fact you don't know what your father does outside his job in the government, I don't blame you. I am not sure how to tell you, but your father was a stupendous violinist. If you can recall times where in he had to leave or weekends to travel, he wasn't on any government excursion."

"...what?", was all Akira could say.

What else does she not know?

All she knows was that her father was quiet, but caring; however, he never let slip what else he does in and out of his job. He always was a father to her first and that he always made it a point to be someone who never left and abandoned her after her mother passed away. Even though Akira wasn't aware of what he was outside being a father, she didn't really bother to know since he was always there to show her that he cared and didn't bother bring his work home. He taught her how to be a proper woman, how to be someone strong and independent, but Akira grew more attached to him and no longer wanted to part with her father. Even though he was secretive about his life, he showered Akira with love the overflowed with abundance with no need to let her know that he was actually... famous.

The other judge, a vulture-thin woman with a low-rise bouffant next to the Beethoven one gave her a calculating gaze. "Your father has not mentioned... _anything_ to you?", she asked. "Surely you can call him up now and verify this fact?"

Akira lowered her eyes and shook her head slowly. "I don't think that's a possibility, ma'am.. He's been gone for years now...", she answered.

The judges all gasped, even Mr. Gaudi's eyes grew wide. Turning pale and then quiet, they said their condolences while others made the sign of the cross and muttered silent prayers for her father's eternal repose. The judges all spoke in hushed tones among themselves and seemed to be deciding what to say.

"So you have been alone all along?", Mr. Gaudi asked, disbelief in his voice.

"No one has ever told you of... _anything?_"

Akira nodded, confusedly.

The judges all went into a huddle and spoke amongst themselves. They kept on giving glances at Akira from time to time, and seemed to be arguing as time wore on. Mr. Gaudi excused himself and disappeared into the darkness, his footsteps become weaker as he left the stage, talking in his deep voice to someone on the phone. The stage was wrapped in confusion, with the judges now talking in the Charlesian dialect as they kept sneaking glances at Akira who was not aware of what was going on. The judges all then turned mum, their faces looking at her in uncertainty.

Akira wasn't sure what was going on, but there was something in her gut that said she was to keep herself steady since she could be coming across something so vital that could change her life.

* * *

Mr. Gaudi smiled as he shook hands with Edward. He was outside the main performance hall as he was told that the prince was already in the premises to look around the renovations.

"So sorry, Your Highness, for just coming around now. I am to take seat in a judging for the last auditionee for today. My rep is just a lazy idiot."

Edward returned his smile and nodded solemnly. "No need to worry, Mr. Gaudi, I am happy to know that you have willingly taken a seat to help us welcome potential saviors for the orchestra. Will you be getting the list of the ones who will be getting in?', he asked.

Both of them walked into the main performance hall of the orchestra, the pounding of hammers and drilling echoing all over. Workers carefully wrapped sculptures in bubble wrap, some carried them backstage and others into stage right. The hall seats were draped in protective fabric to keep from being damaged due to construction. The whole hall was busy, with Edward now taking photos using his smartphone. There was a faint hymn of someone playing the violin somewhere, and Edward wasn't sure if he was really hearing it or not, but it was capturing his attention.

Mr. Gaudi nodded, looking around. He saw a worker attempting to lift a particularly fragile-looking sculpture of a woman carrying a vase of water in her arms. "You there! Don't just hoist that thing up by yourself! You need help with that and you need to detach the vase from the sculpture first!" He pinched the skin between his eyes and sighed. After hearing apologies from the workers, he saw them work in a team of three to carry the sculpture to the back. "I already have the master list for the other auditionees, all I need is one more violinist."

"I thought the whole cusp of the audition is for the violinists?", asked Edward as he pocketed his phone after taking the photos he needed. "I was not informed it was also for the whole orchestra."

"Well, I wasn't as well, but maybe it is time to replace the old musicians to make room for the more passionate ones who are thirsty for the music to possess them. The old ones have gotten too complacent and performed poorly. No wonder Altaria crushed Charles in the recent competition." Mr. Gaudi's chest puffed proudly, making Edward chuckle. "Well, I am to admit I am proud, but I cannot betray where I live now so I hope for the best for Charles with the new musicians that are signed in."

He heard a sweet, weakening, yet powerful trill of the violin from somewhere and looked around to see where it was coming from. Even the workers stopped what they were doing to listen, looking in awe. Until the last note played, no one said a word.

"My goodness... I have never... that's Barber's _'Adagio For Strings'_ or _'Agnus__ Dei'_, if I am not mistaken?" he asked Mr. Gaudi, the song of the violin now dwindling into a religious and solemn hymn that made some the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

The violin was alone, the melancholically holy hymn echoing eerily through the walls of the opera whole performance hall was now shrouded in an ethereal blanket of quiet and soon, the song was now powerfully taking them all in, gliding notes penetrated the walls like an audible ghost, haunting their ears and making its way into their hearts. The piece was moving, even in its slow tempo, the adagio was enough to make some of the workers make signs of the cross with tears in their eyes as they clasped their hands in prayer. Mr. Gaudi closed his eyes, a deep breath escaped him as he clasped his own hands and prayed in Altarian. Edward listened longer and found himself feeling as if he was floating, his heart being lifted up to the heavens, his pain and sorrows leaving him just for that moment. It was as if there was a miracle and holy force embracing all of them, making them stop to reflect on themselves.

"Isn't it hauntingly beautiful...?", Mr. Gaudi asked in a meek voice.

He didn't bother berate the workers who've fallen into the spell of the piece. Some prayed in Charlesian, some in English, and all just had the same prayer; to be blessed and forgiven for their sins and gratitude for their families, asking God if He was representing himself to them that moment through the one who was playing. It was a holy, solemn time for all and it was beautiful to see most be humbled by the piece that they heard.

Edward closed his eyes. "I have never heard such sorrow so beautifully translated into music... and I am one to know that this is religious music but it speaks to me in a different way...", he replied. "It's like... love that has been waiting so patiently to be loved as well, like a heart wanting desperately to seek another... Somewhat even a soul asking for forgiveness and a promise of penance from the Holy Father.. to be given another chance to live and start once again.. It's like... seeking happiness and..."

He opened his violet eyes, his mind flitting back to the time he saw Akira; the sadness and the loneliness in her eyes, despite the smile on her lips...

Edward put a hand to his heart and found himself taking deep breaths to soothe him. There was something so memorable about the feelings he had and he can only feel himself being subdued by it. The piece was becoming more and more powerful, the climax of the melody becoming like a powerful conviction in which the heart couldn't speak.

"It's almost as if... it's so familiar to me..."

Mr. Gaudi glanced at Edward and smiled feebly. "Would you like to see who is playing then?", he asked, gesturing for the prince to head on ahead.

Both of them walked in silence and slipped through the darkness of the rehearsal hall. Edward and Mr. Gaudi quietly took seats in the middle and as soon as their eyes adjusted to the darkness, the song was winding down to its' lingering prayer that represented in notes that cut through all the people in the auditorium. There were people sniffling quietly around them, some controlling their quiet sobs as they put their heads in their hands as the piece was soon coming to a close.

Edward's eyes adjusted to the light just in time for the piece to draw to a fleeting, reflective end. As he looked at the woman playing her violin on stage, he felt his breath leave him, his whole body turning cold as he sat in his seat. The spotlight only did so much as to highlight her face, and did so little as to mask the heart-wrenching passion that escaped her eyes that seemed to be looking into the past.

"Akira...", said Edward under his breath, his eyes swelling with tears since there was no mistaking the amber eyes that looked around sentimentally.

Even though he knew that maybe Akira was seeing something else aside from the rehearsal hall before her, he couldn't move and just kept all of him focused on her. All his senses were bathed in the weakening music that she produced, the haunting beauty that he couldn't forget and the disarming expression that her face showed. It was sensationally overwhelming that Edward wanted to just run to her and embrace her tightly.

The last notes of _'Adagio For Strings_' faded as Akira gently brought the bow to its' end on the strings.

The whole rehearsal hall was quiet and Akira only kept her eyes on the floor.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

"It's... it's as if your father was making his presence known to us, child."

Akira looked up and felt the tears well her eyes. The judges were in varied stages of breakdowns; their faces looking fearful and also in awe at the same time.

"I apologize but... that is the other piece I know aside from 'Salut d'Amour' and Schubert and Gounod's 'Ave Maria'," answered Akira, bowing apologetically.

The Beethoven judge shook his head and wiped his eyes and spectacles. "No, no, don't apologize, child. It was a powerfully weakening... performance.. I have never heard Barber's 'Adagio For Strings' played in such a way that it made me want to go to confession immediately. Also, if you would please be kind enough to play 'Salut d'Amour'...", he said, looking kindly at Akira now. "That was your father's favorite piece and always played that no matter what he felt, alongside Schubert and Gounod's 'Ave Maria' as well."

"The 'Ave Maria' was one of the pieces he first taught me when I was young... That if I couldn't get into words what my heart wanted to pray, he told me to play that and say my prayer through it," muttered Akira weakly. A sad smile formed on her lips at the memory. "But that was long ago.. Anyway, may I continue with Elgar's 'Salut d'Amour'?"

The judges nodded, with one of them excusing himself to leave the panel, and Akira placed back her violin into position.

The pianist began her gentle part, with Akira following through with a tender and longing first note on the violin.

And so the story of her life unfolds, her childhood giggles and pigtails resonating through the notes and the images in her mind. The years that went on by with her growing up and having her father always with her, and her mother passing on leaving the two of them to fight the sorrows of the world that plagued them. Through the misunderstandings and the fights, Akira and her father stayed strong, and as she got older and her father weaker, they still stayed with each other, their memories imprinted on the notes that left the violin's strings and making its' way beyond the darkness of the stage. As the climax of the piece drew near, Akira's mind brought her back to the times her father smiled and always told her he loved her, how he was always proud of her no matter what...

...and that he was sick.

With Akira reliving the memories that moment on stage, tears can only escape her, but the bittersweet smile stayed on her lips.

She brought the bow lovingly to the strings, with her heart dictating the notes and the memories along as she played, and as the piece drew to a close, the last moments of her father came forth, but there was no hint of desperation nor regret as he still smiled at her, told her she was the best daughter in the world and that he will always watch her from heaven. The pain was nostalgically warming, with Akira bearing no grudge on how the world took her only confidant, but thankful to have been the daughter of someone so kind and loving. Their sunset has come... and Akira's father now had to say goodbye, like the last notes of Elgar's piece which she wholeheartedly used as a medium to give a tribute to her father who could possibly be watching her from heaven, benevolently happy at his daughter's way of coping through the loneliness she had to fight.

Akira now understood that she need only the memories in her heart to smile and be happy, to no longer be lonely; that even if her father has passed on, his love and smile will always be with her, keeping her strong and making her push on.

It was then she remembered Edward and Louis...

...and accepted that even though all she had left were memories of them, she was thankful for them and couldn't ask for anything more.

And then there was silence.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_At the same time in another room..._

"There is no doubt about it. She is the one we've been looking for all this time. The duet we have been looking for... she's here now. And she is to be informed of the fact surrounding her that she doesn't know."

"I am not aware of who she is. I can't simply play with anyone who I do not know of," said another man, sounding pretty much disinterested. "And until when do you plan on using me for your trifles? I have other things to do. Whatever has been made between you and the king, please let me know when I am fully interested and not when I am working."

The judge looked completely frazzled.

"_Monsieur, _you cannot simply wave this opportunity off. You are aware of the arrangement the king has made for you even before. You have no other choice but to follow it through. There is so much more you need to know, young man, and you might be surprised of the things that you are not aware of."

The other man's blue eyes cast daggers to the judge as he said, "I care not for the king's arrangement. I am merely a little pawn of his and though I am grateful for him and his kindness in taking me in, I am adamant in not accepting her. I can't, I just can't. Marrying me off to another just because of the violin we both play isn't sufficient enough for me to accept. And whatever I need to know... I'll know in time. There will be a time where in you, the others and the king cannot put on hold the letters that have been left for me. In those letters are the truth, I deserve to know them. Unless I hear it from the king myself, I shall not yield to this stupid arrangement with some woman who I do not care for."

The judge sighed and ran a hand through his slick hair. He thought for a moment to convince the young man before him. 'Salut d'Amour' then started playing, both of them now bathed in quiet as they listened. The hairs at the back of their necks prickled, with the man with the blue eyes suddenly frozen in his place. He placed his hand in his pocket and took out what looked like a cherry blossom. Looking at it reflectively, he felt his insides melt as he listened to the one who was auditioning on stage. It was odd how it vividly sounded so familiar to him. It's like as if it was someone he knew was speaking to him with the notes that he heard, and the feelings that he felt from listening. In his mind, all he remembered was a woman whose eyes shone like the sun, with a smile so endearing that hearing the piece brought her back to him, his heart now seeking after her and wanting to reach out and see her.

The woman who simply disappeared like the fleeting stars of the night in the the daylight.

The woman who he adored for making feel like he wasn't alone... that he wasn't anywhere near loneliness anymore.

The woman who owned the cherry blossom key chain he held in his hand, the one who brought home and love to him when he least expected it.

She was the one the piece sang about, the notes describing her smile, her tears and everything about her so well. It was as if she was the one making herself present in the midst of the tension in the room where the judge and the blue-eyed man was.

"That... how did that get into your possession?", asked the judge, snatching it from the blue-eyed man's palm. He inspected it and his eyes grew wide. "How can you not be sure in accepting her when you have an heirloom that her father personally requested to be made just for her?"

Louis frowned, not sure of what was going on. "That belongs to Akira Gojo, a woman I met recently. And how do you know her?", he asked suspiciously, taking back the cherry blossom and keeping safe and enclosed in his palm. "And I don't understand you. What do you mean with what you said?"

The judge was astonished, as he put a hand to his mouth and dry-washed his face.

"Akira Gojo is here. She's the one currently playing on stage," he simply said. "The one you are arranged by the king to be with."

Louis didn't bother say anymore and ran to the offstage, with him not believing of the name he just heard. He didn't bother look back and stop when the judge called for him; he needed to see for himself if it was indeed Akira. As he stopped by the wings of the stage, his blue eyed immediately latched on to the short-haired woman under the spotlight. Seeing a bit of her profile as she tenderly played, Louis couldn't help but have his breath be taken away as he saw her open her eyes a bit, as if reminiscing something she has long kept dormant in her heart.

The same melancholic smile and those weakening amber eyes...

"It's... it's her...", he whispered to himself, his heart beating wildly in his chest. "It really is her..."

Louis couldn't see and hear anything more but her, his heart sinking within him as he watched and listened to her play.

It was as if she was telling him she was back, and the feelings he kept returned once more. He felt his eyes swell with tears from the vision on stage which was only several feet from him. He took a step and held on to the curtain to stop himself, but he cannot resist. It was her, and the time of solitude was washed away as the notes she played enveloped him in a tender warmth that only she can give him. Louis couldn't help but watch, couldn't help but want to embrace her and kiss her stupid for leaving so hastily. His blue eyes wandered to her and all of her, taking in all of her...

However he saw Edward in the audience. There was no mistaking those violet eyes that clung imploringly on Akira as well, the similar longing in his eyes present as he watched from the house of the theater's rehearsal hall. The same look of love that only belonged to her.

It was then Louis remembered he couldn't turn back on his word when he said he'd return to Akira to him, even after he was told he was arranged to be with her.

As Akira ended the piece with a long, and splicing note, the same note cut through Louis's heart like a blade he brought upon his own being.

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

Akira was back at the waiting room arranging her things. After her audition, she was told by the judges that she will be called and emailed her list of sheet music she was to perform for their introductory presentation in the coming weekend. As she placed her violin in its' case, all she can do was sit back down and sigh heavily.

"At least there's nothing really much left to do but push on with this..", she said under her breath, smiling feebly to herself.

Closing her eyes, she remembered the flurry of feelings she felt earlier on as she played and her skin broke in goosebumps. Akira rested her head on the wall, trying her best to have a little rest before she went on her way back home. She felt sad she wasn't able to say goodbye to Mr. Gaudi and wasn't able to know more about her father, but figured all things have their own time and place to fall into. Akira heard someone enter the waiting room but didn't pay attention and just kept her eyes closed. Footsteps made their way to her, and Akira can only frown a bit when she heard the steps stop before her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and almost had a heart attack.

"Ed- Edward-"

But she wasn't allowed to say anything more as he bent down, took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

Her heart was beating frantically in her chest, her hands scrunching the fabric of her skirt as she closed her eyes once more and allowed him to prolong the kiss. It was almost ethereal, with her breath escaping through her nose as she felt herself weaken from Edward's lips that claimed hers. Loosening his hold on her, Edward tried to break the kiss and Akira stood up, following his lips as Edward went in for another kiss as he took her in his arms. They didn't know how long their kissing went on as their lips couldn't bear part from each other. Akira was then brought back to her senses when she realized she wasn't just imagining Edward.

"Edward, wait," Akira managed to say, but Edward wouldn't let go.

"Why should I? I cannot wait even if you want me to," said Edward, and leaned in once more but Akira backed her head away.

Violet eyes welled with tears as it bored into amber ones that showed astonishment.

"You left without saying anything...", muttered Edward softly, bowing his head, his tears falling like little droplets of rain. "Do you have any idea how I couldn't get you out of my mind? How I could only think of you in everything that I did?"

His heart was swelling rapidly in his chest both from extreme happiness and loneliness. Edward couldn't believe he had Akira once again in his arms. The erratic moments of longing and misery seemed to catch on pretty quickly as he now realized how terrible it was not to have her with him during the time she was missing. Despite the fact that he couldn't stop crying before her, Edward had no sense of shame as he poured his feelings out in tears that failed to be withheld. It was better Akira knew how much he wanted her and needed her so that she won't go leaving him again. As soon as Edward was able to calm himself, he looked down at her once more and swallowed the sob he had in his throat.

"Come back with me, please... I want you to be always near me, Akira...", he told her, stroking the hair from her face, gazing at her imploringly. "My heart won't take it if you part from me longer.."

Akira couldn't look away.

"I want you to understand that my feelings... they never changed. Even while you're gone, the sun is nourishing them in ways I am not sure how, but I am always brought back to you even at the strangest of moments.."

Edward wiped with face with a hanky he took from his pocket and fixed his disheveled self. His eyes wandered to the clock on the wall. He had asked Mr. Gaudi to go ahead and check the resumption of renovations after Akira's little debut in the rehearsal room. Mr. Gaudi didn't ask anything more and seemed to know what Edward was up to. Seeing Akira, kissing her and holding her once more pacified his soul, however he was feeling greedy and wanted to indulge in her more. With a sigh he placed a palm to her face once more and kissed her, gentler this time, and broke it off with no hint of bitterness.

"I must return to the main house of the orchestra.. Reynaldo Gaudi is a very impatient man and I would hate to get on his bad side when we were the ones who commissioned him for the restoration of this opera house," said Edward looking partly ashamed albeit a smile on his lips. After giving Akira another peck on the lips, he asked, "Would it be too much to ask for your number once more..?"

Akira felt herself recalling the fluffy feelings she had recently for Edward and timidly smiled as she nodded. She dictated her number to him and after saving it, Edward gave her another kiss.

"I'll call.. so please pick up?"

"Alright... but why are you so insistent, Edward?", Akira asked him, still somewhat confused and hardly able to believe Edward was there before her even after all the kisses he gave her minutes ago.

Edward gave her a serious stare and said, "It's to safeproof that you won't ever disappear on me like that again.." He broke into a small smile and embraced her tenderly, signaling the bitter part where in he needed to go. "I guess this is the part where I am to be escaping someone's watchful eye now just to see you.."

Akira only had one person in mind.

"You mean to say you'll be sneaking behind Louis's back?"

There was a little twinge in Edward's chest, and Akira was now curious where Louis was. Remembering that they were always together, she now wondered if Louis was with Edward in the opera house. She felt Edward embrace her tighter, making it a little hard to breathe, but she embraced his back nonetheless.

For Akira, it was a wonderful dream-like sequence having Edward hold her as if she would float away from him. His warmth, his arms, his breath on her ear and everything else around him weakened her; making her sigh his name quietly as she buried herself in the warmth she had been secretly wanting to feel once more even after she made up her mind never to see him once more. There was a reason why she left the palace and refused to be found. Now as it dawned on her, she was brought back to her own reality, with her freezing in his arms as she extricated herself from him.

"Just a little while longer, Akira, please...", whispered Edward. "I just prayed for this ever since.. and now that you're brought back to me again, I don't know how I can let this pass me by."

How could she say no?

Akira closed her eyes and her mind went on haywire as she thought of what to do now since she and Edward are in contact again. How can she be so neglectful of her goals? There was a reason for her leaving the palace and that was to no longer cause them pain and disturbance, no longer be a burden for Edward and to start her life over with a clean slate. However, now that Edward and her have been brought together by fate, it's as if she's not even made any progress in getting her life back on track. Did she really feel that way? She thought that, yes, but her heart seemed to be invigorated as she was able to smell him once more, feel him holding her and hear him call her name. Slowly, she embraced him, pulling him closer to her and whispered where she now lived, promising to always have her door open for him while she slipped the key to her apartment in his breast pocket.

After several more seconds of being in each other's arms, they both parted.

"I love you," said Edward, giving her a knowing glance that said he'll be seeing her soon.

There was a swelling in Akira's chest, like a balloon inflated with a deep breath. Heart fluttering and eyes tearing up, she nodded and replied, "I love you too.."

Edward leaned in to kiss her once more. "I have to go darling... but wait for me... tonight," he told her, and with one last kiss he left the room, after one last loving and fleeting glance at her.

Akira was now alone in the waiting room, fingertips gently touching her lips as it still tingled from Edward's kiss. A small smile formed, with her cheeks turning red from a blush which a school girl could muster. With a little sigh, Akira gathered her things and prepared to leave to go back home...

...not even aware the sapphire gaze that glinted hurt from the side of the room that watched her with a longing stare.

_And so the night came, with three hearts raging to reveal the truth in them._

Louis looked down at the floor of the audience chamber as the king, Edward's father, gave him a calculating gaze. The tension was heavy and it was obvious that the turnout of the day's events have reached the king. The king seemed pleased, but was now to confront Louis about the recent developments and arrangement that had been made even before.

"I am not to impose this, Louis, but you have no choice in the matter," said the king, his voice low and regal. "You wholeheartedly agreed to the arrangement just so you can pursue being mentored by the elder Gojo. If I had known his daughter already landed herself here in the palace, I would've married you two immediately but both you and I were not present during that time. I cannot go back on my word and yours as you have been appointed as the one who will run the opera house after the renovations. You agreed to this, Louis. You are a man of your word, are you not?"

Louis's lip tightened. He couldn't look up at the king.

The king sighed, sensing Louis's inhibition from the way he stood and couldn't look up. He knew that Louis was keeping something since it wasn't like him to be even more timid than usual. There was almost a tortured look on his face and the graying beneath his eyes meant that something was wrong. Even though Louis wasn't his son, he treated Louis like his own and knew how he acted and what he felt based on his gestures alone.

"What's gotten you quiet, child?", he asked kindly.

Louis slowly lifted his gaze and looked severely distressed. "I am aware of the arrangement that has been made when I was younger, but to someone like Miss Akira... I just can't."

"Can't? Because?"

Louis couldn't say that Edward loves her too. That in its' own right can sever the friendship between him and Edward, destroying the foundation they built ever since the prince took him in and treated him like his brother. He can't say he's given his word to bring Akira back to Edward as it will only be a source of conflict between him and the king. Louis was alone on this one now, and he just closed his eyes a bit and prayed for any sign of help to come his way. But Louis deserved to know everything and more. There were letters he still had from his parents and Akira's father that were still in the opera's possession which will only come to light once he agrees to the arrangement. He needed to know. Looking back now on his memories, it all became clear to him now.

**. . . . .**

_It was the summer of my sixth birthday when I was brought to the L'Opera to further advance my studies on violin. Having been seen playing along with Prince Roberto, the king immediately recognized my talent and urged me to play in front of the maestro for the orchestra during a party. Unaware of who it was, I only looked up to see beautiful eyes that glowed like fire in the evening sky. He was tall and had an endearing smile, with a warm hand that patted my head as he told me in a kind voice that I will be seeing more of him in the coming days. Our meeting became more frequent, with him teaching me how to further improve in playing my violin. I was always tucked in the rehearsal room with him in the opera, teaching me one on one like a father would teach his own son._

_Maestro Gojo, I called him, but he allowed me to call him 'Uncle' each time we met._

_How he played the violin made me speechless with awe as I have never seen anyone so passionate and sincere in their craft. I wanted to be like him, wanted to play from my heart which only played a melancholic melody I wanted to release. Each time he started to play, there was always an ethereal smile on his lips and his eyes would often glow with love as he seemed to be remembering someone special from where he came from. It made me curious! I wondered what made him play music so beautifully, made me long to be as sincere as him by the time he starts with his first note._

_"Uncle," I called out to him, cutting him off as he played. "Why do you always play that piece by Elgar each time we'd begin and end our lesson?"_

_Uncle only smiled and lowered his own violin, looking at me fondly as he took his seat in front of me._

_"I have someone special I play that song for all the time. My little Akira also knows how to play this piece, Louis."_

_"Is she your wife?"_

_"No, no. My wife passed away long ago. Akira is my daughter."_

_Looking at Uncle I saw the happy glint in his eyes and felt envy towards Akira who he so fondly talked about. My heart sank, realizing i wasn't his favorite, but he simply patted my head, making me look up in tears._

_"Louis, there is no reason for you to cry.. If you think you're not my favorite, shun such thoughts away. Between you and my daughter, I cannot play favorites!", he told me, laughing heartily. "No one plays with such genius like you and Akira do. I would actually want you two to meet soon... but due to time constraints and circumstances with my work, that cannot happen just yet."_

_"Is Akira nice, Uncle? Will she like me?", I asked eagerly, curious of who she is._

_With a nod, Uncle said, "Of course, kiddo. She's the one who keeps my loneliness away, Louis. I think she can do the same for you too."_

_I remember smiling to myself once realizing that someone out there was somewhat made for me, and that idea alone made me stick to the part where I cannot look at another member of the opposite sex unlike I did for Akira. I haven't met her, but I have already fallen in love with her... I was that young and naive, but the feelings were pure and real. The way Uncle said that she will keep my loneliness away hope that one day, she'll see no one, but me, too. It seemed stupid, but I didn't care. The earnestness of wanting to see her and meet her grew within me, and day by day as Uncle and I met and I grew older, she was the only one I thought of._

_"When will I see her?", I would usually ask, but uncle would only shake his head, smiling._

_"Do understand this that one day, you will meet her, but not anytime soon. Once she starts playing Salut' d'Amour and you feel as if it's me you're listening to, you will know that it's her."_

_I didn't quite understand what he meant, but I simply asked, "Do her eyes shine like yours, Uncle?"_

_He looked to the side, a tearful smile etched on his face. "They shine like the brightest sun out there and makes you feel love you've never felt existed. It's like you were never alone no matter what your situation is..."_

_"Never... alone...", I murmured, and it only intensified my feelings for someone I haven't met nor seen._

_Heaven knows what she looked like but I always dreamed of her beautiful heart with her eyes like the sun..._

_I grew older and wasn't able to see Maestro Gojo anymore, making me realize that my time in meeting him has been halted due to my responsibilities in aiding Edward as his butler. I didn't complain. Having someone trust me was enough of a reason for me to no longer pursue the violin, but I did play from time to time. Often I'd play solos in concerts in the opera house, even be with the orchestra and in parties which the Royal Family usually planned. I had gathered my own fame separate from Edward, but he always overshadowed that and not once did I ever feel bitter. I kept silent, playing my own melody whenever my mood permitted me to do so, and each stroke of the note on the strings was a plea for heaven to come through with the answer to my solitude. I was always alone at times, and even Edward seemed so far away since he lives in a different world than I am. I was only kept company by my dreams and by my wishes to meet her so that I could have a home somewhere. My violin was something Edward could never possess, and Akira was a dream that he could never have..._

_...but how could I have been so unaware that it was already her that we met in Halmarie's office that fateful day. _

_Those eyes were eerily familiar, with me always wondering to myself if it was her, but never really saw the answer until she was able to move into the palace for protection. She never really did play anything, nor have I seen the violin Uncle always used. She had always been so elusive and so guarded that I always thought that maybe she didn't like having me know her even though she was always so warm and sincere. And it reminded me now of how Uncle was. He didn't talk about himself too much nor answered questions that seemed unfit, but her eyes always talked and conversed with my heart during the times I was given time to be with her. How could I be so blind and stupid? Was I really focusing on Edward all this time that I forgot about my arrangement?_

_Upon hearing that Maestro Gojo had fallen ill, I longed to leave but my duties failed to compromise, leaving me to serve with a heart full of worry for the other father-figure who nurtured my love for music. There were times I'd play Salut d'Amour and pray for his recovery, but I am not given the answer to my prayers. I wrote to him, but never got any answers, only to find out that the king and the new maestros of the orchestras were keeping them from being delivered. They told me it was to protect me from the pain of finding out my teacher's condition, but I also wanted to know how Akira was doing. She was also alone like me and all she can do was watch her father suffer while she cried. I wanted to be there for her, I wanted to show her that she can find another home with me, but they wouldn't let me. I never knew of what to do, but all I remember was shutting myself and just followed what I was told and sacrificed what I had to._

_Why? Because I just didn't want anything more but to live my live for others like the way Uncle lived his days for his daughter and for me. His selflessness was infectious and I can only be relieved seeing others breathe easy. I don't mind the loss on my part..._

_I know someone out there is worth the sacrifice... but I never thought I'd have to give her up once again._

**. . . . . **

Louis bit his lip and quietly inhaled a deep breath.

"Sir, the arrangement is now null and void. 'Uncle' is dead and the House of Gojo is no longer intact. Pursuing this will only-"

"Does this have anything to do with Edward?"

Louis glanced at the king who now got off his throne and approached him. He lowered his gaze once more and upon feeling the king's presence before him, felt him being embraced like a prodigal son. Louis trembled at the gesture, feeling unworthy and tried to hold back the swelling emotion that tore him in several pieces within.

"My son has his own set of... _circumstances_, Louis... Even if he falls madly for Akira, you and I both know that there is no way the Conclave would allow that, and that because we have made our own... arrangements," he said sadly. Even the king was feeling torn as he was now aware that his own son is also after the woman Louis is arranged with. "If things were different, I'd have you two pursue her as men of standing, not of title; but we cannot go forth and alleviate tradition for an emotion so fickle. You will learn to love Akira one day, even if right now you do not want to. Things will fall into place for you three, but if it has to dealt with by you, there is no way to run from it."

The king clapped both Louis's shoulders and showed him a determined gaze. His violet eyes radiated Edward's kindness, making Louis feel even more guilty.

"I give you freedom to do what you wish and remove the debt placed on your behalf due to Edward's request, but I would still want you to be with us, son. You have a home with us here and Edward wouldn't want to see you leave us. Please, Louis... aside from being Lord High Steward, I'd want you to live your own life the way you wish. I am sure Maestro Gojo wants that and I wouldn't want to keep you caged forever in your current standing. Your violin calls out to you now and you are to inherit the orchestra soon. When will you be ready to live your own way when you can't even be willing enough to live now?"

Louis was speechless, but there was a relief that swept him.

The same selfish and self-preserving relief he felt when Akira was near him. The king was wrong when he said he'd learn to love Akira one day. It already has been years since he pined for her. He dreamt of her and vowed to be with her through the music and through the promise he secretly made to her father. He placed his hand on his pants pocket, feeling the keychain radiate a certain heat that made him accept his situation slowly. Gone were the promises he made that were of sacrifice and relenting; now was the time to fend for himself. He was allowed, he free and now very willing.

The king gazed him a bundle of letters which he kept in his robes and put it in Louis's hands. Louis's eyes grew wide as he realized they were letters from Maestro Gojo's father and his deceased mother.

"S-Sir! Are these...?"

"Letters from Maestro Gojo and your mother, Louis... I stole them from the opera office one day because I knew it was time you deserved to know the truth of everything. It may shock you, maybe even repulse you, but do know you have always been free and that I agreed to keep you for your protection."

Louis opened one letter and read it aloud, with him going pale and weak that the king had to hold onto his arm to support him.

"Is this really true..."

"I am afraid so, Louis. Preordained from the day you performed in the opera house one time. You were already engaged to Akira even before you two met."

With what the king said, Louis met his eyes and nodded his head. Guilt or no guilt, that was the only approval he needed.

Edward didn't need to know. He'll just let tradition tell him instead soon.

_In the other side of the palace..._

"Eddy, you sure you want to go against Daddy for this one?"

"Prince Roberto, there is no one I would want to be with."

"I cannot say much but after doing research, she's not exactly just your typical girl, and you're not likely to pull this off, Edward."

Edward and Roberto's eyes latched onto Wilfred who was quietly sipping his rose tea. Roberto and Wilfred were in Charles visiting Nobel Michel and decided to drop by Edward's home for a little chat. They were in the gardens having tea, talking hushedly for fear of anyone else hearing their little plan. Edward told them of wanting to spend the night at Akira's to make up for the lost time between them. He had never wanted so much but to break the rules now and seeing Roberto do it so many times, he wondered if he can pull it off and not feel the guilt of it after. He sat in his chair, shifting in his place while in thought and Wilfred had to just hold him by the arm with a steely gaze to stop him.

"What?", Edward asked. "I was just-"

Wilfred shook his head and said, "I beg you to reconsider this. You can't just simply provoke fate into working out for you."

Roberto audibly sighed dramatically and pulled off Wilfred's hand from Edward. "Wills, this is love. You haven't seen Eddy this in love in ever, right? And the girl is hot, plus belongs to one of the oldest houses in Oriens! Who would've believed that Old Nobel knew about it too! She's not exactly of royal blood, but her family comes from a bloodline of great violin players."

"It's not about her physical allure and status, Prince Roberto." Edward looked at his tea fondly before sipping it. "I really do love her. She is someone who I never imagined would be brought to me in my time of need.. I don't need to think about the 'must-dos' for now. I beg you both to please just help me." Lowering his head, Edward asked imploringly. "I'll gladly be in your debt for a month if you please just let me be with her."

Wilfred remained quiet whilst Roberto only nodded in approval. Edward knew that the two will have differing sides to it but what can he do? He wanted to make use of this chance to be with Akira.

That is, while he still can. Time was ticking and he knew if he doesn't take it now, there might never be another chance for them to be together.

"Edward, think of your position. You're not likely to make this work without any approval. I am not against your love, but I worry for your sake. You know how the conclave is going to eat you alive if ever they find out about this. Also, Akira is already-", Wilfred stopped once he saw Louis approaching them with a tray of pastries.

Edward frowned a bit along with Roberto. There was a knowing glimmer in Wilfred's eyes that didn't really mean too well. Both of them were about to ask more but Wilfred subtly shook his head for them to stop. Louis arrived and put on their plates scones and replenished the tea they were served. Roberto then started to talk to Edward candidly about roses and helping Altaria produce their own specialty kind of tea. Wilfred, on the other hand, wasn't saying anything but kept a pensive gaze towards Louis.

"Anything wrong, Prince Wilfred?", asked Louis, who noticed him. "Are the scones not to your liking?"

Wilfred shortly smiled and said, "Not at Louis..." His own blue eyes met Louis's, a penetrating stare diving into the other blue eyed man. "I have been told that you are to be the one to head the orchestra soon, is that true?"

Louis nodded. "Yes, Prince Wilfred. That is a fact."

"What is your stand to that, Louis? Surely you have your own set of qualms about it, yes?"

Louis was quiet for a moment before answering. Edward and Roberto listened in, with the former keeping his violet eyes on his butler.

Edward was aware of the arrangements that had revolved around Louis's future ever since he can remember and often remembered being excited as Louis was given such a prestigious opportunity because of his old music teacher he fondly called 'Uncle'. He knew of Louis to be one of the most skilled violin players in Charles and was always invited to do shows when he wasn't given responsibilities in being High Steward. He heard Louis play several times and often got envious as his skilled fingers manifested the feelings he couldn't say and Edward wished he could also play any instrument as good as Louis. In fact, playing an instrument is the only thing that Edward was bad at. He knew the basics of the piano but grew distant as he grew older, leaning towards boating and horseback riding which didn't require too much of him to master. Edward felt that Louis was hiding something as he was taking too much time to answer Wilfred.

"Louis?"

Louis glanced at Wilfred and calmly answered him with a serene smile. "I absolutely have no qualms about it, Prince Wilfred. After all, you did say it is a wonderful opportunity. I am willing to take it and nurture the Charlesian music like I would my life."

Roberto clapped his hands, a big grin on his face. "So I guess by that time the Altarian orchestra will be shaking in their boots as Louis will lead Charles into victory for the music summit soon! A young maestro AND a violin virtuoso spearheading the Charlesian orchestra! What great competition! Say, Louis, being such a handsome lad yourself and being able to woo any woman to her knees with your violin-"

"Roberto, your tasteless pun is really... ," trailed off Wilfred as he grimaced with a facepalm.

"Shut up, Wills. You don't need to be so modest when you want a woman to be on her knees too. We're all men here, geez!", exclaimed Roberto, putting his hands up in frustration at Wilfred's pious remark. "It's as if you've never had one before, you self-purifying cynic!"

Edward snorted and added, "Clearly the ones who are the most quiet should be the ones you should watch out for."

"Edward, don't feed this idiot's ego." Wilfred glared at Roberto and said, "I don't need to admit anything but there is a proper time and place for that and-"

"SHH. We'll continue on if it's the six of us; don't be too excited sharing your sex stories, Wills, you perv." Roberto covered Wilfred's mouth to Wilfred's muffled protests and continued on. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by my horny, little blonde angel, do you have a girlfriend?", asked Roberto innocently. "Surely you have someone now that you serenade when it comes to stroking the G-string, yes?"

Wilfred groaned and shook his head, while Roberto wiggled his eyebrows at Louis who turned pink and scratched his head.

Edward didn't look at Louis and busied himself by picking the hard edges of the scones. He was curious and wondered if whatever he will say will have a relevance to Akira. Surely he still thinks of her and still has feelings for her. Edward can tell that much since Louis always looked up into the sky and sighed her name quietly thinking no one would hear. He was also curious whenever he saw Louis always putting his hand in his pocket and taking out something he couldn't even make out. All he knew was it fit in the palm of his hand and he heard it tinkle on time.

_Come to think of it... it sounded like the chime I heard when I was in the car with him. He told me it was his phone, _thought Edward, a little frown crossing his brow. _So... he lied to me?_

"A girlfriend...? I don't think I have time for that...", answered Louis thickly, his voice somewhat masking something he didn't want anyone to know. "I am too busy with my steward duties and am now preparing for my takeover in the orchestra. That alone demands my time and effort. Maybe I could have one if she also belonged in the same department as I am."

Wilfred raised his eyebrow. "But you... you are arranged with someone, yes? From what I have heard, it's the daughter of your maestro who taught you how to play your violin exquisitely."

Edward turned his head to look at Louis. The engagement was arranged and he knew of it well, but he was never told it was the daughter of his teacher. He'd never met Louis's mentor, but each time he'd pass by where they rehearsed, the music they produced seemed to be made by God himself. Different emotions came bubbling within, and Edward knew that his teacher was the best since he was able to make use of all his senses to appreciate the music they made by heart. Edward was now curious on who the maestro and his daughter were. He saw his mentor one time and only remembered a song from a music box playing as he passed Edward by and said hello. He wasn't able to make out what song it was, but it was familiar and was at the tip of his tongue. Memories of past and present were aligning, only to be disrupted by Roberto.

"Have you met her? Make sure she's pretty. A handsome man like yourself deserves a beautiful woman as your muse to create beautiful music." Roberto gave Louis a lecturing gaze. "You need to be surrounded by beauty all the time. So, have you?"

Louis gave a timid chuckle and replied, "Beauty is relative, Prince Roberto. To be honest, a rose would see fit to be my muse if a woman is not taken into consideration. It doesn't always have to be a woman."

Edward noticed Louis was becoming evasive about his answer. Louis would usually be honest, but now he's masking it with subjective statements as if to deflect everyone from the truth. Edward's and Louis's eyes met, with the latter immediately averting his eyes and focusing his attention on the other two princes. Usually, Louis would take Edward into the conversation and his answers, but now Louis handled it without even including him. Something was up and Edward was getting more and more curious. There was a feeling in him, however, that told him he was better off not knowing.

"Louis is right, Roberto. Unlike you who chases women, flirts with them, beds them then leaves them; Louis is a gentleman waiting for the right type of woman who can be by his side in this new chapter in his life. He's not one to hump anything wearing a skirt and makeup," muttered Wilfred coldly.

Roberto scowled and poked Wilfred on the arm. "Damn it, you just made me look like a desperate case of what a nympho is. I don't go humping 'anything wearing a skirt and makeup', Wills. I wouldn't dare touch you if you ended up wearing on and started donning MAC lipstick in Mocha Madness."

"What the hell are you talking about?", asked Wilfred frustratedly. "And what the hell is MAC?"

While Roberto and Wilfred bickered, Edward and Louis's mounting tension was suffocating the air between them. Neither was speaking to each other, both obviously sensing that there was something else hidden in Louis's answers. Edward glanced at Louis, only to see his back turned towards him as he prepared another batch of their tea. Looking down at his own reflection in his tea, Edward couldn't take the awkward silence between them that was merely masked by Roberto and Wilfred's little argument.

"Louis, you were awfully long in the audience chamber with my father.. Is everything alright?", he asked cautiously. "Is something wrong?"

Louis stopped was he was doing and slowly turned his head to look at Edward over his shoulder. His smile was unnatural, as if it knew too much and Edward could only get stunned without bothering to return it.

"Nothing at all, Your Highness. Please don't worry. Whatever happened in the audience chamber revolves around the party to be held early next month," he said.

Louis replaced their teacups, taking Edward's unfinished one and placed a new one on its' saucer.

"Oh good... I thought that maybe the king got angry or something...", Edward couldn't shake off the feeling that there was really something he was missing.

"What could he be mad at me for? In fact, he asked me to debut for next month and play for the party. It was awfully kind of him and I promised to do my best."

Roberto broke away from the argument and chimed in.

"Brilliant! I'd want to play a duet with you too! Come now, Louis, we must discuss!", Roberto started to think deeply as he stroked his chin. "Maybe some violin concertos of Tchaikovsky or conversion of Chopin's 'Nocturnes'?" he suggested.

Louis, however, shook his head and said, "I am honored at your request and deeply accept but I must prioritize a duet I have been told to make possible."

"A duet? There's no other violinist as good as you and Roberto...", said Wilfred, however the murky blue gaze of his wavered. "Unless there is already someone who the Charlesian Music Ministry has appointed?"

"Yeah, come to think of it, one of our master craftsmen who migrated here, Reynaldo Gaudi, is commissioned by Eddy's father to oversee renovations in the opera house," said Roberto thoughtfully as he placed his chin on his hand which was propped up on the table by his elbow. "He was a judge in the auditions since he was going to recreate their instruments for the new acceptees in the orchestra. He visited the villa one time, boasting about another violin genius who supposedly made all the workers cry for playing Barber during the last day. Didn't say who though. Said it was a secret."

Edward's eyes grew slightly wide and he couldn't breathe. In his mind he hollered,_ Impossible! Why am I not informed of this?! Surely not-_

Louis nodded. "Yes, she's the one the maestros of the Charlesian Music Ministry assigned to be my partner for my debut," he told them.

Edward met Louis's blank gaze that seemed to be looking past him and felt off at the smile on his lips. It seemed so... different. His heart was pounding now, hands slowly balling into fists as he repeated in his mind what Roberto said and what Louis answered. He became rigid in his seat, his palms turning clammy.

"'She'?", Roberto repeated puzzledly, his brown eyes growing wide in surprise. "A woman? I am not to demean the female populace, but I have a keen awareness that all violinists for the Charlesian orchestra are men! Who is this? Is it the violinist from the quartet that performed during Edward's birthday?"

"Now, now, Prince Roberto, there must be a valid reason why it is a secret. After all, Louis will be debuting and his partner as well. The least we can do is leave the surprise until then," muttered Wilfred. His eyes went to Edward and asked, "How about you, Edward, do you happen to know who this is?"

Edward stared back at the three eyes that were on him.

_If this is how it is then, I'll go along with it, _he thought to himself first. "I haven't a clue. Maybe it could be someone from that quartet, who knows? I can't wait to see who you'll be partnered with, Louis. I just hope whoever she is is at par with your violin prowess."

Edward gave his benevolent princely smiles but it lacked the meaningfulness that was usually attached. He wondered if Louis noticed it. Not that it mattered now, Louis was after all being quite sketchy and Edward needed to get to the bottom of this. Considering Wilfred seemed to know something, seeing him look at Louis differently from what he usually looked liked only meant that there was something unseen which the Philippian prince was able to sense. It wasn't because Edward was stupid or daft for failing to see what it was; it was more on he didn't think Louis would be so secretive now and hide what was going on.

After all, Edward seemed to sense it involved him too. It was then he remembered what he said earlier.

He was right, it really was the quiet ones you should watch out for.

Roberto broke the atmosphere by rounding on Edward. "Hey Eddy, mind if you can come along with me to your tea houses in the city?", he asked innocently. "Wills here told me he had to go back to Philip since Stephen's there. I need your input on the newly fused tea leaves you were boasting to us when we were all in Altaria."

Wilfred nodded and said, "Yes, I am so sorry I have to go so soon and not accompany you guys to the tea houses. I did task Roberto though with bringing me back some tea for myself and Claude."

"Yeah, yeah. And also, would you be a friend and accompany me in a business venture I have tonight in the hotel I am staying in? There's an after-party and since Wills isn't joining, I'd want you to come with me since this is your kingdom." Roberto placed his chin on both his hands acting cutely before him. "I happen to need someone to watch over me and stop me if I make an ass out of myself. And let's have a sleepover too. It's been ages since I last got to talk to you personally about Charles and Altaria's biggest business venture."

"That would be a good idea," chimed in Wilfred, nodding benevolently. "You can fill us in with your upcoming joint project. I would love to come with, but I have matters to attend to concerning my brother and his wife."

"What about the others?", asked Edward, wondering about the sudden invitation.

"Nah. Glenda's in Oriens finishing his archery rehearsal for the display in the next month. Keithster's bitch-fitting in his own private island since a typhoon caused a tree to fall into the basketball court that was under construction and Joshua's currently in Nerwan having peace talks with Prince Leonardo concerning the lawless zone between their lands. Wills can't come so you're the only one left." Roberto pouted adorably and clasped his hands together. "Pretty please, Eddy? Be a friend and have fun with ol' Robbie!"

Edward looked at Roberto and noticed a mischievous gleam in his eyes. As he finally came to realize Roberto was actually going to help him in seeing Akira that night, he met Wilfred's eyes and saw the same gleam, his heart doing somersaults as the two princes were conniving on smuggling him out just to see Akira. There was a rush of blood to his head and for a second he felt dizzy, but he knew if he reacted too much, it will cause questioning from Louis's side.

"Don't you have Alberto to do that for you, Prince Roberto? I would hate to intrude, but if you are to be having excessive fun tonight, he should be alerted to keep watch on you. Bringing only Prince Edward seems to be quite a difficult feat, most especially if you are going to be partying the whole night."

The three princes glanced over at Louis. Louis's gaze was stoic, but his eyes had a furtive glimmer in them as if weighing the situation if it was real or not.

"Louis, has it occurred to you yet that Alberto won't allow me doing this? And come on, you've never really interfered in my gallivanting before," said Roberto cockily. "Or are you going to do it now? Will you be telling Big Ol' Al about my plans of kidnapping Eddy for a little breather outside the princely life?"

Louis sighed heavily and shook his head apologetically. "That was not my intent, Prince Roberto; I was just watching out for you and Prince Edward's welfare since you will both be on your own tonight. I would gladly want to come, but I have my own reason for not being able to go."

Reasons for not going with them? Edward raised his eyebrow and asked, "Which happen to be?"

"I have to go to meet with Miss Grenier's butler in their estate to discuss plans for her visit soon."

The four men were bathed in thoughtful silence, with Wilfred breaking it for them this time.

"Therese Grenier? As in... the Greniers which were supposedly in line for the throne if it weren't for Edward's family?", he asked.

Louis nodded.

Edward paled a bit and shifted in his seat.

Roberto noticed it and couldn't say anything to make the situation any less complicated. Wilfred on the other hand, cleared his throat and stood up, excusing himself as his phone rang.

"I promise I'll be safe tonight, Louis."

Edward met Louis's knowing glare.

"I sure am confident with that , Your Highness... After all, I am aware that once you get bored with the party, you will find yourself going somewhere else for a bit of entertainment," retorted Louis knowingly. "Maybe somewhere people wouldn't find you, if I may say so. Somewhere extremely private, I presume?"

There was a smug, swelling feeling in Edward that told him Louis was onto him. He knew Louis can't easily beg off from meeting with work that evening as it has been scheduled recently. Even though Louis was out of the picture that night, he couldn't help but feel so torn considering Therese Grenier was now coming into the picture and will be making things difficult for him. His thoughts however, revolved around Akira and how he wished he could flee from it all and be with her no matter what. However it wasn't easy, doable and possible for the moment. For now, all he can do was gauge the situation and find the solutions along the way without having to devastate their current situation even more.

But it was difficult since Louis was already tearing at the crumbling pieces of their friendship.

Edward, though hurt and torn within, simply smiled and said, "Sometimes even I need to keep secrets to myself, Louis. Turns out that now, I am not the only one who has them. Everyone does and I am sure you do know some of them... even the ones I haven't told you yet."

Louis's smile grew pointed. "Secrets will expose themselves soon enough, Your Highness, and most often in times when you least expect it. I just hope for your sake it won't agonize the other people around you who don't need any form of secret destroying what has been done for you," he snarked as he kept the smile. With a careful bow to Edward, he ordered an attending maid to continue serving them since he had to go. "Excuse me while I go on ahead, Prince Edward. Be safe and have fun... while it lasts."

His last statement was reduced to a quiet half-whisper which was only meant for Edward to hear and ended with a smile that seemed very sarcastic. Louis's sapphire eyes met with Edward's rose quartz ones, the friction present in the light in their eyes as they both came to accept it will never be the same again.

From here on, it's every man for himself.

"Jesus, what's up with Louis? He's so creepy today...", said Roberto once Louis was out of earshot. "That smile on his face looked like as if he was planning on poisoning someone."

Wilfred managed to end his call and see the tension between Edward and Louis. He didn't bother sit down but placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. With Edward meeting his concerned gaze, Wilfred gave him a look of precaution. Roberto chatted the maid who served him tea and seemed to not be aware of Wilfred and Edward's serious eyes.

"From here on things will be mostly against you, Edward." Wilfred gave his shoulder a slight squeeze. "We'll be here, but our help will be limited. Your affairs are your responsibility and you need to understand nothing is easy. I know you don't know much about anything yet... but it will be revealed in time. I just hope you beat time first before it devastates everything else."

Edward nodded and sighed heavily. He knew what Wilfred meant so well and he knew that the time he might have been blessed to be with Akira will be soon running out. Seeing that Louis seemed to be becoming another person before him ever since the visit to the opera house, Edward can only wonder where he was during that time he was with Reynaldo Gaudi. So many questions flooded his mind and there was only one thing to do for now.

He promised himself to talk to his father, the king himself, so he can be enlightened with regards to Louis's strange behavior and their talk in the audience chamber...

...but AFTER he sees Akira and indulges in her first.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : Certain parts of this and the upcoming chapters will include maturely sexual and dark themes. Discretion advised.

* * *

There was a certain darkness that crept in the room which enveloped the apartment in a blanket of quiet and security; save for the feeble sounds of moans and enraptured sighs that wafted in the air. There was a creaking on the bed, with the sheets rustling and the occasional breathy calling of names.

Edward and Akira were about to start on their second round of lovemaking, hands and legs intertwined with lips searching and breathing labored as their bodies writhed in the pleasure they gave each other earlier. There was a satisfied smile on Edward's lips as his arm rested on Akira's belly, his head on the crook of her neck while she stroked his hair and kissed him tenderly from time to time. Edward looked up at Akira and kissed her cheek, his palm running on her curves as he sighed.

"What's wrong..?", asked Akira, looking down at Edward curiously. Her fingers twirled his silvery-gray hair gently.

Edward shook his head, snuggling closer to her. "Nothing.. I just didn't imagine it would feel so good to make love to you.. and I can't help wanting you more now while I get to touch you skin to skin," he told her, his lips now tracing kisses on her jaw. "My feelings are just on a high now and I don't want it to be over.."

A small, lazy time spread on Akira's lips. She shifted in her place, lowering herself to now be the one enveloped by Edward's mass. He propped his elbow on the bed, his head resting on his hand as he gazed down at Akira. Lowering his face, he gave her a kiss that made Akira sigh his name the moment their lips touched.

It was a torrid pace of events, their relationship. Even though there was no label nor any status for them to establish, the feelings felt right along with the minutes that ticked by when they were alone. Both of them were in each others arms, happy and tender emotions on their faces as they gazed in each other, their eyes saying the love they had moaned into each others mouths earlier on. The apartment became a haven for them, and even though it was their first night together, both were aware that they needed to be cautious. It was the dead of night and they knew Edward needed to be out before dawn to return to where Roberto stayed. The skies were filled with clouds, as if cooperating in covering their little moment of passionate indiscretion, with a few slivers of moonbeams making its way through whatever crack it could penetrate. The moon managed to peek through the clouds as it cast a surreal glow of silver into the apartment, making it the only source of light for both of them. The lace curtains only made everything more luscious, the patterns etched on the sheets and their skin. All senses were heightened, that with every touch and kiss proved to be weakening and invigorating at the same time. It was sinfully insatiating that after their first session of lovemaking brought them to this stupor of mellowed addiction that only increased as they rested.

"Can you... allow me to take you once more?", he asked quietly, his nose timidly rubbing on hers as tufts of his hair fell over his lashes.

Edward's palm now wandered to Akira's cheek, his lips blocking her answer momentarily. The smell of him mingling with the scent of her skin and pleasure was thrilling, her hot softness beckoning to be once more indulged with his kisses and touch. He felt her relax beneath him, her arms wrapping around his neck as Akira welcomed the softness of his tongue that wanted to explore more and taste more, his whole body now on top of her once more and between her thighs. Kisses grew deeper, hotter and more lustful, with Edward's hand wandering down to feel her curves once again.

With a nod, Akira said, "Yes..", as she wrapped her legs around his waist with her arms up her head, provoking Edward as her body was for his unhindered viewing. Half-lidded eyes looked up into his violet ones and her cherry lips were slightly parted and there came a little bite on her lower lip as she lay beneath him for his taking.

Edward could feel his loins get hotter, his erection now alive and pretty much eager to hit her spot once more. Looking at Akira in such a way, he was so aroused, so riled; that he felt himself getting angry at how she was tempting him to love her beyond their wildest dreams. He raised himself up and gazed at her naked body before him, his whole body getting heated at the sight of the curves of her breasts, her tiny waist and the juncture between her thighs. With both hands he stroked her thighs, going back and forth as he massaged her, a little lazy smile forming on her lips as Akira waited for Edward to make a move.

"I don't understand how you could be so cunning, Akira. Looking at me that way... you know I can't just simply wave the temptation off, right?", asked Edward, his voice lowering to a sexy whisper. "Or you've been meaning to provoke me... either way... you know I won't refuse you."

He lowered himself onto her, his face meeting the valley of her breasts. Little, ticklish kisses were planted on her skin, with Akira using her one hand to divert Edward's face from focusing on just her collarbone by tilting his face to hers and meeting his lips in a very lusty kiss. He proceeded to kiss her neck, feeling Akira squirm beneath him and arch her back to him as her hands now found themselves grabbing his silvery-gray hair. Her body was melting in this slow display of foreplay, with Edward just immersing himself deeper into the sin of secrecy that he shared with her.

Akira and Edward shared quite a torrid kiss, and broke it by biting his lower lip. "Edward... surely you're immune to these types of lusty gazes at you..", she muttered, declining Edward's pursuit of another kiss which simply made him more furious.

Violet eyes glazed over with a deadly combination of love, lust, passion and selfishness. Edward couldn't control himself anymore once his erection felt the heat of her wet core. Even though he wanted it already, he didn't want to rush. He wanted to make her suffer a little more.

"I care nothing for other eyes. I want only you, your eyes, lips...", Edward kissed her heart. "...heart.. Everything." His hands tenderly felt and groped her breasts, his palm feeling her peaks hardening. "And I will take and take until you submit yourself to me," he told her, his voice a weakening purr.

With one hand squeezing one breast, his mouth was claiming the other. His hot breath did nothing but make Akira moan a little, his tongue circling her nipple. He kept his eyes on her, his violet eyes locked on her pleasure-stricken face and seeing her turn redder at every lick and flick of his tongue. Akira embraced his head, her eyes rolling back in their sockets as the jolt of pleasure made everything much more sensitive as his pleasure strokes lengthened. With little love bites here and there and on her nipples, Edward moved lower to her navel, stopping as his hand was the one that wandered to her womanhood. With practiced fingers from their earlier tryst, he parted her nether lips once more; feeling her hot, slick and wet center. Edward positioned himself to devour her, and as he parted her open like a rose in bloom, his lips and tongue made contact with her and sent waves of pleasure to Akira as she gripped the sheets and tried not to make too much noise. It was madness; hearing the watery sounds of her pleasure place, feeling the moist passion that he alone was giving her and having to taste her; all of it drove both of them to the darkness of having passion and sex control them in love's name.

Hungrily, Edward tasted her and used his strength to hold onto her hips that were straining to be free from his attack. It was futile. He wanted to have her, drink her in and only be the one to have a taste of what her lust feels like. With his other hand, he stretched the bare skin of her pubis to coax out her most intimate pleasure button and once it left its hiding place, his lips took over as he gently sucked and used his teeth to push back the hood of her nerve-packed button. Akira broke into a thin gloss of sweat, all the pleasure directed to her core. Her amber eyes glowed like a candle burning in the darkness as she watched Edward weaken her and taste all her emotions that moment. His tongue did wonders, her button now saturated from the pleasure and Akira could feel she was already close to bursting from the overwhelming foreplay.

"Cum for me...", ordered Edward in a voice that destroyed her logic. "Say that it's me only and call my name out as you cum."

Hazy with heat and lust, Akira was now trying to gasp for air as she tried to catch up with the relentless attack of Edward's tongue on her button. It magnified ten-fold as she felt two fingers enter her, stroking her walls within in a gentle yet firm way. It was too much, and tears were about to escape her eyes. It was just only an hour ago that she had this, but now, how come it felt even better and more sinful than before.

"Yes... Edward... yes...", she breathlessly moaned, trying her best to still endure the pleasure, but her body was now aching for his penetration.

Edward himself was now close to entering her, but he wanted her to finish before he did. Her lust, her love, her body and listening to her voice call him out in the blanket of darkness only enticed the feelings of arousal more alongside the lascivious sensations their foreplay was bathing them both in.

Again and again, Akira called for Edward's name, along with little' Oh my gods' and breathless, strained efforts to continue with what she was going to say. The pleasure was sin, and Edward was the devil.

"Oh god, Edward- oh god-", she whimpered.

She was close, oh so close.

The whole room upended itself in her mind as she felt the release rob her of her strength.

Edward shifted in his position and kissed Akira, with her tasting herself on his lips. There was a sweetness of love and subtle tang of lust, along with the alluring and addicting flavor of her pleasure and passion. Akira brought herself up with whatever might she had left and pulled Edward to her, feeling his erection knock on her entrance as they rolled in bed. The giddy aggression that they both exhibited towards each other was laced with tender love as they left their love marks and bites on each other's skin once more, careful enough not to let it stay where the skin was exposed.

"Now- Edward, please...", whimpered Akira in between kisses. Her hands stroked his body, her fingers grabbing his hair which was already messy. "I want you, so please don't prolong this..."

Hearing her beg made him slyly smile, with him leaning back on the headboard as he lifted her up and impaled her with his erection the moment she positioned herself on him. Her facial expression was not to be missed as she felt Edward penetrate her, his length and girth filling her once more as her insides churned for him to go deeper. There was a little pain, but it subsided as soon as she moved a little, thinking it could be from the stretching of her walls to accommodate him. Edward felt the disarming pleasure and arousal consume him, seeing her in control now with the pace of their lovemaking. Seeing her hold him, feeling her tighten around him and have her use him for her pleasure drove him senselessly wild and the carnal bliss of their sex was too insatiating not to watch.

"God.. you... you feel so good...", groaned Edward, his eyeballs rolling back in their sockets. He placed her hands on her hips, supporting her as Akira rocked back and forth. The friction of her walls was even more weakening now, and Edward knew he was going to be addicted to her more.

Akira's face was tilted up, with Edward able to see the juncture of her body, her figure and the gloss of sweat that made her body glisten like a nymph playing in the water. His hands wandered up to her breasts, his lips meeting the soft skin and her nipples once more. Wilder and wilder, Akira moved, and Edward was losing himself as well to the rhythm of the pleasure they were partaking in. Akira pulled Edward to her, arms wrapping around him as she kissed him with power, stealing his breath as he clung onto her like a lifeline.

"I love you... I love you so much..", said Edward breathlessly, his hands roaming her back as his fingers grazed her skin. "I love you... You're mine.. Say you're mine.. Tell me... please..."

Akira couldn't resist the tone and purr of his voice. That slur of his love that came across the kisses of his lips that roughly took hers in a frenzied fashion. She loved him, if not a lot, too much to be exact. There was no one else who knew the sin they were committing, and neither of them recognized it as such after all. All she knew was Edward was with her, he loved her, wanted her and needed her until now; his whole body claiming hearts as his heart controlled the overall love he simply couldn't say through words. He weakened her, strengthened her, calmed her and excited her; and she felt alive in his presence, his voice a hypnotizing spell that made her powerless to resist his love for her. How he could bring her to all sorts of emotions was amazing and terrifying that she partly questioned whoever was listening what she needed to give in return for the bliss they were enjoying. She was taken away from the logic as she felt and heard Edward say he loves her again and again, his lips working wonders for her body as he pinned her down on the bed now and was the one who thrust himself in her. Akira's wrists were pinned beside her head, with Edward's bulk sliding in and out of her core as he shifted in position and raised her hips, bringing himself deeper within her now. Slowly he reentered her, with Akira taking in the pain and the pleasure for him, her face showing the love, lust and passion that he gave her.

"Akira... I love you," he said again, this time embracing her tightly to his chest making her hold him.

"My all belongs to you, Edward...", she answered him in a sigh that told him she was lost in the pleasure as well. "I love you... I can't believe I love you so much and that we're doing this now... but I love you.. Oh Edward... I love you.."

Edward closed his eyes as he breathed her name to her ear. "My Akira... oh my Akira... I... I... love... I love you..."

Love was enveloping them in a thick shield from the world that was unaware of their secret. Edward and Akira breathed, sighed and moaned their names into the night air, the apartment their little hideaway from the responsibilities and rules that was bound to tear them apart soon. They didn't care, and nothing else mattered, their hearts just telling them that their love wasn't wrong and that they have to be together, that there is no one else better for the two of them except each other. Even though the night wore on with the heat and madness of their lovemaking, there was still a wary foreboding that was making itself known which they didn't pay attention to. Their love was nourished as Edward released himself within Akira, their breaths sighing their names and their bodies clung onto each others tightly for fear of not waking by each other's side. She felt his heat and welcomed him, and didn't bother with it as Edward was sure in his whispered promises to her that whatever will happen will happen and that he will take responsibility if ever their little rendezvous becomes ripe with an offspring. It was beautiful to listen to, but the awry feeling in Akira's gut wasn't easy to ignore, but nevertheless, she was happy to be with Edward, and that was all that matters.

The moon was still hidden by the clouds, the darkness of the room still hiding them from the prying world.

Edward Levaincois and Akira Gojo slept tightly in each others arms, their love reaching a new intensity. The promises they made etched in both mind and heart, and their steadfast emotions are at a ready to defend them in whoever attacks them. Akira nestled into Edward's chest with his arm wrapping around her, pulling her closer as they dreamed of a life they wished to spend together. Their love was more powerful now, more willing and withstanding and there was a dream they held onto to keep them going for the future.

But those can only be seen in their dreams, and the harsh reality was going to chase them until they were ready to accept or until they reach the point of no return.


End file.
